Mía Esta Noche
by LalhizGarcia
Summary: La estudiante de enfermería y camarera Isabella Swan no pasa por su mejor momento. Su ya desesperada situación económica acaba de sufrir un golpe que puede dejarla a un paso de vivir en la calle. Cuando necesita poco menos que un milagro que la salve, Bella es rescatada por un benefactor insólito y arrollador.
1. Summary

La estudiante de enfermería y camarera Isabella Swan no pasa por su mejor momento. Su ya desesperada situación económica acaba de sufrir un golpe que puede dejarla a un paso de vivir en la calle. Cuando necesita poco menos que un milagro que la salve, Bella es rescatada por un benefactor insólito y arrollador.  
El multimillonario Edward Cullen le hace una oferta que es imposible rechazar, pero que resulta aterrador aceptar viniendo de un hombre al que no conoce. ¿Será el atractivo millonario la solución a sus problemas o acabará siendo una complicación aún mayor y un peligro para su salud emocional?


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Obsesión?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quien es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 1 ¿Obsesión?**

Edward Cullen permanecía de pie, oculto en la penumbra del lujoso vestíbulo. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y un hombro apoyado contra el marco del ventanal que miraba a la calle. Su cuerpo entero estaba en tensión mientras observaba la acera con una intensidad y una concentración obsesivas.

« Pero ¿dónde se habrá metido? Ya son las once menos cuarto». Sabía que Bella había ido al trabajo. Tras pasar dos días indispuesta se había incorporado hoy a Esme Place, donde trabajaba de camarera en el turno de noche. Edward se lo había preguntado a su madre, que era la dueña de ese coqueto

Restaurante. Aunque solía responder a todas sus preguntas sin reservas, Edward había actuado con cautela, pues no quería que su progenitora le diera la lata hasta descubrir por qué le interesaba la vida de Bella. Si se le pasara por la cabeza que Edward no solo preguntaba para darle conversación, su madre, una mujer maravillosa pero bastante entrometida, se comportaría como un sabueso olfateando un rastro y le daría la lata sin descanso hasta descubrir exactamente qué intenciones tenía con Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¡Como si tuviera alguna intención! Lo único que tenía era fantasías. Se imaginaba a Bella tumbada en la cama y abierta de piernas gritando su nombre mientras le hacía alcanzar el orgasmo una y otra vez.

Edward respiró hondo y exhaló el aire despacio para intentar liberar la tensión acumulada mientras se decía a sí mismo que tenía que estar mal de la cabeza para esperar noche tras noche en el mismo sitio a una mujer que ni siquiera había conocido oficialmente. Pero ahí estaba… otra vez. Daba la espalda al entrometido del conserje mientras observaba la calle con una lascivia propia de un acosador desequilibrado y con un único objetivo: ver, aunque solo fuera un instante, a Bella Swan. Por alguna razón esa mujer despertaba en él unos instintos territoriales y un afán de protección a los que no estaba acostumbrado y que lo forzaban a plantarse allí cada noche a hacer guardia mientras ella regresaba desde el trabajo a su casa.

Cuando la viera, haría lo mismo que hacía todas las noches: la seguiría a cierta distancia para no alarmarla y esperaría hasta que entrara en su portal sano y salvo. Luego daría media vuelta y volvería a casa. No hablaría con ella ni se le acercaría. No lo había hecho nunca. No porque no le apeteciera, sino porque Bella estudiaba Enfermería, trabajaba a jornada completa en el restaurante y, por lo que le había contado su madre, se negaba en redondo a salir con nadie porque no disponía ni de la energía ni del tiempo necesario para mantener una relación. Y probablemente llevaba razón. La muy insensata apenas dormía ni comía. Nadie se preocupaba por ella, solo la madre de Simón… y Simón. ¡En el último año se había interesado por ella más de lo que lo hubieran hecho sus familiares! ¡Y ni siquiera eran amigos! El problema era… que no eran familia y que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran precisamente fraternales.

« ¡Es que está imponente!»

Edward tuvo que contener un gemido de frustración al recordar la primera vez que había visto a Bella: sus ojos azules brillaban con simpatía, se le habían soltado algunos rizos negros y sedosos de la coleta que siempre llevaba y su ágil cuerpo se movía con gracia entre las mesas del restaurante de su madre. A los veintiocho años aún conservaba una mirada inocente y un aspecto vulnerable que, sin que ella se lo hubiera propuesto, habían hecho prisionero a Simón, que permanecía cautivo en aquella telaraña desde el primer día que la vio.

La madre de Edward hablaba de Bella como si fuera su hija. Edward sabía que tenían un vínculo especial; no les unía la sangre, sino una íntima amistad. Vamos, que, si Bella fuera más joven, Edward estaba convencido de que su madre la habría adoptado. Apretó los labios al pensar que su madre tuviera la esperanza de que, en un futuro, la tratara como a una hermana. Ni de coña. Se empalmaba cada vez que la veía. Se le ponía dura como una piedra. ¿Qué coño tenía esta mujer en concreto para ponerle tan nervioso y alterarlo de esta manera? Edward se había tirado a mujeres más atractivas y más sofisticadas, pero ninguna de ellas había despertado en él sentimiento alguno.

Era un ermitaño que prefería invertir su tiempo en el ordenador que en eventos sociales, pero a veces tenía necesidades físicas que él solo no podía satisfacer, que únicamente podía aliviar la compañía de una mujer. Edward conocía a varias candidatas idóneas para tales ocasiones, pues le permitían tener en la cama el control que necesitaba —que le resultaba imprescindible— y ni hacían demasiadas preguntas ni exigían nada a cambio. ¡Maldita sea! Con eso se había contentado… hasta que vio a Bella.

Hizo una mueca sin despegar la mirada de la calle, introdujo las manos aún más en los bolsillos y cambió de postura, apoyando la cadera contra la pared para liberar el peso del hombro. ¡Dios mío, empezaba a dar pena! ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría contemplando embelesado a una mujer que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Hasta que acabara la carrera y se marchara de la ciudad? ¿Hasta que se casara?

Le entraron ganas de gruñir al imaginar las manos de otro acariciando el irresistible cuerpo de Bella. Reprimió el instinto animal que le generaba la idea de que otro hombre tocara a esa mujer que era suya. « No es tuya, capullo. Contrólate».

Por primera vez en la vida deseó parecerse más a su hermano mayor, el otro socio de Cullen Corporación. Jasper no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de abordar a Bella. El estilo de su hermano consistía en engatusar, conquistar y desechar. Es más, la posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara ni se le pasaría por la cabeza.

Seguramente porque todas caían rendidas a sus pies. Su único hermano se comportaba con la población femenina del mismo modo que una persona trata a un paquete de pañuelos cuando está resfriada. Jasper echaría abajo las murallas que Bella había construido para defenderse, la camelaría para que se quitara las braguitas y después la abandonaría en busca de la siguiente conquista.

« ¡Ni hablar!». Edward quería a su hermano, pero Jasper tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver antes de seducir a Bella. Es más, ni siquiera le haría gracia que estuvieran juntos en la misma habitación.

« Es mía».

Edward negó con la cabeza, atónito ante sus pensamientos. Sí…, le gustaba tener el control, de hecho, lo necesitaba, pero hasta ahora jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer en concreto y, sin embargo, ahora en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la bonita camarera en la que se había fijado hacía justo un año.

« Le tienes miedo».

La idea le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¡Y una mierda! A él no le daba miedo nada y menos aún Bella Swan. Las posibilidades de llevársela a la cama eran remotas, así que ¿para qué seguir dándole vueltas?

Él solo follaba.

No salía con nadie.

Y eso era lo que quería seguir haciendo.

Su hermano Jasper era la cara visible de la compañía, el empresario. Edward era un friqui de la informática y prefería quedarse en segundo plano. ¿Qué sabía él sobre el arte de la seducción? Jamás había tenido que engatusar a ninguna mujer para llevársela a la cama. Las tías a las que se tiraba se iban con él a cambio de un beneficio. Tenía fama de ser un amante generoso. No era tan tonto como para pensar que esas chicas sentían algo por él. Esa situación la entendía. Y la sabía manejar.

« Quizá lo único que tengo que hacer para superar esta absurda obsesión es tirármela»

¿Se contentaría con eso? ¿Dejaría de estar obsesionado con ella si encontrara el modo de llevársela a la cama? ¡Joder, tenía que hacer algo! Esa irracional fijación con Bella había ido en aumento en los últimos doce meses y le impedía desear a ninguna otra. Desde hacía más de un año su vida sexual se limitaba al placer que le ofrecían sus manos, y ya no podía aguantarlo más. Sin embargo, era incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. Cuando se proponía tomar cartas en el asunto y llamar a otra mujer, recordaba la dulce carita de Bella y colgaba el teléfono.

« ¡Joder, estoy rayadísimo con esta tía!».

Edward se percató de que alguien se acercaba. Como era una mujer de pelo oscuro que llevaba una minifalda negra de cuero y un jersey rojo chillón, prácticamente la descartó de inmediato. Siempre había visto a Bella en vaqueros con una camiseta con el logo del restaurante; el atuendo informal que solían llevar las camareras del bistró de su madre.

A medida que ella se aproximaba Edward no daba crédito a lo que vislumbraban sus ojos y, cuando por fin vio con claridad su rostro, se quedó boquiabierto. ¡La hostia! Sí que era Bella. Estaba tan cerca que veía a la perfección sus facciones, aquel rostro que se le aparecía en sus sueños húmedos cada maldita noche, pero esa ropa…

« ¿Qué coño lleva puesto?».

La falda era tan tan corta que dejaba al descubierto prácticamente cada centímetro de sus largas, esbeltas y torneadas piernas. La ropa se le ajustaba a los pechos, el torso y el trasero como un guante. Edward se empalmó de inmediato y sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Apretó los puños mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la cara. Y después otra. Y otra.

« ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se le ocurre vestirse así? Está pidiendo a gritos que la aborde cualquier desconocido por la calle». Juró por Dios que él sería ese desconocido. No pensaba brindar esa oportunidad a otro hombre, a alguien que quizá le hiciera daño.

« ¿No se da cuenta de que estamos en una gran ciudad? Phoenix no es una aldea por la que puedas deambular a tus anchas por la noche sin que nadie te moleste».

Sin despegar la mirada de la mujer que seguía acercándose, Edward estiró la mano para apoyarse en el marco del ventanal. Apretó los dientes mientras se hacía a la idea de que ese era el día en que tendría que aproximarse a ella, situarse más cerca de ella de lo que jamás había estado. Ya no podía controlar esos desenfrenados instintos animales. No le gustaban, no estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Lo único que deseaba era recuperar la cordura, volver a enfrascarse en su gran pasión, la creación de videojuegos, sin que le interrumpieran fantasías eróticas cuy a protagonista era Bella.

Sensatez. Raciocinio. Control. Ese era su estilo de vida. Para volver a ser él mismo, para recuperar su estado de ánimo habitual, tenía que recuperar esas cualidades, y lo conseguiría costara lo que costara. Encontraría la manera de purgarse de este ridículo deseo incontrolable que sentía por Bella Swan.

Una vez tomada esa decisión se separó del ventanal y permaneció inmóvil mientras se ponía la « máscara» con la que ocultaba toda emoción de su rostro. Esconder lo que sentía se le daba bien. Se había criado en una zona de Los Ángeles en la que la gente normal no se atrevería ni a parar; un lugar en el que mostrar un ápice de debilidad, torpeza o fragilidad podía suponer la destrucción.

Edward Cullen era, como mínimo, un superviviente. Oculto tras su disfraz, apartó la mirada de la calle, se giró con brusquedad y avanzó con paso decidido hacia la puerta.

¡Menudo día de perros había tenido Bella Swan!

Volvió a colocarse la mochila sobre el hombro para sujetarla con más firmeza y se tiró del dobladillo de la falda. Se sentía ridícula con aquella falda, que era tan corta que apenas le tapaba el culo. A Alice, una compañera de clase, le sentaba muy bien esa ropa pero, claro, Alice medía varios centímetros menos y era siete años menor. Por desgracia, a Bella, que era más alta y más corpulenta, no le quedaba igual. Su generoso pecho iba embutido en aquel jersey y la falda era sumamente corta.

Se había criado en una de las zonas más problemáticas de Phoenix y para superar aquella experiencia sin un solo rasguño había tenido que espabilarse. Bella sabía de sobra cómo cuidar de sí misma y cómo evitar llamar la atención de quien no quería. Pero, entonces, ¿qué hacía así vestida? ¿Buscar jaleo? « Eres tonta, Bella. Tonta de remate».

Frunció el ceño y se obligó a no aminorar la marcha. No pasaría nada. Estaba en un buen barrio, ¿qué más daba que pareciera una gatita en celo con zapatillas de deporte? Le quedaban ocho manzanas para llegar a casa y, una vez allí, podría ponerse cómoda y cambiar ese conjunto ridículo por unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

Bella suspiró centrando toda su atención en un objetivo: llegar al minúsculo apartamento que compartía con otra estudiante. Como tenía las piernas congeladas y había empezado a temblar, apresuró la marcha para entrar en calor. Durante el mes de enero en Phoenix hace buena temperatura por el día, pero por la noche refresca. Esa mañana debería haber cogido la cazadora, pero había salido a toda prisa porque llegaba tarde. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría con las piernas descubiertas y el trasero prácticamente al aire.

« Ya queda poco para que acabe el día». ¡Gracias a Dios!

Por la mañana se le había caído un café y se había manchado los vaqueros y la camiseta. Como no le daba tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarse antes del trabajo, Bella había aceptado agradecida la ropa limpia que le había ofrecido Alice, una compañera que siempre llevaba algún trapito de sobra en el coche. No es que Bella no apreciara su amabilidad, todo lo contrario; sin embargo, le daba rabia no saber llevar esa ropa con la actitud con la que lo hacía Alice. Pero es que… era incapaz. Estaba acostumbrada a pasar inadvertida y le mortificaba la idea de parecer una prostituta de lujo con unas zapatillas de deporte que no le pegaban ni con cola. Se había pasado la mañana y la tarde ruborizada tratando por todos los medios de no agacharse.

Al llegar al restaurante, su amable jefa, Esme Cullen, se había apiadado de ella y había estado rebuscando en los cajones hasta encontrar un mandil que le llegara a las rodillas y le cubriera el trasero.

Mientras pensaba con frustración que ojalá se hubiera llevado el delantal puesto, volvió a tirar del dobladillo de la ceñida falda con la esperanza de que lo único que estuviera mostrando fuera un muslo desnudo.

Le pesaba el agotamiento y le rugían las tripas. Había estado tan ocupada en el trabajo que no le había dado tiempo a comer. Como era viernes, habían tenido más gente de lo normal en el acogedor bistró. En realidad, se alegraba de que hubiera habido tantos clientes, pues el dinero que había conseguido con las propinas era lo único que la alejaba de una cuenta bancaria completamente vacía. Quizá podría comprar algo de comida. La despensa de su casa estaba vacía y todo apuntaba a que la situación económica de su compañera de piso era aún más precaria que la suya. Jessica nunca compraba nada y, en cuanto Bella llevaba algo de comida a casa, desaparecía como por arte de magia.

« ¡Solo queda un semestre! ¡Tú puedes!».

Caray …, los últimos cuatro años se le habían hecho muy largos y Bella, a sus veintiocho años, se sentía mucho más vieja de lo que realmente era. Es más, se sentía vieja. ¡Punto! Mientras sus compañeros de clase apenas tenían veinte años y lo único que les preocupaba era salir de fiesta, en lo único en lo que pensaba Bella era en que cada día que pasaba estaba un pasito más cerca de la graduación.

A los dieciocho años Bella había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de coche y desde entonces había tenido que enfrentarse ella sola a la vida. Tras varios años trabajando de camarera y sobreviviendo a duras penas se había dado cuenta de que tenía dos opciones: matricularse en la universidad o resignarse a una vida muy complicada en la que la pobreza sería una amenaza permanente. Aunque no se arrepentía de su decisión, estudiar una carrera había sido muy duro; un camino arduo y solitario cuy o final por fin vislumbraba.

« Lo lograrás. ¡Ya casi lo tienes!».

Bella se paró en seco al sentir que la acera se inclinaba y que se le nublaba la vista. Ay, Dios. Estiró un brazo para agarrarse a una farola y tratar de recuperar el equilibrio mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y le temblaba el cuerpo entero. El mareo le impedía seguir adelante, continuar avanzando. « Mierda. Debería haber hecho una pausa para comer».

« ¡Bella!», una voz de barítono logró abrirse paso entre su mente nublada y alcanzar sus oídos. Era un tono brusco y serio, pero la tranquilizaba saber que estaba cerca alguien que la conocía y que la había reconocido.

Movió la cabeza tratando de recuperar la visión y se aferró con fuerza al poste de metal, concentrando sus esfuerzos en no desmayarse y caer en la fría y dura acera, pero su cuerpo se tambaleaba con precariedad preparándose para la caída.

Bueno, nueva historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mí, porque no tienen idea de los nervios que tengo de que pueda no gustarles.

Fechas de actualización intentaré hacerlo día de por medio, ejemplo hoy es viernes posiblemente suba el domingo de nuevo luego el martes jueves y así sucesivamente.

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. No olviden el cuadrito de aquí abajo os agradecería su opinión y alguna sugerencia

Lalhiz.


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿Quien eres?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quien es la dueña de esta hermosa obra.

 **Capítulo 2 ¿Quién Eres?**

« Madre mía, ¡estás hecha un asco!». Entre el desconcierto y el mareo oyó de nuevo la impaciente voz grave, y sintió que unos brazos fornidos y musculosos la ponían de pie y la apoyaban contra un pecho robusto, duro como una roca.

Y cálido…, tan cálido que no pudo reprimirse y se hizo un ovillo al calor de aquella figura recia con la esperanza de que aquella fuente de energía desbloqueara sus músculos ateridos por el frío. La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas y la apoyó en aquel hombro robusto y fuerte. Exhaló un suspiro mientras aquel hombre misterioso le hacía cruzar una puerta para entrar en un edificio cálido. En el fondo sabía que lo sensato sería zafarse de aquel individuo desconocido, cuy a voz no reconocía, pero no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a él.

Bella reconoció el pitido típico de un ascensor y sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco cuando aquella caja de metal despegó a una velocidad de vértigo.

Poco después la depositaron con delicadeza sobre una mullida cama y la cubrieron con un edredón, gracias al cual no tardó en entrar en calor. Al percatarse de que le quitaban las zapatillas con brusquedad y las tiraban al suelo abrió los ojos, pero no logró ver con claridad. Tampoco fue capaz de incorporarse, y unas manos fuertes se apoyaron en sus hombros y la empujaron de nuevo contra los almohadones.

—Estate quieta. No muevas ni una pestaña.

—Estoy bien. Cogí un virus insignificante y pensaba que ya me había curado.

Tan solo ha sido un mareo sin importancia —replicó tratando de incorporarse de nuevo.

—No estás bien —ladró el hombre—. Ha venido a verte un médico. Observó desde su ventana cómo prácticamente te estampas de bruces contra la acera.

—¿Un médico? —Alarmada, desvió la mirada de aquel marimandón y vio que a sus espaldas había otro hombre—. No necesito ningún médico.

En realidad lo que pasaba era que no tenía dinero para pagarlo.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya ha venido y te va a hacer una revisión.

—Puedo negarme a que me la haga —respondió dubitativa mientras posaba la mirada por primera vez en los oscuros ojos del hombre que la había rescatado.

—No lo harás —repuso él con tono de advertencia. Su aspecto agresivo la tenía tan impresionada que reprimió el impulso de replicarle. ¡Madre mía, era enorme! Mientras Edward se agachaba para ponerse de cuclillas junto a la cama, sus anchos hombros ocuparon por completo el campo de visión de Bella. Ya había notado lo musculoso que era cuando la había socorrido en la calle, pero, ahora que había recuperado la visión y la sensación de mareo se iba disipando, podía además percibir con los ojos la fuerza de aquellos brazos y su complexión corpulenta. Fornido. Turbio. Peligroso.

Los ojos azules de Bella se encontraron con los ojos oscuros de Edward. Casi sintió miedo al contemplar una mirada tan salvaje. Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello, corto y negro, con expresión seria y una impaciencia evidente. No tenía una belleza al uso —unos rasgos demasiado marcados y dos pequeñas cicatrices, una en la sien y otra en la mejilla izquierda, malograban su tez morena—, pero… ¡madre mía!, era irresistible. Bella sintió cómo la intensa vibración que despedía aquel hombre penetraba en su cuerpo hasta ponerle los pezones duros y sensibles.

— ¿Quién eres? —susurró al recordar que la había llamado por su nombre.

—Edward Cullen. El hijo de Esme Cullen —respondió mientras se ponía de pie y retrocedía unos pasos para dejar paso al otro hombre.

¿El hijo de Esme? Edward. Bella no conocía ni a Jasper ni a Edward, pero su jefa, una mujer que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una amiga íntima, le había hablado mucho de ellos. Edward era el más pequeño. Rondaba la treintena. Era un crack de la informática, el creador de los videojuegos que habían convertido Cullen Corporación en una empresa multimillonaria.

—Tengo entendido que has estado enferma, jovencita. Soy el doctor Simms. Permíteme que te eche un vistazo. Un rostro amable de mediana edad reemplazó a don Cachas Refunfuñón. Bella exhaló un suspiro de alivio antes de dedicar media sonrisa al jovial médico.

—Estoy bien. Es que tuve un virus. Supongo que aún no estoy recuperada del todo y no tenía la energía necesaria para afrontar un día tan largo como el de hoy —le explicó al médico, deseando volver a ponerse las desgastadas zapatillas de deporte cuanto antes y salir corriendo de aquella situación que la hacía sentir tan pequeña.

Edward estaba de pie detrás del amable doctor con los brazos cruzados y una expresión imponente. Madre mía… ¡menuda fiera! A lo largo de la vida Bella había visto cientos de hombres de aspecto temible, pero Edward tenía algo que hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte y que su cuerpo entero permaneciera en alerta.

Bella dejó que el médico la examinara. El doctor Simms era atento y eficiente, y consiguió sacarle una sonrisa con una conversación distraída y una amabilidad de lo más profesional. Le dio varias instrucciones y le hizo las preguntas de rigor. Ella respondió de la manera más escueta que supo, pues quería acabar cuanto antes con esa situación y poder alejarse de la asfixiante presencia de Edward Cullen.

El doctor Simms esbozó una sonrisa amable cuando dio el reconocimiento médico por concluido.

—Lo que necesitas es reposo, comida y algo más de tiempo para superar ese virus. Hoy te habrás sentido mejor porque te había bajado la fiebre, pero te ha vuelto a subir y aún no has expulsado el virus. Estás exhausta y me da la impresión de que ni duermes ni comes lo suficiente. —Amplió la sonrisa—. Es típico de nuestro gremio. Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice la carrera de Medicina, aún recuerdo con nitidez aquella época. —Hizo una pausa antes de preguntar con un tono profesional—: ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

Bella lanzó una mirada avergonzada a Edward mientras sentía cómo le ardían las mejillas. ¿Era imprescindible que se enterara de eso? Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en los de Bella mientras su cuerpo permanecía en tensión a la espera de una respuesta.

—No. Es totalmente imposible —respondió con una timidez que no era propia de su forma de ser.

No había ni la más remota posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada; a no ser que ahora los vibradores fueran capaces de hacerle a una un bombo. Además, últimamente no había tenido tiempo ni para eso. La universidad y el trabajo a jornada completa inhibían por completo su apetito sexual. Lo único que ocurría en su cama era que, bien entrada la noche y después de una larga sesión de estudio, Bella, y solo Bella, se tendía unas pocas horas a descansar allí.

El médico cambió de tema sin darle importancia alguna y le recomendó que guardara reposo y que combatiera los síntomas con medicamentos sin receta. Bella le dio las gracias y le dedicó una sonrisa trémula. El médico se giró hacia Edward y salieron juntos conversando en voz baja.

Bella se incorporó de inmediato, pero lo hizo demasiado rápido y el dormitorio empezó a darle vueltas. Tardó un minuto en recuperar el equilibrio.

¡Madre de Dios, la fiebre y la inanición la habían dejado tan débil! Se inclinó despacito, cogió las deportivas del suelo y se sentó al borde de la cama para ponérselas sin siquiera desatar los cordones.

—Pero ¿adónde te crees que vas?

Bella, que aún no había acabado de ponerse las zapatillas, pegó un bote al oír aquella voz atronadora.

—Tengo que ir a casa —respondió. Estar a solas con Edward la hacía sentirse incómoda. Era demasiado grande, demasiado brusco, demasiado exigente, demasiado de todo. Con él se sentía inestable y esa sensación no tenía nada que ver con el virus.

Edward volvió a extenderle las piernas sobre la cama y le quitó las deportivas.

¡Mierda! ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada! Le había costado mucho calzarse y no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que volver a hacerlo.

—Estás enferma y vas a quedarte aquí —afirmó con rotundidad mientras la fulminaba con sus ojos oscuros y hacía una mueca.

—No puedo. Mañana trabajo. Necesito dormir un rato.

—No volverás al trabajo hasta la semana que viene como pronto. Ya he llamado a mi madre y le he dicho que te busque una sustituta. —Mantuvo un gesto de desaprobación mientras la tapaba con el edredón y se sentaba sobre él; estaba atrapada—. Como no sabía si tu compañera estaría en casa, también me he tomado la libertad de cogerte las llaves de la mochila para que mi asistenta vaya a tu piso a por algo de ropa.

—Pero…

— ¡Deja de rechistar! ¡Se acabó la discusión! Voy a prepararte algo de cena y te lo vas a comer. Después te irás a dormir.

Se puso de pie y se marchó, pero sus órdenes se quedaron resonando en el espacioso dormitorio.

Bella se incorporó furiosa y se preguntó si se atrevería a salir de un salto de la cama y cruzar la puerta de lo que parecía un piso. ¡Un piso impresionante! El dormitorio era inmenso, y en él se combinaban los tonos canela y negro.

Dominaban el espacio una suntuosa alfombra color café con leche y unos muebles de tonalidad oscura y líneas masculinas. La cama era gigante y estaba encastrada en una base de hierro negro, sobre la que se apoyaba un dosel, que combinaba lo que a la vista parecía seda color canela con lanas negras y marrones. Era un cuarto precioso, oscuro y atrevido… Igual que su dueño.

¿De verdad este tío pensaba que iba a quedarse aquí? Vale, era hijo de su jefa, que era una buena amiga, pero a él no lo conocía y ni siquiera tenía claro si le caía bien. Era un mandón impaciente que daba por hecho que, cuando él decía « salta», todo el mundo saltaba y que, cuando decía « quieto», todo el mundo se quedaba quieto, igual que los perros amaestrados. Pero, por desgracia para él, Bella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes. Llevaba dirigiendo el rumbo de su vida desde que sus padres fallecieron y lo último que necesitaba era que un multimillonario dominante se dedicara a tomar decisiones por ella. A ella lo único que le interesaba del dinero era la estabilidad que ofrecía. Una vez garantizada esa seguridad, los caprichos que se pudieran comprar le daban totalmente igual.

Nadie echa de menos lo que no ha tenido nunca.

« ¿Ha llamado a Esme para que busque a una sustituta?». No podía permitirse perder una semana de trabajo. Faltar dos días ya había hecho mella en su cuenta vacía. Para llegar a fin de mes necesitaba ganar propinas y nadie le daría ninguna si se quedaba en casa rascándose la barriga. Había faltado dos días porque le había resultado totalmente imposible ir: aquel virus se la había tragado, después la había escupido y finalmente la había dejado postrada en la cama.

Llevaba sin ponerse tan enferma desde que era una niña.

Exhaló un suspiró y se reclinó sobre los almohadones. Estaba exhausta y se sentía sumamente débil. En el fondo, lo que le apetecía de verdad era taparse con el edredón hasta la nariz y dormir en esa cama tan cómoda y tan calentita hasta sentirse totalmente descansada. ¿Cómo sería esa sensación? No recordaba la última vez que no se había sentido agotada. Estaba más que acostumbrada a ese estado: llevaba cuatro años durmiendo muy poco y comiendo de manera esporádica lo que podía pagar en cada momento.

Bella levantó la mirada al oír un tintineo y vio que Edward entraba en el dormitorio haciendo malabares con unos platos. Reprimió una sonrisa: ¡menos mal que se había dedicado a la informática porque como camarero no tenía mucho futuro! Llevaba un vaso en una mano y un plato en la otra, y sujetaba con gran dificultad un cuenco entre el codo y el pecho. Le entraron ganas de explicarle que le resultaría más fácil si pusiera el cuenco sobre el plato, pero se contuvo.

—No sé lo que te gusta —refunfuñó mientras posaba el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y le entregaba el cuenco. La falta de información parecía ponerlo de mal humor—. Sopa. Tómatela.

« Eso sí que es ser parco en palabras». Lanzaba órdenes como si fuera un sargento dando instrucción militar.

—Edward, no puedo quedarme —repuso con cautela mientras cogía el cuenco humeante.

Sopa de tallarines con pollo. Su favorita. El tentador aroma que emanaba del cuenco hizo que le rugiera el estómago, así que cogió la cuchara y probó la sopa con cuidado de no quemarse. Se notaba que era de lata, pero a Bella le pareció deliciosa y su impaciente estómago la animó a devorarla como una auténtica muerta de hambre.

—Te vas a quedar aquí. Tómate esto.

La miró frunciendo el ceño y dejó un puño suspendido en el aire. Cuando ella le mostró la palma de la mano, dejó caer dos pastillas de un potente paracetamol. Agradecida, se las metió en la boca y estiró el brazo para coger el vaso de zumo, pero Edward se lo acercó antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Tragó las pastillas y devolvió el vaso a Edward, que esperaba con la mano extendida.

—Tengo que ir al trabajo. No puedo permitirme dejar de trabajar. Ya me cogí dos días libres porque estaba enferma. Seguro que mañana me encontraré mejor.

—Puedes apostar tu lindo trasero a que sí. Yo me encargo de eso —respondió con un tono irascible.

Bella siguió tomándose la sopa sin dejar de observar el semblante de Edward. Estaba muy serio. Mucho. ¿Cómo era posible que un tío con tan malas pulgas fuera el hijo de una mujer tan encantadora como Esme?

—No eres mi jefe.

—No, pero mi madre sí, y no quiere que vaya as a trabajar. No se había dado cuenta de que no te habías recuperado del todo —repuso malhumorado—. No sé cómo se le pudo pasar por alto. ¡Hay que estar ciego para no verlo! Pareces un mapache con esos pedazos de ojeras. Tienes una pinta de muerto viviente que no puedes con ella. Está claro que mamá está perdiendo facultades. Siempre ha sido capaz de oler los problemas y de sonsacar los secretos por muy dolorosos que resulten —refunfuñó como si estuviera rememorando esas malas experiencias.

—Por la tarde me encontraba mejor y me buscó algo de ropa con la que taparme un poco —le explicó con calma mientras se acababa la sopa.

— ¿De dónde leches has sacado esa indumentaria? Siempre te he visto con vaqueros —preguntó en voz baja recorriendo la cama con la mirada.

Bella sintió el peligro y se estremeció. Tenía la sensación de que Edward podía ver a través del edredón la escasa tela que le cubría el cuerpo.

—Me la han prestado —respondió mientras Edward retiraba el cuenco y le ofrecía un sándwich con muy buena pinta que ella aceptó de inmediato—. Es que soy idiota… Esta mañana me tiré un café encima y, como no me daba tiempo a pasar por casa antes de ir al trabajo, me presenté allí llena de manchas.

—Tú no eres idiota —afirmó Edward con rotundidad.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de asombro mientras tragaba un bocado del delicioso sándwich de ensalada de huevo.

—No nos conocemos. ¿Cómo me reconociste? ¿Cómo sabes la ropa que suelo llevar? Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Te he visto en el restaurante.

—Yo a ti no.

—Voy a menudo a ver a mi madre, pero no suelo pasar por la entrada principal.

Aquello tenía sentido, pues el despacho de Esme estaba en la parte de atrás.

Bella permaneció en silencio mientras devoraba lo que le quedaba de sándwich.

Madre mía, estaba muerta de hambre… y le estaba muy agradecida por aquella comida.

—Gracias —le dijo de corazón mientras le devolvía el plato, que él dejó sobre la mesilla.

—Tienes que comer y dormir. —Acarició las ojeras de Bella con el dedo índice—. Como nunca había estado tan cerca de ti, no me había percatado de lo exhausta que se te ve.

—El virus me ha dejado hecha un asco —murmuró sin darle importancia.

Se sentía a gusto no solo por tener el estómago lleno, sino también por la preocupación que veía en el ceño fruncido de Edward.

—Me encuentro bien. Mañana podré ir a trabajar.

Le entregó el vaso de zumo antes de contestar:

—Ni lo sueñes. Acábate eso y a dormir.

Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir, así que se acabó el zumo y, como Edward seguía con la mano extendida, le devolvió el vaso. Ya lo discutirían después. Se le caían los párpados de sueño y sentía el peso del agotamiento como una losa sobre su cuerpo. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos.

Suspiró, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se acurrucó bajo el edredón.

Hacía años que no se sentía así: llena, cómoda y… a salvo. Aunque fuera un poco gruñón, Edward parecía haberse adjudicado la misión de proteger a Bella y aquello resultaba en cierto modo reconfortante.

Siguió dándole vueltas a aquella insólita idea hasta que se quedó dormida.

 **Buenas Noches,**

 **Les aviso en esta primera parte son solo 7 capítulos los cuales no superan las 8 páginas cada uno, pero inmediatamente acabe la primera parte empezare la segunda. :D**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos a Noir Lark y Cavendano13 gracias pos su review.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Lalhiz**


	4. Capitulo 3: Esto no puede estar pasando

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quien es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 3: Esto no puede estar pasando**

A la mañana siguiente, bien entrado el día, Bella se despertó sintiéndose en plena forma. No tenía ni idea de dónde diablos estaba hasta que se acordó del incidente que había sufrido en la calle y de cómo Edward Cullen había aparecido de la nada para rescatarla.

¿Estaría en la casa o se habría ido al trabajo?

Salió de aquella cama inmensa sin hacer el menor ruido y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Cogió una bata de seda negra que con toda probabilidad sería de Edward, abrió la puerta que había en el otro extremo de la habitación y se sintió aliviada al encontrarse con un baño.

Cerró el pestillo, se quitó el pasador para soltarse el pelo y se desnudó en un santiamén dejando caer la ropa a los pies.

Se moría por pegarse una ducha ¡y por tomar un café!

Después de asearse se sentía más persona. Se puso de nuevo la bata de Edward y se quedó mirando con anhelo el cepillo y la pasta de dientes que había sobre la encimera de mármol, junto al lavabo doble. No sabía qué hacer porque no quería invadir su intimidad, pero se moría por lavarse los dientes, así que empezó a abrir armarios hasta que encontró un cepillo de dientes nuevo, aún envuelto en el plástico. Estaba tan contenta que casi le dio la risa. Tras pegarse un buen cepillado trató de domar el pelo húmedo con el peine de Simón. Entonces se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá le molestaría que usara sus cosas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. « Siéntete como en casa, Bella».

¡Cómo si un lugar así se pareciera en algo a su casa! Todo era tan lujoso que se sentía un poco abrumada. Suspiró contemplando la bañera ovalada, ¡lo que daría por meterse una hora o dos en esa gran bañera!

No era materialista, pero sabía apreciar una bañera de ese calibre. En su piso solo había una ducha minúscula y era consciente de que no podría pegarse un buen remojón hasta que acabara la carrera y tuviera un piso para ella sola.

« Tendrá bañera». En ese preciso momento decidió que sería uno de los requisitos de su futuro hogar.

Se dio media vuelta para no caer en la tentación de meterse en aquella gigante bañera, se ajustó la bata y recogió del suelo la ropa y la toalla, tratando de no imaginarse el fornido cuerpo desnudo de Edward introduciéndose en el agua.

« ¡Serás tonta! Deja de fantasear con el hijo de tu jefa, busca tu maldita mochila y sal pitando de esta casa».

Vaciló al salir del dormitorio, pues no sabía hacia dónde tenía que dirigirse. El piso era enorme. Al otro extremo del largo pasillo había varias habitaciones de invitados decoradas con un gusto exquisito. Avanzó por el corredor y entró en un espacioso salón que la dejó boquiabierta: el techo parecía el de una catedral y tenía unos muebles preciosos de cuero. ¡Madre mía! ¡Jamás había visto un televisor tan grande! La pantalla ocupaba la pared entera, parecía una sala de cine.

« ¿Qué pinto yo aquí? ¡Qué poco pego en esta casa!».

Sus pies descalzos avanzaron por la aterciopelada alfombra hasta pisar un suave azulejo: había entrado en una cocina que sería el sueño de cualquier chef.

Combinaba el verde hierba con el color crema y disponía de todos los utensilios que pudieras necesitar en algún momento de tu vida y varios que Bella ni siquiera supo identificar.

Divisó su mochila sobre la isla de la cocina, abrió la cremallera y metió en el bolsillo grande la ropa que le habían prestado, sin soltar la toalla que acababa de usar para secarse porque no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Un susurro inquisitivo interrumpió el silencio de la cocina y sobresaltó a Bella, que se tapó el pecho con una mano temblorosa, mientras el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido. Se giró hacia Simón, que la contemplaba en silencio desde el umbral, con un brazo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y una actitud desenfadada. Tenía el pelo mojado como si se acabara de duchar y llevaba puestos unos vaqueros que resaltaban los impresionantes músculos de sus piernas y un suéter verde que marcaba sus enormes hombros y su ancho pecho. Estaba imponente.

Sus radiantes ojos marrones recorrían una y otra vez el cuerpo de Bella y, a medida que lo hacían, su brillo aumentaba. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. Bella se ajustó la bata.

—Perdona. No tenía que ponerme.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se separó del marco de la puerta.

—A ti te queda cien veces mejor que a mí —respondió con voz sugerente mientras avanzaba hacia un armario que estaba al otro extremo de la cocina—.

¿Un café?

« ¡Claro que sí!». Habría reaccionado con el mismo entusiasmo si le hubiera preguntado si tenía ganas de acabar la carrera. Estaba enganchadísima al café.

—Sí, por favor. Si no es molestia.

—Siéntate. Deberías guardar reposo.

Edward se acercó a la isla de la cocina y ella se sentó en un taburete alto. Lo contempló mientras colocaba una taza en la cafetera e introducía café en una ranura antes de bajar la tapa. La máquina cobró vida con un petardeo y el café estuvo listo en cuestión de segundos.

—Es el sueño de todo cafetero —suspiró Bella mientras Edward le acercaba una taza humeante.

—Espero que te gusten los sabores intensos —comentó mientras sacaba la leche de la nevera y la dejaba junto al azucarero delante de Bella—. Es una mezcla con mucho cuerpo.

Bella inhaló el delicioso aroma que desprendía la taza humeante y comentó mientras se le hacía la boca agua:

—Huele que alimenta.

Edward le ofreció una cucharilla y, al cogerla, sus dedos se rozaron. Una cálida sensación de hormigueo se propagó desde la mano de Bella hacia todo su cuerpo.

Edward estaba muy cerca, tanto que cuando extendió el brazo hacia las piernas de ella Bella inhaló su aroma, masculino y fresco. En el momento en que los dedos de Edward rozaron la seda que cubría las piernas de Bella la sensación de calor se dirigió como un rayo a su sexo, lo que la dejó sin respiración.

—Me llevo esto —explicó Edward cogiendo la toalla húmeda del regazo de Bella.

Al quitarle la toalla dejó que sus nudillos se deslizaran despacio por los muslos de Bella, que se estremeció al sentir ese ligero roce aparentemente involuntario.

Madre de Dios, se había echado a temblar. Se dio cuenta de que, si no quería perder los estribos, lo mejor era que se alejara de él y que se quedara en algún sitio donde no pudiera olerle, donde no percibiera ni el calor ni las vibraciones sexuales que Edward desprendía.

—Gracias —respondió Bella soltando la toalla con un hilillo de voz.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que Edward se marchaba a un cuarto contiguo. No tardó en regresar sin la toalla y en preguntarle de nuevo:

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Despegó la mirada del irresistible cuerpo de Edward para echar azúcar y leche al café.

—Estupendamente. Ya no tengo fiebre. Gracias por ayudarme, pero tengo que irme.

Cerró los ojos para probar el café de primera calidad que Edward acababa de prepararle y casi se le escapa un gemido cuando el intenso sabor alcanzó su paladar.

—No puedes marcharte. Ni hoy ni mañana —afirmó con un tono neutral mientras se acercaba a la cafetera, metía más café en la máquina y bajaba la tapa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una mirada extrañada.

Edward clavó la mirada en la taza humeante de café, se sentó frente a Bella en otro taburete, cogió la cucharilla de la mesa y se echó un chorrito de leche.

—Os han desahuciado.

Bella se sobresaltó de tal modo que derramó el café y, con los dedos manchados, lanzó una mirada fulminante a Simón, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que le acababa de oír.

—Eso es imposible. Jessica paga el alquiler. Le entrego mi parte todos los meses.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el servilletero que estaba en el centro de la mesa y se limpió los dedos. Lo que acababa de decirle Edward la había impactado tanto que ni siquiera le dolía la leve quemadura que acababa de hacerse. ¿Estaba de coña? ¿Tan retorcido era su sentido del humor? ¿Acaso no sabía que no tenía ninguna gracia bromear sobre algo así con una mujer que vivía al borde de la miseria?

Edward la miró por fin a los ojos. Tenía una expresión seria que dejaba entrever cierta compasión.

—Me temo que tu compañera se ha esfumado y que lo único que ha dejado en el piso ha sido un par de cajas con tus expedientes académicos, tu partida de nacimiento y algún documento más.

A Bella le empezaron a temblar las manos, así que las cruzó y las apoyó sobre la encimera de mármol. No podía ser cierto. No lo era.

—Tiene que haber un error.

—No hay ningún error. Mi asistenta habló con el casero a primera hora de la mañana. Han desahuciado a tu compañera de piso. Hace tiempo que se inició el proceso de desalojo y ayer acababa el plazo.

Edward pegó un sorbo al café sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

« ¡Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío!», la mente de Bella empezó a ir a cien por hora mientras pensaba en las implicaciones que tendría lo que Edward acababa de revelarle. No tenía casa. No tenía nada. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Tiene que haber un error —susurró de nuevo con la mirada clavada en la taza de café.

« Por favor, tiene que tratarse de un error». No podía pagar el alquiler atrasado ni reemplazar sus pertenencias. Eso era imposible.

— ¿Dónde están mis cosas? ¿Y mi ropa?

—Tu compañera no ha dejado nada. Tan solo un par de cajas.

—Quizá os habéis equivocado de piso.

—No nos hemos equivocado, Bella. Lo siento. —Edward dijo de carrerilla la dirección, el nombre del casero y el de la compañera de piso—. ¿Es correcto?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, pues un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Sus ojos azules se le llenaron de lágrimas. Santo Dios… Llevaba años manteniendo el equilibrio sobre una cuerda floja y sin red, y justo ahora que estaba a punto de llegar al otro extremo se precipitaba con un traspié al vacío, a una muerte segura.

No hablaba mucho con Jessica, aunque jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que su compañera fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Mantenían una relación cordial, pero, como el poco tiempo que Bella pasaba en casa lo dedicaba a dormir o a estudiar, las conversaciones con Jessica eran muy poco frecuentes. Una vez al mes Bella dejaba el dinero de su parte del alquiler y de los gastos sobre la estrecha mesa de la cocina y daba por hecho que su compañera lo empleaba en pagar las facturas. Pero por lo visto no. « Esto no puede estar pasando», se repetía con la sensación de que el mundo entero se le había caído encima. Y así era. Unas pocas palabras —una catástrofe, una traición— habían bastado para echar abajo su vida entera.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Edward con indecisión mientras daba un sorbo al café y la observaba con cautela.

—Sí. No. No lo sé. —Seguía atónita. Tomó una bocanada de aire—. Tengo que pensar. Pensar qué hacer. ¡Dónde vivir! Apartó la taza de café y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. Santo Dios…, qué desastre. « Piensa, Bella. Piensa».

—No tenía ni la más remota idea. ¿Cómo iba a haberlo sabido? —preguntó a Edward aunque en el fondo se lo preguntaba a sí misma, intentando comprender cómo podía haberle pasado algo así.

—Tu compañera dejó la universidad el semestre pasado. Todo apunta a que te ocultó el asunto para que siguieras dándole el dinero hasta que la echaran — explicó Edward con un tono airado—. Lo siento, Bella. Ya tenías bastantes dificultades antes de que ocurriera todo esto.

Confundida y aterrada, alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver la expresión de enfado en el rostro de Simón. Estaba cabreado. Con Jessica. Con las circunstancias. Era obvio que tenía buen corazón.

— ¿Se ha llevado… todo? ¿Los muebles, las cosas de mi cuarto, todas mis pertenencias…? —balbuceó mientras las lágrimas le formaban otro nudo en la garganta.

—Mi asistenta, Sue, ha traído las únicas cajas que había en el piso. Están en el cuarto de invitados —le informó con un tono muy serio—. Lo he comprobado todo, Bella. Han actuado dentro de la legalidad. Tu compañera se llevó todo el último día. Si ayer hubieras llegado a casa, te habrías encontrado con un piso vacío. Me alegro de que anoche te ahorraras esa sorpresa. Sue ha devuelto la llave al casero. Van a cambiar las cerraduras. No puedes volver.

« Sin casa. Sin cama. Sin un lugar adonde ir».

La desesperación y la angustia se le fueron acumulando en las entrañas hasta que no pudo ni respirar ni pensar. Lágrimas silenciosas le recorrieron las mejillas mientras daba vueltas a todos los esfuerzos y los sacrificios que había realizado en los últimos cuatro años. Para nada. Todo eso para nada. Acabaría viviendo en un albergue, si es que encontraba uno que tuviera plazas. Tendría que dejar la universidad hasta que se recuperara de este golpe.

— ¡Ay, no! ¡Dios mío!

Trató de aplastar el ataque de pánico que se le venía encima con una bocanada de aire profunda, pero no lo logró. Ocultó el rostro con las manos y, mientras el cuerpo entero le temblaba, Bella Swan hizo algo que no había hecho desde la muerte de sus padres.

 **Se echó a llorar.**

 **Buenas Noches,**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Especialmente a Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, Pera l.t, kaja0507, tulgarita,Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, y aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Lalhiz**


	5. Capitulo 4: La propuesta

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 4: La propuesta**

El hielo que cubría el corazón de Edward se resquebrajó un poco al ver cómo aquella mujer desolada, totalmente destrozada, se deshacía en lágrimas delante de él. Sus sollozos de desesperación lo removieron por dentro.

Si pudiera dar con la cabrona de su compañera de piso, le haría pagar por todo lo que estaba sufriendo Bella.

Incapaz de reprimirse, Edward se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la puso de pie con sumo cuidado. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apoyó el rostro sobre su pecho. Estaban cuerpo contra cuerpo y Edward sintió el estremecimiento de aquella frágil figura, que trataba de apoyar parte del peso de su desesperación en su hombro.

—Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Edward acarició el pelo negro y sedoso de Bella, consciente de que lo había dicho totalmente en serio. No lo decía para tranquilizarla ni para aliviar su dolor, lo decía porque quería cuidar de esta mujer que había soportado con un coraje digno de admiración los múltiples apuros y vicisitudes que la vida le había deparado. Sin duda era una persona muy especial y faltó poco para que sus lágrimas le emocionaran.

Tomó aire y abrazó con más fuerza su esbelta cintura. Recorrió su espalda con una mano y trazó relajantes círculos para calmarla. Bella se sentía muy a gusto en sus brazos. Al inhalar la seductora fragancia de ella se empalmó. Olía a una mezcla de primavera y de Bella: una fragancia natural y cautivadora que le hizo la boca agua.

Deseó que la polla se estuviera quietecita mientras apretaba contra su pecho el dócil y suave cuerpo de Bella. Sabía que no era un buen momento para ponerse cachondo, pero le parecía inconcebible estar a un kilómetro de ella sin ponerse como una moto.

Edward quería que todos los problemas de Bella desaparecieran, que se esfumaran sin dejar rastro, como si jamás hubieran existido.

—Lo solucionaremos, Bella. Yo te ayudaré.

Se apartó de él secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos.

—Te he mojado entero —susurró entre sollozos secándole con la mano la parte delantera de la camisa.

A Edward le entraron ganas de ponerse a llorar cuando Bella se apartó de él, pero se limitó a decir:

—Da igual.

Tras recuperar la compostura Bella afirmó con determinación:

—De nada sirve seguir lloriqueando como un bebé. Tengo que ir a buscar un albergue. Ahora mismo estoy en la ruina.

—Dejate de albergues. Quedate aquí. Tengo espacio de sobra —repuso Edward tratando de guardar las formas aunque, si Bella se empeñaba en irse, estaba dispuesto a sujetarla para impedírselo. No dejaría que pisara un albergue.

Puede que ahora estuviera arruinada, pero era una situación temporal—. Sé sensata. Necesitás ayuda y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Podes quedarte aquí hasta que acabes el semestre.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías que me quedase aquí? No me conocés de nada.

Le hubiera gustado responderle que sí que la conocía, que sabía quién era desde el primer momento que la vio. Había despertado algo en él, un sentimiento franco y primitivo.

—Necesitás ayuda. A todos nos pasa alguna vez. Yo tuve la suerte de tener a mi hermano.

—Edward, no puedo aprovecharme así de ti.

« Que sí, que sí. Y siempre que quieras».

Edward volvió a sentarse para ocultar una erección que iba en aumento y tuvo la suerte de que ella también se sentara para coger la taza de café.

—No te estarías aprovechando de mí. Tan solo estarías dejando que te ayudara un poco.

Bella soltó un resoplido antes de tomar un sorbo del tibio café.

—Es más que « un poco». Aún me quedan más de cuatro meses en la universidad y no tengo dinero, ni ropa, ni nada de nada.

Edward le hubiera respondido que por él podía pasearse desnuda y a sus anchas por el piso, pero en lugar de eso contestó:

—Sue te comprará algo de ropa. No te preocupes. —Respiró profundamente antes de añadir—: Solo tengo una condición. Si me prometés eso, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó mirándolo con cautela por encima de la taza.

—No quiero que trabajes mientras estudiás.

Edward tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver la transformación del rostro de Bella, que lo miraba ahora con un gesto testarudo e implacable. No iba a ser fácil convencerla, pero él tampoco pensaba darse fácilmente por vencido.

—No puedo dejar el trabajo. Lo necesito para vivir. No tengo nada —afirmó con rotundidad.

—No trabajarás. Yo te ayudaré en el plano económico. Ya pasas cuarenta horas a la semana en la universidad y eso sin contar lo que estudiás en casa. Esa es mi oferta. La tomas o la dejás.

Edward se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ella malvivía. Tan solo había dormido una noche como Dios manda y ya casi se le habían quitado las ojeras. Edward quería ser testigo de cómo desaparecían por completo y de cómo se alimentaba en condiciones. Aunque su interior fuera duro como el acero, Bella tenía un cuerpo frágil.

—Pero yo…

—Ese es el trato, ¿lo tomas o lo dejás?

Edward se quedó contemplando su rostro: vio cómo se le ponía la cara roja y la mirada de desprecio que le dedicaba. Aunque le latía el corazón cada vez más rápido y se había quedado sin respiración, Edward no hizo el menor ruido. Era una estrategia arriesgada, pero Bella no tenía adónde ir. ¿Qué alternativa le quedaba? A pesar de todo, por un momento —un instante que le pareció una eternidad—, estuvo convencido de que Bella le iba a mandar a la mierda.

Él le estaba dando órdenes, diciéndole cómo vivir su vida, y su instinto le pedía que se revelara. Bella soltó un resoplido de frustración. La expresión de Edward era inquebrantable e inflexible. Estaba claro que no había margen de maniobra. O lo hacían a su manera o no lo hacían. ¿Tenía alternativa? Podría buscar un albergue, pero entonces tendría que abandonar temporalmente los estudios y eso supondría tirar por la borda todo el curso.

— ¿Qué pasaría con mi seguro médico? ¿Y con el subsidio por desempleo? ¿Y con el restaurante?

—Mamá se las apañará. Tiene camareros que quieren trabajar más horas. —

Bella se estremeció, pues sabía que Edward estaba en lo cierto. Tenía compañeros que estaban deseando trabajar a jornada completa—. Me encargaré de que mantengas el seguro. No dejaré que pierdas la cobertura médica.

Escudriñó los ojos de Edward tratando de averiguar lo que pensaba, pero aquel hombre era un misterio para ella. ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? ¿Podía fiarse de él? Apenas lo conocía. Pero confiaba en Esme, y Esme adoraba a sus hijos.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero tendrás que tomar nota de todos los gastos porque te devolveré el dinero en cuanto pueda.

—No hay trato.

—Me acabás de decir que solo había una condición.

Como le habían empezado a temblar las manos, Bella agarró con fuerza la taza de café y la inclinó para tomarse hasta la última gota.

—Puesto que tratas de modificar las condiciones iniciales me veo obligado a añadir una cláusula —repuso Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué sacas tú con todo esto? Voy a invadir tu intimidad, a quedarme con tu dinero, ¿y tú no obtienes nada a cambio? —le preguntó atónita, desconcertada ante semejante acuerdo.

—No quiero tu dinero. ¿No puedes dejar que te ayude sin cuestionar mis motivos? Quiero ayudar. Eso es todo —zanjó con irritación e impaciencia. Le dio el último trago al café y, al dejar la taza sobre la mesa, pegó un manotazo.

—No puedo aceptarlo así como así. Quiero darte algo a cambio de tanta molestia. Siempre me he mantenido a mí misma.

Estaba nerviosa y se levantó para recoger las tazas. Las llevó al fregadero y las pasó por agua antes de meterlas en el lavavajillas. Lo cierto era que debería estar besándole los pies como muestra de gratitud, pero, por alguna razón, estar en deuda con Edward le molestaba. No estaba acostumbrada a que le regalaran nada, a que nadie le regalara nada. Era una superviviente que hacía malabarismos para mantenerse al menos un paso por delante de la pobreza. Esta situación le resultaba totalmente ajena y la aturdía.

Al darse la vuelta Bella se chocó con el musculoso cuerpo de Edward, que la impedía avanzar sin ejercer el más mínimo esfuerzo. El tío era como un bloque de cemento: duro e inamovible. Para no perder el equilibrio Bella apoyó las manos en sus fuertes y musculados bíceps:

—Perdona —masculló, pero Edward no se apartó.

—Solo quiero una cosa a cambio, Bella—le susurró con voz sugerente mientras parecía olfatear su aroma.

Entonces colocó las manos de un golpe sobre la encimera y le cerró el paso.

Edward era como una olla a presión de testosterona y todas las hormonas de su cuerpo de mujer se elevaron excitadas para ponerse a su altura, respondiendo con entusiasmo a la llamada masculina. La tenía rodeada, apresada como a un esclavo. Bella se derritió por dentro, deseando someterse a su dominación y dejarse caer en sus fornidos brazos. « Pero ¿qué…?». ¿Qué querría de ella?

Edward se acercó aún más y ella se estremeció al sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Descalza medía metro setenta, pero él la superaba en altura, fuerza y potencia. Edward agachó la cabeza y le rozó la oreja con los labios.

— **Tú. En mi cama. Una noche. Es todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito.**

Una llamarada de fuego recorrió el cuerpo entero de Bella al oír aquel susurro seductor.

— ¿Yo? —Se le escapó un chillido mientras los labios hambrientos de Edward le recorrían el cuello y el anhelo la hacía estremecerse por dentro y humedecer las braguitas.

—Tú. Una noche —repitió bajando las manos hasta sus caderas, acariciando la bata de seda, explorando con avidez sus formas femeninas.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza a un lado dándole vía libre para explorar la sensible piel de su cuello. Santo Dios, cuánto placer. Y qué bien olía. Cuando la boca de Edward descendió hacia la suya, perdió por completo la capacidad de pensar.

Edward no preguntaba, exigía. Empujó con la lengua la puerta de sus labios hasta que cedieron. Ella se dejó hacer y Edward se apropió de su boca con exigentes lengüetazos. A Bella se le escapó un gemido; aquel beso la hacía sentir extasiada y abrumada, y su reacción impulsiva fue de deseo. Empujó la lengua y la enroscó con la suya, explorándolo, catándolo… Siguió abrazándola con pasión mientras le desataba la bata y amasaba imperioso su cuerpo entero, pero sobre todo sus pezones duros, que reaccionaban con entusiasmo. Para aumentar su deseo fue combinando las caricias con los pellizcos hasta que logró que perdiera el control por completo. Le metió entre las piernas el muslo, aquel fornido músculo enfundado en unos vaqueros, y ella se frotó contra él, atormentada por el deseo. Bella recorrió su cabello oscuro con las manos y, cuando la ola de placer se hizo aún más intensa, se agarró a él con fuerza. Edward separó su boca de la de ella y empezó a jadear como si acabara de correr un maratón.

—Madre mía, Bella, me pones a cien. Eres brutal. ¡Y tan receptiva!

A Bella le palpitaba el cuerpo entero y Edward le posó la mano en el vientre antes de repetir:

—Quiero una noche.

Bella pegó un respingo cuando los dedos de Edward le tocaron el sexo, que estaba empapado. Retiró el muslo para explorarla con más facilidad y poder estimular a sus anchas el anhelado trocito de carne rosada.

—Estás tan húmeda, tan dispuesta… —susurró trazando círculos en el clítoris

—. Huelo tu excitación y me estoy poniendo a mil. Quiero tenerte.

—Oh, sí… Por favor.

Bella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Le ardía cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo y, para no perder el equilibrio y poder mantenerse de pie, apoyó las manos en los robustos hombros de Edward.

—Eres tan dulce… —le murmuró Edward al oído.

Entonces empezó a lamerle el cuello a un ritmo que imitaba lo que le gustaría hacer en otro sitio; exactamente en el mismo sitio al que Bella deseaba que llegara pronto, pues ardía en deseos de sentir aquella lengua de terciopelo entre sus muslos. Tanto lo deseaba que comenzó a bambolear las caderas para lograr que el contacto fuera más intenso, para sentir más el roce de aquellos dedos maravillosos que la estaban volviendo loca.

—Edward, necesito…

—Sé lo que necesitás. ¡Exactamente lo mismo que yo! Pero de momento solo puedo ofrecerte esto.

Trazó otro círculo en su pubis hambriento y deslizó los dedos entre sus pliegues empapados hasta encontrar el lugar exacto que necesitaba que le tocaran. Ella empezó a jadear cada vez más alto a medida que él aumentaba el ritmo y la intensidad. Tenía la sensación de que, si no la penetraba de inmediato, se moriría, y tuvo que expresar su frustración con un gimoteo, pues Edward no cejaba en aquella erótica tortura: con una mano le amasaba los pechos y con la otra asaltaba implacable el inflamado clítoris.

—Sí, oh, sí…

Aunque Bella sabía que esa voz ardiente y excitada era la suya, le costaba reconocerla. Esa voz aguda imploraba que la satisficiera, pero la boca de Edward se tragó sus gemidos como si quisiera poseer cada ápice de su gozo. Bella reaccionó mordiéndole el labio y se abrió de piernas para invitarlo a que la poseyera, para entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Apretó las entrañas y sintió que el inminente clímax se acercaba desde la punta de los pies. Arrancó su boca de la de él, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió desatada, invadida por un potente orgasmo, engullida por unas olas de placer que jamás había experimentado.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él mientras las olas de placer continuaban produciéndole espasmos.

—Dios mío, ¿qué ha sido eso? —jadeó mientras Edward le cerraba la bata y apoyaba su exhausto cuerpo contra el de él.

—Placer. Acabás de catar una muestra de lo que podríamos experimentar en la cama —respondió con tranquilidad mientras la mecía balanceando ligeramente su musculoso cuerpo—. Me gustaría pasar una noche contigo, Bella.

No estás obligada a hacerlo, pero tú también lo deseás. Te ayudaré sea cual sea tu decisión. Tú decides si estás dispuesta a concederme lo que deseo. Pero te advierto una cosa… Me gusta controlar la situación.

Bella, que aún no se había recuperado y era incapaz de pensar con claridad, preguntó vacilante:

— ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

—Sumisión absoluta —susurró con una voz sugerente y vibrante que revelaba una pasión desenfrenada—. _**Piénsatelo**_. Dime que sí y te daré todo el placer que soy capaz de ofrecer.

—Pero es que… no tengo mucha experiencia. Te defraudaré.

Llevaba más de cinco años sin acostarse con nadie y solo había mantenido relaciones sexuales con una persona: su ex novio. Después de salir cinco años juntos habían acabado muy mal.

—No quiero acostarme con una mujer experimentada; quiero acostarme contigo —afirmó con rotundidad mientras se apartaba un poco para dejarle espacio.

Bella se fijó en la tensión que reflejaban los ojos de Edward y en los surcos que perfilaban su boca. Bajó la mirada a su entrepierna y vio que el paquete apenas le cabía en los vaqueros. Edward se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la frente.

—Ya lo decidirás más tarde. Hoy has tenido un día muy largo y necesitás recuperarte de la enfermedad. Descansa. Come. Relájate. Estaré arriba, en la sala de informática, si me necesitás. Sue no tardará en llegar con tu ropa.

Puedes quedarte con la bata. Te sienta muy bien. Pero que sepas que me empalmo cada vez que te la veo puesta. Fantasearé con las deliciosas reacciones con las que has respondido a cada una de mis caricias y con todos los dulces sonidos que has emitido mientras te corrías en mis brazos.

Bella se aferró a la encimera que tenía a sus espaldas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Edward se dio media vuelta, se alejó sin prisa y salió de la cocina como si no hubiera pasado nada, tensando y destensando los perfectos músculos del trasero y de la espalda.

« ¿De verdad acaba de pasar lo que acaba de pasar?», susurró perpleja con la esperanza de que el día entero no fuera más que una pesadilla de la que se despertaría en la cama de su minúsculo piso.

Edward Cullen era un peligro para su salud y tenía que alejarse de él; cuanto más, mejor.

Cuatro meses. ¿Sería capaz de superar esta prueba? Estiró la columna y se ajustó la bata. Era una superviviente y sobreviviría. Edward le había explicado que acostarse con él no era una condición _sine qua non_. No tenía por qué ocurrir.

Bella respiró hondo tratando de relajarse. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a Edward excepto acostarse con él. Cocinaría, limpiaría y le echaría una mano en todo lo que necesitara. Llevaba toda la vida currando, por lo que encontrarse de pronto sin nada que hacer iba a ponerla un poco de los nervios. Seguro que encontraba otras maneras de recompensarlo.

 _ **« Quieres hacerlo. En el fondo sabés que le deseás»**_. Agitó la cabeza tratando de silenciar sus díscolos pensamientos. Tener una relación con Edward Cullen no era una buena idea. El genio multimillonario era la clase de tío que la dejaría hecha polvo. Aquí tenía la prueba: ni siquiera se habían acostado y ya le había puesto el mundo del revés.

« Lo malo es que ahora sabés que sería una noche increíble que jamás olvidarías».

Sí, sería increíble. De eso era precisamente de lo que tenía miedo Bella. De que fuera demasiado memorable.

Negó con la cabeza y entonces se acordó de que debería haber ido a la clínica por la mañana.

« ¡Mierda! Tengo que llamar a Alice. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme?».

Todos los sábados por la mañana Bella acudía como voluntaria a la clínica infantil gratuita de la doctora Alice Brandon. Había empezado un año antes y no había faltado ni un solo sábado. Aunque aún no tenía licencia para ejercer como enfermera, echaba una mano en todas las tareas para las que estaba capacitada y, de ese modo, Alice podía atender a más niños.

Bella se abalanzó sobre un teléfono inalámbrico que había en la encimera de la cocina y marcó a toda prisa el número de la clínica. Le explicó a Alice lo que le había ocurrido y le pidió disculpas por no haber ido.

—Aunque obviamente valoro mucho que vengas a ayudarme, no tienes las obligaciones de un empleado, Bella. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitás alojamiento?

La voz de Alice transmitía preocupación y Bella se sintió arropada. Alice era tan generosa, tan atenta… Pero no pensaba complicarle la vida a su amiga. Alice invertía todo el dinero que podía en la clínica gratuita y eso que prácticamente acababa de terminar la carrera de Medicina. Su amiga le había comentado más de una vez, medio en broma, medio en serio, que cuando se jubilara seguiría pagando los créditos que había solicitado para poder hacer la carrera.

—No. Estoy bien. Un… amigo me está echando un cable —respondió con la esperanza de que su voz no la traicionara.

Se hizo un silencio tras el cual Alice afirmó con gravedad: —Si necesitás algo, me llamas. Lo harás, ¿verdad?

—Sí, te lo prometo. ¡Hasta el sábado!

—Cuidate. Si por casualidad te encuentras con la zorra de tu ex compañera de piso, no dudes en llamarme. Le pegaré una buena paliza —dijo Alice indignada.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Vas a tener que hacer cola porque estoy tan cabreada que la paliza se la daré yo.

Tras insistir un par de veces en que se las apañaría sin problemas Bella colgó el teléfono. Seguidamente cogió aire y se dispuso a ir a su piso para ver qué quedaba de sus bienes.

« Saldrás de esta. Has luchado mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Cuatro meses son pan comido. Ya habrá tiempo para recuperar lo que te han quitado».

Mientras buscaba la habitación de invitados en la que estaban sus pocas pertenencias, un cosquilleo le recorrió la espina dorsal, pues presentía que los cuatro meses que tenía por delante supondrían un desafío mayor que los retos a los que se había enfrentado hasta ese momento.

¡Pobreza!

¡Soledad!

¡Rechazo!

¡Inestabilidad!

¡Miedo!

Todo eso parecía fácil comparado con pasar varios meses junto a Edward Cullen.

 _ **Le iba a costar mucho resistirse a la tentación.**_

 **Buenas Noches, que pasara entre estos dos será que Isabella podrá resistir la tentación, aún faltan muchas cosas para las que dijeron que este Edward les gustaba mucho aún les gusta igual, o un poco más o un poco menos que creen q hará ella con esta bella y tentadora Propuesta.** _ **  
**_

 **Regalito Regalito si me dejan reviews les dejare otro regalito mañana. Un pequeño adelant que me dejen un saludito.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Especialmente a Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, Pera l.t, kaja0507, tulgarita,Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, y aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Lalhiz**


	6. Capitulo 5: Convivencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 5 "Convivencia"**

Durante los siguientes seis días Bella descubrió que convivir con Edward era fácil… siempre y cuando le dejara salirse con la suya. Le daba rabia su actitud autoritaria y las estratagemas que empleaba con el fin de dominar todas las situaciones, pero no podía negar que era un hombre generoso, hasta el punto de que habían tenido varias discusiones y rabietas por todo el dinero que se gastaba en ella: ropa, un portátil, un iPhone, un iPod, un iPad… A Edward le encantaba todo lo que empezara por « i», y compraba todo lo que consideraba esencial para el bienestar de Bella. Ella se había armado de paciencia y había intentado explicarle más de una vez que ya vivía bien antes de tener todas esas cosas, pero Edward se limitaba a responder con gruñidos y no tardaba en aparecer con otro artículo que a él le parecía imprescindible y a ella, innecesario.

La única batalla que Bella había ganado era que no le comprara un coche. Se había negado en redondo y había insistido en que prefería coger el autobús. En realidad, esa batalla tampoco la había ganado, pues la única razón por la que Edward había cedido en esta discusión era que su chófer —un hombre encantador que se llamaba James— la llevaba y la recogía de las clases y las prácticas todos los días. A pesar de que James estaba a disposición de Edward a cualquier hora este iba cada mañana a la oficina en un Bugatti Veyron. La primera vez que Bella vio aquel coche tan elegante y lujoso casi se atraganta. Estaba impresionada porque hasta entonces solo lo había contemplado en fotos, pero Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a comentarle que Jasper tenía otro, pero que el de Jasper era más nuevo, un dato que parecía irritarle. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó. En el fondo era como un niño…, solo que tenía más dinero —mucho más dinero— y que sus juguetes eran muchísimo más caros.

El sábado a primera hora Sue —otra empleada de la casa que le había caído bien a Bella desde el primer momento— le trajo ropa nueva. La asistente personal de Edward no venía sola, sino acompañada de una fila de cachas que cargaban con bolsas y más bolsas de ropa que obviamente no habían sacado de un Wal-Mart ni de ningún hipermercado del estilo. Llenaron un vestidor entero con aquellas prendas de diseño que Bella seguramente no se pondría en la vida. Por el amor de Dios, ¡hasta los vaqueros eran de un diseñador de renombre! Todas las prendas le quedaban como un guante. Edward había sacado la ropa manchada de su mochila para ver qué talla tenía. El incidente de la ropa fue el primero de muchos episodios en los que Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward siempre hacía todo a lo grande.

Al ver el dinero que había transferido a su cuenta corriente se negó en redondo. ¿De dónde diablos habría sacado el número de su cuenta? Una vez más Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a pedirle que le avisara cuando necesitara financiación adicional. ¿Financiación adicional? ¡Le había hecho una transferencia de cien mil dólares! Cuando Bella consultó el remanente de su cuenta casi le da un paro cardiaco. Hasta ese momento su saldo solía ocupar un solo dígito y, de pronto, aquella cuenta se había convertido en una fuente inagotable de dinero. ¿Cómo iba a gastar nadie tanta pasta en unos pocos meses?

Bella intentó devolverle la mayor parte del dinero porque tener tal cantidad en su cuenta la abrumaba un poco y sus necesidades, que eran muy básicas, ya estaban más que cubiertas gracias a su particular rey mago. Edward masculló algún juramento, murmuró algo de que era una cabezota e hizo caso omiso de su petición. Ella acabó poniendo el grito en el cielo y marchándose resignada, cuchicheando algo sobre un hombre arrogante y terco. Al salir de la habitación oyó una risita sofocada, pero se resistió a echar la vista atrás para comprobar si Edward estaba sonriendo.

En realidad le alegraba que por lo menos se lo pasara bien con ella, porque era incapaz de encontrar algo en lo que echarle una mano, y la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía culpable por aprovecharse de su generosidad.

Como las limpiadoras venían una vez a la semana, lo único que podía hacer Bella era cocinar y disponía de tiempo de sobra para realizar esa tarea. Aunque preparar platos y postres era prácticamente lo único en lo que podía ayudar, cada vez que le hacía la cena Edward reaccionaba como si hubiera llevado a cabo un gran esfuerzo equiparable a salvarle la vida. Al parecer él jamás cocinaba y, cuando estaba en casa, sobrevivía a base de sándwiches, pues nunca había querido contratar a un cocinero a tiempo completo. Sue se ocupaba de comprar la comida, una tarea de la que ahora, para gran alivio de su asistente personal, se encargaba Bella. Sue estaba harta de recibir semana tras semana la misma lista de la compra, que limitaba la dieta de Edward a comidas preparadas y bocadillos.

La diminuta mujer, que debía rondar los sesenta años pero que se conservaba muy bien, había exclamado entusiasmada « ¡Aleluya, por fin, comerá como Dios manda!», y le había entregado a Bella la lista de la compra.

Cuando Bella terminó de estudiar, cerró el libro de enfermería, se tumbó sobre el colchón y se dejó rodar por la gigantesca cama del cuarto de invitados hasta que se quedó mirando al techo.

Pensó que debería preguntar a Edward qué le apetecía para cenar, aunque ya sabía su respuesta: « Lo que sea mientras no haya que cocinar». Edward solía pasar las mañanas en la oficina y las tardes en la sala de informática que tenía instalada en el piso superior. El dúplex era tan grande que Bella se preguntaba si algún día sabría llegar de una estancia a otra sin perderse.

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama y, al pasar por el elegante salón, se quedó contemplando la vista que le ofrecía el gran ventanal. El ático era el piso más grande de todo el edificio y desde allí se veía la ciudad en su máximo esplendor.

Todas y cada una de las luces de Phoenix parecían rendirse a los pies de Bella. Qué maravilla poder disfrutar cada noche de esa espléndida vista. Ojalá Edward reservara algún momento para hacerlo, pero parecía estar obsesionado con algún proyecto, pues solo salía de la sala de informática para cenar y no tardaba en volver a toda prisa a sentarse frente al ordenador.

Bella temía que la estuviera evitando y la idea de que quizá se estuviera ocultando en su propia casa la hacía sentirse culpable. No habían vuelto a mencionar lo que había ocurrido en la cocina hacía seis días. Guardaban cierta distancia, se trataban con cortesía y mantenían conversaciones triviales durante la cena.

Mientras subía la escalera negra de caracol, admitió para sí misma que en el fondo lo que quería era pasar más tiempo con él. Como había estado tan ocupada entre el trabajo y los estudios nunca se había sentido sola, pero, ahora que tenía tanto tiempo libre por las tardes y que, cuando terminaba de estudiar, lo único que podía hacer era leer o ver el gigantesco televisor de Edward, todo había cambiado. Tener tiempo para uno mismo estaba muy bien, aunque cada noche que pasaba allí se sentía más solo. Al menos antes tenía la compañía de clientes y empleados.

Al llegar al final de la escalera giró hacia la izquierda en dirección a la sala de informática. « ¿De qué me quejo?», se preguntó enfadada consigo misma.

Tenía a su alcance todo tipo de lujos, todo lo que pudiera necesitar, vivía en una casa de ensueño y el dinero había dejado de ser una preocupación, pero, a pesar de que ya debería bastarle con tener un techo y un sinfín de comida que llevarse a la boca, se lamentaba porque quería que Edward le hiciera más caso.

Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta antes de dar un golpecito.

—Adelante.

Sonrío ante aquella respuesta abrupta y distraída. Era obvio que Edward estaba enfrascado en algún proyecto.

Normalmente se limitaba a asomar la cabeza, pero esta vez no pudo reprimir la curiosidad, así que entró en la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí. ¡Había ordenadores por todos lados! Edward se movía de uno a otro con agilidad gracias a una silla con ruedas y un plástico que cubría el suelo. Los pies de Bella avanzaron por la aterciopelada alfombra hasta pisar el plástico. Echó un vistazo a las pantallas y se quedó boquiabierta al reconocer la imagen que mostraba la pantalla más grande. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor y preguntó sin levantar la voz:

—¿Eso es My the World?

Levantó la cabeza sorprendido y la miró a los ojos.

— ¡Sí! ¿Lo conoces?

— ¿Que si lo conozco? Juego en el nivel experto —respondió ligeramente ofendida porque Edward pensara que no conocía un juego tan famoso—. Jessica lo tenía y me enganché en cuanto eché la primera partida.

Le encantaba ese juego y siempre que podía, aunque fuera a altas horas de la madrugada, sacaba un rato para sentarse frente al ordenador de Jessica. Era el único capricho que se permitía. No podía resistir la tentación de dejarse transportar a otro mundo, de averiguar sus secretos y pelear con criaturas mitológicas.

Los labios de Edward empezaron a curvarse hasta dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que a Bella se le parara el corazón. Era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa sincera y radiante en su rostro. Edward se deslizó con la silla hasta la pantalla en la que aparecían las criaturas que Bella había reconocido y respondió:

—Es mío. Este es My the World II.

— ¡Dios mío! A ver.

Bella estaba tan emocionada que se puso delante de Edward. Llevaba una semana sin ver el juego original y tenía ante sus ojos el nuevo. No podía creer que estuviera justo aquí, en la casa en la que vivía.

— ¿Está terminado? ¿Puedo jugar? ¡Echo tanto de menos esa vía de escape!

—Es la demo. Aún no ha salido al mercado. Si quieres, puedes probarlo — respondió Edward con un tono indulgente y aniñado.

Tocó varias teclas antes de ponerse de pie y dejarle la silla a Bella, que se sentó extasiada con la novedad del juego.

Se parecía al anterior y a la vez no tenía nada que ver. Bella se mordió el labio mientras trataba de averiguar los misterios del juego.

—Lo has puesto más difícil —le acusó entre risas.

— ¿El primero te pareció fácil? —preguntó Edward animado.

—No. Pero tampoco era tan difícil —respondió con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

—Sí que lo era. Lo que pasa es que aún no le has cogido el tranquillo. —

Mientras examinaba el rostro de Bella preguntó—: ¿Qué es lo que te gusta del

juego?

—La estrategia, el reto que supone averiguar secretos, el mundo de fantasía… Es como si te catapultaran a otra dimensión. —Lo miró a los ojos mientras perdía una vida en la pantalla—. Eres un genio, Edward—afirmó con total sinceridad—. No me había dado cuenta de que el juego era de Cullen. Bella hubiera jurado que Edward estaba sonrojado cuando este giró la cara y respondió con timidez:

—No es más que informática. No tiene nada de emocionante.

Bella apartó las manos del escritorio y las cruzó sobre el regazo mientras le explicaba con gran entusiasmo:

—Es supercreativo, Edward. Obtener un resultado así exige algo más que conocimientos de programación.

—Te los instalaré en tu ordenador —le propuso en voz baja.

—Ni se te ocurra. Si lo haces, seré incapaz de acabar la carrera —bromeó con un tono juguetón y una mirada traviesa.

—Tienes una gran capacidad de autocontrol —comentó decepcionado.

—En absoluto. Con My the World pierdo completamente el control. ¿Has diseñado más juegos?

—Claro. Un montón.

—¿Podrías instalarlos en el ordenador del estudio? —preguntó con indecisión.

—Puedes subir aquí y jugar en el ordenador de pruebas. —Señaló una esquina en la que había una gran pantalla y una silla—. Tiene todos mis juegos. Bueno, en realidad, tiene prácticamente todos los juegos que se te puedan pasar por la cabeza.

Bella colocó su mano en el pecho con teatralidad y fingió asombro.

—¡Horror de los horrores! ¿Tienes juegos de otra gente en ese ordenador? Edward se le acercó con una sonrisa pícara.

—A veces tengo que… vigilar a la competencia.

—¿Y son buenos? —Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, entusiasmada con la faceta infantil de Edward.

—Qué va, pero tengo que estar al tanto de lo que sale al mercado —respondió con fingida arrogancia.

Madre mía, cuando se ponía en ese plan a Bella le resultaba irresistible.

¡Bueno, siempre le resultaba irresistible! El aroma masculino con un toque a sándalo la hacía estremecerse. Ese olor cálido e intenso le provocaba un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

—Si no te molesta, acepto tu oferta. Estoy acostumbrada a estar ocupada y no me entero de lo que ponen en la tele. A veces me siento un poco sola. Esta casa es tan grande. —¿Por qué le había confesado eso?—. Pero no te enfades cuando la cena no esté preparada a su hora, porque con tus juegos se me pasa el tiempo volando —bromeó imitando un tono de advertencia aunque lo que realmente estaba intentando era quitar hierro a lo que acababa de confesar.

Edward se arrodilló para poner los ojos a la altura de los de ella.

—¿Aquí te sientes sola? —preguntó perplejo mientras sus ojos oscuros la miraban fijamente. Prosiguió con tono de preocupación—: ¿No te gusta vivir aquí?

—Sí, sí… La casa es preciosa, Edward. ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz? —Tomó aire y trató de explicarse mejor—. Es que estaba acostumbrada a no tener tiempo para pensar, a no tener tiempo para mí. Lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a dejar de vivir a un ritmo frenético.

—Más bien suicida —repuso con cierta crispación—. Ese estilo de vida te estaba matando por dentro, Bella.

—Lo sé. Y de verdad que te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. En serio. Lo único que pasa es que mi vida ha cambiado mucho —insistió para que no la tomara por una desagradecida. Joder, si no fuera por su generosidad, ahora mismo estaría en la calle, pero aun así…—. Me resultaría más agradable si pudiera pasar tiempo aquí contigo.

—¿Quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? —preguntó asombrado examinando el rostro de Bella.

—Claro que sí. Pero sé que estás muy liado y pensé que quizá me estabas evitando después…, bueno, después de…

—¿Después de que te dijera que quería follarte? —preguntó sin andarse con rodeos, apresando los ojos de Bella con la mirada.

—Sí —susurró.

La franqueza de Edward la había sorprendido, pero se alegraba de que hubiera sacado el tema a la luz porque era algo que estaba latente y eso le generaba ansiedad.

—No te estaba evitando, Bella. Quiero verte, quiero estar contigo, tanto si te apetece que follemos como si no —afirmó con decisión.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con cierto asombro—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo también me siento solo a veces. Me gusta estar contigo.

Bella respiró hondo tratando de desacelerar el latido de su corazón. « Quiero que me folles. Quiero que me la metas en todas las posturas y que después volvamos a empezar».

Suspiró mientras recorría el cuerpo de Edward con la mirada. Le bastaba imaginar aquel cuerpo dominante y sólido encima de ella, dentro de ella, para perder los estribos. Se moría por tocar el rostro que tenía tan cerca, por acariciar aquella barbilla masculina tan sexy y esa barbita de dos días que ocultaba prácticamente por completo sus cicatrices. Era curioso que aquellas pequeñas cicatrices lo hicieran aún más seductor, más masculino, más irresistible.

« No, Bella. Ni lo pienses. La cena. Has venido para preguntarle qué quiere de cena. Edward Cullen está fuera de tu alcance».

—Ha… había venido para preguntarte qué quieres de cena —logró comentar con voz temblorosa y balbuceante.

Estar tan cerca de Edward estaba empezando a afectarle, su compañía y a no satisfacía sus deseos ni de lejos. Echó la silla hacia atrás, se secó las sudorosas manos en los vaqueros y se levantó nerviosa. No sirvió de mucho. Edward también se puso de pie. Le sacaba una cabeza.

—Te ayudo. He terminado por hoy.

Bella tragó saliva pensando si habría sitio para ambos en la inmensa cocina.

Quería estar cerca de él, pero no tanto como para ser incapaz de controlar el deseo que sentía.

—Venga. Vamos a ver qué hacemos de cenar.

Bella avanzó con paso ligero y grandes zancadas hacia la cocina. Estaba feliz porque iban a pasar un rato juntos, pero no tenía claro cómo lidiar con el traidor de su cuerpo ni con su forma de reaccionar ante Edward.

« Sumisión absoluta» .

¿A qué se refería exactamente? ¿De verdad quería averiguarlo?

 **Buenas Noches, me encuentro emocionadísima no creí que una adaptación mía lograra esta cantidad de alertas y favoritos leer sus reviews es hermoso**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Especialmente a Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, Pera l.t, kaja0507, tulgarita, Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, sgray07, Cary, Guest, OnltRobPatti, AleCullen, Lola, PoliFP13 y aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Lalhiz**


	7. Capitulo 6: Te Deseo Desesperadamente

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 6**

Edward era consciente de que, poco a poco y de manera discreta, estaba empezando a perder los papeles. Se le iba la cabeza adonde no se le debería ir y había tenido que hacer horas extras varios días simplemente porque no podía dejar de pensar en que Bella estaba aquí, en su casa, arrastrándolo hacia la locura.

« Si no me la tiro pronto, me voy a volver loco» .

Se alegró de que Bella fuera por delante, pues así no podría ver lo empalmado que estaba. Mientras la seguía a la cocina, se quedó contemplando el balanceo de sus caderas bajo los vaqueros que le marcaban el trasero. Su cuerpo emanaba un fresco aroma seductor y, loco por esa fragancia, la inhaló como haría un hombre privado de oxígeno. Percibía su olor en todos los sitios, hasta en el dormitorio. Tenía la sensación de que el aroma de Bella se aferraba a cada centímetro de su casa para recordarle su presencia. ¡Como si pudiera olvidarla! ¿Qué tendría esta mujer que le fascinaba tanto? Era evidente que ella no se había propuesto resultarle irresistible: apenas se maquillaba y, por ahora, solo la había visto en vaqueros —excepto aquella noche que casi se le para el corazón cuando Bella apareció con una minifalda y un jersey ajustado—, pero lo tenía completamente cautivado.

—¿Cómo es que no tienes novio? —le preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil hacer la carrera teniendo un hombre en tu vida?

Habían llegado a la cocina y Bella estaba sacando lechuga, pimientos y otras verduras de la nevera.

—¿Me ayudas a hacer una ensalada? Voy a preparar unos filetes al horno. — Sacó carne de la nevera antes de añadir—: ¿Para qué iba a querer un novio mientras estoy estudiando?

Bella le dedicó una mirada de perplejidad antes de colocar en la encimera una tabla de cortar y darle un cuchillo.

—Para tener a alguien que te eche una mano —respondió mientras lavaba las verduras—. ¿No te hubiera resultado más fácil?

Edward comenzó a cortar las hortalizas de una forma peculiar y casi se rebanó un dedo. Obviamente cocinar no era una de sus virtudes. Bella rio y respondió:

—Mi experiencia me dice que los novios no son de gran ayuda.

Aunque parecía estar pasándoselo bien, Edward advirtió en su voz que aún estaba dolida.

—¿Tuviste una mala experiencia?

—Sí.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Colocó los filetes en la parrilla del horno y empujó a Edward para poder abrir la nevera. Sacó una cerveza, le quitó la chapa y se la dio, invitándolo a que se sentara junto a la isla de la cocina.

—Ya lo corto y o. Si sigues así, te amputarás un dedo o dos.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba y se quedó contemplando a Bella cortar y trocear las verduras como una auténtica profesional.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué ocurrió?

Bella suspiró antes de decidirse a contar la historia:

—Salí cinco años con Jacob . Pensaba que acabaríamos casándonos, pero, por desgracia, un día salí antes del trabajo y al llegar a casa lo pillé en la cama con la persona que yo creía que era mi mejor amiga.

« ¿Ese tío está zumbado? ¿Se acostaba con Bella todas las noches y quería tirarse a otra?» .

—Menudo imbécil.

—No estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Menos mal que al menos no nos habíamos casado.

—Aún estás dolida.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Menudo cabrón! —Edward no pudo reprimirse más, le habían entrado ganas de pegar una paliza al gilipollas ese.

—¿Y tú?

Le lanzó una mirada mientras echaba los trocitos de pimiento verde en la ensaladera.

—¿Yo?

—¿Tienes novia? Me da apuro estar complicándote la vida, o sea, que el hecho de que yo viva aquí te esté complicando la vida —comentó sin mirarlo mientras se ponía a cortar los tomates.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he tenido.

Bella soltó el cuchillo asombrada y se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta.

—¿En serio?

Edward no mencionó a la única mujer que, cuando tenía dieciséis años, le había cambiado la vida para siempre. Llevaba años sin pronunciar su nombre ni hablar de ella con nadie.

—En serio. No soy muy sociable. El ligón profesional es Jasper. Es el guapo de la familia —respondió secamente antes de pegarle un trago a la cerveza.

Bella murmuró algo inaudible.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Edward sin entender por qué se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate.

—He dicho que tú eres más guapo.

A Edward se le resbaló la cerveza de las manos, pero logró cogerla justo antes de que se le cay era en el regazo.

—¿Has visto a Jasper?

Bella se fue al comedor a llevar la ensaladera y gritó desde el pasillo:

—¡Claro! Tienes fotos de Esme y de él por toda la casa.

Se quedó con la boca abierta y esperó a que volviera a echarle un ojo a los filetes para contestar con brusquedad:

—En ese caso sabes que lo que dices no es cierto.

—Para mi gusto sí —insistió con tozudez—. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Edward sonrió. Bella era la única persona capaz de hacerle un cumplido y bajarle los humos de inmediato. Aun así, no se creía que de verdad le pareciera atractivo.

—¿Qué hay de mis cicatrices? Jasper es rubio con los ojos verdes, parece una estrella de Hollywood. A las mujeres les encanta.

A las mujeres les encantaba Jasper… y a Jasper le encantaban las mujeres.

¡Todas! Seducía a mujeres de todas las edades. Lo malo es que esa adoración se esfumaba poco después de que empezaran a salir.

—Supongo que me gustan más los hombres morenos, altos y gruñones —le dijo como si nada mientras sacaba los filetes del horno.

Edward se puso una manopla y esbozó una sonrisa cada vez mayor mientras le quitaba la bandeja a Bella y servía los filetes en sendos platos. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de averiguar si le estaba tirando los tejos. No tenía ni la menor idea. Quizá solo estaba siendo simpática. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera conocía a Jasper y estaba viviendo en su casa. En cualquier caso, el comentario de Bella le hizo sentirse arropado, especial. Nadie que lo hubiera comparado con Jasper lo había considerado guapo, excepto quizá su madre. Las mujeres que se acostaban con él lo hacían por motivos económicos; se trataba de un acuerdo mutuo que le había convenido… ¡hasta ahora!

Con Bella era otra historia. Su instinto le advertía de que llegar con ella a un trato similar lo mataría por dentro.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa del comedor, Edward se acordó de que tenía que darle una cosa.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Casi suelta una carcajada al ver la reacción de ella, que frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza y respondió:

—Edward, no voy a aceptar nada más. Ya has hecho bastante por mí. Demasiado.

Aunque a él no le parecía que hubiera hecho bastante, se limitó a replicar:

—Esto sí lo aceptarás.

—Que no.

Madre mía, ¡se moría de la risa cuando se ponía tan cabezota! Echó la silla hacia atrás y se metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros. Extendió la mano pero, como Bella seguía negando con la cabeza con obstinación, dejó el objeto sobre la mesa.

—Dios mío… —susurró Bella con una voz llena de asombro y deleite. Cogió el anillo con dedos temblorosos y se lo puso despacio—. ¡El anillo de mi madre! Pensé que no volvería a verlo. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

—En una casa de empeños —respondió satisfecho de haber hecho que sus empleados rastrearan la zona hasta encontrarlo—. Sabía que era la única cosa que te había entristecido perder.

—No tiene mucho valor, pero para mí significa mucho. Es lo único que tengo de mi madre. —Estaba tan emocionada que se le quebró la voz.

Edward no le confesaría jamás que su compañera de piso tan solo había sacado un par de dólares a cambio de la sortija que ahora llevaba en el dedo. Era un anillo en forma de mariposa con una diminuta amatista en el centro. Tenía muy poco valor, pero Edward sabía que a Bella le dolía haberlo perdido.

—Me alegra que lo hayamos encontrado.

Edward ni la vio venir. Bella se levantó de la silla de un brinco, posó su apetecible trasero en su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. La sujetó por la cintura para que no se cay era mientras ella lo cubría de besos: en la cara, en el pelo…, en lo que se le pusiera por delante. Edward sentía la emoción que irradiaba su cuerpo, la dicha que emanaba de cada poro de su piel.

—Gracias, Edward. ¡Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo!

¡Santo Dios! Le encantaba que estuviera tan emocionada, le extasiaba haberle hecho tan feliz, pero como no dejara de rozar su irresistible trasero contra su regazo y sus voluminosos senos contra su pecho, se acabaría corriendo con los pantalones puestos. Al oler su aroma le entraban ganas de devorarla. Hasta el último centímetro.

—Creo que me merezco un beso de verdad. Te dije que esto sí lo aceptarías —susurró con una voz sensual.

Bella lo peinó con los dedos y lo tiró del pelo obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. El corazón de Edward se quedó parado un instante al ver la pasión y el anhelo que transmitía la refulgente mirada de Bella.

A medida que acercaba su boca a la de él Bella fue cerrando los párpados despacio. Edward también cerró los ojos antes de posarle una mano en la nuca.

Suspiró al acariciar la suavidad sedosa de su oscura melena. Bella sabía a feminidad, sabía a exigencia, y Edward respondió con un deseo irrefrenable que lo arrastró hasta el límite. Ella jugueteaba con su lengua y le daba mordisquitos en los labios, que lo hacían desearla aún más, necesitarla más. Él le empujó la cabeza para comerle la boca, quería sumergirse en ella y explorar cada centímetro de esa dulce caverna. Deslizó la mano de la cadera al trasero para rozarse con cada milímetro de su cuerpo y, mientras sus lenguas se cataban y se batían en duelo, jadeó dentro de la boca de Bella.

Se mostraba tan fogosa, tan eufórica que Edward se olvidó del mundo por un momento y se perdió en aquel cuerpo femenino sin preocuparse por encontrar el camino de regreso. « Bella, Bella…» . El eco de su nombre le golpeaba el cráneo mientras se empeñaba en devorarla, en hacerla suya. Cegado por un deseo salvaje de poseerla, metía y sacaba la lengua de su boca y la deslizaba sensualmente por la lengua de ella.

Bella se retiró jadeando, enterró el rostro en el cuello de Edward y empezó a lamerlo y a mordisquearlo. Edward sentía su cálido aliento en el oído.

—Bella, no soy un santo.

¡Joder, no podría seguir así mucho tiempo! Tenía la polla dura como una roca y todos sus instintos le gritaban que se lanzara a por ella.

—Te deseo, Edward. Desesperadamente.

Edward gimió al oír aquella voz entrecortada y sensual. Le estaba pidiendo que se la follara y él se moría por penetrarla. Pero aun así…

—No lo hagas para demostrar tu gratitud —gruñó.

Bella se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión que reflejaba el ardiente deseo que sentía.

—Jamás haría eso por gratitud. Estoy harta de tratar de frenar la atracción que hay entre nosotros. Quiero mi noche. La noche que me ofreciste.

Una noche. El corazón de Edward comenzó a latir con gran estruendo.

—¿Sumisión absoluta?

—No estoy segura de lo que significa…, pero sí…, sumisión absoluta. Sé que jamás me harías daño.

Edward estuvo tentado de ponerse de rodillas ante aquella muestra de confianza. Bella no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero lo deseaba lo suficiente como para aceptar sus condiciones. Se acercó a la oreja de Bella para susurrarle con sensualidad:

—Significa que necesito tener el control. Quiero atarte a mi cama, vendarte los ojos y follarte hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento.

Bella se estremeció, pero aun así respondió con dulzura:

—Entonces, hazlo. Llévame a la cama.

No podía creer que Bella estuviera entre sus brazos y que se mostrara decidida a cumplir su deseo. Se levantó y la llevó a su dormitorio con la esperanza de no despertar del mejor sueño húmedo que había tenido jamás.

 **Buenas Noches, queda un capítulo más de esta primera parte que creen que pasara entre estos dos denme hipótesis hipótesis. Se lo dara le gustara siguiente capitulo Hot La mayoria del capitulo es Hot quedan avisad s.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Especialmente a Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, Pera l.t, kaja0507, tulgarita, Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, sgray07, Cary, Guest, OnltRobPatti, AleCullen, Lola, PoliFP13 y aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme si me falto alguna disculpenme pero en mi universidad me robaron el celular donde tengo los listados. Mientras mas reviews mas rapido subire el ultimo capitulo de esta primera parte y el primero de la segunda parte. :D**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Lalhiz**


	8. Capitulo 7: Mía esta noche

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra,

Nota: Capittulo un poco o muyy candenteee Leer bajo su responsabilidad

 **Capítulo 7 ¿Una Sola Noche?**

Bella siguió temblando mientras Edward la aupaba en sus recios y musculosos brazos, y la mecía contra su robusto cuerpo. ¿Acababa de decirle que la llevara a la cama y le hiciera lo que quisiera? Sí, se lo había dicho y la idea la hacía estremecerse. Le había dicho la verdad. Estaba harta de intentar frenar la atracción que sentía por él; una atracción mucho más intensa que la química.

Teniendo en cuenta que nunca se había sentido así por un hombre, la lucha era en vano y el resultado, inevitable. Ardía en deseos de que la penetrara. Él y nadie más que él.

Se había buscado la vida y tenía dos dedos de frente, así que lo normal habría sido que hubiera sabido resistirse a la tentación, pero a Bella nunca le había atraído un hombre como Edward Callen. Para ella era un enigma, un misterio por resolver. Brusco, abrupto, astuto…, pero también considerado, atento y, de vez en cuando, vulnerable; cada vez que dejaba entrever esa cualidad a Bella le entraban ganas de abrazarlo fuerte para consolar su alma atormentada. Estaba convencida de que a Edward Cullen le habían hecho daño en algún momento de su vida. ¡Y mucho! ¿Cómo podía resistir el anhelo que sentía por él? Necesitaba pasar una noche con él, experimentar un deseo auténtico. Sabía que, si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Aunque solo fuera un presentimiento, las duras circunstancias en las que se había criado de niña le habían enseñado a hacer caso a su intuición.

Y esta noche su intuición no había parado de implorarle a gritos que aceptara la propuesta de Edward, de repetirle que aprovechara la oportunidad de experimentar una pasión y un deseo muy superiores a los que había sentido hasta ese momento y que era probable que nunca volviera a sentir.

Sus pies rozaron la suave alfombra del dormitorio de Edward cuándo este fue a dejarla en el suelo y sus cuerpos se deslizaron uno contra el otro hasta que logró apoyarse en ambos pies. Mientras inclinaba la cabeza para besarla, Edward tenía un gesto apremiante y los ojos rebosaban de sed y deseo. Una necesidad acuciante la abrasó por dentro y estrechó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él le saqueó la boca, le soltó el pelo, enterró los dedos entre su melena y la atrajo.

Bajó una mano para agarrarla del trasero y frotarla contra su pene erecto y duro. Ella gimió dentro de su boca deseando que la penetrara. Estaba húmeda, lista para que la poseyera. Bella necesitaba mayor contacto, se moría por tocar su piel desnuda, así que lo cogió de la camisa para quitársela.

—No —ladró apartando la boca de la suya y sujetándola de la muñeca.

—Necesito tocarte —jadeó perpleja ante su radical cambio de actitud.

—Tienes que desnudarte. Tenemos que hacerlo a mi manera —le susurró—.Te dije lo que quería y lo dije en serio.

Aunque utilizó un tono exigente Bella detectó una pizca de vulnerabilidad. En aquel momento deseaba que la poseyera más que nada en el mundo, así que se apartó y se quitó la camiseta. Se desabrochó los vaqueros de diseño y se bajó la cremallera mirándolo a los ojos, sin mostrar timidez o duda alguna. Fue contoneando las caderas para bajarse los pantalones ajustados y, cuando los tenía por los tobillos, los lanzó al suelo de un puntapié. Se quedó de pie sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, cubierta solo con un sujetador negro de seda y un diminuto tanga a juego.

—¡Madre mía! Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en la vida — exclamó con veneración mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Entonces deslizó un dedo despacio por su rostro y siguió bajando por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho, que parecía estar a punto de desbordarse en aquel ínfimo sujetador.

—Qué va. Es la lencería, que es muy cara —respondió con apenas un hilillo de voz, pues Edward le estaba acariciando los pechos con las yemas de los dedos y aquel roce la hacía estremecerse de deseo.

—No, eres tú —insistió mientras alcanzaba con los dedos el cierre del sujetador, que estaba en la parte delantera y se abrió sin oponer resistencia. Sus pechos se derramaron sobre las manos que los atendían—. Eres perfecta. Bella contoneó los hombros y la prenda cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido. Gimió mientras sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo entero, le amasaban la carne tierna de los senos y jugaban con sus pezones sensibles, como un hierro candente que dejara su marca allá donde tocara.

—Me encantan esas braguitas, pero te las vas a tener que quitar —comentó con voz grave, apenas un suspiro, mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Se las quitó en cuestión de segundos; así de intenso era el deseo de sentirlo dentro, con tanto ardor suplicaban sus entrañas. Pero, mientras permanecía de pie delante de Edward, desnuda, en su interior el anhelo entró en guerra con la aprensión.

—Edward, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con nadie.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —bramó mientras la agarraba del culo en su afán por poseerla.

—Cinco años. Y en aquella época ni siquiera se me daba demasiado bien. Solo he estado con Jacob y no supe satisfacerle—respondió en voz baja, esforzándose por que las inseguridades del pasado no la atormentaran.

—¿Eso te dijo el muy gilipollas?

—Sí. Dijo que por eso necesitaba estar con otra —se le quebró la voz humillada, pues creía a pies juntillas lo que Jacob le había dicho.

Aunque para ella él hubiera sido el primero y el único, sabía que en aquella relación faltaba algo importante.

—Es un imbécil integral, Bella. Los deseos de cualquier hombre quedarían más que satisfechos con una mujer como tú. Eres el sueño de todo hombre. Eres justo lo que necesito. El que tiene el problema es él, no tú —bufó cogiéndole la cabeza con las manos para apartarla de él y poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Quiero que ocurra. De verdad. Te deseo. Pero estoy un poco nerviosa — admitió mientras su cuerpo palpitaba excitado—. No quiero decepcionarte.

—Escúchame bien —gruñó mientras sus manos se cerraban formando dos puños bajo la melena de ella—. Tú jamás me decepcionarías. En la vida. Te deseo con tanto fervor que voy a perder la cabeza. Yo me ocupo de ti. Yo tengo el control. Yo tomo las decisiones. Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es correrte durante todo el tiempo que te plazca y gritando tan alto como te venga en gana.

El mero hecho de que estés aquí y de que me desees y a me deleita. Si logro que te corras, estaré eufórico.

Suspiró aliviada y su cuerpo se relajó. Edward se encargaría de que todo saliera bien. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Entonces haz que me corra. Llévame a la cama.

Edward la cogió en brazos y la colocó en el centro de la cama tras quitar con brusquedad la colcha y dejarla hecha un gurruño a los pies. Bella se deslizó hacia la parte superior y sintió la suavidad de la sábana de seda negra acariciándole el trasero. Edward se sentó en el borde, abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó cuatro esposas forradas ensanbladas con una cadena y un largo lazo de seda negra.

—Sumisión absoluta —susurró Bella mientras apoyaba la cabeza en los almohadones de seda.

—Sí —asintió Edward en voz baja mientras le recorría el cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta y la cogía del brazo para ponerle las esposas.

No tenía la menor duda de que Edward había repetido esta operación muchas veces: en menos de un minuto la tenía atada a la cama y abierta de piernas.

Contempló con curiosidad cada uno de los movimientos de Edward, que recorría su cuerpo con ojos voraces.

Le sorprendió su propia forma de reaccionar: cuanto más indefensa se encontraba, cuantas más partes de su cuerpo quedaban esposadas a la cama, más excitada se sentía. Estar atada de pies y manos para que él la tomara a su antojo le ofrecía una libertad que nunca había experimentado. No tenía que tomar decisiones ni preocuparse por si él sentía placer o no. El amo era él y lo único que tenía que hacer ella era esperar a ser complacida. Estar atada a su cama le resultaba tan erótico que trató de balancear las caderas, pero las esposas se lo impidieron. No se hizo daño, pero se dio cuenta de que apenas podía moverse y exhaló un gemido sensual.

—¿Vas a amordazarme? —preguntó con curiosidad, pero sin temor.

—¡Ni hablar! Mientras te corres para mí, quiero oír todos y cada uno de tus gemidos, quiero oír hasta el más imperceptible ruido que salga de tu boca.

Al escuchar un mensaje tan tórrido, el calor que ya devoraba todo su cuerpo aumentó hasta temperaturas insoportables. Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba tanto que satisficiera su deseo que volvió a gimotear.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, vio su mirada fiera y voraz. Entonces una tela de seda negra le tapó los ojos, anulando su capacidad de ver y condenándola a la oscuridad más absoluta. Por un momento fue presa del pánico, pero se tranquilizó al sentir el aliento cálido de Edward en el oído y su lengua lamiéndole la oreja mientras le susurraba:

—No poder ver intensificará tus sensaciones, Bella. Cada roce de mi lengua será más intenso, más penetrante. Todo será más excitante.

—Ya estoy bastante excitada, Edward. Por el amor de Dios, tócame de una vez o moriré de deseo —gimoteó mientras esperaba su tacto en la oscuridad.

Oyó que se le escapaba una risa ahogada mientras se bajaba de la cama. Al instante percibió el ruido que hacía la ropa al caer al suelo. Después sintió que el colchón se hundía y dedujo que había vuelto a subir a la cama.

—Estás tan sumamente atractiva que me cuesta decidir por dónde empezar.

Hace tanto que fantaseo con esta situación que no acabo de creer que realmente estés aquí conmigo, en mi cama —confesó con una voz ronca y áspera.

Bella se disponía a abrir la boca para decirle que empezara por donde fuera, pero que, por favor, empezara de una vez, cuando le cubrieron los labios. Fue un beso voraz cargado de deseo. Suspiró al sentir que el cuerpo desnudo de Edward la abrazaba, al notar su ardiente piel contra la suya a. Su lengua y su boca la exploraban incesantes, reclamándola una y otra vez, mientras una mano recorría su cuerpo entero: jugaba con sus pezones, se deslizaba por la cadera y se colaba entre sus piernas atadas, entre sus húmedos pliegues. Arrancó la boca de la de Edward y comenzó a jadear mientras sus tenaces dedos se deslizaban por su suave piel y le frotaban el clítoris, que estaba hinchado y con la sensibilidad a flor de piel.

—Te lo suplico, Edward. ¡Por favor!

Le necesitaba. Su cuerpo entero ardía de pasión y se retorcía lo poco que las esposas le permitían, tratando de aumentar el contacto a la desesperada. Edward acercó los labios a sus senos, acarició con la lengua un pezón y lo mordió con delicadeza. Después hizo lo mismo con el otro. Le metió un dedo y después otro.

Fue estirando y abriendo su cavidad, haciendo que deseara que la llenara con la polla. —Madre mía, Bella. Estás tan húmeda, lo tienes tan estrecho…

Bella percibió aquel murmullo cálido sobre su pezón mientras sentía su cuerpo en tensión sobre el de ella. Como estaba atada y no podía ver, lo único que podía hacer era sentir. Edward tocaba su cuerpo como si fuera un instrumento musical, elevando sus sentidos a un nivel… que no sabía si podría soportar.

—Te necesito. Te lo suplico.

—Enseguida, preciosa —canturreó.

Deslizó su traviesa lengua por el vientre de ella y se detuvo brevemente en el ombligo, antes de mojar los labios de su sexo. Bella gritó y se estremeció ante un deseo tan voraz, tan intenso. Posó los dedos en el monte de Venus rasurado mientras su portentosa lengua se colaba entre sus resbaladizos pliegues y la penetraba cada vez más profundo. Entonces Bella empezó a emitir sonidos incomprensibles, breves gimoteos.

Arqueó la espalda revolviéndose contra las ataduras, mientras la obstinada boca de Edward trazaba círculos sobre su sexo desesperado. Por fin, se dirigió al clítoris y lo cogió con cuidado entre los dientes. Un anhelo abrasador golpeó como un relámpago el cuerpo de Bella, que continuó en llamas mientras Edward se colocaba para que su insaciable lengua alcanzara con comodidad el trocito de carne desnudo y lo latigueara a sus anchas.

—Dios mío.

La voz sensual de Bella le imploraba que la llevara hasta el clímax. Un hormigueo recorría cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y su sexo se contraía desesperado a medida que el deseo seguía aumentando hasta alcanzar niveles insoportables.

Metió las grandes manos bajo su cuerpo y la empujó del trasero para devorarle hasta el último recoveco de su sexo. Bella sintió que el clítoris le latía cada vez con mayor intensidad hasta que el clímax le arrasó el cuerpo entero y le provocó espasmos y temblores hasta en el último centímetro de su piel. Una y otra vez.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí!

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con desenfreno mientras su cuerpo entero ardía en llamas. Edward lamía los jugos que segregaba Bella gozando y gimiendo con cada gota.

Ella se estremeció al sentir que la exquisita piel de Edward, desnuda y ardiente, se rozaba contra la suya y se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca.

Cuando la besó, Bella saboreó su propia esencia y gimió. Madre de Dios, jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso, tan penetrante. Le devolvió el beso de la forma más apasionada que supo, tratando de mostrarle lo que significaba para ella lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que acababa de experimentar.

—Ha sido increíble —jadeó Bella tras alejar la boca de la de él.

Se retorció de placer al sentir la polla empalmada contra el muslo. Estaba más que preparada para que la penetrara; sabía que sería capaz de llenar todos sus huecos. Arqueó el cuerpo como un animal salvaje rogándole que se lanzara a por ella sin miramientos.

—Sabes a vino de gran reserva, Bella. Podía haberme quedado ahí el día entero —musitó con un anhelo desenfrenado—. Eres tan atractiva. Tan tan atractiva.

—Y tú también, pero fóllame de una vez, por favor —gimió mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de deseo.

—Dime que me deseas, que me necesitas —exigió con un tono árido y seco.

Bella notaba la punta del miembro chocar contra su entrepierna.

—Ay, mierda. ¡El condón! —gruñó afligido.

Ella levantó las caderas. Necesitaba tanto que la penetrara que estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar como una loca.

—Tomo la píldora para regular la menstruación. No hay problema. Estoy limpia.

—Yo también. Será mi primera vez sin condón. No duraré mucho, pero quiero que lo hagamos así. Que no hay a nada entre nosotros.

Bella sentía su aliento pesado y cálido en el cuello.

—Me da igual. Córrete dentro de mí, Edward. Te deseo tanto. Te tengo tantas ganas… —le rogó ahogando un gemido antes de perder completamente el control.

Bastó con que Edward empujará las caderas para llenarla por completo. La tenía grande y hacía años que ningún hombre se la metía. Edward forzó sus paredes a expandirse, estirarse y aceptarlo. La carne de Bella, húmeda y resbaladiza, cedió y dejó entrar aquel miembro descomunal, que la llenó por completo.

—Madre mía, cariño, lo tienes tan estrecho. —Edward apenas podía hablar, parecía casi que le doliera—. Estás buenísima. Eres un gustazo. Esto es una gozada.

—Sí —jadeó totalmente plena de él.

La corpulencia de Edward la consumía, la tenía completamente dominada. Él se retiró un momento y se la volvió a meter frotándole el punto G. A medida que aumentaba el ritmo la embestía con las caderas y la elevaba cada vez más alto.

Le metió una mano bajo el trasero para acercarla aún más a él y sus pieles aplaudieron la una contra la otra ante aquel encuentro agresivo y placentero.

A oscuras Bella se impregnaba de cada sensación, de cada embestida. El placer que Edward repartía por todo su cuerpo era tan intenso que se agarró a las cadenas de las esposas y clavó los dedos en el metal mientras gritaba su nombre.

La martilleaba con todo su cuerpo y ella saboreaba cada arremetida, cada embestida de sus caderas. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban chorreando de sudor y se deslizaban uno sobre el otro como si se lanzaran por un tobogán de erotismo.

Cada vez que Edward se movía el vello de su pecho le raspaba los pezones y aquel roce la estaba poniendo tan cachonda que se puso a gemir y a zarandear la cabeza hacia los lados preguntándose si soportaría esa sobrecarga de sensaciones.

—Córrete para mí, Bella. Córrete. Quiero verte gozar —le susurró con una voz seductora y convincente.

La polla la llenaba por completo una y otra vez. Cada vez más rápido. Cuando Edward introdujo una mano intrépida entre sus cuerpos para frotarle el clítoris, Bella explotó. Mientras su cuerpo entero palpitaba, vio colores brillantes y destellos en la oscuridad. Al alcanzar el éxtasis los espasmos alcanzaron su cavidad y las contracciones empezaron a ordeñar la polla de Edward.

—¡Joder, Bella! —exclamó Edward—. Estás empapada. Me pones a mil.

La besó de nuevo mientras la penetraba por última vez. Como si se propusiera poseer hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo, se la metió hasta el fondo y lanzó un gemido ronco, atormentado.

Los dos tardaron en regresar al mundo real. Edward se retiró y se dejó caer al lado de ella. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo posesivo. Ella lo buscó con los labios y le besó la coronilla mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Tenía el corazón a cien por hora y le daba rabia no poder ver a Edward en ese momento. Seguro que tenía el pelo alborotado y que aún salían llamas de sus ojos apasionados. Sus sensaciones eran tan intensas que se sentía abrumada.

Temerosa. Entusiasmada. Confundida. Estaba hecho un lío y no sabía lo que debía sentir ni cómo debía actuar. El sexo nunca había sido tan embriagador.

¿Qué había pasado? Edward. Edward era lo que había pasado. Nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Sintió una ligera caricia sobre los labios —Edward le había dado un beso— y un movimiento en la cama. Oyó la cremallera de los vaqueros y dedujo que se estaba vistiendo. En pocos instantes estaba desatada y había recuperado la visión.

Estaba guapísimo: tenía el pelo revuelto y recorría con los ojos su cuerpo desnudo como si tuviera ganas de volver a hacerla suya. Bella se estremeció no solo por el hecho de estar desnuda, sino por la mirada atormentada que vio en sus ojos. La cogió en brazos y, tras cruzar el pasillo, la llevó hasta su dormitorio. Apartó el edredón, la dejó en medio de la cama y, para tapar su desnudez, volvió a extender el edredón. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la claridad de la luna le bastaba para ver que Edward tenía el ceño fruncido.

¿Se arrepentía de lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Le molestaba haberse acostado con una mujer a la que apenas conocía? ¿Tanto le enfadaba que quería librarse cuanto antes de ella, devolverla a su cama y borrar de un plumazo aquella unión que lo había transformado todo? O quizá lo que ocurría es que aquella noche solo le había cambiado la vida a ella.

Edward se agachó para darle un beso inocente en la frente y susurró con voz sensual:

— **Gracias, Bella. Jamás olvidaré esta noche.**

Las lágrimas le provocaron un nudo en la garganta que le impidió respirar. No podía responder ni hacer las preguntas que eran tan importantes para ella. Edward salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta sin apenas hacer ruido.

 **Se marchó.** Así, sin más. Ni siquiera había mostrado el más mínimo interés en dormir con ella.

Bella dejó de reprimir el llanto y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Las lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas mientras se preguntaba qué diablos acababa de ocurrir. Después de la relación sexual más excitante de su vida Edward la había devuelto a su cuarto sin ningún miramiento. Se sentía como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada. Un mazazo de realidad.

« Abre los ojos, Bella. Es multimillonario. ¿Pensabas que quería algo más que echarte un polvo?» .

Se forzó a recordarse a sí misma que ya era mayorcita y que no se había embarcado a ciegas en esa aventura: sabía que solo se trataba de una noche.

« Entonces, ¿por qué duele tanto, joder?» .

Salió de la cama sin hacer ruido, abrió un cajón de la cómoda y se puso el camisón. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, así que volvió a meterse en la cama y se hizo un ovillo bajo el edredón. En la cama de Edward todo había sido tan cálido, tan ardiente… Pero ahora tenía frío y se sentía vacía.

Para buscar una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar Bella dejó a un lado que Edward la había rechazado de mala manera y que se sentía muy dolida. Sintiera lo que sintiera por ella, estaba claro que Edward tenía algún problema. Las esposas, la venda, el hecho de no querer que mirara mientras lo hacían… Puede que le gustaran los juegos morbosos —ella acababa de descubrir que tenían su punto—, pero pasaba algo más.

Algo más profundo.

Algo más oscuro.

¿Nunca había tenido novia? Eso ya era raro de por sí. Era obvio que la cama no se le daba nada mal. Además, estaba forradísimo y era guapo hasta decir basta. ¿Cómo es que nunca había tenido una relación larga? Bella se tumbó de espaldas sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Los problemas de Edward no eran asunto suyo y temía que se enfadara si metía las narices donde no la llamaban. Pero quería ayudarlo. Edward no tenía la culpa de ser incapaz de sentir algo por ella. Siempre la había tratado con amabilidad y generosidad. Quizá si lograra ayudarlo en el futuro sería capaz de enamorarse y de mantener una relación con la mujer que eligiera.

Aquella idea hizo que se le encogiera el pecho y se le revolvieran las entrañas, pero dejó a un lado sus sentimientos. Edward se merecía ser feliz. Tenía que comportarse como una buena amiga y llegar al fondo del asunto.

 **« Quieres ser mucho más que una amiga y lo sabes» .**

—Cállate —susurró enfadada a la oscuridad del cuarto, mientras se tumbaba boca abajo y se tapaba la cabeza con un almohadón, como si esas acciones bastaran para silenciar los pensamientos que la traicionaban.

Cuando por fin consiguió dormirse, cayó en un sueño inquietante y turbador en el que un morenazo de ojos oscuros, cuyo rostro expresaba una terrible angustia y desesperación, se enfrentaba a unos monstruos invisibles. Al ver aquella situación Bella trataba por todos los medios de acercarse al hombre que sufría, extendía el brazo y le rogaba que la agarrara de la mano, que le dejara ayudarlo. Él levantaba una mano muy despacio sin dejar de lanzar puñaladas a la oscuridad con la otra, tratando en vano de derrotar a las oscuras sombras que lo amenazaban. Por fin alcanzó su mano y la agarró con firmeza, y ella empleó hasta el último resquicio de fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos para tratar de acercarlo hacia ella.

Pero al final no pudo. El hombre la arrastró hacia la oscuridad y, mientras caía con él por un torbellino profundo y oscuro, Bella lanzó un alarido sobrecogedor y espeluznante.

Él se hundió y ella decidió acompañarlo, a sabiendas de que ninguno de los dos lograría escapar jamás.

 **Buenas Noches, que les parece ese final del primer libro, hipótesis de que creen porque Edward se comporta asi hahah, le dio su noche será que se van a quedar con solo una noche lo segunda parte la empezare a subir aqui mismo esta noche les subire un pequeño resumen.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Especialmente a Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, Pera l.t, kaja0507, tulgarita, Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, sgray07, Cary, Guest, OnltRobPatti, AleCullen, Lola, PoliFP13, carol, Makena Connor, LyD Macan** **y aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Lalhiz.**


	9. Cap 1 Segunda Parte Eres Mía por ahora

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 1**

A la mañana siguiente Edward se despertó con el seductor aroma de Isabella y tuvo la sensación de que faltaba algo en su cama.

Se tumbó de espaldas con el falo duro y empalmado, tratando de no pensar en lo increíble y apasionada que había sido la noche anterior. Se tapó la cara con un almohadón para inhalar su fragancia, un olor que posiblemente lo persiguiera el resto de sus días. Cada vez que pensaba en su aroma recordaba su sabor; su sonrisa, sus gemidos, su embriagador cuerpo desnudo, cómo gritaba cuando se corrió y cómo tensaba su cavidad hasta que él también lo hizo.

¡Mierda! ¡Estaba jodido!

Lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior era un punto de inflexión en su vida.

Jamás volvería a contentarse con llevarse mujeres a la cama para echar polvos carentes de sentimientos que satisficieran sus necesidades carnales.

No sabía si odiar o adorar a la mujer que le hacía sentir así. Nunca había mantenido relaciones con varias mujeres a la vez. Era un follador monógamo, por decirlo de alguna manera: llamaba a la misma chica hasta que pasaba a la siguiente, pero no porque esa fuera mejor que la otra. Ni que la anterior. Simplemente llegaba un momento en el que pensaba —en el que presentía— que debería pasar página si quería evitar todo tipo de compromiso. Y no porque las mujeres se enamoraran de él, sino porque empezaban a exigirle más caprichos y regalos.

Se apartó la almohada del rostro, pero siguió sintiendo el mismo dolor penetrante. Dejar a Isabella de nuevo en su cama había sido una de las cosas que más le había costado hacer en la vida. Pero el trato que ella había aceptado se limitaba a una noche y, además, él nunca había sido capaz de dormir con una mujer. Ni era capaz de hacerlo ni jamás había tenido ganas… hasta la pasada noche. Entonces sí le hubiera gustado dormirse con Isabella entre los brazos, sintiendo el roce de su cuerpo y su cálido aliento en la cara.

De vuelta en su dormitorio, había sido imposible conciliar el sueño. Había estado dando vueltas y más vueltas en una cama que olía a sexo apasionado y a Isabella. Finalmente había decidido ir al gimnasio a pegarse una buena paliza, confiando en que así lograría caer fundido y librarse de tanta frustración. Pero, en lugar de caer prácticamente inconsciente como se había propuesto, había terminado sintiéndose cansado, derrotado… y completamente desvelado.

¿A qué hora habría caído rendido? Desvió la mirada al reloj y se quedó estupefacto al ver que estaban a punto de dar las doce. Era un hombre bastante madrugador y jamás se levantaba tan tarde, ni siquiera los fines de semana. Salió de la cama y se metió a la ducha del tirón.

Se aseó a toda prisa, cabreado por tener que quitarse el aroma de Isabella, y se dirigió a la cocina preguntándose si seguiría dormida. La cocina estaba impoluta.

Las sobras de la cena de la noche anterior habían desaparecido. Se sirvió una taza de café recién hecho y dio una vuelta por el piso. La puerta de la habitación de Isabella estaba abierta y la cama hecha. Obviamente se había levantado, pero ¿dónde se había metido?

Pensó que igual estaba en la sala de informática jugando al ordenador y subió corriendo las escaleras.

No estaba.

« No está aquí».

Edward sintió que un escalofrío le trepaba despacio por la espina dorsal y sufrió un breve ataque de pánico.

Con el pulso cada vez más acelerado volvió a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. Si lo pensaba fríamente, sabía que no se podía haber marchado. No tenía razones para hacerlo. Los dos habían acordado satisfacer su apetito sexual pasando una noche juntos.

Una noche.

« ¡Y una mierda! Una noche no es suficiente. Isabella es mía».

Edward ya se había dado cuenta la noche anterior y ahora estaba convencido: jamás se cansaría de Isabella. Una noche de sexo arrollador no bastaría para superar esa obsesión. No tenía claro cuál era la solución, pero follársela con todas sus ganas no había sido suficiente. Todo lo contrario: ahora que había sido suya por una noche, quería repetir una y otra vez.

Se le empezó a revolver el café en el estómago. Lo cierto era que no soportaba mostrar esa actitud tan posesiva con una mujer. Preocuparse lo más mínimo por alguien que no fuera de su familia no traía más que problemas.

¿Acaso no había aprendido esa lección por las malas hacía muchos años? Pues al parecer se le había olvidado, porque se preocupaba por Isabella mucho más de lo que le gustaría… y estaba acojonado.

Edward cogió el móvil de una mesa de centro que había en el comedor y le envió un mensaje:

 _Stas bien?_

Impaciente, empezó a dar golpecitos con el dedo sobre el protector de plástico del teléfono.

¡Mierda! Ni siquiera sabía si se había llevado el móvil, pero le daría mucha rabia si no lo hubiera hecho porque le había repetido una y otra vez que lo tuviera siempre encima por seguridad.

Soltó un bufido mientras regresaba con el café y el móvil a la cocina. ¡Nunca le hacía ni caso! Solía responder a sus advertencias con una colleja cariñosa y después seguía haciendo su santa voluntad, vamos, que siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana. En el fondo a Edward le encantaba que fuera tan independiente; lo malo era que a menudo se despreocupaba demasiado de su seguridad y eso le sacaba de sus casillas.

El sonido del teléfono lo pilló desprevenido y derramó el café en el azulejo inmaculado. « Joder, estoy al borde de un ataque de nervios» . Leyó el mensaje:

 _Comisaría. Luego te cuento._

 _¿Qué ha pasado?_ Escribió otro mensaje de inmediato.

 _Dónde? Xq?_

La respuesta fue breve: le envió la ubicación de la comisaría, le dio otra explicación vaga y exasperante, y le prometió que después se lo contaría todo.

« ¡Y una mierda después! Nadie va a la comisaría un sábado por la mañana para echarse unas risas. Ha ocurrido algo».

Frustrado, empezó a peinarse con las manos y casi se arranca un mechón de pelo. ¡Madre mía! A este paso se quedaría calvo en una semana. Le envió otro mensaje para decirle que estaba de camino y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

Volvió a sonar poco después, pero no le hizo caso; sabía que sería Isabella diciéndole que no fuera.

Sin perder un segundo cogió las llaves y se puso los primeros zapatos informales que encontró. Salió del piso sin que el violento portazo siquiera le inmutara.

Isabella exhaló un leve suspiro y tomó un trago del vaso de plástico con la esperanza de que el café la ayudara a concentrarse. Tuvo que tragar con fuerza porque el líquido con sabor a quemado se resistía a pasar. Desvió la mirada hacia Alice y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—Creo que ya queda poco.

Ya había identificado a los dos sospechosos en las fotos de la ficha policial, a los dos hombres que habían irrumpido en la clínica por la mañana y le habían exigido medicamentos a punta de pistola. En aquel momento Alice estaba en la sala de reconocimiento con un niño y su madre, y no había visto a los hombres, pero Isabella los había observado bien de cerca. Puso mala cara pensando que ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Se había quedado sola en la sala de espera cuidando del otro hijo de la señora que estaba en la consulta con Alice. Isabella jamás olvidaría la mirada sin vida de los hombres y sus rostros demacrados, reflejo de años de drogadicción. Conocía esa mirada, la había visto a menudo de joven, pero nunca le habían apuntado con una pistola a la cabeza. Ese instante, ese momento aterrador en el que no supo si aquellos segundos serían los últimos, había bastado para acojonarla de verdad. Aun así, había cogido al niño y, tras darle a un botón de emergencia que tenían bajo la mesa, había echado a correr con él hasta una esquina de la sala, donde lo había protegido con su propio cuerpo. La alarma no era precisamente silenciosa y el escándalo había bastado para que Alice saliera corriendo de la consulta y los hombres se esfumaran. Pero antes de largarse a uno de ellos, que se había puesto muy nervioso, se le había disparado el arma y la bala había pasado tan cerca de la cabeza de Isabella que había sentido una ráfaga de aire en la mejilla.

Se frotó los brazos, pues estaba temblando, pero no porque tuviera frío, sino porque el recuerdo de sus rostros la alteraba y no podía dejar de dar vueltas a la terrible frase que gritaron al cruzar la puerta de la clínica: « ¡Ya te cogeremos, zorra!» .

Alice tan solo los había visto de espaldas, porque, cuando llegó a la sala de espera, ya se habían dado media vuelta y habían echado a correr. Por suerte nadie había resultado herido.

—El poli que nos está atendiendo, que por cierto es muy majo, no tardará en volver y en cuanto confirmemos los informes policiales podremos largarnos de aquí —comentó Alice muy seria, sin quitar la vista de encima a Isabella—.

¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálida.

Isabella se encogió de hombros fingiendo que la situación no le afectaba.

—Estoy un poquito alterada. Eso es todo. Estoy… bien.

« Muerta de miedo. Acojonada. Pero, por lo demás, perfectamente» .

Lo último que quería era alarmar a su amiga, pues sabía que se sentía culpable de que Isabella se hubiera librado por los pelos de que le pegaran un tiro.

Alice estiró el brazo, la cogió de la mano y se la apretó tan fuerte que la dejó sin circulación.

—Te han disparado. Es normal que estés alterada. Te has librado de milagro. Lo siento de veras, Isabella.

—No fue por tu culpa…

—¿Quién narices le ha disparado? —bramó una voz masculina desde la puerta.

Isabella no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era. Reconoció de inmediato el tono insolente de Edward. No solía gritar, pero compensaba el volumen con intensidad. Cuando el ambiente se caldeaba, Edward ladraba con más agresividad que nadie.

—¿Qué narices ha pasado? El policía me ha dicho que te asaltaron en una clínica…

—En mi clínica —interrumpió Alice, poniéndose de pie para plantar cara a Edward.

—¿Tú de dónde has salido?

« ¡Oh, oh!» .

Isabella se puso de pie dispuesta a separarlos si era necesario. Alice tenía una cara angelical de rasgos perfectos enmarcada por unos exuberantes tirabuzones de color fuego, pero que nadie se dejara engañar: cuando la situación lo requería, era capaz de ponerse como un auténtico basilisco. Sin embargo, no solía mostrar esa faceta. De hecho, sus pacientes, tanto los más pequeños como los mayores, la adoraban porque era muy risueña, pero cuando luchaba por una causa justa o por alguien en quien creía podía convertirse en un peligroso enemigo.

Alice echó los hombros hacia atrás y la bata blanca de médico que llevaba puesta subrayó las peligrosas curvas que acompañaban a su angelical rostro.

Isabella, que estaba observando con atención cómo se preparaba su amiga para la batalla, reprimió una sonrisa al ver cómo se estiraba para tratar de compensar su escaso metro y medio de altura.

—Soy… —Edward se detuvo en seco, como si no estuviera seguro de qué decir, y acabó la frase con indecisión— un amigo de Isabella. Y quiero saber a cuento de qué le han disparado.

—Hooolaaa. Estoy aquí, Edward. —Isabella estiró el brazo y le cogió de la mandíbula para forzarlo a que la mirara—. Soy perfectamente capaz de responder a tus preguntas.

El rostro de Edward se transformó: la ira se disipó en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Isabella. La cogió por los hombros antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

Deslizó las manos por sus brazos, antes de volver a posarlas sobre sus hombros.

Viendo que se le habían bajado un poco los humos, Isabella los presentó y los tres tomaron asiento en las incómodas y endebles sillas que había junto a la gran mesa. A continuación Isabella trató de responder como pudo al chaparrón de preguntas que disparó el hombre que tenía sentado delante.

Explicar los sucesos resultó bastante agotador porque Edward la interrumpía constantemente con tacos a cual más bestia y con lo que a Isabella le parecieron millones de preguntas. Sin embargo, se armó de paciencia y trató de calmarlo respondiendo a todas y cada una de ellas.

Edward se pasó toda la conversación echando pestes mientras Alice, atónita, lo miraba sin dar crédito.

—¿Los han cogido? —preguntó Edward con una voz ruda, como si el que hubiera pasado ese infierno hubiera sido él.

Alice se decidió por fin a entrar en la conversación:

—No. E Isabella debe andarse con ojo porque la amenazaron —advirtió con un tono protector.

—¡Vaya, te habías olvidado de mencionar eso! —Edward fulminó a Isabella con la mirada.

Un policía vestido de paisano interrumpió la conversación. Era un joven rubio y educado, que se había presentado como agente Newton . Colocó varios papeles delante de Isabella y de Alice, y les preguntó con amabilidad:

—¿Pueden leer los informes y avisarme si desean añadir algo?

Colocó la mano como quien no quiere la cosa en el respaldo de la silla de Isabella y se inclinó por encima de su hombro para examinar el informe con detenimiento.

Edward emitió un sonido gutural e Isabella despegó la vista del documento para mirarlo. Pero no la estaba observando a ella. Estaba fulminando con los ojos al agente Newton. Esa mirada amenazante dejó a Isabella perpleja.

Por el contrario, como era de esperar, el agente no se sintió nada intimidado.

— ¿Es su novio? —preguntó en voz baja; tan baja que Edward no pudo descifrar las palabras.

—Un amigo —musitó enfadada consigo misma por desear que la respuesta hubiera sido un sencillo « sí».

Isabella leyó el informe con agilidad; a una velocidad que le permitió acabar rápido, sin saltarse ningún detalle por ir demasiado deprisa. Cuando terminó con el papeleo, se puso de pie para estirar la espalda, pero empezó a marearse.

— ¡Cuidado! —El policía la cogió del brazo al ver que se balanceaba ligeramente—. Ha tenido un día muy duro —comentó afable. Sacó dos tarjetas de visita del bolsillo y entregó una a Isabella y otra a Alice—. Mi tarjeta. Pueden llamarme a cualquier hora. He apuntado también mi número de móvil por si lo necesitan.

— ¿Es estrictamente necesario? —gruñó Edward mientras cogía a Isabella por la cintura y la acercaba hacia él.

El agente se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Lo es. La han amenazado. Es importante que estas señoritas puedan localizarme a cualquier hora.

—Muchas gracias, agente. Ha sido muy amable. —Sonriendo, Isabella le estrechó la mano.

Alice hizo lo mismo antes de salir con la pareja del edificio.

Isabella respiró hondo para llenar los pulmones de aire fresco y regenerador.

« Es un bonito día para vivir», pensó alegrándose por el mero hecho de estar sana y salva.

Mientras los tres bajaban por las escaleras que conducían a la calle, Alice le preguntó a Edward en voz baja:

— ¿Por casualidad no serás familia de Jasper Cullen? Ya sé que el apellido es bastante común por aquí, pero me ha venido a la cabeza.

Edward se detuvo al llegar a la acera y miró a Alice sorprendido:

—Sí… Es mi hermano. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Lo conocés?

Alice frunció el ceño:

— ¡Madre mía! —resopló—. Eh…, sí…, lo conocía. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Erais amigos? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad antes de mirarla expectante.

— ¡No! ¡La verdad es que no! —zanjó ella con brusquedad, mientras se ponía tan roja como el color del pelo.

—Ah… Ya lo pillo —repuso Edward. No parecía dispuesto a dejar el tema y añadió—: ¿Tuviste una mala experiencia con mi hermano?

—Es una auténtica víbora.

Alice se apartó los rizos de la cara. Se había levantado viento y el pelo le invadía el rostro en forma de espirales errantes.

La sonora carcajada que soltó Edward sobresaltó a Isabella.

—Créeme. No eres la primera mujer que lo piensa. Lo siento.

—No es culpa tuya que tu hermano sea un reptil asqueroso. Espero que al menos en eso no os parezcáis —repuso con cierto nerviosismo—. Cuida de Isabella.

—Será un placer hacerlo, Alice —respondió con desenvoltura mientras le ofrecía la mano que le quedaba libre—. Aunque las circunstancias no hayan sido las más apropiadas, me alegro de haberte conocido.

—Yo también. Supongo. —Le estrechó la mano de mala gana—. Sé que no debo juzgarte por los actos de tu hermano, pero odio cualquier cosa que me recuerde a Jasper Cullen. —Soltó la mano de Edward y abrazó a Isabella—. Cuidate.

Te llamo. No hagas ninguna tontería —le advirtió con un suspiro contundente que solo Isabella pudo oír.

Isabella se entregó a los brazos de Alice y la abrazó con fuerza, perfectamente consciente del peligro que habían corrido las dos y de lo fácil que habría sido que las cosas hubieran salido de otro modo. Quería a su amiga a rabiar. Aunque a veces tuviera malas pulgas, en el fondo era un cachito de pan.

—Y tú también. Hablamos pronto.

Edward la reclamó cogiéndola de la cintura y guiándola hacia su coche mientras Alice cruzaba el aparcamiento para dirigirse al suyo. Dios mío, ¡menudo día!

Estaba tan agotada, tan alterada y tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera rechistó cuando Edward la llevó hasta su prohibitivo Aveyron y la hizo pasar al asiento del copiloto mientras él se sentaba al volante.

Permanecieron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos, durante todo el trayecto.

 **¿Qué tal les pareció este inicio de la segunda parte? ¿Tendremos algún otro problema con estos asaltantes? ¿Qué pasaría con Alice y Jasper se conocerán de antes? Quiero informar a aquellas que con el capitulo anterior que dicen otro 50 sombras y no les parece la idea y a otras que la idea les parece genial, no esta historia no se centra en eso digamos que hay unas similitudes pero no es igual ni parecido de cerca vale. Espero puedan darle otra oportunidad y sigan leyendo me encanta encontrar reviews con lo que no les va gustando. Regalito adelanto a los reviews de este capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Especialmente a Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, Pera l.t, kaja0507, tulgarita, Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, sgray07, Cary, Guest, OnltRobPatti, AleCullen, Lola, PoliFP13, carol, Makena Connor, LyD Macan, Sgray07 y aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Lalhiz**


	10. Capitulo 2 Segunda Parte: TUYA

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 2**

Edward no se dirigió directo al piso, sino que paró en un aparcamiento cercano y estacionó el deportivo en una plaza vacía.

—Tenemos que comer algo. Este es el mejor restaurante italiano de la zona, pero no te preocupes, no es nada pijo.

Salió del coche, lo rodeó de una carrera para abrir la puerta del copiloto y ofreció a Isabella la mano para ayudarla a salir.

—Pero es que… No voy muy elegante, que digamos—protestó ella.

Llevaba los vaqueros y el jersey que se había puesto para ir a la clínica, y era consciente de que estaba hecha un asco. Física y emocionalmente.

—Estás preciosa, pero sé que ha sido un día duro. ¿Te apetece entrar?

—Un montón. Me encanta la comida italiana y estoy muerta de hambre.

Y así era. Por la mañana no había desayunado porque se había quedado dormida y la hora de la comida se les había pasado mientras esperaban en comisaría.

Edward le sujetó la puerta y la invitó a pasar con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda. ¡Madre mía, qué modales! Isabella tendría que felicitar a Esme por educar tan bien a su hijo. No era capaz de recordar la última vez que un tío había echado a correr para abrirle la puerta. Probablemente… nunca.

La iluminación del restaurante era tenue. En el centro de cada mesa había una vela ancha y alta. No era una pijada, pero tampoco era un cuchitril.

—Me alegro de volver a verlo, señor Cullen —comentó una chica guapísima de largas piernas mientras le indicaba una mesa en una esquina y esbozaba una sonrisa que parecía sacada de un anuncio de dentífrico.

Tras sentarse Edward pidió una caña e Isabella un té helado. La rubia zalamera estuvo remoloneando y, cuando por fin se marchó a por las bebidas, Isabella respiró aliviada:

— ¡Menuda fresca!

Se arrepintió de aquel comentario en cuanto lo hizo. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si una mujer ligaba con Edward? Igual a él le gustaba.

— ¿Quién? ¿Kate?

Edward la miró sorprendido mientras cerraba la carta. Obviamente ya había decidido lo que iba a pedir.

— ¿Se llama así? A mí no se me ha presentado. Parecía mucho más interesada en ti.

« Cállate, idiota. Pareces una novia en pleno ataque de celos».

—No estaba ligando conmigo. Soy un cliente habitual. Tiene que ser amable —repuso encogiéndose de hombros.

Madre de Dios, el pobre no se enteraba de nada. Isabella se concentró en la carta para olvidarse del tema.

—Tú ya conoces el sitio, ¿alguna sugerencia?

—Todo está buenísimo. Yo voy a tomar el pollo al parmesano.

Isabella miraba la carta como un niño delante de una tienda de golosinas.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ir a comer a un restaurante que ya no estaba acostumbrada a elegir entre tantos platos.

—No sé qué pedir.

Cuando por fin levantó la mirada de la carta, vio que Edward estaba sonriendo.

—Parece que te estuvieras devanando los sesos para resolver un problema complejo.

— ¿Se nota que no salgo mucho? —Se rio burlándose de sí misma.

Edward le dedicó una mirada tan intensa y penetrante que sintió cómo una ola de calor se propagaba por su cuerpo hasta recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

—Eres la mujer más adorable que se ha sentado conmigo a una mesa. Las demás no te llegan ni a la altura de los zapatos.

El comentario bastó para sonrojarla, pero la mirada abrasadora que le dedicó a continuación en plan « Quiero follarte» acabó de ponerla como un tomate.

Ningún hombre le hacía perder los papeles como Edward. Bastaba una palabra, una frase, una mirada… para que se pusiera como una adolescente en celo.

Isabella se alegró de que viniera a traer la bebida y a tomar nota de la comanda una camarera mayor de pelo oscuro. Decidió no complicarse la vida y pidió lo mismo que Edward. Cuando la camarera se hubo marchado, Isabella cogió el vaso perpleja:

—Creo que me han puesto un té con alcohol.

Edward se echó a reír mientras miraba la bebida que tenía Isabella en la mano.

—Claro que tiene alcohol. No pensé que quisieras un té de verdad.

— ¿Qué lleva? —preguntó observando el líquido, que tenía un color muy parecido al té helado, pero que estaba servido en un vaso ancho con una cereza en el borde.

En los restaurantes en los que había trabajado nunca habían servido cócteles y no era precisamente una experta en bebidas alcohólicas.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ron, ginebra, tequila, vodka, triple seco…, un chorrito de cola y otro de sour mix.

Mamma mia! Acabaría bailando encima de la mesa. Una copa de vino le bastaba para ponerse contentilla. Nunca había tenido gran tolerancia al alcohol; seguramente porque rara vez bebía.

—Prométeme que, cuando me acabe esta copa, no me dejarás bailar desnuda encima de la mesa. —Elevó una ceja esperando a que aceptara el trato. Edward soltó una sonora carcajada antes de coger aire para preguntar:

—¿En serio? Por tomarte una o dos copas.

—No tiene gracia. No estoy acostumbrada a beber —repuso a la defensiva. De pronto, sentada frente a un multimillonario que ya se las sabía todas —pero todas todas—, se sintió como un bicho raro totalmente fuera de lugar.

Edward esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Pruébalo. Si no te gusta, te pido otra cosa. —Se puso serio y se le iluminaron los ojos con un sentimiento que ella no supo identificar—. Y, puedes estar tranquila, te prometo que no bailarás desnuda sobre la mesa a no ser que sea una actuación privada en mi casa —añadió con la voz aterciopelada y una mirada apasionada, como si estuviera imaginando la escena y tuviera muchas ganas de que se hiciera realidad.

Isabella, que tenía un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, trató de no mirarlo a los ojos.

¡Qué narices! Después de la mañana que había tenido le vendría bien tomarse una copa. Tomó un sorbito precavido y dejó que el líquido se deslizara por la lengua y le bajara por la garganta pese al nudo que había creado Edward con su comentario picante.

—No está mal. —Se relamió los labios—. No sabe fuerte.

Edward le dedicó otra mirada pícara:

—No te dejes engañar. Es bastante potente.

Disfrutaron comiendo, bebiendo y charlando alegremente. Edward le contó historias de su familia y algunos proyectos que tenía entre manos. Isabella comentó algunas anécdotas graciosas de su trabajo de camarera y de los años en la carrera de Enfermería.

Edward rebañó su plato de pollo al parmesano y, cuando Isabella ya no pudo más, se acabó también el de ella. Después pidió dos tiramisús y otra ronda. El postre estaba delicioso, pero Isabella no se lo pudo terminar. Daba igual, él estaba más que dispuesto a echarle una mano. Comía como una lima. Seguramente necesitaba tanta energía para mantener ese cuerpo fibroso y atlético que dejaba a Isabella con la lengua fuera, como un perro delante de un hueso, cada vez que lo veía.

—¿Cómo puedes tener ese cuerpazo con todo lo que comes?

Al momento quiso que se la tragara la tierra. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle eso? Era el alcohol el que hablaba, no ella.

« Auto nota: A partir de ahora no beberé más de una copa de vino y la rebajaré siempre con agua».

Edward la miró con picardía:

—¿Cuerpazo?

Isabella se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué sentido tenía negar la verdad? Tenía un cuerpazo.

—Pues sí.

« Un cuerpazo duro como una roca. Para caerse de culo. El cuerpo más sexy del planeta» .

—Hago ejercicio en el gimnasio que tengo en casa todos los días. Si te gusta mi aspecto, supongo que el esfuerzo merece la pena —comentó con incredulidad.

« ¡Ya te digo! Merece mucho la pena».

—Se nota —respondió Isabella intentando que no se notara demasiado que estaba deseando hacerle de todo—. Es uno de los motivos por los que mujeres como Kate caen rendidas a tus pies. No es el único, pero es una razón de peso.

« ¡Mierda! ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? ¡Maldito alcohol! Tenía que aprender a morderse la lengua».

—Las mujeres no admiran ni mi cuerpo ni mi personalidad, ni nada de eso. Solo les gusta mi dinero —afirmó Edward con pragmatismo.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo pasmada. ¿De verdad pensaba eso?

—Ya, ¿así que no afecta para nada que estés como un tren, seas un genio, tengas gracia y además seas un cachito de pan? ¿Lo único que les interesa a las mujeres es la pasta?

Madre mía, la estaba sacando de quicio. ¿No se enteraba de nada? ¿No se daba cuenta de que tenía muchas más cosas que ofrecer aparte de su dinero?

—Eso es.

Isabella sintió una punzada en el corazón al darse cuenta de que Edward estaba convencido de que el dinero era su única virtud. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así un hombre que le había demostrado lo generoso que era en múltiples ocasiones?

Isabella se lo quedó mirando con deseo, incapaz de creer que el hombre más atractivo y cautivador al que había visto en la vida pudiera pensar eso.

—Lo haré. —Las palabras se escaparon de la boca con premura y Edward se quedó mirándola desconcertado—. Te deseo. Y no tiene nada que ver con tu dinero. —La frase salió a borbotones de entre sus labios, sin medias tintas. Isabella desvió la mirada avergonzada por lo que acababa de confesar, pero le estaba sacando de quicio que no fuera capaz de ver lo mucho que valía—. Tu dinero me importa una mierda.

—Ya… Me he dado cuenta —respondió con una voz ronca.

Por fin Isabella se atrevió a devolverle la mirada, pero no supo interpretar su expresión. ¿Perplejidad? ¿Desconfianza? ¿Incredulidad? ¿Esperanza? Expresaba todas esas emociones, pero no sabía cuál era la predominante.

Inclinó el vaso para acabar el segundo té helado.

—No bebo más.

Si se tomaba otra copa, acabaría arrancándose la ropa y suplicándole que se la tirara en ese preciso momento.

Se preguntó si más tarde se arrepentiría de haber sido tan espontánea y decidió que seguramente no. Tenía que abrirle los ojos de algún modo, aunque hacerlo le resultara incómodo y bochornoso. Era un hombre autosuficiente y contenido, pero bajo aquella superficie se ocultaba alguien vulnerable. En más de una ocasión sus preciosos ojos marrones habían mostrado desconfianza en sí mismo, y un hombre tan guapo, tan amable y tan generoso no debería dudar ni por un instante de su capacidad.

No cabía duda de que Edward era un macho alfa, lo que Isabella ponía en entredicho era que lo que le impulsaba a atar y a vendar los ojos de las mujeres con las que se acostaba fuera el afán de dominación. Obviamente esa forma de sometimiento resultaba erótica —tanto que cada vez que recordaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior empapaba las braguitas—, pero no soportaba la idea de que la desconfianza limitara la vida sexual de Edward. Por desgracia es lo que sospechaba. Un instinto visceral le reconcomía por dentro repitiéndole una y otra vez que eso no tenía nada que ver con la dominación, sino con la falta de confianza.

Tras ponerse de pie Edward sacó la cartera y dejó algo de propina sobre la bandejita de la cuenta. Isabella suspiró cuando Edward la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella con delicadeza para salir del restaurante. Estaba oscureciendo y el aire fresco la ayudó a despejar su mente nublada. No recordaba qué ingredientes tenía el cóctel que había tomado, pero estaba claro que servían para soltarle a uno la lengua.

Aunque el trayecto en coche fue breve, pues el piso de Edward estaba a pocas manzanas, hubo tiempo de sobra para que Isabella se alterara. Tenía a Edward demasiado cerca y su olor era demasiado tentador. Además, todavía no se le había pasado el bochorno por haberse sincerado con él. Aunque no le hubiera confesado toda la verdad, sí había admitido lo mucho que lo deseaba y el hecho de no recibir una respuesta en condiciones la había dejado bastante chafada.

« ¿Qué quería que dijera? Mi objetivo es ayudarlo y no debo esperar nada a cambio. Nunca me ha prometido nada, excepto un polvo alucinante. Y esa promesa la ha cumplido. ¡Con creces!».

En realidad ella no esperaba nada de él, pero le habría gustado que el deseo hubiera sido recíproco. Se sentía ridícula y tenía la sensación de haberse puesto en evidencia, por lo que estar a su lado en ese momento era de todo menos cómodo.

« No lo entiendo. No sé qué lo lleva a comportarse así».

Pero quería entenderlo. Lo que más quería en el mundo era entender todos y cada uno de los secretos de Edward Cullen.

Isabella suspiro de alivio al entrar en el piso. Cruzó la cocina y se dirigió a su dormitorio para pegarse una ducha. Estaba a punto de desearle buenas noches cuando un brazo fornido la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo contra un cuerpo masculino igual de musculoso.

—No te vayas. Todavía no.

La voz grave de Edward le rozó el oído y un escalofrío de anhelo le recorrió el cuerpo entero hasta dejarla sin habla.

La cogió en brazos y la meció contra el pecho mientras se dirigía al salón. Se sentó en el sofá con Isabella en su regazo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Isabella con dulzura al percibir la intranquilidad y la rigidez de su cuerpo.

Le acarició los hombros y sintió sus músculos en tensión.

—Necesito abrazarte un rato. Por favor. Hoy me has quitado veinte años de vida. Si sigues teniendo incidentes de este tipo, acabaré siendo un viejo desquiciado y calvo como una bola de billar.

La abrazó con fuerza, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo hasta no dejar ni un hueco entre ellos.

—Lo siento.

Isabella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y sintió en la mejilla el placentero roce de su barba. Trató de no hacerse ilusiones porque Edward hubiera mencionado un futuro juntos.

—Es que no lo aguanto. No soporto la idea de que te ocurra algo —confesó Edward con la voz entrecortada.

El salón estaba a oscuras, la única luz que había provenía de la cocina. Isabella se apartó para acariciarle el mentón mientras el corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa. Edward se preocupaba por su seguridad. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovida. Muy pocas personas se habían preocupado tanto por ella, y el único hombre que lo había hecho había sido su padre. En estas circunstancias su ex probablemente le habría quitado importancia y le habría dicho que era culpa suya por ofrecerse como voluntaria en ese barrio. No era un novio muy cariñoso, que digamos.

Edward le cogió la mano y la posó en sus labios para llenarle la palma de besos.—

He tenido que reprimirme mucho para no lanzarme a la yugular del policía.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el amor de Dios, Isabella, el tío te estaba follando con la mirada en plena comisaría —respondió con firmeza.

—Solo estaba siendo amable…

—Se estaba imaginando cómo sería echarte un polvo —le informó remarcando las palabras—. Soy un tío. Créeme. Sé lo que me digo. Y me estaba cabreando de veras. No me gusta compartir.

« Glups». ¿Estaba insinuando que…?

—No sabía que era tuya.

« ¿Era suya?».

—Ahora sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Supongo que desde el primer día que te vi. Sin duda alguna desde la primera vez que te toqué. Y, por supuestísimo, desde anoche.

Edward puso su mano tras la nuca de Isabella para acercarse a su boca y le dio la vuelta con gran habilidad sin alejarse ni un milímetro de sus labios. Así, pasó de estar sentada sobre su regazo a encontrarse tumbada bajo su cuerpo. La besó hasta dejarla sin aliento, hasta que fue incapaz de pensar, hasta que lo único que pudo hacer fue sentir. Ella abrió las piernas para dar la bienvenida a su cuerpo viril y rodeó con los brazos su musculosa espalda, tratando de acercarse a él lo máximo posible.

Necesitaba que esto ocurriera, lo necesitaba a él. Deslizó la lengua por la suya, se moría por acercarse aún más, quería meterse dentro de él. Frotó las caderas contra su entrepierna y, al sentir cómo la dura erección que apenas le cabía en los vaqueros chocaba con su monte de Venus, empezó a gemir ansiosa por sentirlo dentro.

Arrancó su boca de la de él y jadeó:

—Necesito que me folles. Por favor.

Con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de ella Edward emitió un sonido gutural:

—Al dormitorio.

—No. Aquí. Ahora. Ahora mismo —resolló Isabella.

 **EMPIEZA MOMENTO HOT LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**

No quería moverse de aquel inmenso sofá, esta vez no quería estar atada con los ojos tapados. Abrazó su cadera con las piernas a modo de ruego silencioso y le agarró el trasero con las manos para acercarlo más a sus ondulantes caderas.

—¡Joder! Cuando haces eso soy incapaz de pensar. Yo tampoco quiero esperar más —afirmó con voz queda y, mientras la cogía del culo para rozarla aún más contra su empalmadísimo pene, emitió un gemido atormentado.

—No esperes. Por favor.

El cuerpo de Isabella ardía cual madera en un incendio.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo así —le recordó con un tono de enfado y frustración, pero sin dejar de agarrarle el trasero.

—Sí que puedes.

Deseaba que lo hicieran así: con esa espontaneidad, con tanto anhelo.

Descruzó las piernas y se revolvió para meter las manos entre sus cuerpos. Se desabrochó los vaqueros y se bajó la cremallera. Edward tuvo que incorporarse para que Isabella tuviera espacio para bajarse los pantalones y las braguitas, que tiró al suelo de una patada.

—Tócame.

Edward gimió al introducir la mano entre sus cuerpos, al deslizar los dedos en su sexo empapado.

—Joder, estás encharcada.

—Por ti —repuso intrépida—. Así que no vuelvas a decirme que las mujeres solo están contigo por dinero. Yo estoy tan loca por ti que te ruego, de rodillas si hace falta, que me folles —le dijo furiosa tratando de hacerle comprender que lo que ella sentía por él no tenía nada que ver con la economía.

No podía confesarle todo lo que le necesitaba: ni ella estaba preparada para desnudar su alma ni él para oír algo así. Es más, puede que ella tampoco estuviera lista para enfrentarse a esa verdad. Pero esto sí tendría que aceptarlo: tenía que tirársela. Ahora.

El cuerpo de Isabella se estremecía mientras los dedos de Edward se deslizaban por su piel blanda y húmeda, y trazaban círculos en el clítoris.

—Sí, sí… Tócame.

Se había dejado llevar y su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada sensación, a cada roce de sus dedos. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se abandonó a esas caricias atrevidas y constantes.

—Estás tan cachonda. Tan desatada. Me cuesta creer que me desees tanto.

Dímelo otra vez —exigió mientras la acariciaba con menos delicadeza y más exigencia.

—Te necesito, Edward. Fóllame.

—¿Solo yo?

—Solo tú. Eres el único hombre que me pone así.

El único hombre capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza con un solo roce. Sabía que eso suponía una debilidad, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada.

Edward se incorporó, se desabrochó los vaqueros y se los fue bajando hasta liberar la polla, que parecía estar tan ansiosa y dura que salió de un salto.

—Me muero por metértela, Isabella, pero no sé si puedo hacerlo así.

Su voz transmitía pasión y enfado a la vez, e Isabella comprendió que para él era crucial dominar la situación. Aunque aún no había averiguado la razón, sabía que Edward necesitaba estar al mando.

—Sujétame de las manos, Edward. Controla la situación. Fóllame como te haga falta. Me da igual. Pero fóllame de una vez.

Isabella se moría de ganas de coger esa impresionante verga para metérsela, pero, en lugar de hacer eso, levantó los brazos y lo cogió de las manos. Las tenía cerradas con fuerza, pero fue abriéndolas poco a poco hasta envolver las de ella.

Entrelazaron los dedos y bajaron juntos las manos hasta posarlas sobre la cabeza de Isabella.

—Ahora estás al mando y me tienes justo donde quieres. Fóllame —le rogó.

Isabella necesitaba que lo hicieran así en lugar de con esposas y vendas porque, aunque la noche anterior había disfrutado mucho, no quería que esa fuera la única manera de hacerlo con Edward. A partir de ahora deseaba que la única razón por la que Edward quisiera atarla y taparle los ojos fuera porque le pareciera erótico y sexy. Instintivamente sabía que para recuperar la confianza era crucial que fueran pasito a pasito y que pasaran de echar polvos a hacer el amor.

Cuando recostó su cuerpo musculoso sobre el de ella, a Isabella le entraron ganas de llorar. Gimió al sentir su polla en la estrecha entrada de su cavidad y giró las caderas para facilitarle el camino.

Y entonces, sorprendentemente, la penetró con una sola embestida.

La polla había irrumpido en su interior e Isabella empezó a jadear mientras el miembro la estiraba y la poseía por completo.

—Sí… Me encanta… —resolló mientras lo abrazaba con las piernas y se deleitaba con las sensaciones.

—Joder, estás empapada. Nada se interpone entre mi polla y tú. Esta sensación es tremenda. Es lo mejor del mundo —jadeó sobre su cuello mientras deslizaba todo el cuerpo arriba y abajo, rozando el pecho con sus tetas y raspando sus hinchados pezones.

Tenían las manos entrelazadas y Edward se las estaba apretando tanto que los dedos se le estaban empezando a dormir. Edward volvió a echar las caderas hacia atrás para embestirla y ella le respondió abalanzándose hacia él, por lo que se encontraron a medio camino. Mientras sus cuerpos se unían una y otra vez Isabella sintió una punzada en el corazón al darse cuenta de que estaban viviendo algo extraordinario, un momento especial que lo cambiaría todo.

Le hincó los talones en el culo, que lo tenía duro como una piedra, para empujarlo más adentro y más rápido. Cada embestida era poderosa, enérgica.

Dentro y fuera. Una y otra vez.

Edward le comió la boca entera en un beso cargado de violencia con el que se adueñó de ella. Recorría con la lengua, suave como el terciopelo, cada centímetro de su boca, y la embestía con la lengua al mismo ritmo que con la polla.

Su fuerza la abrumaba, las embestidas de su lengua y su verga la transportaban a otra dimensión…, e Isabella se dejó llevar.

Completamente. Sin reparos. Deseosa.

Varias lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas mientras le gemía en la boca y su cuerpo entero comenzó a convulsionar al sentir el clímax más intenso de su vida.

Su cavidad palpitaba, abriéndose y cerrándose alrededor de la polla, mientras Edward se la metía y la sacaba desenfrenado y furioso.

Edward le gimió en la boca y entrelazó la lengua con la suya mientras se la metía hasta el fondo por última vez. Cuando se corrió, su fornido cuerpo empezó a temblar sobre el de ella y le inundó la vagina de calor.

Apartó la boca de sus labios y dejó caer el rostro en el cuello de ella.

 **FIN MOMENTO HOT.**

—Tremendo —exclamó sobre su piel con la voz entrecortada.

Isabella apartó las manos de las de él para recuperar la circulación y lo rodeó con los brazos. Le acarició el cabello empapado de sudor y le posó las manos en la nuca. Se sentía relajada y satisfecha y, aunque el cuerpo de Edward empezaba a pesarle, no estaba preparada para que se quitara de encima.

—Creo que acabo de morir —resolló Edward sin haber recuperado el aliento.

—Entonces supongo que yo también he muerto a tu lado porque te he acompañado hasta el final —respondió con un hilillo de voz sin dejar de recorrerle el cuero cabelludo con las manos.

Horas después Isabella se preguntaría cuánto tiempo habían pasado allí tumbados, en un universo propio, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero en ese momento se quedó absorta, disfrutando de la paz que sucedía a la turbulenta tormenta.

Tras un lapso de tiempo indeterminado Edward se quitó de encima.

—Peso mucho. Perdona.

Ella se acurrucó a su lado y musitó:

—Estaba bien.

—Ha estado mucho mejor que bien —bromeó con una voz aterciopelada, malinterpretando sus palabras a propósito.

—Gracias, Edward —susurró con dulzura.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó asombrado mientras la rodeaba con un brazo y le apartaba el pelo de la cara con el otro.

—Por lo que acaba de pasar.

« Por confiar en mí. Por librarte de algún fantasma del pasado. Por darme lo que necesitaba. Por darte lo que necesitabas».

No le veía la cara, pero no le hacía falta: percibía la sonrisa en su voz.

—No me des las gracias, cariño. Debería estar mostrándote mi veneración de rodillas.

Para quitarle hierro al asunto Isabella bromeó respondiendo como si fuera una reina dirigiéndose a un súbdito:

—Ah, bueno… Si es menester…, que así sea.

« Pasito a pasito» .

Edward resopló.

—Ahora no puedo. Me has dejado hecho polvo.

—¡Granuja desagradecido! —repuso Isabella con una sonrisa mientras le daba un manotazo en el hombro.

—No hace falta que me ponga de rodillas. Ya te venero —susurró rozándole la boca con los labios.

La soltó y se fue a poner los vaqueros. Isabella se incorporó para buscar los pantalones y las braguitas.

—Ya, y a…, los hombres sois capaces de decir cualquier cosa después de un buen orgasmo.

Cogió la tela áspera y pegó un brinco para ponerse las braguitas y los vaqueros. Edward la sujetó de las caderas cuando se estaba dando media vuelta para marcharse.

—Ha sido mucho más que un polvazo. Te has echado a llorar. Dime si han sido lágrimas de felicidad o de tristeza —preguntó preocupado.

—De felicidad. Sin duda.

Como no quería revelar nada más, le rozó la boca con los labios y se marchó a regañadientes. Sabía lo que pensaba Edward de dormir acompañado, así que de momento tendría que contentarse con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Necesito pegarme una ducha —comentó antes de irse—. Alguien me ha… empapado.

Salió para dirigirse a su cuarto y se echó a reír al oír un gruñido a sus espaldas. Se dio una ducha y se metió en la cama, donde, agotada y satisfecha, no tardó en conciliar el sueño.

 **Bueno la historia no es mia, es un libro que me encontré que día que estaba leyendo y me parecio muy buena para que todos la conocieran al final diré quien es la creadora de esta hermosa obra, bueno de Alice y Jasper veremos muy poco a excepcion cuando se da el final final de la obra quienes querían una segunda vez entre este par hay lo tienen.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos estoy muy emocionada por la acogida q ha tenido la historia, por sus rr: Especialmente a Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, Pera l.t, kaja0507, tulgarita, Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, sgray07, Cary, Guest, OnltRobPatti, AleCullen, Lola, PoliFP13, carol, Makena Connor, LyD Macan y aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Lalhiz**


	11. Capitulo 3: Segunda Parte: Mas Cerca

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 3**

¿Todo bien?

Isabella sonrió al leer el mensaje de Edward. Se dirigía a Esme Place en coche con James, que conducía muy serio. Llevaba varios días sin hablar con Esme y habían quedado para tomar un café. Como su amiga no soportaba alejarse del restaurante, Isabella solía pasarse un rato después de clase, cuando había menos gente. Contestó con otro mensaje: Sí, papi. Todo va bien. Era viernes, casi había pasado una semana desde el incidente de la clínica.

Edward le escribía a diario —varias veces, de hecho— para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Aunque le vacilara diciéndole que parecía un padre superprotector, en el fondo le conmovía que se preocupara por su seguridad.

No habían tenido contacto físico desde la noche del incidente de la clínica

Bromeaban y charlaban, pero no follaban. Era como si a los dos les diera miedo que lo que había ocurrido no se pudiera repetir. O quizá temían lo que pudiera pasar. Ella sin duda lo sentía así, pues jamás había vivido una experiencia tan intensa.

Volvió a sonarle el teléfono.

Ten cuidado. Avísame cuando t marches. Ya estás allí?

Le respondió: Llegando. A sus órdenes, señor.

Cuando el coche se detuvo delante del restaurante de Esme, el móvil volvió a sonar.

Más quisiera yo, pero tú solo estás a mis órdenes en mis sueños.

Le entró la risa porque prácticamente podía oír a Edward pronunciando esas palabras de mal humor. Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y, antes de abrir la puerta, sonrió al amable conductor:

—Gracias, James. Te veo en un ratito.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Disfrute del café, señorita Isabella. La estaré esperando aquí mismo. Dé saludos a Esme de mi parte.

James llevaba muchos años trabajando para la familia y conocía a todo el mundo.

—Lo haré.

Salió del vehículo y saludó a James con la mano antes de abrir la puerta del restaurante.

En Esme Place había clientes a todas horas. El sitio era conocido en la zona por ofrecer comida excelente a precios razonables. Isabella avanzó hasta una mesa que había en una esquina y, cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, Esme salió a toda prisa por la puerta de atrás con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos abiertos de par en par.

Isabella la abrazó con fuerza y respiró hondo para inhalar el agradable aroma a vainilla que siempre parecía irradiar la mujer.

Esme se apartó para coger a Isabella por los hombros.

—¿Qué tal te está tratando mi hijo? Tienes buen aspecto. Se te ve descansada.

—Espera, voy a servirnos un café.

Isabella se metió a la barra para llenar dos tazas de café humeante. Al volver a la mesa cogió una jarrita de leche.

—Estoy bien. Las clases van estupendamente, pero se acerca la hora de la verdad.

Dejó una taza delante de Esme antes de sentarse enfrente de ella.

—No hace falta que sirvas el café, cielito. Ya no trabajas aquí.

Esme le dedicó una sonrisa tan parecida a la de Edward que, por un momento, a Isabella se le fue el santo al cielo: se apoyó en el respaldo y analizó el rostro de su amiga en busca de otras similitudes con su hijo. No había muchas. Después de haber visto cientos de fotos de los hermanos con su madre Isabella había llegado a la conclusión de que Edward debía de parecerse a su padre aunque no había visto ninguna foto de él. Esme y Jasper se parecían mucho: los dos tenían el pelo rubio y ondulado, y los ojos verdes.

Su amiga tenía un estilo de vestir informal, pero elegante. Ese día llevaba una chaqueta rosa y una falda de cachemira que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla.

Sus delicadas orejas estaban adornadas con largos pendientes rosas que le golpeaban el cuello cada vez que movía la cabeza. La única muestra de ostentación eran esos llamativos pendientes. Esme era una buena mujer y tenía un corazón noble. Isabella sonrió.

—Necesitaba mi chute de cafeína. —Sirvió la leche en el líquido humeante —. Y aproveché el viaje para traerte otro a ti. —Añadió azúcar y removió la mezcla con una cucharilla—. Edward me trata bien. Más que bien. De maravilla.

Es un gran… amigo.

Isabella casi se atraganta al pronunciar la última palabra, pero al fin y al cabo es lo que era, un amigo.

Esme suspiró:

—Parece muy feliz. Hablo con él casi todos los días y hacía tiempo que no se mostraba tan optimista. Está enamorado.

—No lo está —zanjó Isabella de inmediato y casi se le va el café por el lado que no era—. No lo estamos. Es decir, somos amigos.

Dios mío, no podía permitir que Esme creyera que su relación con Edward iba para largo.

—Ya, y a. Y Edward se pasa el día hablándome de ti porque…, ¿por qué?

Esme le dedicó una mirada burlona por encima de la taza e Isabella se encogió de hombros. ¿Tanto hablaba de ella? ¿En serio?

—Vivo en su casa y me está echando un cable. Es normal que hable de su compañera de piso. Nos vemos todos los días.

Esme resopló.

—Cielito, Edward también ve a Jasper todos los días y te aseguro que no se pone tan pesado con él. Además, hasta ahora nunca me había hablado de ninguna mujer.

Isabella trató de apaciguar a su esperanzado corazón: el hecho de que Edward la mencionara en las conversaciones con su madre no significaba nada.

—Jasper y él no viven en la misma casa.

—A ti te gusta él. Y a él le gustas tú. Mucho.

Dejó caer los hombros mientras colocaba la taza en la mesa y se ponía a jugar con una servilleta. Nunca se le había dado bien ocultar cosas a Esme.

—Sí que me gusta, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones. A Edward no le agradan los compromisos. Y lo entiendo. Más o menos. Ni siquiera ha tenido novia.

Esme estiró el brazo y puso la mano sobre los dedos de Isabella, que estaban dejando la servilleta hecha trizas.

—Eso no significa ni que no pueda tenerla ni que jamás la vaya a tener. — Esme suspiró—. A Edward le ocurrió una cosa a los dieciséis años que lo cambió para siempre. Mi niñito se pasaba las horas enfrascado en libros, era muy callado y todo lo aplicado que una madre podría desear. Pero además era muy compasivo; el tipo de niño que se dedica a rescatar a perritos perdidos. Recuerdo lo mucho que le vacilaba Jasper a costa de su tierno corazoncito. Prácticamente todos los días Edward aparecía en casa con algún animal extraviado o se proponía remediar alguna injusticia. —Esme, incómoda, cambió de postura—. Creo que dejó de ser así cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Isabella apretó la mano de Esme.

—No ha dejado de ser así. Sigue siéndolo. Fíjate en cómo me está ayudando a mí. Aunque desconozco los detalles, sé que le ocurrió algo, pero, en cualquier caso, sigue siendo igual de dulce que de niño.

—A eso voy. No era así antes de conocerte. Eres la única persona que no es de la familia por la que se ha preocupado en un montón de años. Eso me da esperanza.

Isabella se estremeció.

—No te emociones, por favor. Solo somos amigos. Eso es todo. Considérame un perrito extraviado.

Esme sonrió satisfecha, mientras retiraba la mano de la de Isabella para coger la taza de café. Dedicándole una mirada de complicidad, comentó:

—Ya, bueno, pues en ese caso eres el primer perrito que ha acogido en dieciséis años. En mi opinión es bastante significativo.

Isabella echó cuentas con el corazón acelerado. ¡La fiesta!

« Mañana Edward cumple treinta y dos años» .

—Seguro que no soy la primera. Lo que pasa es que no te lo habrá contado. Era imposible que ella fuera la primera persona a la que hubiera ayudado desde aquel misterioso incidente que lo transformó a los dieciséis años.

Esme se echó a reír y repuso enigmáticamente:

—Soy su madre. Tengo ojos en la nuca. Pregúntaselo a mis chicos. Les da mucha rabia que lo sepa todo, incluso cosas que no me han contado.

« ¿Sabes que Edward solo puede tener relaciones sexuales cuando la mujer está atada y con los ojos vendados?» .

Isabella estaba bastante convencida de que Esme no estaba al corriente de esa información y, obviamente, tampoco se lo pensaba decir. Hay cosas que era mejor que una madre no supiera.

Empezó a dar vueltas a los años de aislamiento durante los cuales Edward había reprimido sus instintos solidarios y se le encogió el pecho al preguntarse qué le habría ocurrido, qué habría transformado a ese dulce niño en un adulto solitario e impasible.

¿De verdad estaba cambiando? Era cierto que a veces se mostraba distante y muy poco sociable, pero a Isabella no le parecía un ermitaño o un pasota. Esas reacciones no eran más que… cosas de Edward.

Brusco…, sí.

Gruñón…, sí.

Mandón…, sí.

Controlador…, a veces.

Atento…, ¡y a te digo! Bajo su apariencia ruda escondía un corazón de oro.

Sexy…, sí, sí y sí.

Además era ingenioso, inteligente e irresistible en muchos aspectos.

—Ojalá algún día me confiese lo que le ocurrió —susurró Isabella para sus adentros.

—Eso espero. Necesita desahogarse y pasar página —respondió Esme en voz baja.

¡Coño! ¡La madre de Edward la había oído! No solo tenía ojos en la nuca, ¡también contaba con un oído supersónico!

—¿Sabes qué ocurrió? —le preguntó Isabella con curiosidad.

La pregunta pareció incomodar a su amiga, pero aun así respondió:

—A grandes rasgos. Sé que estuvo al borde de la muerte. Me faltan muchos detalles. —Esme parecía atormentada.

—Siento haberte preguntado por un recuerdo tan doloroso.

Isabella se juró no volver a mencionarle el tema. No soportaba ver tan descorazonada a la mujer que se había convertido en una segunda madre para ella.

—Muchos recuerdos del pasado lejano son dolorosos y no siempre logro quitármelos de la cabeza. Mis chicos vivieron una infancia que jamás deberían haber vivido, que ningún niño debería vivir. Yo debería haber actuado más y haberles protegido mejor.

Los ojos de Esme transmitían un dolor atormentado, como si estuviera recordando el angustioso pasado que habían sufrido los tres y lo mucho que les había afectado.

—Basta. Para de inmediato. Edward y Jasper están perfectamente. Puedes estar orgullosa de tus hijos, Esme. Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y se nota. —Isabella no soportaba ver a su amiga tan afligida—. No tienes que tener una infancia idílica para convertirte en un adulto maravilloso. Mírame a mí.

Isabella sonrió de oreja a oreja para intentar contagiar a Esme, que esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—A veces se me olvidan las penurias que has vivido, cielito. Tus padres se fueron demasiado pronto, pero te criaron como es debido.

—Y tú a tus hijos. No conozco a Jasper, pero a Edward sí. Es un hombre maravilloso —le dijo con toda franqueza.

Isabella decidió cambiar de tema para que su amiga recuperara la alegría y dejara de martirizarse con la idea de que tenía que haber criado a sus hijos de otro modo. Isabella conocía bien a Esme y estaba convencida de que, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, había hecho todo lo que había estado en sus manos para educar a sus dos hijos.

—Edward me ha invitado a la fiesta que celebra Jasper mañana.

Esme se echó a reír.

—La fiesta de cumpleaños que le organiza su querido hermano todos los años. Vas a ir, ¿no?

—Sí. Edward quiere que vaya. ¿Habrá mucha gente? —Isabella no logró ocultar la aprensión que sentía. ¿Cómo rayos iba a relacionarse con todos esos millonarios? Le había sorprendido que Edward la invitara al evento. Para empezar ni siquiera sabía que iba a ser su cumpleaños y, para más inri, el cumpleaños de Isabella era precisamente un día después.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —Esme alzó las cejas y dedicó a Isabella una mirada inquisitiva. Mierda. ¿Es que no podía ocultar nada a Esme?

—Un poco. No estoy acostumbrada a juntarme con ese tipo de gente. Pero no era solo eso. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a acudir a eventos sociales para divertirse o relajarse. Entre el trabajo y la universidad nunca había tenido tiempo para eso.

La risa alegre de Esme inundó el aire alrededor.

—Con los años he aprendido que en realidad los ricos no difieren mucho de la gente normal. Algunos son agradables. Otros no tanto. Ya te las apañarás. Tener dinero no les hace mejores personas que tú, cielito.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, Isabella sabía que Esme estaba en lo cierto, pero aun así no lograba aplacar los nervios. Estaba ansiosa no tanto por los ricos que eran los invitados, sino porque no quería decepcionar a Edward delante de sus amigos, socios y familiares. Sus habilidades sociales estaban oxidadas después de tantos años de abandono, en los que solo las había practicado con los clientes del restaurante y sus jovencísimos compañeros de clase.

El teléfono de Isabella sonó y la devolvió a la realidad.

—Es Edward —informó a Esme sonriendo mientras leía el mensaje.

 _Ya os habéis cansado de hablar de mí?_

¡Pero, bueno! ¡Como si Esme y ella no tuvieran temas más interesantes de los que hablar! Sus dedos revolotearon por la pantalla táctil para contestar al mensaje.

 _Ni siquiera te hemos nombrado, so creído._

La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

 _No soy ningún creído. Conozco a mi madre. Si no vuelves pronto a casa, me pongo a hacer la cena_.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! Tengo que irme. —Sonrió a Esme y puso cara de terror.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la madre de Edward perpleja.

—Edward me ha amenazado con ponerse a cocinar si no vuelvo pronto.

La risa de Esme tintineó en el aire hasta contagiar a Isabella, que se echó a reír con las mismas ganas que su amiga. Esme cogió aire y comentó divertida:

—Viniendo de Edward es una amenaza de lo más inquietante. Es muy probable que acabe herido.

—Ya te digo. Si le da por preparar algo que no sea un bocadillo o comida en el micro, será un desastre —respondió Isabella mientras escribía en el móvil:

Enseguida voy. Por favor, no cocines—. Qué tío tan manipulador y tan maquiavélico —murmuró con cariño, levantándose de la mesa.

—Eso es que te echa de menos. ¡Qué romántico! —Suspiró Esme con una mirada soñadora mientras se ponía de pie—. Pero no dejes que se salga siempre con la suya.

A Isabella le hizo gracia y, aunque estaba convencida de que Edward le había escrito porque tenía hambre y no le apetecía cenar un sándwich, no quiso echar por tierra las ilusiones de su madre, así que se limitó a abrazarla y responder:

—Te veo mañana por la noche.

Al salir buscó con avidez a James y al Mercedes. Estaba deseando volver al piso con Edward. Quizá él no la estuviera echando de menos de verdad, pero ella sí que lo hacía. Su parte favorita del día era la cena, porque pasaban un rato juntos, se contaban lo que habían hecho durante el día y compartían ideas y opiniones.

Hablaban de cosas importantes o de trivialidades. Daba igual.

« Dios mío, soy lamentable».

Cuando vio a James, aceleró el paso para acercarse al coche y se dio cuenta espantada de lo sola que había estado antes de conocer a Edward. Era curioso que nunca se hubiera sentido sola. Había pasado los días rodeada de gente: clientes, estudiantes, muchedumbres…, pero la soledad había estado allí —enterrada en el fondo de su ser bajo capas de agotamiento, hambre e instinto de supervivencia—, esperándola pacientemente.

Abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto junto a James, sin dejar de darle vueltas a por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de la necesidad que tenía de estar con un hombre.

« Porque no lo necesitaba. No hasta que conocí a Edward. No quiero a cualquier hombre, lo quiero a él» .

Esa era la verdad. Edward tenía algo que la atraía, que la empujaba a acercarse. Sabía que si seguía aproximándose acabaría quemándose, pero no lograba frenar esa atracción ni resistirse a la tentación. Le resultaba imposible ignorar las provocativas y seductoras vibraciones que transmitía Edward.

« ¿Por qué me atrae tanto? No nos parecemos en nada» .

Negó con la cabeza y, mientras sentía el suave roce del asiento de cuero, se reconoció a sí misma que diferían en gustos y en otras cosas sin importancia, pero que, en realidad, en muchos otros aspectos se parecían mucho.

Después de la traición de Jacob ella se había vuelto muy recelosa…, igual que Edward. Las causas eran diferentes y, con toda probabilidad, las de Edward habían sido mucho más traumáticas, pero los dos se comportaban como niños asustados que tienen miedo de acercarse y dudan entre ser amigos o enemigos, entre confiar en el otro o desconfiar.

Valoraba enormemente que Edward le hubiera mostrado la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo con ella sin recurrir a sus habituales esposas y vendas, pero le gustaría saber la causa de esa desconfianza. ¿Por qué tapaba los ojos a las mujeres si tenía un cuerpazo que quitaba el hipo? Se estremeció y dedicó una débil sonrisa a James, que se incorporó a la carretera para dirigirse sin prisa hacia el piso.

Suspiró temblorosa mientras rezaba por no estar firmando su sentencia de muerte al involucrarse tanto con un hombre como Edward.

« Déjate llevar. Relájate. Disfruta mientras dure».

Reprimió una risa de desprecio: ella ni se relajaba ni se dejaba llevar, y nunca jamás había sabido vivir el momento. No es fácil hacerlo cuando tienes que preocuparte por lo que vas a comer hoy o por si este mes lograrás reunir el dinero para pagar el alquiler.

« Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por todo eso».

No…, y a no. Quizá no durara mucho, pero de momento sabía que tenía una cama en la que dormir, un techo bajo el que refugiarse y un montón de comida que echarse a la boca. Gracias a Edward, disponía de tiempo y espacio para respirar.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al recordar la escena de Edward en el sofá la semana anterior: tan vulnerable y tan fuerte a la vez. ¿Cómo no iba a admirar la fuerza y determinación que había mostrado para enfrentarse a los misteriosos fantasmas del pasado?

« Lo hizo por mí. Porque yo se lo pedí».

Los recuerdos le dieron fuerza y cogió la mochila con determinación. Había llegado a casa. James la había traído hasta la puerta del gigantesco edificio.

—Gracias, James.

Dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada al chófer al darse cuenta de que no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto.

—No hay de qué, señorita Isabella. Ya lo sabe. Que tenga una velada agradable.

—Y tú también.

Se levantó del asiento con la mochila en la mano, cerró la puerta y echó una carrera hacia la entrada.

Claro que tendría una velada agradable. No podía ser de otro modo. Un morenazo sumamente atractivo la estaba esperando. Quizá él estuviera deseando cenar, pero ella pensaba darle mucho más que comida. Había llegado el momento de recompensarle. A fin de cuentas Edward había confiado en ella, le había ofrecido refugio y la había hecho sentir especial.

Esperaba que tuviera hambre, pero no solo de comida. Saludó al observador portero y se metió en el ascensor que llevaba al ático.

« Vive el momento. No pienses en el futuro».

Aunque aquel propósito le resultara totalmente ajeno, estaba decidida intentarlo.

 **Bueno chicas(os) les pido millones de disculpas por demorarme tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero hoy les traigo todos los capítulos en los que me he atrasado, les tengo muchos regalitos esta tarde.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos estoy muy emocionada por la acogida q ha tenido la historia, por sus rr: Especialmente a Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, Pera l.t, kaja0507, tulgarita, Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, sgray07, Cary, Guest, OnltRobPatti, AleCullen, Lola, PoliFP13, carol, Makena Connor, LyD Macan y aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme.**

 **Avance capitulo siguiente**

 **Aún no había llegado a casa, así que, en principio, le daría tiempo a llegar hasta su cuarto. Se peinó con los dedos el pelo mojado y abrió la puerta del baño, listo para bajar corriendo las escaleras.**

 **Sintió un golpe de aire frío al salir del baño lleno de vapor. ¡En el gimnasio hacía un frío que pelaba! Había bajado la temperatura para hacer deporte y ahora estaba congelado.**

 **« Mis cicatrices le dan igual. Aun así me desea. No hay mujer sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de fingir esa reacción».**

 **¿Quien piensa eso? Hipotesis, Hipotesis,**

 **Nos leemos más tarde.**

 **Lalhiz**


	12. Capitulo 4: Segunda Parte Cicatrices

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 4**

Edward empezó a despotricar mientras se enrollaba una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura. Después de haber estado haciendo ejercicio se había metido del tirón a la ducha que tenía en el gimnasio y se había olvidado por completo de traer ropa limpia del dormitorio. Estaba cabreado porque la maldita toalla apenas le tapaba las partes nobles.

Miró con asco el chándal sudado y maloliente. Ahora que estaba limpito, no se lo pensaba volver a poner. Isabella aún no había llegado a casa, así que, en principio, le daría tiempo a llegar hasta su cuarto. Se peinó con los dedos el pelo mojado y abrió la puerta del baño, listo para bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Sintió un golpe de aire frío al salir del baño lleno de vapor. ¡En el gimnasio hacía un frío que pelaba! Había bajado la temperatura para hacer deporte y ahora estaba congelado.

—Edward, ¿estás…?

La voz femenina lo cogió por sorpresa y se quedó inmóvil en medio del gimnasio. El corazón empezó a latirle a gran velocidad cuando Isabella entró en la sala de máquinas con total normalidad.

Mientras Isabella le recorría con los ojos, él se estremeció esperando una mirada de repugnancia… o algo peor. Las cicatrices que tenía en el pecho y el abdomen estaban a la vista, algo que trataba de evitar por todos los medios posibles. Siempre las ocultaba y, sobre todo, a las mujeres.

Trató de mover los pies para dar media vuelta y volver al baño, pero, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Isabella, se quedó paralizado.

Se estaba acercando a él muy despacio con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero no parecía horrorizada, sino… ávida. Sacó la lengua para lamerse los labios y susurró extasiada:

—Madre mía, eres enorme. ¡Qué músculos! Sabía que estabas tremendo, pero no que a tu lado un estríper parecería un tirillas.

Al llegar a su altura Isabella tiró la mochila al suelo y Edward tragó saliva:

—Tengo cicatrices.

« ¡Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta!».

La tenía tan cerca que la podía oler. Empezó a empalmarse a medida que inhalaba su dulce fragancia e Isabella estiró el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión de deseo que le golpeó las entrañas como un tren de mercancías a gran velocidad.

Aunque le temblaba la voz, Isabella logró pronunciar entre jadeos:

—Por favor, Edward, no me pidas que no te toque. Necesito tocarte. Si no me dejas, creo que me moriré.

Edward se había imaginado todo tipo de reacciones…, menos esta. La necesidad de sentir esas manos pequeñas y hábiles en su piel propagó un calor abrasador por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía mirarlo con tanto deseo?

—No me gusta que me toquen —replicó con voz grave.

—¿No te gusta o no estás acostumbrado? —preguntó con delicadeza.

¡Menudo mentiroso estaba hecho! En ese momento nada le apetecía más que sentir las manos de Isabella sobre su cuerpo. En ese preciso instante.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad, aturdido por la reacción que había desatado en Isabella.

—Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, Edward —le dijo levantando las manos para tocarle el pecho.

Edward se armó de valor mientras las manos de Isabella le acariciaban el pecho y se deslizaban por su piel. El contacto era tan erótico, tan sensual, que era como estar haciendo el amor, y todo su ser empezó a arder. Apretó los dientes forzando a su cuerpo a relajarse…, pero no había manera. Isabella deslizó los dedos despacio por su vientre hasta que a Edward se le cortó la respiración.

—Estás tan duro.

Así era. Estaba duro. Por todas partes.

—¡Isabella!

Edward empezó a jadear cuando los labios húmedos de Isabella se unieron a los intrépidos dedos y la lengua empezó a lamerle el pecho.

—Mmmm…, hueles tan bien. Y sabes aún mejor.

Cuando le mordisqueó un pezón casi se corrió allí mismo. Acto seguido, le pegó un sensual lengüetazo que le hizo estremecer el cuerpo entero, que ya estaba al borde de la combustión.

—Para —gruñó.

« No, no pares».

Le agarró de la toalla y tiró de ella. El trozo de tela no opuso gran resistencia e Isabella lo lanzó al suelo.

—Me encanta cómo sabes, Edward. No me hagas parar —le rogó cogiéndole con su pequeña mano el miembro empalmado—. Quiero catarte.

¿En serio?

¿Se refería a…?

—Enterito.

Pues, sí, se refería a eso.

Sus ojos se tornaron de un azul más intenso cuando le dedicaron una mirada suplicante. Dios mío, no había escapatoria. Tenía más necesidad de que aquellos suculentos labios se posaran en su polla que de respirar.

—Isabella… Yo nunca… Yo no…

Siempre había necesitado ser el dominante y atar a sus amantes. Nunca había querido meterles la polla en la boca cuando yacían indefensas debajo de su cuerpo. Y tampoco ninguna de ellas había querido que lo hiciera.

—Mejor. Así no te darás cuenta si no lo hago bien del todo.

La mirada de vulnerabilidad que Isabella le dedicó lo dejó sin respuesta y le hizo olvidar las cicatrices que cruzaban su cuerpo y que lo hacían sentir tan inseguro.

Le entraron ganas de ir a buscar al ex de Isabella para darle una somanta de palos.

—Es imposible que contigo no sea extraordinario —repuso con una mezcla de rudeza y pasión desenfrenada.

Le apoyó la mano en la nuca para acercarse a su boca mientras le agarraba el culo con la otra mano para atraerla aún más hacia él.

« Mis cicatrices le dan igual. Aun así me desea. No hay mujer sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de fingir esa reacción» .

Le embistió la boca una y otra vez, tratando de mostrarle de esa manera lo que había significado para él que le aceptara tal y como era. Ella le devolvió el beso con una fogosidad que lo puso a cien. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y Isabella emitió uno de sus dulces gemiditos dentro de su boca; un sonido que casi logra que Edward pierda la cabeza.

Isabella separó la boca de la de Edward y se fue agachando hasta ponerse de rodillas. A medida que descendía fue recorriendo con la lengua el pecho y el abdomen. ¡Madre de Dios! Edward no tenía claro si podría aguantarlo.

Perlas de sudor se le acumularon en la frente y comenzaron a caerle por el rostro mientras la sangre le golpeaba los oídos, atacados a su vez por el ensordecedor latido de su corazón. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir.

El primer roce de su lengua fue algo sublime. Le chupó la punta, que estaba extra sensible, y lamió una gota de semen que la coronaba como si fuera un delicioso caramelo.

—Isabella…

Le soltó el pelo y enterró las manos en la suave melena, que se desparramó formando suaves ondas sobre sus manos. Respiró hondo cuando Isabella introdujo la polla en la boca, en la cavidad cálida y húmeda a la que daban paso sus labios. Se la metió hasta el fondo de la garganta, tratando de llegar lo más lejos posible de aquel mástil erecto.

Edward jamás había experimentado una sensación tan exquisita como la que le producía aquella talentosa lengua, que se deslizaba por su miembro y lo lamía con un placer tan erótico que tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento le iba a estallar la tapa de los sesos. Ella siguió chupando, lamiendo, probando y enroscando la lengua hasta que Edward sintió que se iba a volver loco.

—¡Madre mía!

Las palabras se le escaparon de la boca con una voz atormentada que no reconoció como suya. Bajó la mirada para ver cómo le devoraba la polla con un placer más que evidente. Isabella abrió los ojos y, cuando sus ardientes miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron enganchadas.

Edward sintió que se le tensaban los huevos y que la presión aumentaba en la base de su mástil. Estaba a punto de correrse… e iba a hacerlo pero bien. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y perdieron el contacto visual, pero él la guio con las manos para que mantuviera un ritmo acelerado.

Isabella lo agarró del culo y rozó con las uñas la zona más sensible de su piel.

Edward apenas era capaz de hablar, pero hizo el esfuerzo de mascullar un « Sí… Me voy a correr», porque sabía que tenía que avisar a Isabella de que estaba a punto de explotar como una bomba nuclear.

Ella no se apartó, sino que siguió gimiendo sobre su miembro, lo que produjo unas vibraciones que arrastraron a Edward al límite. Le clavó las uñas en el culo para atraerlo aún más hacia ella y prácticamente se la metió entera en la boca.

Entonces Edward se dejó ir con un alarido atormentado al que se unieron sus músculos, que se tensaron y destensaron ante aquel intenso orgasmo.

Edward empezó a jadear mientras Isabella continuaba dándole lengüetazos y lamiendo con una languidez sensual hasta la última gota. Quería besarla, lo necesitaba, pero estaba jadeando tanto que no lograba recuperar el aliento, así que se limitó a levantarla del suelo y rodear su dulce cuerpo con los brazos mientras Isabella se acurrucaba en su cuello.

Edward tragó saliva tratando de meter aire en los pulmones, que le ardían, mientras Isabella adhería su dulce cuerpo al de él.

—¿Ha estado bien? —le preguntó con timidez escondiendo la boca en su cuello.

Edward se echó a reír y respondió sin resuello:

—Cariño, si llega a ser mejor, me habrías matado.

Dios mío, qué mujer tan especial, tal dulce, tan sexy, tan… suya.

« Mía».

Le invadió un intenso deseo de poseerla y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—En realidad había subido a preguntarte qué querías de cena —le comentó con un tono tan pragmático que Edward dedujo que sus miedos a no hacerlo bien se habían desvanecido—. Pero al verte desnudo se me pasó el hambre. A lo único que me apetecía pegarle un mordisquito era a este cuerpo tan espectacular.

Recorrió su piel con las manos y a Edward se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de que el anhelo que sentía Isabella era auténtico. Deseaba su cuerpo aunque estuviera lleno de cicatrices.

—No estaba desnudo hasta que me quitaste la toalla —puntualizó para refrescarle la memoria.

—¿Y cómo esperabas que me resistiera? Eres una tentación andante. Una fuente de testosterona tapada con una ínfima toalla —bufó Isabella riéndose por dentro.

Edward se rio entre dientes rozándose con su pelo. No pudo reprimirse. Isabella era excepcional. Y era suya.

—¿Y si el que te pega un mordisquito ahora soy yo? —bromeó Edward, que estaba de sobra preparado para empuñar las armas y lanzarse al ataque.

Isabella se apartó de él para recoger la toalla del suelo y le golpeó en el abdomen mientras respondía:

—De eso nada, caballero. Estoy muerta de hambre. Aleja eso de mí. Es peligroso.

Le tiró la toalla a la altura del pecho y se echó a reír. Edward cogió la toalla en el aire y se la ató a la cintura para taparse la polla, que ya se estaba poniendo dura para Isabella.

Le resultaba extraño sentirse tan cómodo estando en bolas delante de ella y seguía sin comprender que a Isabella pudiera gustarle tanto su cuerpo desnudo, pero no pensaba darle más vueltas a algo que le hacía más feliz que… Vamos, más feliz que nunca.

—Venga, preciosa. Solo un mordisquito —insistió acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

—Que no. Ni de coña. Esconde eso. Necesito comer. —Soltó una carcajada corriendo hacia la puerta.

Él empezó a rugir y la persiguió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina mientras la risa de Isabella retumbaba en todas las esquinas de su casa vacía.

Y llenaba hasta el último centímetro de su corazón vacío.

« ¿Qué coño hago con este vestido?».

Al día siguiente Isabella estaba en su dormitorio contemplando su aspecto en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Edward no tenía ninguna gana de ir a la celebración; de hecho, odiaba las fiestas de cumpleaños que le organizaba su hermano todos los años.

« ¿Quién odia celebrar su cumpleaños?» .

Isabella frunció el ceño mientras se giraba a un lado y a otro tratando de decidir si iba demasiado elegante o si se quedaba corta. El vestido era de un color borgoña precioso, pero, al ser de seda, le marcaba cada curva y, como solo le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo, dejaba al descubierto una parte considerable de las piernas. Llevaba unos pantis de seda fina que se ajustaban a la parte superior del muslo por medio de un delicado encaje y que apenas abrigaban sus largas piernas. El vestido solo tenía un tirante, por lo que el hombro derecho iba al descubierto.

Cuando Edward sacó el vestido del armario, a Isabella casi le da un patatús al ver la etiqueta del precio, que aún estaba puesta. ¿Quién se compra un vestido que cuesta como una compra semestral en el súper? Al ver aquella cantidad desorbitada le habían entrado ganas de guardarlo de nuevo en el armario, pero no lo había hecho porque no tenía nada que ponerse para una ocasión así.

Cogió unos zapatos a juego, con unos tacones de aguja tan altos que estaba segura de que sería igual de alta que muchos invitados.

Pero no tanto como Edward. No había zapatos que la pusieran a su altura.

Presa de los nervios, se atusó la oscura melena que le caía por encima de un hombro. Puede que dejárselo suelto no fuera la mejor idea del mundo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerse un recogido. Tener el pelo tan largo era una lata y, de hecho, y a se le había pasado por la cabeza más de una vez cortárselo muy corto.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada al espejo y se fijó en lo grandes que parecían sus ojos con maquillaje. Casi nunca se maquillaba porque lo consideraba una pérdida de dinero y de tiempo y, además, ni siquiera tenía claro que le gustara cómo le quedaba. ¿La barra de labios de color rojo resultaba demasiado atrevido?

¡Mierda! No tenía ni idea. No frecuentaba fiestas ni celebraciones de ese estilo.

De hecho, hacía tantos años que no iba a una fiesta que ni recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez. Seguramente, cuando sus padres aún estaban vivos.

Después del accidente su vida se había limitado a trabajar y a sobrevivir.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás para ponerse recta y se dijo a sí misma que no se sentiría intimidada. Edward le había pedido que fuera porque quería que ella estuviera allí y no pensaba defraudarle. Lo más fácil sería comportarse como una gallina y decirle a Edward que no podía ir porque no se encontraba bien, pero no podía hacerle algo así. Edward se había portado muy bien con ella; de hecho, le había salvado la vida. Literalmente.

Dirigió una última mirada al espejo, cogió un bolsito negro que había sobre la cama y salió hacia la cocina. Se puso una mano sobre el vientre tratando de apaciguar las mariposas que parecían haberle invadido el estómago.

« Relájate, Isabella. Tan solo es una fiesta de cumpleaños. No es nada del otro mundo» .

Se detuvo a la entrada de la cocina al ver a Edward, que ya estaba listo para salir, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmado. Se hallaba de pie delante de un armario y llevaba unos pantalones de vestir marrones y un precioso jersey de punto color crema. Iba muy bien peinado y llevaba una barbita de dos días.

Estaba para comérselo.

« Eso ya lo has hecho. Ayer, precisamente».

Isabella se sonrojó y le entraron los calores del infierno al recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Nunca se comportaba así. ¡Había sido tan descarada!

Pero es que ver a Edward en todo su esplendor y que se mostrara inseguro, como si se sintiera atrapado, había sido demasiado para ella. El instinto de protección y la osadía que le había suscitado el verlo así la habían sorprendido hasta a ella.

¿Desde cuándo seducía a hombres con ese arrojo? En realidad era bastante mojigata, el tipo de mujer que jamás le entraría a un tío como Edward. Sin embargo, verlo tan inseguro la había empujado a insinuarle lo buenísimo que estaba, a proponerse como objetivo demostrarle lo tentador que era en realidad.

Porque lo era. Claro que tenía cicatrices en el pecho y en el vientre —algunas pequeñas, otras no tanto, todas de un color blanco que contrastaba con su piel oscura—, pero, madre de Dios, marcharse sin tocar aquel cuerpo fornido y terso habría sido superior a sus fuerzas. Las cicatrices no le restaban atractivo sexual.

Edward era simplemente… soberbio.

—¡Ah, estupendo! Ya estás aquí. Iba a… Al levantar la mirada y verla entrar en la cocina Edward se detuvo a mitad de frase.—

Estoy lista —le informó tratando de parecer segura de sí misma.

A Edward se le fue oscureciendo la mirada a medida que recorría con los ojos el cuerpo de Isabella, que empezó a sentirse abochornada cuando él, apretando la mandíbula, continuó su exploración hacia las piernas desnudas.

—Eh…, ¿estoy bien?

Mierda. Seguro que la había cagado poniéndose ese vestido.

—Estás deslumbrante —repuso con voz queda cuando sus ojos alcanzaron por fin el rostro de Isabella—. Pero dejas demasiada carne al descubierto. Y llevas el pelo suelto.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza y preguntó boquiabierta:

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No sé si quiero que otros hombres te vean así. —Edward dio un paso al frente y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella. Dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro desnudo y lo acarició con deleite. Aquel roce sensual hizo estremecer a Isabella—. Eres una tentación muy difícil de resistir.

Isabella, que sin darse cuenta había estado aguantando la respiración, exhaló un suspiro de alivio al saber que Edward daba el visto bueno a su atuendo.

—Eres el único hombre que piensa eso, Edward. Deberías ir al oculista.

—Eres tan guapa que mirarte me hace daño —susurró rozándole la sien con los labios—. Me he empalmado en cuanto has entrado por la puerta.

Le cogió la mano para que palpara su excitación. Estaba tan duro que a Isabella se le empaparon las braguitas y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

« Madre mía, qué bien huele este hombre».

Isabella le besó la barbita de dos días e inhaló su embriagador aroma masculino.

Estiró los dedos sobre su paquete, incapaz de reprimir las ganas de palpar su miembro abultado.

—Isabella, me vuelves loco —susurró Edward mientras atrapaba la mano aventurera de ella y se la llevaba a los labios para darle un beso cálido y lento en la palma—. Si empezamos así, no llegaremos a la fiesta. Aunque a mí me da igual… —rezongó.

—Es tu fiesta —respondió divertida ante su actitud—. No puedes faltar.

—Bésame y te demostraré lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer —respondió provocándola mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

Isabella sentía su cálido aroma sobre la mejilla. Su boca estaba tan cerca, tan sumamente cerca que resistirse a esa tentación le pareció una tortura.

—Tu madre no me lo perdonaría jamás. Vamos, cumpleañero.

Edward empezó a hacer pucheros como un niño al que le quitan su juguete favorito, si bien las palabras que salieron de su boca no tenían nada de infantil.

—Tienes que ponerte un abrigo —le advirtió con un tono protector y exigente.

—Tengo uno. Voy a por él. De todos modos, seguro que en casa de Jasper hace calor —comentó en voz baja.

Se marchó a su dormitorio y regresó enseguida a la cocina con una chaqueta entallada en la mano. Edward alargó el brazo para coger la americana. La extendió para ella e Isabella metió los brazos en la prenda negra, apreciando el suave tacto del forro de seda. Edward dio media vuelta a Isabella para abrocharle los botones. Todos. Entonces, frunció el ceño:

—¿No pasarás frío?

—No. Así voy bien. Solo tengo que ir de casa al coche y del coche a la casa.

Seguramente, si no me lo hubieras recordado, ni siquiera habría cogido la chaqueta.

Isabella suspiró mientras se sacaba la melena de la americana. Le sorprendía que la emocionaran tanto todos esos pequeños gestos que tenía Edward con ella y que la hacían sentirse arropada. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por su bienestar que esas acciones cautivaban y emocionaban a la buscavidas que llevaba sola tanto tiempo.

—Sigue sin hacerme mucha gracia que muestres tanta carne —refunfuñó cogiendo el bolso de Isabella y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y varios escalofríos le recorrieron la espina dorsal. La voz tan sexy de Edward parecía reclamarla como si ella le perteneciera.

« Ni lo sueñes. No significa nada».

—El vestido no es tan sexy —repuso con una mueca, pero deseaba ser tan irresistible como él le hacía sentir.

—Es demasiado sexy. Todos los hombres de la fiesta estarán pensando lo mismo que yo —repuso con frustración y esperando a que Isabella saliera de la casa para cerrar la puerta con llave.

Isabella llamó al ascensor y se giró hacia él:

—¿El qué?

—Que quiero follarte —respondió con sinceridad mientras ponía su mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

A Isabella se le cortó la respiración en el preciso momento en que sonó el timbre del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos. ¿Se acostumbraría algún día a los comentarios tan directos de Edward? Se había puesto colorada y le habían entrado los calores. De hecho, estaba ardiendo. Prácticamente en llamas.

—¡Edward!

Se encogió de hombros y la siguió para entrar al ascensor.

—Es la verdad.

—Eres muy travieso —le reprendió imitando a una maestra.

—Aún no has visto nada. Puedo ser malo. Muy muy malo —le susurró juguetón mientras colocaba una mano a cada lado de su cara y la atrapaba contra la pared del ascensor—. Si me besas, intentaré portarme bien. De momento.

Isabella levantó la mirada y vio aquellos ojos brillantes que parecían chocolate fundido. ¡Madre mía, le encantaba el chocolate! Así que hizo lo que haría un auténtico amante del chocolate: besarlo. Entonces las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y quedaron atrapados en el silencio de un pequeño mundo exclusivo para ellos.

 **Bueno chicas(os) les pido millones de disculpas por demorarme tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero hoy les traigo todos los capítulos en los que me he atrasado, les tengo muchos regalitos esta tarde.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos estoy muy emocionada por la acogida q ha tenido la historia, por sus rr: Especialmente a Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, Pera l.t, kaja0507, tulgarita, Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, sgray07, Cary, Guest, OnltRobPatti, AleCullen, Lola, PoliFP13, carol, Makena Connor, LyD Macan y aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme.**

 **AVANCE**

Al ver los hombros anchos, el pelo oscuro y el jersey que sabía que llevaba Edward se le cortó la respiración. Estaba de espaldas a ella a pocos metros. Unos brazos estilizados le rodeaban el cuello y unas uñas de manicura se apoyaban con naturalidad sobre su nuca.

—Me han hablado del tipo de tratos… que ofreces. Esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo. —La edulcorada voz resultaba muy seductora y las manos de la mujer se paseaban por los hombros de Edward como si fueran suyos.

Isabella empezó a sentir náuseas y se alejó de la pareja sin hacer ruido. No quería que Edward la viera ni que la mujer anónima pensara que los estaba espiando aunque probablemente le daría igual. Aquella rubia era como un gato clavando las uñas en una presa y no dejaría que la distrajeran de su objetivo.

 **Quien es esa rubia porque lo toca hahaha** hipótesis hipotesis

 **Nos leemos más tarde.**

 **Lalhiz**


	13. Capitulo 5: Segunda Parte: Mas cerca HB

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 5**

Isabella se sobresaltó cuando Edward pulsó el botón de parada de emergencia. Se había dejado llevar por la pasión y su beso la había dejado prácticamente en coma, totalmente ajena al movimiento del ascensor. El chasquido de la mano al golpear el botón y el trompicón que había pegado el ascensor al detenerse con brusquedad la habían despertado de aquella realidad alternativa. ¡Menudo chasco!

—¿Qué llevas debajo del vestido? —bramó Edward rozándole los labios con la boca mientras exploraba con los dedos la tela que le cubría el trasero.

—Pantis —respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Buscó el dobladillo de la falda, se la levantó y dio media vuelta a Isabella, que estaba tan atónita que se dejó hacer.

—¡Eso no es ropa interior! Vas enseñando el culo —susurró con voz grave mientras acariciaba las suaves nalgas al aire.

Se sonrojó pensando en el diminuto tanga negro que se había puesto con el sujetador a juego. Casi toda la ropa interior que le había comprado la ayudante de Edward eran pícaros conjuntos de lencería.

—Lo has comprado tú. Varios conjuntos. Son todos de este estilo.

—No es que no me guste… —respondió arrastrando las palabras con un tono provocativo y deslizando los dedos bajo la fina tira.

—¿No habías dicho que te ibas a comportar? —le preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

A medida que los dedos de Edward seguían deslizándose hacia abajo Isabella iba perdiendo la capacidad de razonar.

—Era mentira. Te lo dije antes de notar el tanga que te habías puesto. Ahora necesito ver el conjunto completo.

—Dios mío… —gimió Isabella.

Edward volvió a darle media vuelta para tenerla cara a cara y, tras desabrocharle la chaqueta con gran destreza, la tiró al suelo enmoquetado del ascensor.

—Edward, estamos en un ascensor. No podemos hacerlo aquí —repuso a medio caballo entre la mortificación y el deseo.

La cremallera cedió a sus manos aventureras e Isabella sintió por la espina dorsal el suave roce de sus dedos, que bajaron la cremallera sin encontrar obstáculo alguno.

—Este ascensor es de uso exclusivo para el ático. No va a haber nadie esperando por él. —El vestido cayó hasta la cintura y Edward se quedó sin respiración—. Eres preciosa.

Ella jadeó temblorosa mientras Edward le acariciaba la mejilla e iba bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a los pechos, que parecían estar a punto de desbordarse del sujetador de encaje. Sintió calor entre los muslos y empapó la ínfima prenda que le cubría el sexo. Edward frotó con delicadeza la fina tela que le cubría los pezones mientras agachaba la cabeza para alcanzar con la boca la ardiente piel de sus senos. Isabella sentía el seductor roce de su barba mientras le lamía, le mordisqueaba y le chupaba las tetas. El placer fue aumentando hasta que ella sintió que, si no la penetraba, se volvería loca.

—Huelo tu deseo y se me hace la boca agua solo con pensarlo —susurró Edward levantando la cabeza.

Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban tal avidez que parecían haberse ennegrecido.

Deslizó la mano por el vientre tembloroso hasta meterla por debajo del vestido, que permanecía estancado a la altura de las caderas. Isabella gimió al sentir las yemas de sus dedos bajo la empapada tela del tanga. En ese momento dejó de preocuparle el hecho de estar medio desnuda en un ascensor. Lo único que le importaba era estar con Edward.

Le empezaron a temblar las rodillas y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera que le ofreciera. Cuando Edward desvió su fogosa mirada para comenzar a besar su terso vientre, Isabella supo que lo que iba a ofrecerle era el cielo en bandeja de plata, y no pensaba rechazarlo.

Le arrancó las delicadas braguitas tirando con fiereza de la tela y, al notar el contacto del aire, Isabella sintió un cosquilleo en el sexo desnudo. Apretó con fuerza los hombros de Edward mientras este se arrodillaba a sus pies. Al ver cómo su cabeza de pelo oscuro se sumergía bajo el vestido sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas y que el deseo hacía estremecer todo su cuerpo.

Aquellas manos se dirigieron de las rodillas a los muslos, deslizándose con facilidad sobre sus finas medias. Isabella mantuvo la respiración mientras la lengua de Edward se dirigía a los muslos y exploraba la piel sensible que quedaba por encima del encaje. A continuación separó los pliegues de su sexo y lamió la dulce carne escondida entre los labios vaginales.

—¡Dios mío, Edward! —gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

Deseaba tanto contemplar cómo la devoraba que no era capaz de soportar la intensidad de su anhelo.

A medida que le introducía la lengua más dentro una sensación de calor ardiente serpenteó por su vientre hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo. La lengua la penetraba cada vez más y le entraron ganas de agarrarlo de la cabeza para presionar su boca contra su excitada piel, pero no lo hizo, pues sabía que con Edward tenía que ir poco a poco. No quería hacer nada que pudiera hacerlo parar.

Clavó las uñas en el jersey que le cubría los hombros y se agarró a la prenda como si fuera un salvavidas. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando la ardiente lengua de Edward alcanzó el clítoris y empezó a pegarle lametadas rápidas y audaces.

Gimió y empujó las caderas hacia delante para rogarle, sin pronunciar palabra, que siguiera. Y siguió. Sus grandes manos la cogieron del culo para echarla hacia delante y acercarla aún más a su ávida boca. El sonido de los lengüetazos en el abundante jugo le resultaba extremadamente erótico y la ponía aún más cachonda…, hasta que estalló en la boca de Edward con un largo gemido y una tremenda sacudida. Su coño se inundó para dar la bienvenida al alivio y Edward siguió lamiéndola, alargando el clímax hasta que no quedó un palmo del cuerpo de Isabella que no se hubiera estremecido. Solo entonces se dio por satisfecho y se levantó para darle un beso.

Isabella se moría por sentirlo cerca, así que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le empujó la cabeza hacia abajo para alcanzar su boca. Edward la besó con una pasión desenfrenada y, cuando Isabella reconoció su propio sabor en aquellos labios masculinos, comenzó a bambolear las caderas rozando los muslos contra su durísima erección. Necesitaba que se la metiera. Estaba desesperada.

—Fóllame, Edward. Por favor —le rogó sin sentir el más mínimo recato.

Estaba convencida de que solo él podría llenar el vacío que sentía.

—Vamos a casa —gruñó apartando la boca de la suya, pero sin dejar de agarrarla del culo ni de frotarse contra ella.

—Aquí. Ahora —insistió colocándose de cara a la pared. Apoyó las manos en la pared y se inclinó por la cintura, dejando las piernas abiertas de par en par—. No moveré las manos de aquí. Hazlo, por favor. Te necesito ahora mismo.

—¡Joder!

Esa exclamación expresaba una terrible frustración, pero también un deseo desbocado, por lo que Isabella no se sorprendió al oír que se bajaba la cremallera.

« Sí. Otra victoria».

—Te necesito —murmuró Edward tan bajito que prácticamente fue inaudible.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que no tenía intención de que le oyera, pero lo había hecho. Aquel susurro ronco comenzó a resonarle en la cabeza y despertó en ella una reacción animal que por poco le hace perder la cabeza.

Las paredes del ascensor empezaron a empañarse y el único sonido que se oía en aquel habitáculo estrecho era el de sus respiraciones irregulares y descompasadas. Isabella jadeaba a la espera de que la penetrara y llenara así los solitarios huecos de su interior.

—Por favor, Edward. Ahora.

Cuando notó el roce de la punta de su polla en la ingle, Isabella sintió tal alivio entre sus piernas abiertas que casi se echa a llorar. Sus grandes manos la cogieron de las caderas con una fuerza salvaje para atraerla hacia él. Entonces, con una sola embestida, le metió la polla.

Sentir que estaba en manos de Edward era suficiente para llenarla de júbilo y hacerla jadear.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó Edward al notar que el cuerpo de Isabella se tensaba—. Lo tienes tan estrecho.

—No. No. Me encanta… —reculó para frotarse contra él e instarlo a que se moviera.

—Joder, Isabella. Te mereces algo mejor que un polvo en un ascensor de mierda —comentó mientras se apartaba para sujetarla mejor de las caderas y penetrarla de nuevo hasta el fondo—. Pero no puedo parar. No quiero parar jamás.

—No puedes parar. Si lo hicieras, no lo soportaría. Dame más fuerte, Edward.

Dame más.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Edward empezaba a metérsela y sacársela a un ritmo regular. Llegaba cada vez más al fondo e Isabella sentía que iba a volverse loca. Edward se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para rodearla con un abrazo protector sin dejar de embestirla con las caderas. Meter, sacar. Una y otra vez.

En aquella postura la lana áspera del jersey le arañaba la espalda e Isabella se estremeció al sentir en la tierna carne del cuello sus mordiscos y su cálido aliento descontrolado.

Jamás había sentido un deseo tan indomable, tan salvaje. Se moría por tocarlo mientras la penetraba, pero tuvo que contentarse con agarrarse a la barra de metal del ascensor y empujar la pelvis hacia atrás cada vez que la embestía para sentir así un mayor contacto de su piel en cada empujón.

Edward retiró la mano de la cadera y la deslizó entre los muslos de ella para llegar a su parte delantera. Acarició los rizos del pubis antes de deslizarse más abajo, a pocos milímetros del trocito de carne hinchado que esperaba con anhelo justo encima de su polla sedienta.

—¡Dios mío!

Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo comenzaron a palpitar mientras los dedos de Edward trazaban círculos sobre el clítoris e invitaban a sus caderas a embestir la polla con una fuerza que Isabella no sabía que tenía.

—Tócame, por favor.

—Córrete para mí —exigió la voz grave de Edward mientras continuaba trazando círculos sobre el trocito de carne que tanto disfrutaba de su tacto.

Empezó a gemir y, al echar la cabeza hacia delante, quedó cegada por una cortina de pelo que se agitaba salvajemente a causa de las embestidas violentas de Edward. Cerró los ojos sin saber si soportaría las olas de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo entero. Los dedos de Edward frotaban sin descanso el clítoris y su polla se adueñaba de su cavidad y de ella misma. Sus cuerpos se fundieron hasta tal punto que Isabella dejó de saber si era él o ella quien sentía aquel deseo frenético.

El clímax la inundó como una ola expansiva y comenzó a gritar su nombre mientras su cuerpo, a pesar de encontrarse retenido, convulsionaba con violencia.

Presa de su abrazo, lo único que podía hacer era montar ese orgasmo intenso y eterno que agitaba todo su ser.

—¡Joder!

Edward volvió a apoyar la mano en su cadera para sujetarla con más fuerza mientras le metía la polla más dentro y más rápido. Su garganta emitió un gemido de agonía y angustia cuando la penetró hasta el fondo del todo y el calor que provenía de su satisfacción inundó a Isabella.

Si el brazo de acero de Edward no llega a cogerla por la cintura, Isabella se habría caído al suelo, pues sus piernas y a no lograban sostener el peso. Edward le dio la vuelta con delicadeza y rodeó su cuerpo sin fuerzas con sus fornidos brazos. Los dos respiraban con dificultad, jadeando.

Isabella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y posó la cabeza sobre su hombro, incapaz de pensar.

Edward la tenía en volandas y le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura, esperando a recuperar el aliento.

Isabella tardó varios minutos en recobrar el habla.—Estoy hecha unos zorros. Tengo que volver al piso un momento. —Miró los retazos de su ropa interior tirados por el suelo y añadió—: Supongo que tengo que coger otras braguitas.

Edward encogió los hombros reprimiendo una carcajada.

—¿Las has perdido?

Al ver la mirada traviesa y pícara en sus ojos a Isabella se le derritió el corazón.

—No. Un cavernícola me las ha arrancado.

Edward elevó una ceja:

—¡Ha debido de ser un encuentro de lo más apasionado! —Bromeó, apartándole el pelo de la cara y atusándoselo con cuidado para volver a colocárselo sobre un hombro—. Te compraré más.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No necesito nada, tengo cajones llenos de lencería. Podría pasarme un mes sin poner una lavadora. Jamás había tenido tanta ropa interior.

—En cualquier caso tendré que comprarte más porque, si los conjuntos que tienes son tan provocativos como el que me he cargado hoy, no creo que te duren mucho —replicó con voz grave y un toque de advertencia en sus palabras.

Acariciaba su cuerpo a medio vestir con una cálida mirada, que se demoraba en cada milímetro de su desnudez.

Isabella se estremeció al imaginarse a Edward arrancándole diversas prendas de lencería en un ataque de pasión.

—No puedes romperme toda la lencería. Es muy cara.

—Pues antes no te has quejado. Te compraré un conjunto de lencería para cada día si me juras que este será el resultado. —Su sensual voz reveló una promesa de futuro—. Es broma. Lo haría solo para verte sonreír.

Isabella sintió que se le paraba el corazón y que el pecho le dolía de reprimir tantos sentimientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría así? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir ocultando las emociones tan intensas, y en ocasiones dolorosas, que despertaba Edward en ella con un simple comentario o una caricia inocente? Su mente, que hasta ahora siempre la había guiado en la vida, y su corazón entraron en conflicto. Sabía que lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar con el increíble hombre que la estaba abrazando como si fuera la persona más importante de su vida era una relación de sexo sin ataduras y una amistad. Pero, aunque era consciente de eso, lo quería. ¡Era penosa!

Isabella se apartó y se colocó el vestido:

—¿Me subes la cremallera? —preguntó confiando en que la voz no la traicionara mientras se daba media vuelta.

—¿Es obligatorio? Podríamos pasar de la fiesta.

—Súbemela.

Isabella se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa. Lo había dicho tan esperanzado que no pudo evitar que le hiciera gracia.

Edward no contestó, sino que se limitó a deslizar un dedo perezoso por la columna vertebral de Isabella antes de subirle la cremallera suspirando.

Le dio media vuelta, dejó una mano sobre su hombro y le levantó la barbilla con la otra para analizar su expresión con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te he hecho daño? He sido un poco bestia.

Después de haberla agarrado tan fuerte Isabella sabía que le habría dejado algún que otro moratón en las caderas, pero esa agresividad, ese desenfreno a la hora de poseerla, era justo lo que ella le había estado reclamando, justo lo que necesitaba. De haber sido más suave el intenso deseo que sentía por Edward no hubiera quedado satisfecho. Alzó la mano para acariciarle la barbilla:

—No has sido solo tú, Edward, yo te lo estaba suplicando. Y no, no me has hecho daño.

Le había regalado un orgasmo apoteósico, sí, pero lo que de verdad conmovía a Isabella era que le preocupara si a ella le molestaban su arrojo y su frenesí.

« No puedo creer que uno de los polvos más intensos de mi vida haya sido en un ascensor».

—¡Dios mío! Espero que no me haya oído nadie —comentó mientras recogía del suelo el bolso, la chaqueta y la braguita hecha jirones, que guardó a toda prisa en el bolso.

—No creo que te haya oído nadie, aunque me sorprende que… —El teléfono del ascensor empezó a sonar interrumpiendo a Edward a mitad de frase y perforando el silencio con un ruido tan estridente que Isabella se sobresaltó. Edward acabó la frase con una sonrisa de satisfacción—: No haya llamado nadie.

—Dios mío —Isabella se apoyó en la pared avergonzada.

Mientras había sido presa del éxtasis, no se había parado a pensar en que habría gente preguntándose por qué se había parado el ascensor.

Edward soltó una risilla y cogió el teléfono:

—Cullen.

Su voz adquirió al instante un tono serio e irritable.

Isabella no oía lo que decía su interlocutor, pero se percató de que era una voz masculina.

Mientras se subía la cremallera de los pantalones, Edward cambió de postura para apoyar la cadera contra la barra del ascensor. Escuchaba a su interlocutor con una expresión serena. ¿Cómo lo lograba? Con esa voz tan plácida e imperturbable nadie se daría cuenta de que Edward y ella acababan de follar como posesos. Ella, por el contrario, estaba convencida de que parecía como si le acabara de pasar un camión por encima.

—No. No ha habido ningún problema. Necesitaba una cosa y detuve el ascensor para buscarla.

Aunque su voz siguió transmitiendo una absoluta indiferencia Edward dedicó a Isabella una mirada traviesa con los ojos entornados y media sonrisa. A ella le entraron de nuevo los calores y lo fulminó con una mirada asesina.

—Sí. Estoy encantado de haberlo encontrado. Gracias por preguntar. Buenas noches.

Edward colgó el teléfono y pulsó el botón para volver al piso.

Isabella lo golpeó en el hombro.

—¿Cómo puedes soltar semejante discurso sin pestañear?

Edward se encogió de hombros y la abrazó.

—Seguro que he pestañeado: los humanos suelen hacerlo cada diez segundos.

Y lo que he dicho es una verdad como un templo. —Le dio un beso en la frente antes de proseguir—: Necesitaba una cosa, la he encontrado en el ascensor y, sin duda, estoy encantado.

Isabella se echó a reír. No pudo reprimirse.

—Y yo estoy orgásmica perdida.

El ascensor dio un bandazo al pararse con brusquedad.

—Lo sé. Por eso estoy encantado —comentó con voz queda—. Los sonidos que emites al correrte es lo más dulce que he oído en la vida.

Isabella tragó saliva para intentar bajar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Cuando Edward le rozó el cuerpo para abrir la puerta del piso, se le volvieron a empitonar los pezones. Cada palabra que salía audaz de la boca de ese hombre estaba cargada de una honestidad brutal.

Como no sabía cómo responder a ese comentario, Isabella se fue directa a su dormitorio en cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa.

—Salgo en un minuto. A ver si esta vez no mojo la braguita.

Oyó una carcajada de satisfacción a sus espaldas.

—Hacer que mojes las braguitas se está convirtiendo en mi principal objetivo en la vida.

Isabella sonrió al entrar en su cuarto. Sacó un conjunto limpio de lencería de un cajón mientras se esforzaba por dejar de darle vueltas a sus confusas emociones.

Edward se la había tirado sin atarla. Por tanto, acababa de demostrarle por segunda vez que confiaba en ella. Quizá algún día…

« Pasito a pasito, Isabella. No te emociones. Lo que sea que está rayando a

Edward lleva haciéndolo mucho tiempo. Podrías tardar años en ganarte su confianza» .

Y ella no disponía de ese tiempo a su lado. Se peinó la alborotada melena sin ningún tipo de miramiento, hasta que empezó a dolerle el cuero cabelludo e hizo una mueca de dolor.

« Haz todo lo que esté en tu mano. Disfruta de lo que tienes mientras lo tengas. Y, por el amor de Dios, no te tomes esta situación muy a pecho» .

El problema no era disfrutar del tiempo que estaba junto a Edward. Veneraba cada momento que pasaba a su lado porque sentía que era capaz de llenar recovecos de su ser a los que no había llegado nadie antes.

« Soy pobre y, por tanto, pragmática. No creo en las almas gemelas, ni en el destino, ni en que hay a un hombre ideal para cada mujer».

El problema era que sus padres habían sido así. Habían vivido pobres como ratas, pero muy felices. En cierto modo fue una bendición que falleciera juntos porque Isabella estaba convencida de que ninguno de los dos habría superado la muerte del otro. Habían sido uña y carne, y cualquiera de los dos se habría sentido totalmente devastado sin la compañía del otro. Después de ver durante dieciocho años la bonita pareja que hacían sus padres costaba no creer en el amor verdadero ni en las almas gemelas.

Suspiró mientras posaba el cepillo en el tocador. De acuerdo…, quizá sí que creía que el amor podía ser tan intenso, tan apasionado. Pero con Edward no. Con Edward jamás. Ese hombre le iba a romper el corazón: él no se comprometía con ninguna mujer y ella ya sentía demasiado por él.

La única forma de sobrevivir a esa relación era no darle importancia y no dejar que se involucraran los sentimientos.

Cogió la chaqueta y el bolso y se dirigió con calma hacia la cocina mientras dos palabras retumbaban incansables en sus oídos y una risa de desprecio hacía eco en su cabeza.

« Demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde».

 **Bueno chicas(os) les pido millones de disculpas por demorarme tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero hoy les traigo todos los capítulos en los que me he atrasado, les tengo muchos regalitos esta tarde.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos estoy muy emocionada por la acogida q ha tenido la historia, por sus rr: Especialmente a Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, Pera l.t, kaja0507, tulgarita, Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, sgray07, Cary, Guest, OnltRobPatti, AleCullen, Lola, PoliFP13, carol, Makena Connor, LyD Macan y aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme.**

 **AVANCE**

Al ver los hombros anchos, el pelo oscuro y el jersey que sabía que llevaba Edward se le cortó la respiración. Estaba de espaldas a ella a pocos metros. Unos brazos estilizados le rodeaban el cuello y unas uñas de manicura se apoyaban con naturalidad sobre su nuca.

—Me han hablado del tipo de tratos… que ofreces. Esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo. —La edulcorada voz resultaba muy seductora y las manos de la mujer se paseaban por los hombros de Edward como si fueran suyos.

Isabella empezó a sentir náuseas y se alejó de la pareja sin hacer ruido. No quería que Edward la viera ni que la mujer anónima pensara que los estaba espiando aunque probablemente le daría igual. Aquella rubia era como un gato clavando las uñas en una presa y no dejaría que la distrajeran de su objetivo.

 **Quien es esa rubia porque lo toca hahaha** hipótesis hipotesis

 **Nos leemos más tarde.**

 **Lalhiz**


	14. Capitulo 6:Segunda Parte: FiestaDeCumple

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 6**

Jasper Cullen vivía en una lujosa mansión en South Tampa, una zona tan rica que Isabella, a pesar de haber crecido en la ciudad, nunca había pisado. Cuando James detuvo el coche en la glorieta que daba acceso a la entrada principal de la residencia palaciega, Isabella estaba tan atónita que le costaba cerrar la boca.

—Es… espectacular —le susurró a Edward cuando este la cogió de la mano para ayudarla a salir del coche.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué no he traído el coche? —preguntó con desgana observando la gran cantidad de ostentosos vehículos que estaban aparcados en fila.

—Atrae a las masas, señor Cullen —le susurró Isabella al oído mientras recorría con los ojos su masculino rostro—. Feliz cumpleaños. Tengo un regalo para ti, pero te lo daré luego.

Se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa traviesa y picarona mientras le dedicaba una mirada fogosa.

—Pensé que ya me lo habías dado anoche. Y otro hace un rato.

—¡Edward!

Se negaba a volver a sonrojarse. No lo haría. Por supuesto que no. Era una mujer adulta y madura, y no se escandalizaría por una simple indirecta. Por el amor de Dios, si y a casi era enfermera, una profesional acostumbrada a ver el cuerpo humano vestido y sin vestir. No era ninguna jovencita y le enfurecía que Edward pudiera hacerla sentir como tal.

—Vale, vale… Pero, si quieres volver a hacerlo, yo no opondré resistencia. De hecho, podemos volver a casa ahora y…

—Entra ahora mismo, cumpleañero.

Isabella se echó a reír mientras él la cogía de la cintura y la guiaba hacia la puerta con una tímida sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

—Mañana por la noche saldremos los dos solos —masculló agarrándola con más fuerza mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó confusa.

—Por tu cumpleaños. Te invito a cenar. Los dos solos.

Tras subir la escalinata de mármol Isabella se detuvo ante la gran puerta de doble hoja y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me vas a invitar a cenar. Ya has hecho bastante. No hace falta.

—Hace muchísima falta —respondió Edward con rotundidad—. Quiero hacerlo. Es tu cumpleaños.

La puerta se abrió de par en par antes de que Isabella pudiera responder.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanito? Me alegra que hay as decidido venir a tu fiesta.

Isabella reconoció de inmediato a Jasper Cullen. Edward tenía razón: tenía la belleza típica de una estrella de cine. Iba vestido con un estilo parecido al de Edward y llevaba un jersey verde esmeralda, que prácticamente era del mismo color que sus ojos. Parecía un dios mitológico: rubio, enorme…, pero a Isabella no le parecía ni la mitad de atractivo que Edward; desde un punto de vista objetivo Jasper tenía unos rasgos muy estéticos y un cuerpo espectacular, pero… no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato a su hermano menor.

Jasper dio un paso hacia atrás y les indicó con la mano que pasaran. Isabella notó cómo le pasaba revista, cómo la analizaba para tratar de encasillarla. Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo de mármol se preguntó qué le habría contado Edward de ella.

—Isabella, este es mi hermano Jasper.

Edward los presentó sin formalidades antes de coger la chaqueta que Isabella se estaba quitando. Un hombre mayor —un mayordomo, era obvio— retiró la americana del brazo de Edward.

—Vaya, hermanito, ahora entiendo por qué últimamente no te he visto el pelo —bromeó Jasper en voz baja.

Isabella estiró el brazo con educación.

—Es un placer conocerte, Jasper. Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Lo mismo digo. —Una mano enorme agarró la de Isabella engulléndola por completo. El apretón de manos duró un poco más de lo normal—. Mi madre también me ha hablado mucho de ti. Todo cosas buenas, claro —respondió Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un tono convincente.

« Se le da bien. Ahora entiendo por qué Esme dice que cautiva a todo el mundo. Es una pena que su sonrisa no alcance el brillo de sus ojos».

Isabella tiró del brazo para zafarse de su mano y lo dejó caer a un costado.

—Comed, bebed, divertíos… —sugirió Jasper con efusividad mientras daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Edward—. Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito.

—Gracias por la fiesta —refunfuñó Edward fulminándolo con una mirada en plan Te la devolveré».

Tras lanzarle esa mirada que solo puedes dedicar a un hermano Edward empujó a Isabella hacia la muchedumbre que comía en el salón.

—Me quieres y lo sabes. —El tono de Jasper era burlón y arrogante al mismo tiempo.

—Hoy no —renegó Edward.

Jasper soltó una carcajada traviesa antes de dirigirse a un grupo de invitados que le hacían gestos para que se acercara.

—Menudo cabrón —murmuró Edward irritado.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco mientras se reía por dentro.

—Es tu hermano, Edward.

—Hoy no —repitió acariciándole la espalda, mientras la empujaba hacia las mesas repletas de exquisitos canapés y bebidas.

La casa de Jasper era impresionante. La llamativa decoración en blanco aportaba gran luminosidad y hacía que el espacio, grande de por sí, pareciera aún más amplio y elegante. La ropa que llevaban los invitados y la comodidad con la que charlaban en aquel entorno tan suntuoso dejaban patente su estatus y su riqueza.

Isabella intentó que no se notara mucho que prácticamente era una indigente, pero le costaba no mirar boquiabierta todo lo que había alrededor. Las mujeres, ataviadas con diamantes y piedras preciosas, tenían pinta de estiradas. Los hombres, que olían a dinero y poder, se agrupaban en círculos en los que, con toda probabilidad, se hablaba de negocios o de fútbol.

Edward se acercó a un gran bufé que reponían constantemente unos camareros en silencio y llenó dos platos con canapés elaborados. Isabella fue a coger servilletas, pero estaban dobladas con tal precisión que prácticamente se sintió culpable por descolocarlas. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que los platos eran de porcelana fina. A ella le daría mucha rabia tener que lavar toda esa vajilla y se preguntó cuántos lavaplatos serían necesarios para limpiar todo aquello cuando concluyera la fiesta. ¿Es que los ricos no habían oído hablar de las servilletas y los platos de papel?

Una vez que se hubieron situado en un lugar tranquilo Isabella se dispuso a comer y, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se estaba llevando a la boca, no hizo ascos. Ni mucho menos. Cada bocado que daba se le derretía en la boca y, cuando acabó con el último manjar, se lamió los labios temiendo que le quedaran migas por la cara.

—Madre mía, estaba todo delicioso —comentó agradecida mientras le entregaba el plato vacío a un camarero.

—¿Desea que le traiga algo más, señora? —preguntó con cortesía el camarero.

—No, gracias. Estoy llena.

Isabella sonrió al hombrecillo, que respondió inclinando la cabeza antes de marcharse.

Edward, que ya se había deshecho de su plato, cogió dos copas de champán de la bandeja de una camarera.

—Eso es lo que me encanta de ti —susurró dándole la copa.

—¿El qué?

Le miró sorprendida antes de coger la copa. Pegó un sorbito al champán para decidir si le gustaba o no. Era seco, pero no estaba mal.

—Disfrutas con la comida. Ni le haces ascos ni comes como un pajarito. Cuando te miro casi me da envidia. Se nota que gozas cuando la comida es buena —respondió antes de pegarle un buen trago a la copa—. Verte comer es una experiencia erótica.

Isabella se encogió de hombros mientras inclinaba la copa.

—Cuando no tienes una despensa inagotable ni sabes cuándo será la próxima vez que podrás llevarte un bocado a la boca, aprendes a valorar el sabor de la comida.

—¿Comer siempre será una experiencia orgásmica para ti? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Intentó reprimir la sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas, pero en cuanto lo miró a los ojos sus labios se curvaron.

—Seguramente.

—¡Edward!

Una voz masculina de tenor cruzó la sala y los dos se giraron para ver a un hombre de mediana edad con un brazo en alto que trataba de llamar la atención de Edward.

—Date una vuelta, cumpleañero. Eres el invitado de honor —le dijo Isabella sonriendo—. Voy a acercarme a hablar un rato con tu madre.

Aunque no mostró mucho entusiasmo, se alejó de ella y se dirigió hacia el hombre que seguía agitando los brazos para saludarlo. Bebió otro sorbo y observó cómo Edward avanzaba por la sala, saludando a gente con una sonrisa encantadora. Quizá no tuviera el carisma de Jasper, pero se las apañaba bastante bien. No mostraba rastro alguno de incomodidad codeándose con esa gente. De hecho, iba de grupo en grupo charlando y manteniendo conversaciones triviales como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

« Porque para él lo es. Puede que no le gusten los eventos sociales, pero es capaz de seguir el rollo».

No lograba despegar la mirada de Edward. Le fascinaba descubrir una faceta que no había visto hasta ese momento. Edward tenía muchas capas, una personalidad llena de matices.

Se esforzó por dejar de mirarlo embobada y empezó a buscar a Esme, a quien encontró junto al bufé.

Estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que se llevaron a su amiga. Como no quería que se notara que no conocía a nadie más, se acercó a unas puertas ornamentadas, convencida de que darían al exterior y de que la vista sería espectacular.

En una terraza sobre un jardín se sentaban varios invitados en mesitas al resguardo de curiosos. No todas se encontraban ocupadas. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y se había levantado cierta brisa, pero Isabella llevaba tanto tiempo dentro de aquella casa abarrotada que le sentó bien un poco de aire fresco.

Respiró hondo al salir. Bajo las escaleras nacía un caminito de adoquines que parecía conducir a un embarcadero. Justo antes de decidirse a bajar oyó una conversación que la hizo detenerse en seco.

—Pensé que podríamos pasar un rato juntos, Edward. He visto una pulsera de diamantes divina y me encantaría tenerla. —La voz femenina tenía un deje fingido y afectado.

Isabella esperaba no ver al Edward que prácticamente le acababa de dejar sin aliento en un ascensor, pero necesitaba saberlo, así que se armó de valor y giró la cabeza despacio. Al ver los hombros anchos, el pelo oscuro y el jersey que sabía que llevaba Edward se le cortó la respiración. Estaba de espaldas a ella a pocos metros. Unos brazos estilizados le rodeaban el cuello y unas uñas de manicura se apoyaban con naturalidad sobre su nuca.

—Me han hablado del tipo de tratos… que ofreces. Esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo. —La edulcorada voz resultaba muy seductora y las manos de la mujer se paseaban por los hombros de Edward como si fueran suyos.

Isabella empezó a sentir náuseas y se alejó de la pareja sin hacer ruido. No quería que Edward la viera ni que la mujer anónima pensara que los estaba espiando aunque probablemente le daría igual. Aquella rubia era como un gato clavando las uñas en una presa y no dejaría que la distrajeran de su objetivo.

Aunque la luz no era tan intensa como en el interior de la casa a Isabella le bastó una mirada fugaz para darse cuenta de que la mujer que Edward tenía entre los brazos era todo lo que ella no era: rubia, delgada, bien maquillada y peinada con esmero. Es decir…, tan estupenda que daban ganas de vomitar.

Isabella era incapaz de moverse o de reaccionar; tenía los ojos pegados a la pareja y sus pies parecían estar enterrados en cemento. Oyó susurrar algo a la mujer, pero no pudo descifrar lo que decía. Los labios rojo pasión esbozaron una sonrisa calculada antes de que la rubia agarrara a Edward por la nuca y lo acercara a su boca.

Con el corazón a cien por hora Isabella bajó los escalones más rápido de lo que sus delicados tacones de aguja se lo permitían. Necesitaba escapar cuanto antes de la escena digna de una película de terror que se acababa de proyectar ante sus ojos. Como los tacones se le enganchaban en los adoquines del camino, se quitó los zapatos sin apenas detenerse y continuó avanzando con ellos en la mano.

« Respira. Concéntrate en respirar».

Llegó al embarcadero jadeando y con el estómago revuelto. Se aferró a la barandilla de madera para recuperar el equilibrio y trató por todos los medios de normalizar la alterada respiración.

« Respira. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. No pasa nada. No pasa nada». La vida sexual de Edward Cullen no era asunto suyo. No tenía ningún compromiso con él y, visto lo visto, él con ella menos. Se habían acostado sin ataduras.

« Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala otra vez».

Logró volver a respirar con normalidad, pero seguía sintiendo náuseas. Ahora entendía por qué Edward nunca había tenido novia. Había un sinfín de mujeres haciendo cola para entretenerlo… a cambio de algo. ¿Un acuerdo? ¿En serio? Ahora entendía que Edward nunca hubiera tenido una relación larga. Las mujeres lo utilizaban y él las utilizaba a ellas. El estómago le dio otro vuelco y se agarró con más fuerza a la madera.

« Olvídalo. No importa».

No debería importarle…, pero le importaba. Le dolía que Edward estuviera negociando un acuerdo para follarse a otra mujer cuando estaba tonteando con ella. Es más, hacía apenas unas horas que habían echado un polvo increíble. O eso pensaba ella. Quizá solo había sido decisivo para ella. Quizá él echaba de menos atar a las mujeres, tenerlas indefensas con los ojos vendados. Quizá es eso lo que necesitaba.

« ¿Pensabas que eras alguien especial? ¿La mujer que ayudaría a Edward a librarse de las inseguridades del pasado? Quizá no tiene ninguna. Quizá le gusta vivir así. Quizá lo que pasa es que eres tonta de remate y no sabes entender a un playboy multimillonario que puede comprar a la mujer que desee».

Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino que la martirizaba y acabó preguntándose si todo lo que hasta ahora había visto en Edward no era más que un castillo en el aire, una falacia que ella misma se había inventado, un hombre que se había imaginado.

« En el fondo no piensas así».

—El problema es… que ya no sé qué pensar —murmuró para sí misma con voz temblorosa.

Todas sus ilusiones se habían desvanecido y ya no tenía ni idea de qué pensar.

Había confiado en Edward, lo había tomado por un hombre decente con un pasado oscuro, pero su comportamiento la había dejado hecha un lío, se sentía humillada y devastada.

Con la mirada perdida en las luces que parpadeaban en las ondas del agua se frotó los brazos para que dejaran de temblar. ¿Cómo lograría borrar la imagen de Edward besando a un mujeroron descerebrado, a una mujer tan perfecta que Isabella no entendía qué había visto Edward en ella?

Pestañeó y una lágrima le cayó en silencio por la mejilla. Lo más probable es que jamás lo olvidara. Esa escena, la sensación de traición y el terrible dolor se quedarían con ella durante un tiempo. Isabella permaneció ensimismada en sus pensamientos como una sombra inmóvil en el embarcadero. Había dejado de tener frío. Ojalá no tuviera que volver a la fiesta ni enfrentarse a la realidad.

Pero lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque lo evitaría todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

 **Bueno chicas(os) les pido millones de disculpas por dejarlo hay, y de nuevo por demorarme tanto en actualizar que les parece que ha pasado la siguiente actualización depende de ustedes amigos míos.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos estoy muy emocionada por la acogida q ha tenido la historia, por sus rr: Especialmente a Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, Pera l.t, kaja0507, tulgarita, Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, sgray07, Cary, Guest, OnltRobPatti, AleCullen, Lola, PoliFP13, carol, Makena Connor, LyD Macan y aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme.**

 **AVANCE**

Aquel hombre no le afectaba lo más mínimo, pero no le hacían ninguna gracia las confianzas que se estaba tomando.

—Te pagaré. La suma que me digas y del modo que elijas.

Aquella mirada tan fría la hizo estremecer. ¡Dios mío! Le estaban dando arcadas. Tragó saliva y observó aquel rostro con aspecto de deidad, incapaz de creer que se le estaba insinuando.

Como si fuera una ramera.

Una furcia.

Una prostituta.

En su interior la ira se despertó como un ave fénix y empezó a aumentar y a hacerse cada vez más intensa. Una rabia incontenible le nubló la visión y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

 **Mmm tan tan**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualizacion.**

 **Lalhiz**

 **Se esconde bajo la cama**


	15. Capitulo 7: Segunda Parte Sin Ti

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 7**

—No sé qué te da mi hermano, pero si, cuando acabe contigo, acudes a mí, te daré más.

El silencio fue interrumpido por una sensual voz masculina que le susurró al oído. Isabella se pegó tal susto que, de no haber sido por la fornida mano que la cogió de la cintura, se habría caído del embarcadero.

—Eeeh…, tranquila.

Isabella se giró hacia la voz, que ya sabía de quién era. Jasper la acorraló, poniéndole las manos en los costados para evitar que huyera.

—¿Qué…, qué me dices?

Aquel hombre no le afectaba lo más mínimo, pero no le hacían ninguna gracia las confianzas que se estaba tomando.

—Te pagaré. La suma que me digas y del modo que elijas.

Aquella mirada tan fría la hizo estremecer. ¡Dios mío! Le estaban dando arcadas. Tragó saliva y observó aquel rostro con aspecto de deidad, incapaz de creer que se le estaba insinuando.

Como si fuera una ramera.

Una furcia.

Una prostituta.

En su interior la ira se despertó como un ave fénix y empezó a aumentar y a hacerse cada vez más intensa. Una rabia incontenible le nubló la visión y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—A Edward no le importará —le aseguró Jasper, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

Su comentario le atravesó el cuerpo entero y la hizo saltar. Pero ¿qué narices se pensaban los Cullen? ¿Que podían comprar a toda mujer a la que se quisieran tirar? Echó el brazo hacia atrás y le pegó un tortazo… con todas sus fuerzas. Al golpear su arrogante rostro sonriente se produjo un chasquido que irrumpió en la oscuridad casi silenciosa, retumbando en la paz de la noche.

—Alice tenía razón. Eres una víbora —le espetó temblando de rabia.

—¿Alice? ¿Alice Brandon?

Jasper estaba atónito. No sabía si se había quedado así por la bofetada o por oír el nombre de Alice, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo apartó de un empujón y echó a correr. Se salió del camino iluminado y corrió por el césped recién segado hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Corrió entre los coches buscando a James, que esperaba pacientemente en el Mercedes. Abrió la puerta del coche y se instaló en el asiento del copiloto.

—Llévame a casa, por favor —le rogó con un nudo de lágrimas en la garganta que le quebraba la voz—. Por favor.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Isabella?

Aunque estaba oscuro y no podía verle la cara supo por la voz del chófer que estaba preocupado.

—No me encuentro bien. Tengo que irme a casa —afirmó incapaz de ocultar la desesperación con la que se lo pedía.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—Sí. Llévame a casa. Me pondré bien.

No se pondría bien. Ni ahora ni mañana. Seguramente tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse, pero eso no se lo dijo.

El bueno de James no le hizo más preguntas. Arrancó el vehículo y se dirigió directo al piso.

A Isabella le temblaban las manos y se aferró con fuerza a los zapatos que llevaba en el regazo mientras se esforzaba por que las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos no rebosaran. No podía llorar. No tenía motivos para hacerlo. Los Cullen tan solo estaban haciendo lo que para ellos era normal. La que tenía el problema era ella. Había hecho una absoluta estupidez: no había logrado resistirse a enamorarse de Edward Cullen. Estaba locamente enamorada. Lo amaba con una pasión y un desenfreno que en nada se parecían al amor que había sentido por su ex. Este amor la tenía hecha un lío, le arañaba el alma y le revolvía las entrañas; era el tipo de amor que la haría sufrir. Y mucho.

Reprimió un amargo sollozo mordiéndose el labio hasta que se hizo sangre y giró la cabeza a la derecha para ver pasar la ciudad por la ventana del coche que la llevaba a casa.

« Ya te has enfrentado antes a la pérdida, Isabella. Lo superarás».

A raíz del fallecimiento de sus padres se había acostumbrado a recurrir a palabras de ánimo y arengas para superar las batallas más arduas. Hasta ahora siempre le habían funcionado. Al fin y al cabo había llegado hasta aquí, ¿no? « Lo olvidarás. El tiempo lo cura todo».

Notó que un peso insoportable se instalaba en su pecho y la aplastaba.

Por primera vez en la vida Isabella Swan sintió que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma.

—¡Isabella! —vociferó Edward dando un portazo tras entrar en el piso.

Tiró las llaves sobre la encimera de la cocina sin ningún cuidado. Vio que había una tarjeta y un pequeño regalo envuelto con cuidado, pero lo ignoró y continuó corriendo por el piso como un poseso.

» ¡Isabella!

Siguió gritando su nombre hasta quedarse afónico, pero todos los cuartos estaban vacíos. El dormitorio de ella estaba intacto; tan solo faltaba su mochila.

» ¡Mierda!

Volvió a la cocina y, al coger la tarjeta y el paquete envuelto en papel de colores, encontró un cheque de Isabella por un valor de noventa mil dólares y una nota.

Te devolveré el resto en cuanto encuentre un trabajo. He dejado todos tus regalos excepto un par de vaqueros y algunas camisas. Gracias por todo. Siempre te estaré agradecida.

Isabella

¿Qué era eso? No quería su gratitud…, sino a ella.

Arrugó el papel con fuerza hasta que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos.

¿Le había dejado?

Sin darle una explicación.

Sin despedirse.

Se había… esfumado.

Cogió el regalo y la tarjeta y se fue al salón a servirse una copa. Se tomó un whisky de un trago antes de servirse otro y se sentó en un sillón de cuero tras dejar la copa en una mesita a su lado.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Deseaba volver al momento en el que Isabella y él habían salido del piso para ir a la fiesta. Si pudiera volver atrás, se habría comportado de otra manera: no habrían salido de casa.

Esa noche había estado a punto de matar a su hermano. Le había dado una paliza tras enterarse de que le había entrado a Isabella. No le había costado mucho averiguarlo: Isabella había desaparecido y Jasper llevaba la marca de una bofetada en la cara que obviamente le había propinado alguna mujer cabreada. Se había pasado de la raya: le había hecho creer a Isabella que a Edward no le importaría que Jasper se la follara.

Jasper iba como una cuba cuando le había confesado lo ocurrido y Edward había perdido los papeles de tal modo que no le había importado lo más mínimo lo borracho que estuviera: lo había tirado al suelo y no había dejado de golpearlo hasta que su madre se había interpuesto entre ellos. Era la primera vez que su hermano y él llegaban a las manos. Jasper jamás le había puesto un dedo encima y Edward nunca se hubiera imaginado pegando un puñetazo a su hermano. Hasta ese día. Hasta que llegó Isabella. La idea de otro hombre tocándola le hacía perder los estribos.

Edward no se sentía mejor porque Isabella hubiera rechazado a Jasper y le hubiera pegado semejante guantazo. Seguramente se había sentido agredida y confundida. Encima, lo había abandonado. Solo de pensarlo le entraban ganas de volver a la casa para pegarle otra paliza al imbécil de su hermano.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que había arrugado la tarjeta. La extendió y la abrió.

Edward, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Quería regalarte algo sin gastarme tu dinero, algo que fuera especial. Se me ocurrió este regalo porque sé que tienes una colección de monedas.

Es de mi padre. Era su penique de la suerte. Lo encontró el día que conoció a mi madre. Juraba y perjuraba que lo había encontrado pocos segundos antes de verla por primera vez. Siempre decía que gracias a ese penique había tenido la inmensa suerte de conocerla.

Siempre lo he llevado conmigo. He llegado hasta aquí, así que supongo que me ha dado suerte.

No es gran cosa, pero quiero que lo tengas tú. Sé que en realidad no necesitas tener suerte, pero me sentiré mejor si sé que lo tienes. Espero que te proteja.

Isabella

Edward rompió el envoltorio y se quedó mirando con mucha concentración la cajita de plástico gastado. Finalmente la abrió para ver mejor la moneda.

Perplejo, le dio una vuelta y después otra. Madre mía, era un penique de cuño doblado de 1955 y estaba en muy buen estado. No era un tasador profesional, pero estaba convencido de que tenía bastante valor.

¿Era consciente la loca de ella de que había estado yendo por ahí con una pieza tan singular? Una moneda que, si la vendiera, tendría para comer varios meses.

Probablemente no. Además, sabía que Isabella preferiría morirse antes que vender un objeto con tanto valor sentimental.

Pero se la había dado a él. Había renunciado a algo que era muy valioso para ella para regalárselo por su cumpleaños.

Cerró la cajita y apretó la moneda entre los dedos antes de ponérsela sobre el corazón. Sintió que el dolor le atravesaba el esternón: ¿por qué se había desprendido de una moneda que había pertenecido a su padre? ¿Por qué se la había dado a él? El instinto le decía que para ella era un objeto especial, tanto que siempre lo había llevado consigo.

Edward se acabó la segunda copa de whisky y se guardó la moneda en el bolsillo delantero. No se separaría de ella hasta que pudiera devolvérsela. En persona.

Cogió el móvil y llamó a su jefe de seguridad. Hoffman respondió al segundo toque. —¿La estáis siguiendo? —preguntó Edward con brusquedad, sin preocuparse de las formalidades.

—Por supuesto. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero la hemos seguido y parece haber encontrado un lugar para pasar la noche. Es un buen barrio, la casa es decente y pertenece a una tal doctora Brandon —informó Hoffman.

—Se ha marchado. Que la siga un equipo las veinticuatro horas del día. Quiero saber hasta cuándo estornuda.

—Muy bien, jefe. Así será.

Edward colgó con un suspiro. Era evidente que había ido a dormir a casa de su amiga Alice. Allí estaría bien. De momento.

No le había contado a Isabella que llevaba escolta desde el día del incidente de la clínica. El equipo de Hoffman trabajaba por turnos para vigilarla y permanecía alerta cada minuto del día. La policía no había detenido a los yonquis que le habían disparado en la clínica y Edward no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. Isabella los había visto de cerca y había ayudado a la policía a realizar los retratos robot. Tenía que estar protegida hasta que pillaran a esos capullos. Edward necesitaba asegurarse de que Isabella estaba a salvo. Todos sus instintos, cada célula de su cuerpo, lo instaban a ir a buscarla para traerla de vuelta, en brazos si fuera necesario. Estaba deseando hacerlo, pero sabía que no saldría bien. Era obvio que el incidente con Jasper la había disgustado y sería mejor que le diera un poco de tiempo. Arrastrarla a su casa solo solucionaría el problema temporalmente y Edward no estaba interesado en el corto plazo. Necesitaba a Isabella y quería tenerla para siempre. No se contentaría con otra cosa.

Si hace unas semanas alguien le hubiera dicho que conocería a una mujer sin la cual no podría vivir, se habría desternillado de la risa. Pero en ese momento no le hacía ninguna gracia. Isabella era lo más importante en su vida y era incapaz de plantearse un futuro sin ella.

¿Qué tipo de vida había llevado antes de conocerla? Frunció el ceño recordando a todas las mujeres que se había tirado en el pasado. Mujeres que tenían que beber y ser agasajadas con regalos prohibitivos para ofrecerle sus cuerpos. Habían sido experiencias vacías con personas que toleraban sus actos a cambio de dinero. Aquellos tratos habían satisfecho de forma temporal sus necesidades, pero le habían dejado un inmenso vacío, que ni siquiera había notado antes de conocer a Isabella. Había descubierto lo que suponía estar con una mujer que lo deseaba de verdad y ya no había vuelta atrás. Necesitaba a Isabella más que al aire que respiraba. Edward puso a Dios por testigo de que, a pesar de que no la merecía, la recuperaría.

Hizo un esfuerzo para ir al dormitorio, se desnudó y se dirigió hacia la cama.

Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y volvió a la pila de ropa que había dejado en el suelo para rebuscar en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Sacó la moneda que Isabella le había regalado, cerró la mano y, aunque estaba totalmente desvelado, se metió en la cama deseando que el sueño lo ayudara a olvidarse de todo.

La partida de Isabella era como una tortura cruel. La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, demasiado vacía. Desde que había cruzado la puerta por primera vez, su presencia había sido palpable y Edward percibía el fantasma de su esencia y los ecos de su risa.

Metió la moneda bajo la almohada y se tumbó de espaldas. Estaba agitado y rezó para que el sueño se lo llevara…, pero Dios debía de estar ocupado porque se pasó en vela casi toda la noche, buscando la mejor estrategia para recuperar a Isabella.

La recuperaría. Era la única opción que se planteaba. Tan solo tenía que encontrar la mejor forma de alcanzar su objetivo.

Cuando por fin consiguió dormirse y a despuntaba el día, pero no logró descansar, pues las visiones de Isabella lo atormentaron en sueños.

 **Buenos Dias chicås como han estado? Me encanta saber que les gusta la historia, cada vez que mi correo suena por un review, favorito, o alerta mi corazón se ha emocianado.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos especialmente a Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, torrespera172 ahora antes Pera l.t, kaja0507, tulgarita, Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, sgray07, Cary, Guest, OnltRobPatti, AleCullen, Lola, PoliFP13, carol, Makena Connor, LyD Macan, Kimm,** **sandy56 aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme.**

 **AVANCE Ultimo Capitulo 2da Parte bastante largo**

« Van a matarme. Voy a morir. Tengo que defenderme».

Empezó a gritar como una descosida para llamar la atención de quien estuviera por la zona y siguió dando patadas, esta vez apuntando a las zonas más vulnerables de los dos hombretones.

—¡Cállate, zorra! —exigió una voz aterradora y amenazante poco antes de que Isabella le pegara una patada en la rodilla.

En respuesta a ese golpe y sin dejar de arrastrarla ni por un instante, le propinaron un puñetazo en la cara. El guantazo fue tan fuerte que, por un momento, Isabella se quedó helada e indecisa.

« Resístete, joder. Defiéndete».

Los drogadictos la cogieron en volandas para meterla en el coche, pero ella levantó las piernas y puso un pie en la puerta y el otro en la carrocería, junto a la puerta abierta.

« Que no consigan meterte en el coche. De lo contrario, estás muerta».

Los pies se le empezaron a resbalar y uno de los hombres la cogió del pelo y comenzó a golpearle la cabeza contra la chapa de metal de la puerta abierta. El sonido que producía su cráneo al chocar con el metal era ensordecedor y empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza y a nublársele la vista.

« Debería haberle dicho a Edward que estoy enamorada de él».

Isabella seguía chillando, pero los despiadados esfuerzos de los hombres por dejarla inconsciente hacían que los gritos fueran cada vez más débiles.

—¡Cabrones! —gritó una voz masculina que Isabella reconoció.

 **Byeeee byeee**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Lalhiz**

 **Se esconde bajo la cama.**


	16. Capitulo 8: Segunda Parte Revelaciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 8**

Isabela cerró a sus espaldas la pesada puerta de madera del despacho del gerente de un restaurante. Se apoyó en ella y suspiró al borde de la desesperación. Era la undécima entrevista que hacía en diez días y todas, incluida esta, habían sido una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Nadie quería contratar a una universitaria que tardaría pocos meses en acabar la carrera. Ningún restaurante estaba interesado en una camarera que posiblemente dejara el trabajo en seis meses para buscar un puesto relacionado con su vocación. Isabella no podía culparlos por ello, pero necesitaba un trabajo como el comer.

Volvió a salir avergonzada del despacho de otro gerente que no estaba dispuesto a contratarla ni siquiera a media jornada y, al pasar por la parte trasera del restaurante, escuchó sonidos que le resultaron extremadamente familiares: el ruido de platos al chocar, los bufidos de los cocineros y los comentarios mordaces de los camareros.

Vale, tampoco se iba a morir de hambre. Aún tenía diez mil dólares en su cuenta, el préstamo que se había quedado de Edward. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir de nuevo el terrible dolor que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en él. Abrió la puerta principal del restaurante y se apoyó en el frío ladrillo para poner sus pensamientos en orden tras la catastrófica entrevista.

En realidad tenía más de diez mil dólares en su cuenta: nueve días antes, en su cumpleaños, Edward había contratado a varios hombres y un mensajero para que llevaran a la casa de Alice todos los objetos que Isabella había dejado en su piso.

Los porteadores apenas podían cargar con todas sus posesiones —todo regalo de Edward—, y el mensajero le entregó un ramo enorme con docenas de rosas rojas y un sobre con una nota.

Isabella,

Te devuelvo el cheque. Por favor, aceptalo como un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte y no te pelees con los porteadores. Les he ordenado que dejen las cajas donde tú les digas o en la misma puerta. Como trabajan para mí, obedecerán mis instrucciones.

Lamento lo ocurrido con Jasper. Vuelve a casa, por favor.

Feliz cumpleaños. Ojalá pudiéramos pasarlo juntos.

Con mucho cariño,

Edward

Al recordar la escena Isabella reprimió un sollozo e inconscientemente se frotó la parte superior del muslo para sentir el papel de la nota, que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.

« Voy a tener que hablar con él».

Isabella había confiado en que con el tiempo se sentiría más estable y menos propensa a la depresión, pero le había ocurrido todo lo contrario: cada día que pasaba sin verlo le parecía una eternidad y se estaba engañando a sí misma si pensaba que con una semana o dos lograría superar el anhelo que sentía. De hecho, con cada día que pasaba se hundía más en la oscuridad.

« Tengo que hablar con él. Debe aceptar el cheque. Hay que aclarar cómo le voy a devolver el dinero que me ha prestado. Tengo que devolverle todo lo que me ha comprado».

Isabella se había puesto a berrear como un bebé cuando había abierto el portátil que Edward le había regalado y había visto que le había descargado todos los juegos a los que ella había jugado en la sala de informática. My the World —los dos juegos— encabezaba la lista.

Furiosa consigo misma por no saber contenerse, se secó con brusquedad una lágrima que le corría por la mejilla. Sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen, lo que no sabía era cómo lo iba a lograr. Se emocionaba cada vez que pensaba en todos los detalles que Edward había tenido —como dedicar su tiempo a descargar todos esos juegos—, pues demostraban lo atento que había sido con ella. Pero entonces se acordaba de la supermodelo rubia acercándose a los labios de Edward en el porche de Jasper y se volvía a cabrear. ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan atento y tan picha brava a la vez?

—Hola, Isabella.

Una voz cavernosa retumbó a su lado y, al girar la mirada, vio a Jasper Cullen apoyado en la pared. Reaccionó de manera instintiva, retrocediendo varios pasos para poner distancia entre ella y un hombre que no le gustaba y en el que no confiaba.

Jasper avanzó varios pasos, pero sin acercarse demasiado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Isabella con brusquedad, interponiendo una mano entre ellos para evitar que se aproximara más.

Jasper elevó una ceja al verla comportarse a la defensiva.

—Solo quiero hablar.

Aunque llevaba unos vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta negra, tenía el mismo aire de arrogancia que en la fiesta. Sin embrago, notó cierto remordimiento en sus palabras y sus brillantes ojos verdes parecían sinceros.

» Por favor.

Viniendo de Jasper, esa petición sonó dolorosa, como si le hubiera costado pronunciarla.

—No te conozco y no tengo nada que decirte —le respondió ansiosa por alejarse de él. Lo último que le apetecía en el mundo era mantener una conversación con Jasper Cullen.

—No pienso marcharme hasta que hables conmigo, así que supongo que lo mejor es que lo hagamos ya y así acabamos con esto.

Se sentía tan frustrada que le entraron ganas de pegar un pisotón en el suelo, pero se negaba a darle esa satisfacción.

—Dime lo que hayas venido a decirme y largate.

Jasper señaló la puerta del restaurante.

—Un café no me vendría nada mal. He tenido un día muy largo.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Acabo de hacer una entrevista ahí. No me apetece lo más mínimo volver a entrar.

Jasper señaló un restaurante al otro lado de la calle:

—Podemos ir a ese.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco y respondió:

—Ahí también he estado, otra entrevista. He pedido trabajo en todos los locales de este barrio.

Jasper la cogió del brazo con delicadeza y la llevó al sitio de comida rápida que les quedaba más cerca. Ella se zafó de su brazo, pero lo siguió, pues estaba claro que no la dejaría en paz hasta que no le dijera lo que se había propuesto decirle.

Tenía la mirada obstinada típica de los Cullen, la que ponía Edward cuando no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

Pidieron dos cafés en la barra y Jasper eligió una mesa discreta en una esquina.

Antes de sentarse frente a él Isabella se detuvo para echarse leche y azúcar. Estuvo un rato toqueteando la taza de cartón antes de levantar la mirada y entonces vio que Jasper la estaba observando con la intensidad de un halcón dispuesto a atacar a su presa. Se revolvió inquieta en la silla, pero decidió mantener la mirada. El rostro de Jasper no insinuaba nada sexual; más bien parecía estar examinando un curioso microbio con una lupa. Si se proponía realizar una investigación exhaustiva de su personalidad, adelante; ella no había hecho nada malo, su único fallo había sido enamorarse de Edward Cullen.

Le sorprendió que quien cediera fuera Jasper.

—Lo siento —murmuró desviando la mirada. Era una disculpa sincera que, obviamente, no estaba acostumbrado a pronunciar—. Me comporté como un gilipollas en el cumpleaños de Edward. Estaba tan borracho que apenas lograba mantenerme en pie, pero eso no es excusa. Un hombre tiene que responsabilizarse de sus acciones, esté borracho o no.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Te ha dicho Esme que vengas a pedirme perdón? No le he contado nada. No sé cómo se habrá enterado.

Desde aquella noche Isabella solo había hablado una vez con la madre de Jasper y no le había mencionado su impresentable actitud.

Jasper la fulminó con una mirada oscura.

—Mi madre lo sabe todo, pero te agradezco que no lo hay as mencionado. Estabas en tu derecho. Edward no tardó en atar cabos y, cuando se lo confesé, me pegó una buena paliza. Poco después de que te fueras entré a casa y la subsiguiente pelea de taberna dio la fiesta por concluida. —Titubeó antes de tomar un sorbo de café—. Y no, no me ha enviado mi madre. Estoy aquí porque quiero. Estoy aquí porque Edward está hecho polvo y porque me comporté mal. No sabe que he venido y probablemente me daría otra paliza si supiera que me he acercado a ti.

Jasper giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Isabella se quedó mirándolo y se percató de los moratones que aún tenía sobre el ojo izquierdo y la mejilla derecha. Para que diez días después de la pelea aún tuviera marcas en la cara — que ella no había visto antes por falta de atención— Edward debió de haberlo dejado hecho un cuadro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría Edward algo así? En la fiesta estaba ligando con una tía, intentando añadir una más a su colección. Cuando salí al jardín lo vi besarla en la terraza. No tiene sentido.

Jasper giró la cabeza para mirarla:

—No estaba ligando con nadie. ¿Cómo era la chica?

—Alta, delgada, rubia y maquilladísima, aunque seguramente sin maquillaje estaría igual de guapa. —Isabella frunció el ceño—. Era preciosa.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

—Constance. La vi entrar cuando salí de la fiesta. Quise seguirte cuando te vi salir a la terraza, pero no pude porque un cliente me entretuvo unos minutos. Si te hace sentir mejor, Edward no aceptó su oferta. Connie volvió a la fiesta hecha un basilisco y Edward ya no estaba en la terraza. —Jasper bajó la mirada y empezó a trastear con la taza medio vacía—. Edward jamás se tiraría a Connie. Está casada con un hombre que podría ser su abuelo, pero el tío no es muy generoso con su dinero. Mi hermano no se acuesta con mujeres casadas. Y si estaba follan…,lo que sea… Si tenía una relación contigo, te aseguro que no estaría iniciando otra.

Puede que Edward no se comprometa con las mujeres, pero solo está con una mujer a la vez.

Isabella se atragantó y casi escupe el café. No se esperaba el comentario sobre la falta de compromiso de Edward. Sí creía que Edward no tuviera aventuras con mujeres casadas. Por alguna razón sabía que él no haría algo así. Puede que Edward no creyera en las relaciones ni en el matrimonio en lo que a él respectaba, pero no tenía pinta de ser el tipo de hombre que traspasa esos límites. Pero ¿acaso importaba? Puede que se sintiera mejor sabiendo que Edward no se había pasado las últimas noches atando, tapando los ojos y metiéndole caña a la despampanante rubia digna del póster central de una revista porno que lo había besado en la fiesta, pero, aun así, seguía sin creer en las relaciones. Sentía tal conexión con Edward que le costaba respirar. A largo plazo, cuando consiguiera pasar página, acabaría hecha polvo.

—Gracias por contármelo. Y por pedirme disculpas —dijo Isabella tratando de ocultar la emoción de su voz.

Jasper la miraba juntando las cejas con cara de preocupación.

—Le importás. Yo no estaba al corriente de eso; de lo contrario, no te habría hecho esa oferta.

—¿Por qué me la hiciste? Seguro que hay un montón de mujeres que te tiran los trastos a diario.

—Porque soy multimillonario —respondió indignado y asqueado consigo mismo—. Vi lo feliz que estaba Edward desde que te fuiste a vivir con él. También mi madre me había hablado mucho de ti. Supongo que pensé que, cuando rompierais, podría tener un pedacito de esa felicidad. Estaba borracho. Mi vida me parecía una mierda. Soy un gilipollas. Eres la primera mujer que le importa a mi hermano y le he traicionado. Encima, te he insultado. No te lo merecías.

Isabella se apoyó en el duro respaldo de plástico sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. —A Edward no le importó en ese sentido. Pero tengo que admitir que sí que me sentí insultada. No puedes comprar a todas las mujeres que desees, Jasper. Y ni siquiera creo que me desearas.

Jasper exhaló un suspiro.

—Deseaba… tener algo. Supongo que estaba tan borracho y tan deprimido que estaba dispuesto a todo. En toda mi vida solo he conocido a una mujer a la que no le importara mi dinero. Y la cagué. —Su voz estaba llena de dolor, tristeza y remordimiento—. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

Jasper esbozó otra de sus radiantes sonrisas y se le iluminó la cara; el Adonis que Isabella había visto en la fiesta estaba de vuelta, pero, curiosamente, y a no le molestaba. Jasper Cullen estaba consternado y la sonrisa radiante que le estaba dedicando no era más que la máscara tras la cual se ocultaba un hombre al que le interesaba mucho más la vida que el beneficio económico. Isabella había encontrado una pequeña grieta en su fachada impertérrita.

—Sí, las acepto. Supongo que cuando bebemos todos hacemos y decimos cosas que normalmente no haríamos. —El comentario le recordó el día que, después de un par de copas en un restaurante, le había dicho a Edward que tenía un cuerpazo y que lo deseaba—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te importa.

Isabella se dispuso a levantarse para marcharse, pero Jasper la miró con desesperación sujetándola de la muñeca.

—Isabella, a Edward le importa. Lo ha pasado muy mal y puede que no sepa expresarlo, pero le importa. No juzgues a mi hermano porque yo me comportara como un gilipollas, por favor.

La estaba reteniendo, pero lo hacía con delicadeza. Ella tiró del brazo y él la soltó suplicándole con la mirada. Maldita sea. No podía dejar que Jasper pensara que todo era por su culpa. No lo era. Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen y habría terminado igual de mal aunque Jasper no hubiera aparecido en escena. Lo único que había hecho era adelantar la ruptura.

—No es por ti, Jasper. No es por lo que hiciste…

Isabella negó con la cabeza y cogió su mochila.

—¿Por qué es? Cuéntamelo. Lo arreglaré —insistió desesperado.

Isabella soltó una breve carcajada sin gracia. A fin de cuentas puede que los hermanos no fueran tan diferentes. Hablaba igual que Edward. ¿Los dos pensaban que todo se podía arreglar con dinero?

—No puedes. Pero quiero que quede claro que no ha sido culpa tuya.

« No. Es culpa mía por ser tan tonta como para enamorarme de Edward Cullen» .

—No te caigo bien ni me tienes ningún respeto, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un tono resignado y abatido.

Con la mochila al hombro, lista para marcharse, giró el cuerpo hacia Jasper para responderle:

—No te conozco lo suficiente como para decidir si me caes bien o mal. Y te aseguro que mi respeto no se compra con dinero. —Esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver el asombro en los ojos de Jasper—. Pero te tengo mucho respeto por querer tanto a tu hermano.

Se quedó mirándola mientras respondía con brusquedad:

—¿De dónde has sacado que lo quiero? Es un coñazo de tío. Me dejó la cara hecha un cromo y no he podido salir de casa en una semana.

Isabella le sonrió con tristeza y puso la mano sobre la suya.

—Lo siento. Sé que Edward y tú sois íntimos y por nada del mundo querría ser la causa de que os distanciarais.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos tenido malas rachas antes. Lo superaremos.

Isabella retiró la mano.

—¿Os habláis?

Jasper se rio sin fuerzas.

—Intercambiamos insultos. Es un comienzo.

—¿Sabes qué le pasó? ¿Por qué tiene esas cicatrices?

Las palabras se le escaparon de los labios sin que le diera tiempo a retenerlas.

Jasper se quedó con la boca abierta, asombrado.

—¿Le has visto las cicatrices? ¿Todas? ¿Por eso le estás evitando?

Isabella se enfureció y le entraron ganas de darle otro bofetón.

—¡Madre de Dios! ¿De verdad piensas que todas las mujeres somos tan superficiales? —Intentó contener la irritación y prosiguió—: Tu hermano es el hombre más atractivo que he visto en la vida, con y sin cicatrices. Está tan bueno que me lo comería con patatas. Es obvio que sufrió un trauma terrible y eso me da mucha pena, pero sus cicatrices me importan un bledo.

—¿Te parece más guapo que yo?

Aunque era un arrogante por hacerle esa pregunta, parecía encantado con que Isabella solo tuviera ojos para su hermano.

—Sí. No hay punto de comparación. Lo siento —respondió con brusquedad, pero en el fondo le parecía conmovedor lo encantado que parecía Jasper. Se quedó ensimismada pensando en sus cosas y mordiéndose el labio—: ¿Podrías darle a Edward una cosa de mi parte?

Jasper se encogió de hombros y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿El qué?

—Un cheque. Le debo dinero.

Jasper soltó una risilla antes de esbozar una sonrisa traviesa:

—¿Tan bueno era?

—Me ingresó dinero en la cuenta. Quiero devolverle la mayor parte. Le daré lo que me falta cuando consiga un trabajo —respondió ignorando la indirecta.

Aunque el hermano de Edward pareciera un angelito Isabella sabía que sus abundantes tirabuzones rubios ocultaban cuernos de diablo.

—¿Quieres darle dinero a Edward? Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ¡noticia de última hora!: es multimillonario. Si quería que te quedaras con ese dinero, yo no pienso aceptarlo. —Alzó las manos al aire como si se estuviera defendiendo de un golpe—. Ya me ha dado una vez para el pelo y sigue de muy mal humor. No pienso arriesgarme.

Isabella se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. No lo había pensado. No deseo que se cabree contigo. Solo quería devolvérselo.

—¿Sin tener que hacerlo en persona? —Jasper acababa de dar en el clavo—.Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo tú misma.

Parecía entusiasmado con la idea.

—Será mejor que me ponga en marcha. Tengo que estudiar. —Se puso de pie. Jasper se levantó y bajó la mirada para mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Vives con Alice Brandon? Pelirroja. Guapa. —Pronunció las dos últimas palabras como si estuviera extasiado.

—Sí —afirmó sorprendida.

Jasper no parecía ni la mitad de hostil hacia Alice que su amiga hacia él.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó cómo sin darle importancia, pero Isabella vio un destello de dolor en sus ojos entornados.

No sabía cómo responder, pues no quería traicionar a Alice.

—Muy bien. Tiene una clínica privada y también trabaja en una clínica gratuita para niños.

—Lo logró. Acabó la carrera de Medicina —lo dijo en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Parecía admirar a Alice.

—Sí. Es uno de los médicos más profesionales y simpáticos que he conocido en la vida. Y además es una amiga maravillosa.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Jasper tenía intención de hacerle más preguntas que ella no quería contestar, así que pasó por delante de él para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Cuídate, Jasper. Adiós.

Sin aminorar la marcha tiró el vaso de plástico en la papelera y empujó la pesada puerta de vidrio. Una vez fuera Isabella se dio cuenta de que había anochecido y suspiró aliviada al sentir una brisa de aire fresco en el rostro.

Después de su conversación con Jasper todo había cambiado y todo seguía igual. Se alegraba mucho de que Edward no hubiera tenido una aventura con la rubia de la fiesta, pero eso no solucionaba el problema: seguía estando pillada por un hombre que no estaba interesado en mantener relaciones a largo plazo, por lo que tenía dos opciones: sufrir ahora o acabar hecha polvo más adelante. Edward era un buen hombre y Jasper le había dicho que ella le importaba. Puede que fuera cierto, pero no era suficiente.

« Vuelve a casa, por favor».

Esa frase de la carta de Edward le retumbaba en la cabeza y sentía como si un puño le apretara el corazón y le impidiera respirar. ¡Madre mía! Lo que daría por volver a casa junto a Edward. Habían iniciado… algo. Sabía que se había ganado su confianza porque le había dejado tocar su piel desnuda, ver sus cicatrices y follar sin ataduras. Ojalá tuviera el valor necesario para seguir ayudando a Edward a librarse de su pasado, pero Isabella tenía un instinto de supervivencia muy desarrollado que la forzaba a alejarse de los peligros y que le repetía una y otra vez que si ayudaba a Edward, que si lo amaba, acabaría destruyéndose a ella misma.

Hizo un esfuerzo para poner en marcha su cuerpo magullado con tantas emociones y se dirigió a casa de Alice. Estaba tan ensimismada y cabizbaja que dejó de prestar atención a su entorno. Isabella, que había crecido en un barrio conflictivo de la ciudad, rara vez cometía ese error y pagó cara esa falta de concentración.

Dos hombres surgieron de la nada y la rodearon. La cogieron por los brazos y la arrastraron por la acera antes de que ella pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Isabella forcejeó y pataleó tratando de zafarse de los bestias que la empujaban por la calle. Se quedó petrificada al percatarse de que la estaban llevando hacia un vehículo oscuro que la esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Aunque era de noche la luz de las farolas le permitió reconocer los rostros de los hombres que la habían atracado en la clínica.

« Van a matarme. Voy a morir. Tengo que defenderme».

Empezó a gritar como una descosida para llamar la atención de quien estuviera por la zona y siguió dando patadas, esta vez apuntando a las zonas más vulnerables de los dos hombretones.

—¡Cállate, zorra! —exigió una voz aterradora y amenazante poco antes de que Isabella le pegara una patada en la rodilla.

En respuesta a ese golpe y sin dejar de arrastrarla ni por un instante, le propinaron un puñetazo en la cara. El guantazo fue tan fuerte que, por un momento, Isabella se quedó helada e indecisa.

« Resístete, joder. Defiéndete».

Los drogadictos la cogieron en volandas para meterla en el coche, pero ella levantó las piernas y puso un pie en la puerta y el otro en la carrocería, junto a la puerta abierta.

« Que no consigan meterte en el coche. De lo contrario, estás muerta».

Los pies se le empezaron a resbalar y uno de los hombres la cogió del pelo y comenzó a golpearle la cabeza contra la chapa de metal de la puerta abierta. El sonido que producía su cráneo al chocar con el metal era ensordecedor y empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza y a nublársele la vista.

« Debería haberle dicho a Edward que estoy enamorada de él».

Isabella seguía chillando, pero los despiadados esfuerzos de los hombres por dejarla inconsciente hacían que los gritos fueran cada vez más débiles.

—¡Cabrones! —gritó una voz masculina que Isabella reconoció.

Un brazo fornido la agarró de la cintura y la apoyó contra un pecho musculoso para librarla de los dos matones. Aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas como si acabara de bajarse de una atracción de feria, levantó la mirada y pudo distinguir a Jasper Cullen, que la dejó con delicadeza en la acera antes de echar a correr enfurecido hacia el coche. A Isabella le entró un ataque de pánico al darse cuenta de que se proponía atacar él solo a los dos tipos. Por increíble que parezca los dos hombres no supieron cómo reaccionar. Jasper era más grande que ellos, pero ellos eran dos.

« Tengo que ayudarlo. Tengo que levantarme».

No podía permitir que mataran a Jasper después de que le hubiera salvado la vida. Isabella se puso de rodillas y trató sin éxito de recuperar la visión. Como no lograba ponerse de pie, empezó a arrastrarse hacia el coche mientras Jasper atacaba a uno de los hombres golpeándole con fuerza en la cara.

Sintió unas pisadas fuertes que se le aproximaban por la acera y vio cómo dos desconocidos se metían en la pelea: cogieron a Jasper por el brazo y aplacaron al hombre al que estaba golpeando.

—No hagáis daño a Jasper —gimoteó temiendo que le hirieran con la confusión.

—Disculpe, señor. No lo había reconocido —se excusó el hombre mientras soltaba a Jasper.

Uno de los desconocidos que se había unido a la refriega tenía a un drogata tumbado en el suelo boca abajo. El otro delincuente corrió a refugiarse en el asiento del conductor mientras apuntaba con una pistola temblorosa a Jasper y al otro rescatador.

—No. No.

Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho mientras rogaba en silencio que ni Jasper ni el otro héroe inocente provocaran al yonqui.

Jasper se abalanzó hacia el delincuente, pero este ya había pisado el acelerador y el vehículo arrancó a toda velocidad. La puerta se cerró mientras el coche derrapaba por la calle oscura y desaparecía de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Isabella observó la escena aterrada y vio que tanto sus dos rescatadores como Jasper estaban ilesos. El hermano de Edward corrió hacia ella soltando una retahíla de barbaridades.

—¡Isabella! ¿Estás bien? ¡Joder! Estás sangrando por la cabeza. ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

Jasper la tendió con delicadeza sobre la acera y trató de calmarla con susurros mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

—Quería ayudarte —logró decir con la garganta seca.

—Estás como un cencerro. —Jasper negaba con la cabeza, pero su voz era dulce y cariñosa. Entonces, con un tono autoritario y seco ordenó—: Llamad a una ambulancia. Ahora mismo. Está herida.

La oscuridad empezó a nublarle la visión por completo, pero Isabella se resistía a perder el conocimiento:

—Dile a Edward…

No pudo continuar, pues tenía la boca tan seca que la lengua se le quedaba pegada en el paladar. Trataba sin éxito de mantener los párpados abiertos. Intentó centrarse en Jasper, pero no veía más que un borrón desenfocado.

Isabella suspiró cuando Jasper la cogió de la mano y refunfuñó:

—Puedes decírselo tú misma. Está de camino y tiene un cabreo que no te imaginas.

« ¿Edward está de camino?».

Se le paró el corazón por un instante y apretó débilmente la mano de Jasper. Un zumbido apareció de la nada y fue aumentando de volumen hasta que le resultó tan ensordecedor que apenas pudo distinguir el alarido de las sirenas que se acercaban en la noche.

—Isabella. ¿Sigues aquí conmigo? —Jasper parecía asustado, desesperado… y lejano.

Cuando el ensordecedor zumbido alcanzó su punto álgido, un manto de oscuridad la cubrió por completo.

—Edward —susurró su nombre sin saber siquiera si alguien la oiría y, entonces, cayó en la oscuridad más absoluta y se sumió en un plácido silencio.

 **Buenos Dias chicas viendo que el anterior tuvo tan buena acogida, les subo este capítulo hoy, que les parece este final de la segunda parte hahaha, pobre Bella que ha pasado quiénes eran?, ¿Ya quieren un poquito a Jasper él no es malo solo toma malas decisiones en los momentos menos indicados, que tal esa constance casada con un abuelito, hehehe Edward no quiso nada con ella, Que pasara en la siguiente parte muchas de sus hipótesis tenían razón hemos llegado a unos 119 reviews eso me encanta y me invita a continuar he conseguido otra adaptación, pero la seguiré luego de esta no tendré dos al tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos especialmente a FlorcitaCullen, Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, torrespera172, kaja0507, tulgarita, Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, sgray07, Cary, Guest, OnltRobPatti, AleCullen, Lola, PoliFP13, carol, Makena Connor, LyD Macan, Kimm,** **sandy56 aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme.**

 **AVANCE Inicio tercer parte**

Varias noches después Edward estuvo dando vueltas y cambiando de postura en su inmensa cama hasta que quedó tumbado de espaldas mirando el techo. Se sentía frustrado y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando deberían estar cerrados para compensar lo que no había dormido los días previos. Desde que Isabella lo había abandonado tan solo conseguía dormir unas pocas horas al día y, ahora que había regresado, seguía sin lograr conciliar el sueño.

« Te quiero».

La confesión que le había hecho en forma de susurro resonaba en su mente cada minuto del día. ¿Lo había dicho en serio? ¿Se estaba dirigiendo a él? ¿A Edward? En Urgencias Isabella había estado tan confusa y desorientada que no tenía claro ni dónde se hallaba. Edward ni siquiera sabía si recordaba haber pronunciado esas palabras, así que ¿cómo iba a estar seguro de qué quería decir con ellas? Quizá tan solo se trataba de un balbuceo inconsciente como consecuencia de la agresión. Además, tampoco sabía si quería que esas palabras se dirigieran a él.

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Lalhiz**

 **Se esconde bajo la cama.**


	17. Cap 1 Tercera Parte Eres Mia Para Siempr

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 1**

Isabella abrió los ojos despacito y parpadeó varias veces tratando de despejar la vista. Tenía la desagradable impresión de que le estaban atornillando el cráneo y se sentía desorientada. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza para darse unos golpecitos de prueba y entonces se percató de que tenía la frente envuelta en una gasa. ¿Y eso? Empezó a recuperar la memoria y poco a poco fue rescatando fragmentos de lo que había ocurrido: la disculpa de Jasper, la agresión, Jasper y los dos desconocidos salvándole la vida.

Recordó haberse despertado varias veces en urgencias y que en esos breves lapsos de tiempo Edward había estado a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano, murmurando palabras de ánimo, mientras ella… ¡Ay, Dios! ¿De verdad le había vomitado encima?

Después de la agresión todo había sido muy intenso: los vértigos, las náuseas, la visión nublada, el deseo de volver a dejarse llevar por la oscuridad y por el bendito alivio que le proporcionaba el sueño.

Gracias a la luz que provenía de un pequeño foco cuadrado colocado sobre la puerta llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital.

Observó el cuarto en penumbra: se trataba de una habitación doble, pero la cama contigua estaba vacía y sin deshacer.

En urgencias se había encontrado tan mal que, en comparación, el agudo dolor de cabeza que sentía ahora le parecía una nimiedad. Tenía el estómago un poco revuelto y, obviamente, una herida abierta en la frente, pero estaba viva.

Temblorosa, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para ir soltándolo poco a poco mientras una ola de adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo entero. Era evidente que estaba sufriendo un trastorno de ansiedad provocado por lo que había ocurrido hace…, eh… ¿hace cuánto?

« ¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesito saber qué ha ocurrido!».

Miró de reojo el reloj y vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Habían pasado nueve horas desde la terrorífica experiencia que la había dejado sola en una habitación de hospital. Daba las gracias por seguir en el mundo de los vivos.

Al mover el brazo izquierdo sintió un dolor punzante en el dorso de la mano y, al mirar, se percató de que tenía una vía. « ¡Qué daño!». Volvió a poner el brazo en la misma posición que antes y trató de estirar el otro con cuidado, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba metido en una cápsula cálida, aprisionado en una cárcel.

—Edward —susurró con dulzura al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Posó los ojos en el lugar en el que sus pieles estaban en contacto y vio que tenían los dedos entrelazados y que él apoyaba la cabeza en ellos con los ojos cerrados.

El corazón le dio un vuelco mientras lo recorría con la mirada y contemplaba cada centímetro de aquel rostro perfecto tan amado. Se regodeó en aquella vista con la sensación de que llevaba una vida entera sin ver sus atractivas facciones.

Parecía tenso y agresivo incluso cuando dormía y lo único que suavizaba sus rasgos era un mechón de pelo rebelde que le caía por la frente.

Isabella retiró la mano con cuidado y le acarició el cabello desaliñado, recreándose con la textura de su grueso pelo.

¿Había pasado la noche aquí? ¿Se había ido en algún momento del hospital? Llevaba un uniforme de enfermero de color azul claro; prueba irrefutable de que el recuerdo que tenía de vomitarle encima del jersey, que seguramente era carísimo, debía ser cierto.

« Te quiero».

Al recordar que había pronunciado esas palabras justo después de sufrir una terrible arcada y justo antes de creer que se iba a morir, sintió tal ansiedad que se le puso el cuerpo entero en tensión y dejó de acariciarle el pelo.

« Dios mío. ¿De verdad le he dicho eso?».

Sí, se lo había dicho. Eso lo recordaba con una nitidez absoluta. Entonces, al ser consciente de que le había balbuceado esa frase, alejó la mano de la de él, preguntándose cómo se habría tomado esas palabras, si es que había llegado a oírlas. En urgencias había temido tanto por su vida que había sentido la necesidad de decírselo, de hacerle saber lo que sentía por él. Como no tenía ni idea de lo graves que eran las heridas, no había dudado en confesárselo. Necesitaba que supiera lo mucho que le importaba por si le ocurría algo.

Ahora que sabía que iba a sobrevivir, no tenía tan claro que declarársele, que desnudar así su alma, hubiera sido una buena idea.

— ¡Isabella! —Edward se incorporó de inmediato y, como si fuera un acto reflejo, volvió a cogerla de la mano y a entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. Se había despejado por completo y la observaba sin ocultar su preocupación—.

Estás despierta.

Isabella tenía la garganta seca y con la sensación de que la lengua estaba tan hinchada que apenas le cabía en la boca. Estiró el brazo para coger un vaso de agua que había en la mesita de noche, pero Edward se le adelantó levantándose de un salto. Quitó el envoltorio a una pajita y la metió en el vaso de plástico antes de acercárselo a la boca. Tomó varios sorbos y posó la mano sobre la de él mientras el líquido se deslizaba despacio por la lengua.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó en voz baja, lamiéndose los labios húmedos.

Edward le dio explicaciones sobre el hospital en el que se encontraban y sobre los resultados dentro de la normalidad del TAC, pero que tenía que pasar la noche en observación.

—Tienes varios puntos en la frente. Por lo que me ha contado Jasper, tuviste suerte de que no te partieran el cráneo —le comentó con la voz ronca y cierta irritación.

—Tengo la cabeza muy dura —respondió ella para quitar hierro al asunto. Se acordaba perfectamente de lo fuerte que le habían golpeado y le sorprendió que las únicas consecuencias fueran un par de puntos en la frente y un dolor de cabeza agudo.

Edward la miró molesto.

—Ya me había dado cuenta. —Posó el vaso en la mesilla y se la quedó mirando—. No volverás a alejarte de mí. De ahora en adelante siempre estarás a mi lado.

A Isabella se le cortó la respiración, mientras lo miraba fascinada, incapaz de interrumpir esa apasionante comunicación silenciosa.

—Siempre es mucho tiempo —respondió al no encontrar una respuesta más inteligente.

Los ojos de Edward empezaron a echar chispas, como cuando estaba a punto de ponerse testarudo.

—Me importa un pimiento. Vas a volver a casa conmigo. No pienso confiar tu seguridad a un puñado de incompetentes. Si Jasper no hubiera estado…

—Me salvó la vida, Edward. Tu hermano arriesgó la vida por mí —murmuró agradeciendo a Jasper en silencio que hubiera estado allí y que hubiera logrado evitar que esos hombres la metieran en el coche—. Si no llega a ser por él, estaría muerta.

Incapaz de ocultar la frustración, Edward se peinó la manoseada melena con los dedos antes de refunfuñar:

—Jasper debería haberte acompañado a casa. Los escoltas no tenían suficiente experiencia. Deberían haber estado tan cerca de ti que hubieran oído hasta tu respiración. El tiempo que tardaron en reaccionar es inaceptable.

—Me marché sin dar la oportunidad a Jasper de ofrecerse a llevarme a casa. Empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre Alice y me sentí incómoda. Los guardaespaldas no tardaron en llegar, pero los desalmados esos actuaron muy rápido. Ocurrió todo en cuestión de segundos.

« Aunque a mí me parecieran horas».

—Si Jasper no hubiera ido a buscarte a la salida de ese restaurante, habrías llegado a casa sana y salva.

Edward estaba tan alterado que le vibrada hasta el pecho. Isabella le apretó la mano.

—Eso no lo sabes. Puede que me hubieran alcanzado de todos modos. Si Jasper no hubiera estado allí, habría sido peor. Por favor, no culpes ni a Jasper ni a los guardaespaldas. Estoy muy agradecida a todos.

—Bueno, dejémoslo estar. Mañana vendrás a casa conmigo y a partir de ahora tendrás más escoltas que el presidente de Estados Unidos. Alice también piensa que estarás más segura en mi piso. Aunque no tengo claro que le haga especial ilusión que vivas tan cerca de un Cullen.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla sin dejar de apretarle la mano ni relajar la intensa mirada de inquietud.

— ¿Ha venido Alice? —preguntó sorprendida, pues no sabía cómo se habría enterado de que la habían agredido.

—Se fue hace una hora o dos. La llamé yo. Ha pasado toda la tarde aquí. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Después de la agresión lo único que recuerdo son fragmentos sueltos e inconexos. ¿Te he vomitado encima?

— ¿De eso sí te acuerdas? —Le observó la cara en busca de algo, como si quisiera adivinar qué recordaba y qué no—. Cuando te metieron en la habitación, Alice me trajo este uniforme de enfermero y me indicó un lugar donde ducharme.

— ¡Madre mía! ¡Cuánto lo siento!

¿Había algo más bochornoso que vomitar encima a un hombre como Edward Cullen?

— ¿Por qué? No lo hiciste a propósito. Además, me sentí aliviado porque al menos estabas despierta.

Isabella estaba sorprendida de que un hombre hubiera permanecido a su lado mientras ella tenía arcadas y que, además, hubiera estado sujetándole una palangana sin morirse del asco.

— ¿Jasper se encuentra bien?

—Sí. —Soltó una escueta carcajada carente de gracia—. El único problema es que ha tenido que permanecer en la misma habitación que Alice Brandon. Estaba nerviosísimo y Alice lo miraba como si tuviera ganas de matarlo con algún método lento y doloroso.

—Ojalá supiera qué pasó entre ellos —comentó pensativa.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al comprobar que el pinchazo que sentía en la cabeza iba en aumento, y acabó teniendo la sensación de que una enorme boa constrictora le apretaba el cráneo sin piedad.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quieres un analgésico? Llamaré a la enfermera. —Estiró el brazo para pulsar el timbre.

—No. Espera. —Respiró hondo tratando de coger fuerzas para decirle lo que le tenía que decir: volver a su piso con él no estaba en sus planes—. No puedo ir a casa contigo, Edward. Volveré a la de Alice. No pasará nada. Han arrestado a uno de los tipos y lo más probable es que el otro esté huyendo despavorido. Dudo de que ir a por mí sea su prioridad en este momento.

A Edward se le tensó el cuerpo entero, desde el semblante hasta los dedos, que apretaron con más fuerza la mano de Isabella.

—No hay discusión que valga. —Le clavó una mirada amenazante—. Vas a venir conmigo —repuso enfadado marcando cada una de las palabras.

Isabella soltó un bufido de frustración.

—No eres mi guardia particular. No necesito que nadie me proteja. Llevo sola mucho tiempo.

Sola, añorando a Edward, si bien en aquella época aún no sabía a quién añoraba.

« Alejarme de él ha sido tan doloroso que no podría superar otra despedida. Pasar tiempo junto a Edward es peligroso, pues, cuando se vaya de mi lado, me dolerá el doble y, cuando vuelva a estar sola, tendré aún más recuerdos con los que torturarme».

—Ya, bueno, pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a la compañía, cariño —bufó con una mirada posesiva y un gesto salvaje, casi animal—. Mientras corras peligro, no me separaré de ti. Siempre estarás protegida.

Isabella se estremeció tratando de zafarse de su mano. No le estaba haciendo daño, de hecho, ni siquiera le incomodaba la forma en que la estaba agarrando.

Más bien lo contrario. Edward la hacía sentirse a salvo, la hacía sentirse querida, y era precisamente eso lo que la asustaba. Ese miedo la impulsaba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra la posibilidad de acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

—No puedes darme órdenes. Hace tan solo unas semanas que nos conocemos. ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? —preguntó sin andarse con rodeos, pero incapaz de ocultar una emoción tan intensa que se parecía al pánico.

Tenía que distanciarse, pero le costaba hacerlo. Después del suceso de la noche anterior se sentía desamparada e indefensa, y lo que más le apetecía en el mundo era lanzarse a aquellos brazos cálidos y masculinos para refugiarse allí hasta recuperar el equilibrio.

— ¡Llevo más de un año preocupándome por ti, joder! —Le soltó con voz aterciopelada y varonil a la par—. No ha habido ni un solo día en todo ese tiempo en el que no me haya obsesionado con si estarías a salvo o no.

—Pero si nos conocemos desde hace unas semanas… —contestó confusa en un murmullo imperceptible.

Exhaló un suspiro irregular y la incertidumbre le transformó el semblante mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado y concentraba la atención en la desnuda pared blanca que tenía delante.

—Mi madre hablaba de ti sin parar. Un día, hace más de un año, estábamos en el restaurante y me dijo quién eras. —Suspiró como si renunciara a continuar con la explicación—. No lo puedo explicar porque no lo entiendo ni yo, pero desde aquel momento me sentí en la obligación de cuidar de ti. ¡Hasta te seguía a casa cada noche para asegurarme de que llegabas bien a tu apartamento!

Atónita, preguntó con voz temblorosa:

— ¿Como si fuera amiga tuya porque lo era de tu madre?

Edward se giró hacia ella y le dedicó una de sus miradas apasionadas y viriles.

—No. Como una obsesión que era incapaz de controlar. Como si fueras mía y tuviera que protegerte.

Entonces le dedicó su mirada de « Quiero follarte hasta que te vuelvas loca» e Isabella sintió las oleadas de calor que transmitía su cuerpo.

¿Debería enfadarse porque Edward hubiera estado espiándola y siguiéndola como un acosador? Quizá debería estar enfadada, pero no lo estaba. Por extraño que resulte, contemplando su cara acongojada, se sintió totalmente relajada y notó cómo el corazón se le derretía en el pecho. Edward se había mantenido en segundo plano, vigilándola en silencio como un ángel de la guarda sin esperar nada a cambio. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Esme en el restaurante y se sintió aliviada al comprobar que los instintos protectores del Edward rescatador seguían intactos.

— ¿Por qué yo? Seguro que hay un montón de mujeres a las que tu protección les vendría muy bien.

Edward se encogió de hombros, pero su intensa mirada bastó como explicación.

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Eres la única mujer del mundo que me ha hecho sentir así.

Pronunció las últimas palabras como si le avergonzaran. Era obvio que ser incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos no le hacía la menor gracia.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza intentando asimilar que Edward llevara un año tratando de protegerla. ¿Qué clase de tío hacía algo así? ¿Qué apuesto multimillonario dedicaba su tiempo a preocuparse por una don nadie, por una mujer que no llamaba la atención y que, en principio, no estaba a su altura? No es que se considerara inferior a nadie por ser pobre…, pero era realista: los hombres de la clase social de Edward no se fijaban en mujeres como ella. Estaban demasiado ocupados acumulando riqueza y reinando en sus imperios.

—Cuidar de mí porque soy amiga de tu madre ha sido muy dulce por tu parte. Pero no puedes protegerme eternamente.

Se levantó de la silla y se sentó con delicadeza en la cama para que estuvieran cara a cara.

—No lo pillas, ¿verdad? No soy un tío dulce. —Sus movimientos contradijeron a sus palabras, pues le colocó un mechón por detrás de la oreja con suma delicadeza mientras le rozaba la sien con el dedo índice y le acariciaba la mejilla con la suavidad de una pluma—. No me he comportado así porque sea generoso o altruista. Quería follarte. A mi modo de ver, es un motivo bastante egoísta —comentó con aridez burlándose de sí mismo.

Isabella reprimió una sonrisa, preguntándose por qué le daba tanta rabia que le dijeran que era dulce.

—Si eso era lo que te motivaba, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Podías haberme abordado o haber pedido a tu madre que nos presentara. Creo que es bastante obvio que me atraes.

« Es mucho más que atracción».

Edward apartó la mano de su rostro y desvió la mirada.

—Me he olvidado de pedirte el analgésico. Seguro que te duele.

Pulsó el botón para llamar a la enfermera y una voz joven de mujer respondió de inmediato a través del pequeño altavoz situado al lado del timbre:

— ¿Qué desea?

Edward se puso de pie para ofrecer una respuesta tajante.

—La señorita Swan necesita un analgésico —ordenó.

—Enseguida —respondieron.

Isabella seguía sin entender por qué había ignorado su pregunta de esa manera.

¿O acaso la había evitado a propósito? Inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión implacable.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos y se enfrentó a su feroz mirada con una leve sonrisa.

—Tu táctica ya no funciona conmigo —le advirtió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué táctica? —bufó cruzándose de brazos como ella para retarla con una expresión indescifrable.

—La táctica que utilizas para que me sienta como Caperucita Roja ante el Lobo Feroz. —Elevó una ceja manteniéndole la mirada.

Edward Cullen podía gruñir, refunfuñar y bufar todo lo que quisiera, pero Isabella sabía cómo era en realidad. Bajo esa máscara de borde mandón se ocultaba una capa de compasión y bondad que probablemente jamás mostraría en público. Pero ella la había visto, lo había descubierto: si lo único que hubiera querido hubiera sido tirársela, podría haberse presentado y haberla conocido en persona; de ese modo, se habría ahorrado mucho tiempo.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella despacio, tan despacio que a Isabella se le cortó la respiración. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con llamas de pasión y la miraron

Fijamente hasta hacerla estremecer. Las viriles vibraciones que transmitía eran tan intensas que el cuerpo femenino reaccionó de forma instintiva. Acercó la boca a su oreja e Isabella sintió en el cuello y en la mejilla la calidez de su aliento.

Aquella amenaza en forma de susurro le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral de un extremo al otro. No sentía miedo, sino un anhelo que le abatió el cuerpo entero con la fuerza de un huracán.

Cuando una enfermera de mediana edad entró en el cuarto, Isabella exhaló un suspiro trémulo y Edward tuvo que incorporarse y alejarse de la cama. La mujer le proporcionó a Isabella la medicina, antes de medirle las constantes vitales con gran eficiencia. Tras realizar una evaluación rápida y preguntar si necesitaban algo más, se marchó.

—Me extraña no estar compartiendo habitación —murmuró Isabella una vez que la enfermera hubo salido—. Este hospital suele estar bastante lleno.

Había hecho prácticas en ese centro y sabía que las habitaciones siempre estaban ocupadas en esa época del año.

Edward dio la vuelta a la silla y se sentó al revés, con los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo de madera. Por primera vez desde que Isabella había abierto los ojos sonrió.

—Ser un multimillonario que casualmente dona generosas sumas de dinero a ONG relacionadas con la sanidad tiene sus ventajas.

La silla estaba muy cerca de la cama, por lo que Isabella vio sus ojos traviesos en la penumbra.

— ¿Así que como colaboras con la causa pides una habitación privada? — intentó reprenderle, pero sus labios no pudieron contener una sonrisa.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Yo, no. Jasper se encargó de la habitación mientras yo me estaba duchando. Y dudo de que fuera una petición.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco, convencida de que Jasper Cullen rara vez pedía algo. Él siempre exigía y esperaba que la gente hiciera todo lo que ordenaba. Sin embargo, al igual que su hermano, bajo las capas de hielo Jasper escondía un corazón de oro.

Le empezaron a pesar los párpados a causa de la potente medicación. Bostezó mientras Edward la cogía de la mano y rozaba su palma con el pulgar.

—Es el analgésico. No estoy acostumbrada —masculló. De pronto se sentía agotada.

—Duerme. No me moveré de aquí —respondió con voz ronca y tono de preocupación.

—Deberías irte a casa a dormir. Llevas aquí toda la noche. Estoy bien.

—No me iré a casa hasta que puedas acompañarme —repuso cerrándose en banda.

—No voy a ir a casa contigo —masculló aleteando los párpados.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Ahora duerme —susurró con suavidad.

Su entonación relajante y calmada no la engañó ni por un instante. Sabía que cuando se despertara volvería a la carga con toda la artillería.

Como en ese momento no le quedaban ni fuerzas ni ganas para pelearse con él, cedió al sueño.

Horas después Edward utilizó todos los recursos a su alcance para convencerla de que volver a su casa era la mejor opción.

Recibió visitas de Alice, Esme, Jasper, el médico y el agente Newton. Todos subrayaron lo importante que era que se encontrara en un entorno seguro e insistieron en que el piso de Edward sería el lugar en el que estaría más protegida.

Alice se lo aconsejó a regañadientes; obviamente la idea no le hacía mucha gracia, pero pensaba que era el lugar en el que estaría más a salvo.

« ¿Qué habrá hecho para que el agente Newton y el médico insistan en que su casa es la mejor opción?».

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Edward le dijo que, si se negaba a ir con él, se la cargaría al hombro y se la llevaría en volandas sin importarle lo mucho que gritara o pataleara.

Lo que la convenció para subirse en el Mercedes y permitir que James los llevara al piso no fue la amenaza de Edward ni el hecho de que no tuviera adónde ir, sino la mirada salvaje a caballo entre el agotamiento y la desesperación que le dedicó Edward cuando le pidió que se fuera con él.

Tenía pinta de no haber pegado ojo ninguna noche: llevaba una desaliñada barba de tres días y en su atractivo rostro hacían mella el cansancio y el estrés.

« Tiene miedo. Se preocupa por mí».

Le parecía tan tierno que se le partía el corazón con solo pensar en lo mucho que se inquietaría si no iba con él a su casa, así que dio su brazo a torcer.

Ya se preocuparía más adelante por el dolor adicional que sentiría cuando volviera a llegar la hora de separarse. De momento lo único que tenía en mente era que Edward se relajara, durmiera y comiera. La mirada de desesperación en el rostro de Edward le hacía más daño que cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir en el futuro.

« Tendré que superarlo».

En realidad, ¿qué opciones tenía? Podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Edward sufría o preocuparse más adelante por el dolor.

Eligió la segunda opción y la cara de alivio de Edward compensó todo el dolor que pudiera padecer en el futuro.

 **Buenas tardes chicas a las que siguen por aquí luego de un año sin actualizar merecen que les cuente porque me ausente tanto tiempo, primero conseguí de nuevo empleo y seguí estudiando entonces esto me genero falta de tiempo hasta para mí misma, segundo estoy terminando mi segunda titulación y esto en verdad es aterrador porque debo empezar de nuevo otra tesis o proyecto de grado y me aterra. Ahora continuando con la historia que les pareció esto que tal la preocupación de estos dos como es que aún no se dan cuenta que se aman. Chicas disfrútenlo. Haría promesas pero… no las hare les subiré casi completo esta parte del libro tiene casi solo 7 capítulos entonces el día de hoy subiré 3 y mañana miraremos si alcanzo a subir los 4 :D**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos especialmente a FlorcitaCullen, Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Jade Hsos, torrespera172, kaja0507, tulgarita, Valentina, Lady in Black 22, bealnum, myaenriquez02, Noir Lark, sgray07, Cary, Guest, OnltRobPatti, AleCullen, Lola, PoliFP13, carol, Makena Connor, LyD Macan, Kimm,** **sandy56 aquellos lectores silenciosos gracias por leerme.**


	18. Capitulo 2: Que me ocultas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 2**

Varias noches después Edward estuvo dando vueltas y cambiando de postura en su inmensa cama hasta que quedó tumbado de espaldas mirando el techo. Se sentía frustrado y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando deberían estar cerrados para compensar lo que no había dormido los días previos. Desde que Isabella lo había abandonado tan solo conseguía dormir unas pocas horas al día y, ahora que había regresado, seguía sin lograr conciliar el sueño.

« Te quiero».

La confesión que le había hecho en forma de susurro resonaba en su mente cada minuto del día. ¿Lo había dicho en serio? ¿Se estaba dirigiendo a él? ¿A Edward? En Urgencias Isabella había estado tan confusa y desorientada que no tenía claro ni dónde se hallaba. Edward ni siquiera sabía si recordaba haber pronunciado esas palabras, así que ¿cómo iba a estar seguro de qué quería decir con ellas? Quizá tan solo se trataba de un balbuceo inconsciente como consecuencia de la agresión. Además, tampoco sabía si quería que esas palabras se dirigieran a él.

« ¡Pues claro que sí!».

Gruñó en voz baja, se puso otra almohada bajo la cabeza e intentó hacer caso omiso de su verga que, empalmada bajo las sábanas, formaba una gran tienda de campaña que palpitaba. ¿Es que no podía pensar en Isabella sin que se le pusieran los huevos morados?

En realidad, sí; sabía que sí podía. Después de la agresión había estado tan asustado que se había olvidado por completo del sexo. Verla tan frágil, pálida e indefensa en la cama de un hospital lo había destrozado y le habían dolido partes del cuerpo situadas por encima de la cintura. Durante varios días la apremiante necesidad que sentía de protegerla y defenderla había sido su principal motivación.

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que se había ofendido Isabella al enterarse de que había llamado a la universidad para explicar la situación y había logrado que aceptaran que se ausentara durante una semana para descansar. Él lo había hecho para echarle un cable, para que no tuviera que preocuparse por nada y dispusiera de tiempo para recuperarse, pero la loca de su chica había dado por hecho que volvería a la universidad en cuanto le dieran el alta en el hospital. Le había plantado cara y lo había puesto a parir por interferir en su vida. A Isabella no le daba miedo decirle las cosas a la cara y a él esa actitud le resultaba de lo más provocativa. Quizá —solo quizá— a una parte de él incluso le gustara. Jamás una mujer se había negado a obedecerle, ni le había cuestionado sus actos o su modo de comportarse. Las mujeres siempre lo habían utilizado y, a cambio, le habían dejado que él usara sus cuerpos. A ninguna de ellas le había importado lo suficiente como para echarle nada en cara.

« Estoy coladito por ella. No hay vuelta atrás».

Sentía que algo se estaba revolviendo por dentro y no le parecía una sensación agradable.

« Follar. Pagar. Pasar a la siguiente».

Así es como se había relacionado con las mujeres desde que tenía uso de razón, pero Isabella estaba cambiando todo eso y le estaba tentando a que se fiara de ella. ¡Y vaya si estaba tentado! Aunque le resultara muy doloroso cuando lo miraba como si fuera capaz de leerle el alma, saber que se preocupaba por él como para hacerlo le cautivaba hasta la intoxicación.

A ella le importaban un bledo sus cicatrices, su dinero y su elevada posición social.

« Y piensa que estoy tan bueno que me comería enterito».

Jasper le había contado todo lo que le había dicho Isabella; entre otras cosas, que Edward era el que estaba más bueno de los Cullen. Su hermano y él nunca habían competido. Todo lo contrario: siempre habían trabajado juntos; primero para sobrevivir y después para prosperar. Aunque discutieran a menudo Edward adoraba a su hermano. Con todo su ser. Vale, Jasper era un capullo con las mujeres, pero no podía echarle eso en cara porque él era igual. Puede que incluso peor. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que se había alegrado al enterarse de que Isabella le había echado un jarro de agua fría a su hermano cuando tomaron un café antes de la agresión.

« Te quiero».

Le chirriaron los dientes y se tumbó de lado. Ahuecó la almohada para tratar de ponerse cómodo. Tenía que olvidarse de todo eso, reprimir sus sentimientos y dejar de desear algo más que su presencia. Debía contentarse con saber que estaba a salvo. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? Al menos y a no se subía por las paredes por no saber dónde se encontraba o si se hallaba en peligro.

Un aullido desgarrador lo hizo incorporarse sobresaltado con todos los músculos en tensión y el corazón a mil por hora.

« ¡Isabella!».

Se quedó varios segundos paralizado por el pánico mientras los chillidos aumentaban en volumen e intensidad.

Apoyó los pies en el suelo y echó a correr hacia su dormitorio a oscuras por el pasillo mientras el instinto de protegerla enviaba adrenalina a cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Encendió la luz sin detenerse un instante y frenó en seco a los pies de la cama.

Isabella se estaba abrazando a sí misma como si tratara de protegerse de una amenaza. Las lágrimas corrían como ríos por su dulce rostro, tenía el pelo enmarañado y la cabeza gacha. Gimoteaba y respiraba con dificultad.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, cariño? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Las sábanas estaban revueltas en una maraña, como si la tercera guerra mundial se acabara de librar en ese colchón.

—Estaba soñando —susurró como si todavía no se lo creyera del todo y tuviera que convencerse a sí misma—. He tenido una pesadilla.

Edward la cogió en brazos y la sentó en su regazo, atrayendo el cuerpo sumiso y tembloroso hacia el suyo para transmitirle calor y serenidad. La estrechó entre los brazos con el corazón acelerado y le apoyó la cabeza en su cuello.

— ¿Con qué estabas soñando?

Le acarició la melena deslizando las yemas de los dedos entre los sedosos mechones de cabello mientras ella respiraba hondo para tratar de apaciguar su alterado corazón.

—Con la agresión. Parecía tan real… —murmuró estremeciéndose junto a su cuerpo.

—Ya ha pasado. Estás a salvo. Siempre lo estarás.

« Aquí. Conmigo».

La apartó de su regazo y se dispuso a levantarse, pero los brazos de ella se tensaron alrededor de su cuello para sujetarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas todavía, por favor!

Aquel grito de vulnerabilidad se le clavó en las entrañas como un cuchillo.

« Me necesita».

Y él no dejaría de estar a su lado por culpa de las inseguridades.

—Tranquila. No me voy. No te dejo sola.

« Jamás te dejaré sola».

Isabella siguió sujetándolo del cuello mientras él se reclinaba, la cogía en brazos y se ponía de pie, tratando de no prestar atención al diminuto camisón de seda rosa y encaje que apenas le cubría el trasero. Contuvo un gruñido y, al atraer su cuerpo hacia el suyo, sintió el encaje arañándole el pecho y la seda acariciándole la piel. Salió del dormitorio y recorrió el pasillo para dirigirse a su cuarto con el ser al que más apreciaba en la vida entre los brazos.

Como Isabella seguía aferrada a su cuello, Edward tuvo que agacharse para dejarla en la inmensa cama. El pavor empezó a remitir e Isabella relajó los brazos, de modo que Edward pudo taparla con las sábanas y el edredón. Se metió en la cama a su lado y la abrazó con todo su cuerpo, envolviéndola y protegiéndola con sus cálidos y fornidos brazos. Isabella suspiró y se relajó en la calidez que le proporcionaba Edward, posando la cabeza en su hombro y saboreando la seguridad que ofrecía su recio cuerpo viril.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó con voz queda y, al hacerlo, la despeinó con el aliento.

—Sí. Siento haberte despertado. Volveré enseguida a mi cama.

Isabella no quería irse de allí, quería quedarse tal y como estaba —calentita y a salvo en sus brazos—, pero respetaba que Edward necesitara su espacio para dormir.

—No irás a ninguna parte —replicó haciendo volar su melena.

—Pero así no conseguirás dormir —protestó sintiéndose egoísta por querer quedarse.

—Al revés. No conseguiré pegar ojo si no estás aquí. Estas dos últimas semanas no he dormido un carajo.

Edward la atrajo hacia él cogiéndola por la cintura y, como no dejó ni un hueco entre sus cuerpos, Isabella notó un bulto en el trasero.

—Estás desnudo.

—Sí, siempre duermo en bolas. Tendrás que acostumbrarte, cariño — murmuró con sensualidad—. ¿Quieres contarme lo que has soñado?

Aunque en realidad lo que quería era olvidar esa pesadilla, se dio media vuelta entre sus brazos, desesperada por abrazar aquel cuerpo cálido y viril. Isabella no era una mujer pequeña ni frágil, pero, cuando enterró la cara en su pecho sólido y musculoso, se sintió como tal.

—Estaba soñando con lo que pasó, pero en la pesadilla sí lograban meterme en el coche. Iban a violarme antes de pegarme un tiro en la cabeza. Me resistí con todas mis fuerzas, pero lograron arrancarme la ropa. Eran mucho más fuertes que yo. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en que quería morirme antes de que me violaran, pero el que logró escapar se me subió encima mientras el otro me apuntaba con una pistola en la sien. —Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no alterarse. Tan solo había sido una pesadilla. No había ocurrido de verdad—. ¡Parecía tan real! Sentía su olor corporal, veía sus ojos perversos… Me desperté justo cuando… —Fue bajando de volumen hasta que su voz se redujo a un suspiro trémulo.

Edward la meció y le acarició la espalda con una mano como si estuviera consolando a una niña pequeña.

—Chsss… Tranquila, cariño. Estás a salvo. Ya no pueden acercarse a ti.

La pesadilla la hacía estremecerse sin descanso, y lo único que le apetecía hacer en ese momento era olvidarse de todos esos agrios recuerdos, deleitarse en las sensaciones y disfrutar del increíble cuerpo que tenía el hombre que la estaba consolando. El único hombre que, con sus sensuales manos, podía hacerle olvidar todo lo que había pasado los últimos días.

—Hazme el amor. Ayúdame a olvidar —susurró con una voz seductora y temblorosa.

Lo empujó con suavidad para que se tumbara de espaldas y notó cómo su cuerpo entero se tensaba. Recorrió su pecho con las manos, deleitándose tanto en los duros y fibrosos músculos como en la piel tensa y caliente. Palpó despacio cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta el vientre, y acarició la tentadora mata de vello que conducía del ombligo a la ingle.

— ¡No podemos hacerlo! —Exclamó Edward frustrado agarrando con fuerza las aventureras manos de Isabella—. No hay nada más agradable que sentir tus manos por todo mi cuerpo, pero acaban de darte el alta.

—Me la dieron hace días y ya no me duele nada. Me encuentro bien. Tan solo tengo un pequeño corte en la frente. La única parte del cuerpo que me duele está bastante más abajo. —La mano de Edward no opuso resistencia cuando ella separó las piernas y la colocó entre sus muslos ardientes. Puede que lo estuviera presionando demasiado, puede que le estuviera pidiendo algo que él no podía ofrecer, pero le daba igual; necesitaba que Edward la poseyera, necesitaba sentirlo dentro—. Por favor —le rogó con desesperación mientras se zafaba de su mano y bajaba el brazo para coger su miembro erecto.

— ¡No, por favor! Si me tocas, me corro —explicó con la voz entrecortada mientras cogía la mano de Isabella y la ponía sobre su pecho. Con la mano que tenía entre los muslos de ella apartó el elástico de su diminuta braguita y deslizó los dedos con facilidad entre sus pliegues mojados—. Estás empapada. Estás muy cachonda.

—Porque te necesito.

Gimió mientras sus anchos dedos la exploraban, frotando sensualmente su clítoris y la mullida carne que lo rodeaba. Un deseo frenético le mordía el cuerpo entero y no era capaz de pensar, solo de reaccionar a la acuciante necesidad que palpitaba en su interior, así que se quitó la braguita empapada, la abandonó entre las sábanas y se subió encima de él, sentándose a horcajadas. Le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara y le besó.

Estaba encima de él, besándole en los labios y lista para perderse en las sensaciones de su tacto, pero un instante después… se encontró tumbada boca arriba. Edward le había dado la vuelta y había arrancado su boca de la de ella.

—No. No puedo —se lamentó con aspecto atormentado—. No puedo, joder.

Edward le sujetaba las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y la aplastaba con el torso para que no pudiera moverse. Respiraba con gran dificultad y, al tratar de introducir y expulsar aire de los pulmones, emitía sonidos guturales.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza para disipar la niebla erótica que la había cegado y miró a la corpulenta figura que la sujetaba: un hombre que sufría un terrible tormento.

« Mierda. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Le he forzado demasiado?».

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, pero no era suficiente para verle los ojos… aunque no le hacía falta vérselos. La voz, la respiración, el cuerpo tembloroso y la manera de sujetarla por las muñecas le decían que acababa de enviarlo de cabeza a su propia pesadilla.

—Edward, soy yo: Isabella. —Trató de mover los brazos, pero no logró zafarse de sus manos—. Háblame.

—Sé quién eres, pero no puedo hacerlo, joder.

A excepción de su pecho, que se hinchaba y deshinchaba, el resto de su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil.

—Bésame.

Isabella seguía atrapada bajo su cuerpo, sometida a su dominio y sin saber qué podría mitigar su pavor. No le estaba haciendo daño, pero quería devolverlo al aquí y al ahora. No sabía qué había hecho, pero lo había herido sin proponérselo y eso había desatado un ataque de pánico.

Tenía el corazón a cien por hora y la sensación de que llevaban así una eternidad cuando por fin Edward agachó la cabeza y posó la boca sobre la suya.

La besó como quien acaba de recuperar la compostura y le metió la lengua en la boca como un látigo, conquistándola una y otra vez.

Su actitud salvaje y dominante despertó un instinto animal en ella, como si su cuerpo de hembra respondiera de manera instintiva a su macho. Empujó la lengua contra la suya y se rindió a su sometimiento, permitiéndole ser el amo.

—Isabella —susurró su nombre tras separar la boca de sus labios y enterrar la cabeza en un costado de su cuello.

—Sí. Solo tú y yo, Edward. Solo nosotros.

—Necesito follarte. —Su atronadora voz quedó amortiguada por el contacto con el cuello.

—Hazlo. Tal y como estamos.

Lo que había detonado esa extraña reacción era que ella se hubiera puesto encima y hubiera controlado la situación, pero el deseo seguía ahí. Isabella percibía una lujuria voraz que le rozaba el muslo dura como una roca.

—Lo siento, cariño. Me estaba gustando mucho, pero es que no pude…

—Déjalo. Da igual. Ahora solo quiero sentirte dentro de mí. —Separó las piernas y trató de mover los brazos—. ¿Puedes soltarme?

Fue soltándola despacio a medida que se movía entre sus muslos.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió con un tono que revelaba gran inquietud.

Isabella tuvo sentimientos indecisos mientras liberaba las muñecas de sus manos, que prácticamente la habían soltado de todo, y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

—Solo quiero abrazarte. Tú tienes el control.

—Contigo siempre lo pierdo —murmuró en voz baja mostrándose reacio a resignarse.

—Hazme el amor, Edward.

Ya no le importaba rogarle. El ataque de pavor y la vulnerabilidad de Edward habían acabado de un plumazo con sus instintos de protegerse a sí misma. Tenía que ayudarlo a liberarse, a borrar ese secreto que lo tenía prisionero. Era un hombre demasiado bueno, una persona demasiado generosa como para permanecer atrapado en el pasado, incapaz de seguir adelante.

« Por no mencionar que lo amo y que lo deseo tanto que me duele».

Hacía tiempo que debería haber dejado de negar la realidad y haber aceptado que era incapaz de no involucrarse sentimentalmente con Edward. Se había comportado con cobardía y egoísmo porque le daba tanto miedo acabar destrozada que había preferido negar el brutal magnetismo que ejercía sobre ella. Y la sensación era mutua. Ella no era la única que se estaba resistiendo a esa tentación sin saber cómo enfrentarse a ella. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Edward llevaba más de un año detrás de ella, tratando de protegerla. La había sacado de la calle, literalmente, y le había puesto en bandeja todas las cosas con las que una mujer podría soñar, y no solo materiales. La consolaba cuando estaba disgustada y se quedaba a su lado cuando se encontraba enferma. La escuchaba como si todas sus preocupaciones, sus ideas y sus sueños fueran importantes para él. Era obvio que sentía algo. La pregunta era: ¿sería la misma atracción irresistible y fascinante que sentía ella? Esa química mística y misteriosa que la había seducido había crecido a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta convertirse en un amor que le arañaba las entrañas, le cortaba la respiración… y le robaba hasta el sentido común.

—Tócame, preciosa. Por favor.

Más que una petición, su voz arisca y crispada expresaba una orden desesperada motivada por el deseo y el anhelo.

Las manos de Isabella se movían despacio, acariciando sus anchos y fornidos hombros, palpando cada centímetro de sus sólidos músculos y saboreando la fuerza que irradiaba su poderoso cuerpo. Recorrió la columna vertebral con las manos hasta alcanzar la nuca. Le tiró del pelo para que inclinara la cabeza y le recorrió la clavícula con besos ligeros mientras lo peinaba con los dedos. Gimió levemente antes de llevar la boca a su palpitante cuello y, al inhalar su aroma viril, una calidez erótica se propagó por todo su cuerpo. Respiró hondo para que su fragancia la consumiera mientras el sensual latido que galopaba bajo sus labios le aseguraban que él sentía la misma necesidad que ella.

Edward emitió un gruñido antes de poner en marcha su fornido cuerpo. El duro miembro encontró entre los muslos de Isabella un cálido lugar en el que reposar y su suave verga se deslizó entre los mullidos pliegues de su sexo empapándose de calor. Sintió que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas entraba en combustión en el momento en que Isabella abrió más las piernas, rogándole en silencio que la saciara, que satisficiera ese anhelo acuciante que le arañaba por dentro sin descanso.

Él se incorporó sin previo aviso y Isabella gimoteó al sentirse privada del calor que desprendía. Edward buscó el dobladillo de su ínfimo camisón, se lo quitó por la cabeza y lo tiró al suelo.

—Así ya no hay nada entre nosotros —bramó antes de volver a inclinarse sobre ella.

Isabella gimió al sentir de nuevo su ardiente cuerpo contra el suyo, desde el pecho hasta la ingle, y saboreó la dulce sensación de rozar piel con piel.

—Mía. Eres mía. Dilo. —Se le escapó la exigencia entre los labios como si no fuera capaz de contenerse.

Edward el Dominante había vuelto para la revancha e Isabella se estremeció.

Estaba claro que le encantaba controlar la situación, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con su pasado. Era, simplemente, Edward en todo su esplendor.

Metió la mano entre los cuerpos y colocó su pene audaz ante la abertura de la cavidad de ella para empezar a penetrarla con gozosa lentitud.

—Dilo —repitió con mayor exigencia y un tono más posesivo.

¡Dios mío, adoraba esa potencia, ese dominio!

—Soy tuya. Te necesito.

Para recompensarla empujó las caderas y le metió la polla hasta el fondo, llenándola por completo. El momento era tan carnal que a Isabella le faltó poco para alcanzar el clímax.

— ¡Joder! ¡Cómo me pones! —Se alejó ligeramente para volver a penetrarla y empujó aún más las caderas para meterle hasta el último centímetro—. No sé si sé hacer el amor. Lo único que sé es follar.

Isabella se aferró a sus hombros en busca de algo de equilibrio y cordura.

—Yo tampoco sé si lo sé hacer. Supongo que tendremos que aprender juntos —respondió con el escaso aliento que le quedaba.

Le abrazó la cintura con las piernas tratando de acercarse aún más a él.

Edward emitió un sonido gutural que reverberó en su garganta, mientras echaba las caderas de nuevo hacia atrás para volver a embestirla. Una y otra vez.

Agachó la cabeza para buscarla con los labios y conquistarla con la lengua y, al hacerlo, capturó con la boca el gimoteo de ella. Cada roce de su lengua, cada embestida de su polla la marcaba a fuego y la reclamaba como suya. E Isabella poco podía hacer ante eso más que rendirse.

Arrancó la boca de la de ella para tomar aire, algo que los dos necesitaban, y sus caderas continuaron embistiéndola mientras gritaba:

— ¡Eres mía!

Cuando le mordisqueó el cuello, un deseo animal hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Isabella, que levantó las caderas para salir al encuentro de las de él. Ella gimió mientras deslizaba los dedos por su cabello antes de clavárselos en la espalda. Le hincó sus cortas uñas cuando Edward cambió de postura sin disminuir en lo más mínimo el ritmo frenético y apasionado con el que empujaba con furia sus caderas.

Lo necesitaba con tal desesperación que estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar de frustración, pero entonces Edward comenzó a frotar con fogosidad su ingle contra la de ella, de modo que con cada profunda penetración estimulaba a la vez su necesitado clítoris. Isabella sintió que se partía en dos y pronunció un grito que le desgarró la garganta, pero la boca de Edward se lo tragó a cambio de un gemido, que vibró en la boca de ella, mientras su cavidad latía alrededor de la suave verga.

Posó la boca en su hombro y empezó a jadear como un descosido:

—Notar que te corres conmigo dentro es la mejor sensación del mundo.

Se la metió hasta dentro y la conexión de sus cuerpos fue aún más profunda, como si se estuvieran fundiendo el uno en el otro. Sin dejar de estremecerse a causa de la explosión orgásmica Isabella sintió que los músculos de Edward se tensaban y que su fornido cuerpo empezaba a temblar a medida que inundaba su útero con un calor abrasador.

« Te quiero».

Lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo que no quería soltarlo jamás y se le fueron llenando los ojos de lágrimas a medida que la emoción en su interior aumentaba de intensidad y trataba por todos los medios de encontrar una vía de escape. Isabella la reprimió con un grito ahogado, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra la arrolladora necesidad de decir esas palabras en voz alta.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado y jadeante.

Edward se echó a un lado y ella, aunque no soportaba esa mínima distancia entre ellos, lo soltó a regañadientes para permitirle que se tumbara a su lado.

—Estoy bien.

Obviamente había pensado que la estaba aplastando. ¡Ni que fuera una delicada flor! Era más alta que muchos tíos, incluso descalza. El único hombre capaz de hacerla sentir pequeña era Edward.

Mientras suspiraba la atrajo hacia él sin hacer un gran esfuerzo y tapó con las sábanas sus cuerpos enredados. Isabella se acurrucó junto a él, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y apoyó un brazo en sus marcados pectorales. Edward la acercó aún más, cogiéndola de la cintura con su fornido brazo.

—Hemos hecho el amor —refunfuñó con voz cansada.

Isabella esbozó una leve sonrisa al percibir contrariedad en sus palabras y se limitó a responder un simple « sí».

Hacer el amor no tenía tanto que ver con los movimientos como con las emociones; aunque debía admitir que la parte física del acto a Edward se le daba estupendamente. No importaba cómo se tocaran o qué hicieran para alcanzar el orgasmo; lo que conmocionaba a Isabella era la intensidad de la experiencia y las emociones que le generaba. En realidad el sexo de aquella noche no había diferido en absoluto del que habían tenido hasta entonces: había sido igual de explosivo, emotivo y arrollador. Cada vez que lo hacían se le ponía el mundo patas arriba. Nunca habían echado un polvo indiferente o distante. Siempre habían hecho el amor de un modo salvaje, apasionado e intenso. Al menos eso le parecía a ella.

« Ojalá confiara en mí».

Supo que estaba dormido porque respiraba profundamente y a un ritmo regular.

« Pasito a pasito».

Edward jamás dormía con una mujer ni permitía que nadie se metiera en su cama cuando se sentía vulnerable. El hecho de que estuviera durmiendo plácidamente con ella pegada a su cuerpo como una calcomanía no era un pasito, era más bien una gran zancada.

Se apartó un poco para ponerse cómoda y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando Edward reaccionó mascullando una protesta y atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él.

Sí. Mañana tendrían que hablar de sus traumas. Isabella necesitaba saber qué le había ocurrido de adolescente para que ahora reaccionara así. A ella le resultaba imposible luchar con un fantasma del pasado que ni veía ni entendía.

No quería volver a ver jamás a Edward sufriendo un ataque de pánico, perdido en un miedo desconocido. Verlo tan vulnerable le había partido el corazón y, cuando cerró los ojos agotada, sintió un implacable instinto de protegerlo.

« Me evitará y tratará de eludir el tema. No querrá hablar de ello».

Si no estaba preparado para contárselo, de acuerdo. Esperaría hasta que se fiara lo suficiente de ella como para hacerlo.

Convencida de que todo saldría bien, bostezó feliz junto al musculoso cuerpo de Edward y su respiración no tardó en acompasarse a la de él. Aquella vez durmió a pierna suelta sin tener un solo sueño en toda la noche.

 **Que tal les pareció el capítulo?**


	19. Capitulo 3: Que es eso de San Valentin

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 3**

Tres días después Edward garabateó su firma en el último de los documentos que su secretaria había apilado sobre la mesa esa misma mañana. Tiró el bolígrafo dorado con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre el montón de papeles que prácticamente llegaba al techo y se reclinó en la butaca de cuero suspirando frustrado mientras pensaba cuántos días más podría aguantar la tensión que había entre Isabella y él.

« No nos acostamos juntos. No nos tocamos. No me despierto con su irresistible cuerpo abrazado al mío como si fuera una sábana de seda».

¡Manda narices! Hacía tres días se había levantado con la impresión de que aquella sería la mejor mañana de su vida, pero, por desgracia, lo que había ocurrido en el desayuno había convertido aquel día en uno de los peores de su vida. Ella había querido hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Él, no.

Vamos, se había mostrado más que dispuesto a hablar sobre lo que había pasado después de que le diera el ataque —a comentarlo y a repetirlo, claro—, pero del ataque en sí… no, de eso no había tenido tantas ganas de hablar.

Se peinó el pelo con los dedos y se reclinó en la butaca tratando de relajar el cuerpo. En realidad la distancia que había entre los dos no era culpa de ella. No del todo. Isabella no se había tomado mal que él no tuviera ninguna gana de hablar del tema, de hecho, le había dedicado una de sus dulces sonrisas y le había dicho que esperaría hasta que estuviera listo para hacerlo, pero entonces…, justo cuando él estaba pensando que ya podía esperar sentada porque posiblemente le saldrían canas y sería vieja antes de que a él le entraran ganas de sacar el tema, había soltado la bomba:

« No puedo hacer el amor contigo, Edward. No hasta que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para contarme lo que ocurrió. Es que no puedo».

Entonces, después de haberle puesto el mundo del revés con aquel comentario, lo había besado en la frente como si fuera un niño pequeño, le había deseado un buen día y se había marchado contoneando su lindo trasero. Y todo eso lo había hecho sin borrar la sonrisa. Alucinante.

En su favor había que decir que no le había puesto las cosas difíciles, ni había levantado la voz, ni había montado un escenita. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho! De esa forma igual le habría cogido un poco de manía y le habría resultado más fácil superar este tormento.

Lo único que le molestaba de veras era que él sí que confiaba en ella. Lo que pasaba es que no quería hablar de ese tema.

— ¡Vaya careto! ¡Ni que estuvieran a punto de llevarte a la horca! ¿Qué te pasa, hermanito? ¿Te empiezas a aburrir de Isabella? Porque en ese caso a mí no me importaría…

—Si la tocas, te mato. —Edward se echó hacia delante, posó los puños apretados sobre la mesa y, mientras contemplaba cómo su hermano se paseaba por el despacho, lo amenazó con una mirada fratricida—. ¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta?

Sabía que Jasper solo estaba intentando hacerlo rabiar. En realidad su hermano jamás volvería a acercarse a Isabella. Se lo había jurado y perjurado cuando había ido a pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho en la fiesta. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía utilizar el tema para sacar a Edward de sus casillas.

Jasper le dedicó una sonrisa vanidosa y se sentó en una silla delante de la mesa de Edward.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Soy el dueño de la empresa.

Edward pensó que lo único que era peor que compartir la propiedad de la empresa Cullen con Jasper era que sus despachos estuvieron en el mismo piso.

—La última vez que lo comprobé y o también era el dueño —repuso de malos modos, pues no estaba de humor para las tonterías de su hermano mayor.

—Soy mayor que tú. Por tanto, tengo más antigüedad.

Jasper puso los pies encima de la mesa de Edward, que esperó con paciencia a que su hermano se acomodara en la silla. Menudo caradura. Edward se inclinó hacia delante y pegó un brusco manotazo a los zapatos de cuero italiano, que acabaron por los aires.

— ¡No pongas tus apestosos pies en mi mesa!

« ¿Hay algo más gracioso en el mundo que ver a un hombre con un impoluto traje de diseño agitando los brazos como un pajarito para no caerse de una silla que está a punto de volcarse?».

Edward creía que no. No cuando el que aleteaba como una mariposa era Jasper.

Lo único que le hubiera hecho más gracia aún habría sido que la silla hubiera volcado y que su hermano se hubiera pegado un buen culazo.

Pero los pies de Jasper se posaron a tiempo en el suelo y lograron evitar la caída. Se lo quedó mirando mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la chaqueta, que le quedaba como un guante, y se inclinó hacia delante para posar los codos sobre las rodillas.

— ¿Era necesario?

Ahora al que le tocaba reírse era a Edward, que esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

—Creo que sí.

—No tengo la culpa de que hay as cometido el error de enamorarte y de que ahora estés hecho un asco. ¡Joder! ¡Pensé que estarías feliz porque ha vuelto a casa!

Jasper se puso serio, se reclinó en la silla y puso las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago. Edward levantó la cabeza con brusquedad.

— ¿Acaso te he dicho yo que esté enamorado?

Jasper dejó los ojos en blanco y respondió:

—No hace falta que me digas nada. Me lo dejaste bastante claro cuando cometí el error de tocarla y me metiste tal paliza que casi me dejas ciego.

—Eso no quiere decir que esté enamorado —farfulló Edward—. Y no fue porque la tocaras. Fue por la intención.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me diste una paliza por haber tocado a una mujer?

—Jamás.

—A eso voy.

Edward suspiró.

—Isabella y yo tenemos una desavenencia sin importancia.

Vale, para él sí que tenía importancia, pero tampoco era necesario contar toda la verdad a su hermano.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Quiere que confíe en ella y que le cuente el incidente que me dejó todas estas cicatrices —explicó con brusquedad—. Piensa que todavía tengo… —se mostró dubitativo antes de proseguir— traumas.

Jasper entornó los ojos y preguntó:

— ¿Y es así? ¿Los tienes?

La respuesta de Edward no se hizo esperar; de hecho, respondió demasiado rápido y demasiado a la defensiva:

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Fue hace más de dieciséis años, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—El tiempo no lo cura todo, Edward —respondió Jasper pensativo—. Quizá deberías contárselo. Puede que lo necesites. ¿Te arriesgarías a perderla por guardarlo en secreto? Es evidente que te ama y, quieras admitirlo o no, tú también estás enamorado. Supongo que lo que tienes que decidir es si esa chica merece la pena. —Jasper se inclinó hacia delante y fulminó a Edward con la mirada —. No la cagues o te arrepentirás durante el resto de tu vida.

¿Dolor? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Tristeza? Edward vio pasar cada una de esas emociones por los ojos de su hermano durante un fugaz instante. Tomó aire y, cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle qué le pasaba, el semblante de Jasper se había tornado indiferente y apático. Edward volvió a cerrar la boca tras analizar la expresión de su hermano: no había duda, no quería hablar del tema.

—No atiende a razones —refunfuñó Edward, volviendo a centrar la atención en su problema.

No presionaría a Jasper para que compartiera su dolor si no quería.

—Admítelo. Estás enamorado de ella. —Jasper se cruzó de brazos y dedicó a su hermano una mirada cómplice.

—Es muy cabezona.

—Estás enamorado de ella.

—Confío en ella. Se lo cuento todo, menos eso.

—Estás enamorado de ella.

— ¡Joder! —Edward pegó tal puñetazo que la mesa entera tembló a pesar de estar hecha de roble macizo—. Me vuelve loco. Me hace feliz. Es tan guapa que me pasaría horas contemplándola. Es capaz de hacerme perder los estribos en cuestión de segundos. No le importa un pimiento que sea rico y está más cegata que un topo porque te juro por Dios que parece que no me ve las cicatrices. Me mira de un modo que me hace sentir como si midiera más de tres metros. Y me mira a mí. No mira al multimillonario, ni al empresario triunfador; mira al hombre que hay detrás de esa fachada. A veces se pone más terca que una mula, pero eso me gusta porque sabe lo que quiere. Es lista. Buena. Y me aguanta aunque sea un gruñón. Me acepta tal y como soy. —Se detuvo a tomar aire porque se estaba quedando sin aliento. Habiendo malgastado su ira en aquella retahíla, prosiguió sin fuerzas—. Total, que sí, que si estos sentimientos desenfrenados y absurdos que siento por ella cada minuto del día son amor… estoy jodido. No soy capaz de imaginar mi vida sin ella.

Estaba tan emocionado que la voz le temblaba y miró a su hermano mayor como si aquello fuera una tortura.

—Entonces no lo hagas —respondió Jasper sin más, alzando una ceja y mirándolo a los ojos—. Esta empresa la montamos juntos, hermanito.

Empezamos en un piso cutre de una sola habitación y ahora tenemos una de las empresas más importantes del mundo y somos más ricos de lo que jamás hubiéramos soñado. Si has sido capaz de lograr todo eso, te aseguro que eres capaz de superar esto. —El tono serio de Jasper cambió para añadir—: Deja de mirarte el ombligo y busca soluciones.

Los labios de Edward dibujaron una tímida sonrisa. Hacía años que no oía a Jasper decir esa frase. La repetían a menudo cuando empezaron a montar Cullen Corporación. Siempre que uno de los dos se quedaba encallado el otro le pegaba un empujón diciendo esas palabras. Se había convertido en una especie de mantra para ellos, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo necesitaban. Tenían un sinfín de trabajadores a su cargo que cobraban un buen sueldo precisamente para evitar que los problemas llegaran hasta cualquiera de los dos.

—A veces pienso que preferiría montar una empresa partiendo de cero que tener que enfrentarme a esto.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Los negocios son los negocios. A veces no es fácil, pero el resultado es bastante predecible. Las relaciones son una paranoia. No tienes datos, estadísticas ni nada que justifique la decisión de lanzarte. Solo emociones.

Jasper se estremeció como si pensar en comprometerse con alguien fuera un tipo de tortura.

—Entonces, ¿por qué narices me animas a que lo haga? —Edward fulminó a su hermano con una mirada de irritación.

—Porque la necesitas. —Jasper se levantó con brusquedad y se abotonó la americana—. Pero si alguna vez te cansas de ella…

— ¡No empieces! —bramó Edward, pero su voz carecía de veneno.

Ese día se había dado cuenta de algo: su hermano también tenía secretos. No había superado a una mujer del pasado y, a juzgar por la extraña reacción que había tenido ante la pelirroja de curvas peligrosas, posiblemente fuera Alice.

Sospechaba que, fuera quien fuera, esa persona era la razón por la que Jasper se cansaba tan rápido de las mujeres e iba de flor en flor sin que le afectara lo más mínimo. Lo que estaba intentando era llenar un vacío y olvidar. Edward sacudió la cabeza; su hermano mayor era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que esa estrategia no funcionaría. Cuando una mujer se te metía bajo la piel, se quedaba allí para siempre.

La vida de Edward giraba ahora en torno a Isabella y ninguna mujer podría sustituirla jamás, nadie podría llenar el terrible vacío que dejaría si algún día lo abandonara.

Jasper recuperó su cautivadora sonrisa.

—Me quieres y lo sabes.

—Ahora mismo no —respondió Edward como por reflejo.

Jasper se dirigió pavoneándose hacia la puerta con todos los pelos colocados en su sitio y el traje y la corbata impecables. Nadie se daría cuenta de que su hermano menor acababa de estar al borde de una crisis nerviosa y que él lo había presenciado.

Jasper cogió el pomo de la puerta para salir, pero entonces Edward lo llamó con suavidad. Se giró sorprendido.

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias por escucharme.

La mirada que se dedicaron valía más que mil palabras. Edward quería decir a su hermano lo mucho que le importaba, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Discutían a menudo, como suele pasar entre hermanos, pero Jasper llevaba todos estos años dejándose la piel en el trabajo y, sobre todo, haciendo muchos sacrificios por él y por su madre.

—No hay nadie que merezca tanto la felicidad como tú, hermanito. La tienes al alcance de la mano. Cógela —respondió Jasper mostrándole una vez más su apoyo incondicional antes de salir por la puerta sin volver a mediar palabra.

Tras una exhalación temblorosa Edward se puso de pie y cogió su maletín mientras contemplaba el elegante despacho. Toda la estancia —a excepción de la mesa y la silla— era art déco, un estilo que en realidad no le gustaba. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

Hace años que tenía ese despacho, pero nunca se había parado a pensarlo, nunca le había importado.

« Será porque le dijiste a la decoradora que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana».

Sí, esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Le daba totalmente igual la decoración que eligiera la diseñadora de interiores. Cada mañana venía al trabajo a ocuparse del negocio y después volvía a su piso para enfrascarse en sus proyectos en la sala de informática. A veces, al entrar y al salir del edificio de oficinas, saludaba con apatía a la secretaria y a su ayudante personal. A veces no. Siempre estaba tan concentrado en el trabajo, tan inmerso en esa burbuja, que de vez en cuando se olvidaba hasta de decir hola.

Tiró del nudo de la corbata color Borgoña para aflojársela y desabrochó el botón del cuello de la camisa. ¡Odiaba llevar traje!

« Cuidado con la corbata, ¡es una de las favoritas de Isabella!».

En realidad no sabía si eso era cierto. No estaba seguro de que tuviera una favorita. Todas las mañanas, cuando entraba a la cocina vestido con traje y corbata, Isabella le decía que estaba muy guapo. Pero la primera vez que se lo había dicho llevaba esa corbata y, desde ese día, le había dado por ponérsela bastante.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho sin hacer apenas ruido, pues la alfombra amortiguaba el sonido de las pisadas. ¡Estaba enamorado! ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por la corbata que se ponía, por la decoración de su despacho o por si era amable o no con sus empleadas?

Era obvio que había llegado la hora de irse a casa.

« A casa. Isabella ha convertido mi piso en un hogar. Ya no es el lugar al que voy cuando acabo de currar. Su risa, su voz y su mera presencia lo convierten en un hogar».

Salió del despacho y cerró con delicadeza la puerta a sus espaldas. Entonces, desvió la mirada hacia Su y frenó en seco ante su mesa.

— ¿Necesita algo, señor? —preguntó con un tono profesional que contrastaba con su amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Miró con el ceño fruncido a su ayudante de pelo cano, que prácticamente quedaba oculta tras un gran ramo de rosas colocado en un sitio privilegiado de la mesa. ¿Se le había pasado su cumpleaños? No. Imposible. El cumpleaños de Sue era en septiembre y además Marcie, su secretaria, siempre se lo recordaba.

—Bonitas flores. ¿A qué se debe? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Sue le miró sorprendida con las gafas de cerca en la punta de la nariz.

—Es 14 de febrero, jefe. El día de los enamorados. Ya sabe: corazones, flores, romanticismo… —Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Mi Ralph lleva 37 años enviándome dos docenas de rosas por San Valentín. —Suspiró— ¡Siempre ha sido un romántico!

Su voz transmitía el cariño y la adoración que sentía por su pareja.

¿El día de los enamorados? Sí, conocía la tradición, pero nunca le había prestado atención: San Valentín pasaba cada año sin que le afectara lo más mínimo. Era otro día cualquiera, un periodo de veinticuatro horas durante el cual veía un montón de cupidos y corazones rojos…, eso sí decidía prestarles atención, algo que no era habitual.

Echó un vistazo al despacho de su secretaria, que estaba al lado del de Sue, y le preguntó:

— ¿Y tus flores?

Marcie dejó de teclear con diligencia para desviar la atención de la pantalla del ordenador y responder a la pregunta:

—Aún no me las ha dado. Mi marido me las regala todos los años antes de que salgamos a cenar. Es una tradición.

—Eh… ¿es lo que se suele hacer? ¿Cena? ¿Flores?

Volvió a mirar a Sue con el ceño fruncido. ¡Maldita sea! No había preparado nada para Isabella. Ella merecía romanticismo, corazones, flores y todas esas cosas que los hombres hacían por las mujeres el día de los enamorados.

—Depende. Cada pareja suele tener una tradición diferente —respondió su ayudante con una mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

¡Mierda! No sabía qué hacer y odiaba esa sensación. ¿Qué podría convertirse en una bonita tradición? ¿Qué haría feliz a una mujer? ¿Qué la haría sentirse valorada? ¿Le habría mandado flores su ex? ¿La habría llevado a cenar?

Dejó el maletín en el suelo y trató de superar los celos que empezaban a crecerle por dentro. Daba exactamente igual lo que aquel capullo hubiera hecho por ella en el pasado… Edward lo haría mejor. Ahora era su chica y su deber era protegerla e idolatrarla. Quería que ese San Valentín fuera tan memorable que a partir de ese día no pudiera pensar en nada más que en él. El problema era que no tenía ni pajolera idea de cómo lograr su objetivo.

Se acercó a Sue inclinándose por encima de las flores y le susurró con vacilación:

—Isabella.

Sue sonrió.

—Esa chica vale un potosí. Es una jovencita encantadora, jefe.

Solo una mujer en el mundo era capaz de hacerle pronunciar una palabra que jamás había salido de su boca:

—Ayúdame. —Curiosamente, como la petición estaba relacionada con Isabella, no le resultó tan difícil decirla—. No sé qué hacer. ¿Podrías ayudarme, Sue?

Su ayudante se levantó de un salto con un entusiasmo y una velocidad que no eran normales para su edad. Hizo aspavientos a Marcie para que se acercara y las dos lo acorralaron para freírle a preguntas.

Normalmente se hubiera sentido avergonzado en una situación así: Edward Cullen, el multimillonario y socio de una de las empresas más potentes del mundo, en un corrillo con dos empleadas. Pero no se sentía abochornado, sino que escuchaba con suma atención cada palabra que pronunciaban las mujeres y cada consejo que le ofrecían.

Jasper pasó por allí para dirigirse al ascensor y, a pesar de que cuchicheaban como si estuvieran organizando una conspiración, esbozó una sonrisa al lograr captar parte de la conversación.

Al ver la expresión de burla en el rostro de Jasper le hizo una peineta sin apenas despegar los ojos de las dos mujeres que parecían conocer al dedillo los misterios femeninos. En ese momento para él eran diosas.

Hizo caso omiso de la risilla que soltó Jasper mientras se alejaba. Menuda pieza. Estaba deseando que llegara el día en que su hermano acudiera a él en busca de consejo.

Volvió a centrar toda su atención en Sue y Marcie y, dispuesto a aprender, las escuchó con los cinco sentidos **.**

 **Emmm San valentin y ahora que hara cupido con este pequeño valentin inexperto. Como hara será que este par si lo ayudan tan lindos los esposos de Sue y Marcie.**


	20. Cap 4: Me quieres?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 4**

A Isabella le salió un suspiro del alma cuando se metió en la bañera ovalada de Edward. El agua caliente y las burbujas la cubrían casi por completo; tan solo la cabeza quedaba fuera del agua. Hacía tiempo que Edward le había dicho que podía usar el cuarto de baño principal siempre que quisiera, pero nunca había aceptado la oferta. Junto a su dormitorio había una ducha y una bañera estupenda aunque no era tan increíble como esta.

« Admítelo. No has venido por el tamaño de la bañera, sino porque él se lava aquí».

Con el ceño fruncido cogió una esponja de lufa de la repisa que había junto a la bañera y empezó a frotarse los brazos con tal fuerza que se arañó la piel.

¡Maldita sea! Se resistía a admitir que echaba tanto de menos a Edward que había venido a su baño para usar su bañera e inhalar su aroma.

« ¡Fuiste tú la que dijiste que no os volveríais a acostar! ¡Menuda idea!».

Sí, lo había propuesto ella, pero no paraba de dar vueltas al asunto. En un momento dado le había parecido la opción más acertada porque no quería estar con él hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que Edward confiaba en ella.

Si no sabía lo que le había ocurrido, podría volver a cometer fallos y a herirlo sin querer, y no soportaba esa idea. En aquel momento había pensado que se abriría, compartiría su trauma con ella y le permitiría ayudarlo a superarlo. Pero se había equivocado de principio a fin.

En lugar de compartir con ella lo que le atormentaba por dentro Edward se había distanciado. Desde que Isabella le había dicho que no volverían a hacer el amor hasta que le contara el « incidente» Edward no la había vuelto a tocar ni a besar. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Lo había presionado demasiado? ¿No había esperado suficiente? ¿Habría sido mejor haberse conformado con lo que estaba dispuesto a dar?

« Puedo decirle que me ate a la cama y que me haga lo que quiera. Así, no podré volver a hacerle daño».

Emitió un gruñido, dejó de frotarse los brazos y sacó una pierna del agua para dejarla en el borde de la bañera. La idea era muy tentadora. Aunque Isabella era una mujer muy independiente, le había encantado cómo la había sometido Edward en la cama y cómo se había apoderado hasta de sus sentidos. Por algún motivo el macho alfa que aparecía cada vez que la tocaba la ponía tan cachonda que se volvía loca. Esa virilidad, unida a la ternura y a la vulnerabilidad que en ocasiones dejaba entrever, ejercía una fuerza irresistible que la atraía como la luz a una polilla.

Edward la hacía sentir preciosa.

La hacía sentir a salvo.

Madre mía… Lo cierto es que adoraba a ese macho protector y posesivo que tenía un corazón de oro y que, además, era suyo.

Levantó la pierna en el aire y la esponja se deslizó por la pantorrilla, avanzando despacio hacia la rodilla y el muslo. Le vinieron a la mente retazos de recuerdos que hicieron que su entrepierna comenzara a palpitar y que su corazón se detuviera por un instante.

Atada a la cama de Edward, a merced de su boca hambrienta.

En el sofá, agarrada por las muñecas, sintiendo que el mundo entero le daba vueltas.

En el ascensor, abierta de piernas para que la penetrara con todo su ser y la hiciera gritar.

Hace tres días, abrazada a él mientras la partía en dos.

¡Madre mía! Ese hombre había convertido todas sus fantasías eróticas en una realidad de vivos colores y no había una sola cosa de él que no le gustara.

Una lágrima solitaria le recorrió la mejilla mientras cambiaba de pierna y empezaba a frotar la otra con la esponja.

Tres días. Tan solo habían pasado tres días y ya se sentía devastada. Lo anhelaba en soledad y aquella sensación la reconcomía por dentro y la dejaba hecha polvo. Él no solo cumplía sus fantasías eróticas, también era todas sus fantasías. Lo tenía todo. Jamás había conocido a una persona como él y, seguramente, no volvería a conocer a un hombre así.

Era un encanto aunque dijera que no.

Era atento aunque dijera que no.

Dulce.

Bueno.

Un auténtico genio, del que aprendía algo nuevo cada día aunque, sin duda, eso también lo negaría.

Porque además era humilde. Edward Cullen no se consideraba una persona especial, pero ella lo veía tal y como era: como uno de esos hombres que si consigues atraparlo no debes soltarlo jamás.

Una segunda lágrima rodó por la otra mejilla mientras sentía que el corazón se le hacía añicos.

No quería recuperar la vida que tenía antes de Edward. Y ese deseo nada tenía que ver con la pobreza: siempre había sido pobre y lo único a lo que aspiraba en la vida era a lograr una estabilidad que le permitiera no agobiarse con llegar a fin de mes. El dinero no compra la felicidad y las cosas materiales jamás podrán competir con el verdadero amor, con la satisfacción y la felicidad que produce el hecho de tener cerca a esa persona especial que te complementa. ¿De qué sirven las cosas y el dinero cuando una no se siente satisfecha en su vida emocional ni está orgullosa de sus logros sin que importe lo grande o lo pequeños que sean?

« Si no fuera rico, sentiría exactamente lo mismo por Edward. Lo único que me importa es que sea feliz».

Es verdad que Edward era demasiado inteligente y demasiado ambicioso como para no tener éxito en la vida, pero a veces a Isabella le gustaría que no fuera tan rico y que no trabajara tanto. Sin embargo, esa astucia y esa necesidad de lograr que sus productos fueran los mejores eran cualidades de Edward que a Isabella le encantaban. Lo aceptaba tal y como era. Estaba loco por ese peculiar amasijo de masculinidad y testosterona que lo hacían único…, que lo hacían Edward.

Se sentó en un escalón de la bañera, cerró los ojos y, mientras se frotaba despacio el vientre con la esponja de lufa, dejó que el efímero aroma a hombre impregnado en la esponja se apoderara de sus sentidos y las imágenes de Edward invadieran sus pensamientos.

Isabella se mordió el labio al sentir el roce áspero de la lufa en los pechos y jugueteó con sus pezones duros. Se imaginó a Edward lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos con delicadeza. Se dejó llevar por esos pensamientos eróticos y por la excitación que sentía y acabó cediendo a los ruegos de su cuerpo: abrió las piernas y deslizó una mano por el resbaladizo muslo para sumergirse en una fantasía.

Si no podía estar con Edward en la realidad, al menos podría estar con él en su imaginación.

« Ya no hay motivos para que Isabella siga en casa».

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de ella y se le encogieron las entrañas esperando a que respondiera. Hoffman lo había llamado hacía apenas una hora para informarle de que la policía había detenido al agresor que andaba suelto, al otro miserable que había tratado de secuestrar a Isabella.

Despotricando entre jadeos, abrió la puerta del cuarto, pero estaba vacío.

Suspiró aliviado al ver su móvil y su mochila sobre la cama. Estaba en casa, en algún lugar del piso. Jamás salía sin su mochila.

« ¿Lo sabe? ¿La ha llamado y a el agente Newton?».

Aunque sabía de sobra que no debería hacerlo, cogió el móvil para consultar el registro de llamadas. Solo había una reciente: Newton la había llamado hacía treinta minutos. Había un mensaje en el buzón de voz, pero escucharlo le parecía pasarse de la raya y no lo hizo. Además, y a sabía lo que decía el mensaje: estaba a salvo, los dos hombres que la habían agredido se hallaban en la cárcel.

« Y la razón que la obligaba a quedarse en su casa se había esfumado».

Tenía que contárselo. Aunque a veces se comportara como un egoísta, no podía permitir que Isabella sufriera un solo minuto más pensando que un tipo que quería matarla andaba suelto.

No había vuelto a tener pesadillas. Al menos que él supiera. Todas las noches permanecía atento a los ruidos y dejaba la puerta de su cuarto abierta por si lo necesitaba. Y no lo había hecho.

Volvió a dejar el teléfono en la cama y tiró del nudo de la corbata hasta deshacerlo por completo, dejando que la prenda colgara del cuello. Unos minutos antes, al llegar a casa, había dejado la chaqueta en la cocina. Mientras la incertidumbre caía sobre él como una nube negra, salió del dormitorio. ¿Se quedaría en casa aunque sus agresores estuvieran en la cárcel? Y si quisiera marcharse, ¿cómo iba Edward a permitirle hacer algo así?

« Eso no pasará. Es mía, ¡maldita sea!».

Apretó los dientes y siguió buscándola por la casa mientras sentía determinación y miedo casi en igual medida. Lo más probable era que estuviera en la sala de informática. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa, preguntándose si le daría la brasa para que le soltara pistas sobre My thWorld II. Ese era el único juego al que jugaba, decía que los demás no eran tan interesantes y añadía otros comentarios para alabarlo por ser un genio y, de paso, para sonsacarle trucos. Edward sabía que en el fondo no quería que se los dijera, pues entonces el juego perdería la gracia y dejaría de ser un reto. Si de veras quisiera saberlo, le bastaría con desviar esos ojos azul cielo hacia él. Una mirada inquisitiva de Isabella sería suficiente para que Edward confesara todos los secretos del juego, los que ella le preguntara y los que no.

Miró en la sala de informática, pero no estaba allí. Seguro que se encontraba en el gimnasio. Cuando se dirigía hacia allí, cambió de idea y se fue a su dormitorio mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. Quería quitarse esa incómoda prenda y esos irritantes pantalones, ponerse un chándal y empezar a levantar pesas hasta liberar toda la tensión acumulada. Aunque iba a ser muy difícil relajarse si Isabella estaba en el gimnasio con su ínfima ropa de deporte. Daba igual, quería estar con ella, se moría por verla.

No le echaría en cara si en cuanto entrara por la puerta ella se diera media vuelta para largarse. En cualquier caso, esperaba que no lo hiciera aunque se lo mereciera. Los últimos tres días habían sido muy tensos y él se había mostrado muy borde con ella: había respondido a sus alegres preguntas con monosílabos y exabruptos y, siempre que habían coincidido en el mismo cuarto, prácticamente la había ignorado. Poco a poco Isabella había empezado a imitar su comportamiento, de modo que solo se dirigía a Edward cuando tenía que decirle algo. Seguía siendo amable, pero distante.

Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo para llegar a su dormitorio se prometió a sí mismo que arreglaría ese asunto. No soportaba seguir así. Por una vez Jasper tenía razón. Edward necesitaba a Isabella y ver que se alejaba de él poco a poco le hacía sentir como si le estuvieran amputando una pierna. ¡Peor! Era como si alguien estuviera tratando de arrancarle el corazón con un cuchillo poco afilado.

Se quitó la corbata del cuello y la tiró a la cama antes de terminar de desabrocharse la camisa. Cuando se disponía a meter las prendas en el cesto de la ropa sucia, la oyó.

El corazón empezó a latirle a gran velocidad y ladeó la cabeza para oír mejor. Escuchó un breve sollozo, un gemido femenino y después… su nombre.

—Edward.

Varios escalofríos le recorrieron la espina dorsal al oír aquella voz aterciopelada y seductora expresando un anhelo tan apremiante. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se le había caído la ropa al suelo. Avanzó hacia los gemidos que lo reclamaban, pero se detuvo delante de la puerta del baño. Dejar de respirar y alejarse de aquella puerta le resultaba en aquel instante igual de imposible. La puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero el pestillo no estaba echado. Algo aturdido, empezó a abrir la puerta y una nube de vapor le dio la bienvenida. Avanzó otro paso en silencio y abrió la puerta de par en par.

« ¡Madre mía!».

Cuando sus ávidos ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de Isabella, el corazón le dio un vuelco y se le cortó la respiración. Estaba sentada en un escalón de la bañera y la espuma solo le cubría parte de las piernas, de modo que el agua le lamía los tobillos y le acariciaba los muslos. Edward empezó a salivar al fijarse en que tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par y que se le veía la irresistible carne húmeda de la entrepierna. Seguía con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, tan absorta en el éxtasis sexual que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la estaba observando. La mano que jugueteaba entre sus piernas tenía hipnotizado a Edward.

Cada vez que bamboleaba las caderas para aumentar el roce con los dedos que lo frotaban apasionadamente sus turgentes pechos rebotaban.

A Edward le costaba respirar y la tenía tan dura que, si se lo hubiera propuesto, podría haber partido diamantes de un pollazo.

Contuvo un gemido. Sabía que debería respetar su intimidad, pero era incapaz. Era imposible. Lo único que hubiera podido separarlo de la escena más erótica y bella que había visto en la vida habría sido un cataclismo terrible que hiciera explotar el mundo, el apocalipsis.

—Edward.

Estaba fantaseando con él. Imaginándolo a él. Se moría por saber qué le estaba haciendo en su fantasía. Lo más probable era que estuviera haciendo exactamente lo que estaba deseando hacerle: meter la cabeza entre sus muslos sedosos y penetrarle el estrecho agujero con los dedos mientras la boca y la lengua se deleitaban con su clítoris.

Se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y, sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo tembloroso ni hacer ruido alguno, los dejó caer al suelo. Dio un paso al frente para apartarse de la ropa. Una parte de él quería acercarse a ella para prestar atención a esos pezones duros como piedras y para venerar ese trocito de carne rosa e hinchada que le imploraba entre sus muslos. Pero no podía moverse. La excitación de ella lo tenía embelesado; era una escena tan sensual que empezó a tocarse mientras se acercaba a la bañera. Edward no pudo reprimir un gruñido gutural que sobresaltó a Isabella, quien, al levantar la cabeza y abrir los párpados, tenía los ojos anegados de lujuria y sensualidad.

—No pares, por favor. Quiero ver cómo te corres —dijo con una voz ronca que transmitía un intenso anhelo.

Isabella detuvo la mano, pero no la apartó de su sexo.

—Lo siento, Edward. Yo…

—Córrete para mí, Isabella. Continúa. Y piensa en mí. Lo que más quiero en el mundo en este momento es ver cómo gozas con tus propias manos. Estás muy guapa.

Ella no se hacía una idea de lo cautivadora que estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y esa expresión de haberse abandonado al deseo.

Isabella recorrió con ojos vacilantes el cuerpo viril que estaba frente a ella y se detuvo en el falo, que Edward tenía bien agarrado.

—No. Tú eres muy guapo, Edward. El hombre más guapo que he visto en la vida. Pensaba que no podía estar más excitado de lo que estaba, pero casi alcanza el éxtasis al oír el susurro de Isabella en plan « fóllame». Saber lo mucho que lo deseaba le hizo perder la cabeza.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, quedaron unidas por un lazo invisible. Isabella comenzó a mover la mano y, a medida que lo hacía, sus ojos transmitían aún más erotismo. Edward le respondió gimiendo y bombeando su miembro.

Se observaban con una pasión sin límites ni restricciones. Isabella se lamía los labios con desenfreno y sin mostrar un ápice de inhibición mientras él se estremecía con la verga a punto de explotar.

Sin desviar ni por un instante la mirada Isabella empezó a susurrar su nombre entre jadeos y gemidos que la hacían palpitar y crear una red de deseo tan potente que a Edward le empezó a correr el sudor por la frente y las piernas le flaquearon.

—Eso es, preciosa. Llega hasta el final —le pidió aumentando la fuerza con la que se masturbaba.

Verla gozar sin ningún tipo de inhibición le producía tal placer visual que se le endurecieron los testículos, lo que aumentó la presión que sentía en su interior.

Varios mechones de sedoso pelo negro se habían soltado del pasador con el que se sujetaba la melena y le enmarcaban el rostro rozándole los hombros. El banquete que veía ante sus ojos lo tenía embrujado, intoxicado y cautivado.

Isabella deslizó dos dedos por el clítoris y los introdujo en la estrecha cavidad.

Empezó a meterlos y sacarlos con fuertes y profundas embestidas. Acompañaba cada movimiento con un gemido y cada vez se metía los dedos más dentro y más rápido. Edward también aumentó el ritmo para que fueran acompasados.

—Córrete para mí —le exigió consciente de que, por mucho que deseara quedarse contemplándola durante el resto de sus días, no aguantaría mucho más tiempo.

Ella volvió a dirigir los dedos al clítoris, que se deslizaban con facilidad por el húmedo e hinchado trocito de piel. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un largo gemido gutural. Alcanzó un clímax intenso, gritando su nombre con la espalda arqueada y con estremecimientos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

Incapaz de contenerse ni un segundo más, Edward explotó. De no haber puesto la mano delante habría manchado la pared.

Isabella se reclinó con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos vidriosos.

Edward se lavó las manos a toda prisa y cruzó el espacio que los separaba para meterse en la bañera. Atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de ella, que no opuso resistencia, y le cubrió la boca con un beso lánguido y tierno. Ella se apartó y desvió la mirada abochornada:

—No puedo creerme que haya hecho eso.

—No, Isabella. —Le cogió la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos—. Jamás te sientas avergonzada conmigo. Eres preciosa. La mujer más atractiva que he visto en la vida. Ver cómo te masturbabas me ha puesto tan cachondo que me extraña que no me haya dado un ataque cardiaco. Ha sido increíble. No hay de qué avergonzarse.

Deseaba ser capaz de expresar lo mucho que le gustaría compartir con ella todas sus intimidades y la obsesión que sentía por estar cerca de ella. Se sentó en un asiento encastrado en la bañera y se apoyó en el respaldo, mientras el agua le lamía el torso. La colocó entre sus piernas y ella acomodó su cuerpo al de él, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho. Él la abrazó por la cintura para que no resbalara. Cuando sintió su cuerpo relajado apoyado sobre el de él, casi suspiró extasiado. Enterró el rostro en su pelo y al oler su cautivador aroma por primera vez en tres días sintió que por fin había vuelto a casa.

—Es que nadie me había visto hacerlo antes. Ya te he dicho que no tengo mucha experiencia —susurró—. Te he echado de menos. Sé que fui y o la que te apartó de mí. No debería haberlo hecho. Lo único que quería era que compartieras conmigo tu pasado y que me ayudaras a comprender lo que ocurrió la otra noche. Lo siento de veras, Edward. Yo…

—Chsss… ¡Calla! —Acercó la boca a su oído y susurró—: No ha sido por tu culpa, Isabella. —Sus disculpas le hacían daño en el pecho, pues era él quien debería estar de rodillas pidiéndole perdón por no haberla tratado bien, por haberla apartado. Pero es que jamás había estado con una mujer que de verdad quisiera estar a su lado, con una mujer a quien le importara tanto como para intentarlo—. Es culpa de mi trauma. Es algo que no le he contado a nadie. ¡Ni siquiera se lo conté al loquero al que mi madre me envió cuando pasó lo que pasó! Al menos no todo.

— ¿Esme te mandó a un psicólogo? —preguntó pensativa en voz baja. Isabella tenía las manos sobre los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y las apretó con delicadeza a modo de consuelo.

Aunque el agua que lamía su piel aún estaba caliente, Edward sintió un escalofrío. Tomó aire y lo exhaló poco a poco, consciente de que en ese momento y a no había vuelta atrás. Era hora de arriesgarlo todo, de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y rezar por salir vencedor, porque ella lo quisiera lo suficiente como para quedarse a su lado. En realidad sí que confiaba en Isabella, pero ¿de verdad quería sacar a la luz sus miedos irracionales y sus complejos? Pues no, por supuesto que no tenía ni puñetera gana de hablar de eso. Sin embargo, le obsesionaba estar con esa mujer que descansaba entre sus brazos con una fe y una confianza plenas en él, y con una paciencia y una dulzura que lo tenían cautivado.

« Nada se interpondrá entre nosotros. Jamás».

—Sí. Estuve yendo a la consulta del doctor Evans más de un año —comentó con un tono vacilante y seco, como si sus instintos libraran una batalla contra sus sentimientos—. Mi madre quería asegurarse de que estaba bien emocionalmente.

Isabella volvió a colocarse en la bañera presionando su cuerpo contra el de él para acercarse todo lo posible. Deslizó las manos por los brazos hasta encontrar las suyas, que estaban bajo el agua, y entrelazó los dedos con los de él.

Edward inhaló su aroma, que lo embargó por completo, cuando ella inclinó la cabeza para apoyarse en su mandíbula.

— ¿Edward? —susurró con suavidad.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó apretándole los dedos con delicadeza.

—Te quiero. —Lo dijo tan bajito que él apenas la oyó—. Me encanta todo tu ser, adoro cada parte de ti. Nada de lo que te haya ocurrido en el pasado cambiará eso. Te quiero hasta cuando te vuelves mandón.

—Yo no soy mandón —repuso como por reflejo mientras las paredes del corazón se le desmoronaban para que pudiera salir volando. ¡Madre mía! Llevaba tiempo queriendo oír esas palabras de su boca, pero jamás se había imaginado que ese momento sería tan maravilloso. No tenía muy claro qué había hecho para merecer a una mujer como ella, pero no era idiota; se la pensaba quedar—. Sabes que no dejaré que me abandones en la vida, ¿verdad? En realidad no le estaba haciendo una pregunta, sino dejando claras sus intenciones.

—No te lo he dicho para ponerte en un compromiso. Tan solo quería que lo supieras. —Con una entonación más relajada añadió—: Y sí que eres un mandón. Venga, cuéntame lo del doctor Evans.

¿En un compromiso? Ella no era ningún compromiso. Era su vida entera.

Emocionado, la estrechó entre los brazos con fuerza.

« ¡Me quiere!».

Empezó a sentirse relajado a medida que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo.

De pronto hablar del pasado no le parecía tan difícil. Obviamente, preferiría llevarse a esta mujer a la cama y mostrarle lo mucho que la idolatraba, pero quería hacerlo habiéndose sincerado. Necesitaba explicarle lo que había ocurrido la otra noche y la única manera de hacerlo era hablando del pasado.

« ¡Me quiere!».

Se dispuso a contarle toda la verdad.

 **AQUÍ estoy luego de un día jeje no me iré aun, bueno chicas como prometí aquí está el capítulo a las que me escribieron ayer muchas gracias no pensé que algunas siguieran por aquí.**

 **Bueno que les pareció el espectáculo y ese Apapache, ya pronto sabremos qué fue lo que le paso a este Edward.**

 **Besos.**


	21. Cap 5: Revelaciones Fuertes

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 5**

—Antes de llegar a la parte del doctor Evans supongo que debería comenzar por el principio.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza para no interrumpir su discurso con preguntas o comentarios. Confesarle que lo amaba no había sido una decisión premeditada, pero no se había podido contener, no había sido capaz de reprimir las palabras. Y no se arrepentía. Estaba harta de tratar de ocultarlo y el hombre que más merecía ser amado en el mundo era Edward.

—Mi padre murió un mes antes del incidente. De sobredosis. Una mezcla de drogas y alcohol. El muy idiota robó a uno de los narcotraficantes más importantes de la costa oeste, un tío para el que hacía recados y vendía mercancía a cambio de drogas y alcohol para consumo propio. Casi nunca le pagaba con dinero y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, mi padre no lo habría gastado en comida para su familia—susurró lleno de desprecio hacia el hombre que le había dado la vida—. Mi madre hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano, pero de joven había dejado el instituto y en los únicos trabajos que conseguía pagaban el salario mínimo. Se deslomaba para conseguir comida e intentaba por todos los medios que los trapicheos del viejo no llegaran a nuestro apartamento de mierda ni a Jasper ni a mí. Su estrategia para que no nos fuéramos por el mal camino era demostrarnos que podíamos salir de ahí y ser lo que nos propusiéramos. —Se le quebró la voz, haciendo aún más palpable la adoración que sentía por su madre.

Todo lo que le había contado Esme ahora cobraba sentido. Su amiga se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de ofrecer a sus hijos una infancia mejor. Isabella frunció el ceño recordando la aflicción que vio en los ojos de Esme cuando le contó la difícil infancia que habían tenido sus hijos. ¿No se daba cuenta de que les había dado algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que era crucial para que los niños crecieran sanos? Les había dado amor y esperanza.

La voz de Edward cobró fuerza para proseguir:

» Rose era una amiga de la infancia. Bueno, en realidad, mi única amiga aparte de Jasper. Vivía en el apartamento de al lado y tenía un año más que yo. — Incómodo, cambió de postura y empezó a mover los pies en el agua como si estuviera nervioso—. Éramos amigos íntimos, uña y carne, hasta que se me dispararon las hormonas y empecé a verla como una chica. Me importaba mucho y creía que yo también le importaba a ella.

— ¿Entonces sí que tuviste novia cuando eras adolescente? Isabella no entendía qué tenía que ver todo aquello con sus traumas, pero dedujo que era importante para la historia.

—Sí y no. Supongo. Nos besábamos y paseábamos cogidos de la mano. Como buen adolescente, tenía sueños húmedos con ella todas las noches. Quería perder la virginidad y no era un chico muy atractivo, que digamos: era callado y escuálido; vamos, que no llamaba nada la atención. Encima, era superpatoso y leía sin parar. Mi madre siempre nos traía libros de la biblioteca y de las iniciativas que había en el barrio para animar a la lectura. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un niño tirando a feo y empollón a Rose parecía gustarle.

Isabella sintió un vuelco en el corazón, tratando de imaginarse a ese Edward adolescente y rarito. Apostaría a que había sido adorable.

—Cuando cumplió diecisiete años, empezó a cambiar. Abandonó el instituto, comenzó a salir con los colegas de mi padre y dejó de dirigirme la palabra, o bien se mostraba tan distante que me hacía sentir como si fuera un don nadie.

Isabella le apretó las manos.

—Debió de ser muy duro.

—Sí —admitió con sinceridad—. Además, sabía que se estaba drogando. Solía ir tan fumada que la mayor parte del tiempo no se enteraba ni de dónde estaba. Le rogué que me dejara ayudarla, pero no me hizo caso. Se reía de mí y me decía que no podía hacer nada porque era igual de pobre que ella. Y tenía razón, ¡joder! Pero quería ayudarla a salir de la droga y a dejar de currar en las esquinas.

— ¿Se hizo prostituta?

« ¡Dios mío, pobre Edward!».

Aunque no lo veía Isabella notó que se encogía de hombros.

—Tenía que pagar su adicción de algún modo y también le pasaba algo de dinero a la madre para ayudarla a mantener a su hermano pequeño.

—No te rendiste, ¿verdad?

No hacía falta que le diera una respuesta, Isabella y a la sabía. Edward era tenaz y testarudo, y su inclinación al rescate seguía vivita y coleando. La resignación no encajaba con su personalidad.

—No. Quería creer que la Rose que yo conocía no había desaparecido y que acabaría volviendo —bufó enfadado—. Me daba igual las veces que me evitara o me mandara a freír espárragos, y o seguía intentándolo. Supongo que era bastante ingenuo.

« No, no lo eras. Aunque la vida te hubiera maltratado, eras buena persona. Eras un soñador que creía que todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad. Seguro que eras igual de inocente, sincero y directo de lo que eres ahora. Solo que entonces no eras capaz de ocultarlo igual de bien».

—Tener esperanza no te convierte en un ingenuo, Edward.

Se rio burlándose de sí mismo.

—Era muy ingenuo. Cuando mi padre murió, estuve un mes sin verla y de pronto una noche apareció en la puerta de casa con una minifalda muy sexy y con una amplia sonrisa. Para un adolescente que aún no había perdido la virginidad aquello era el no va más. Mamá estaba en el trabajo y Jasper ya se había marchado a Florida a trabajar en la construcción. De hecho, había ahorrado suficiente dinero como para llevarnos a mi madre y a mí en cuanto yo acabara el instituto.

— ¿Ibas a acabar el instituto con dieciséis años?

—Me salté un curso. Bueno, dos. El colegio nunca me resultó difícil — respondió con timidez, como si le diera vergüenza ser tan inteligente.

¿Por qué a Isabella no le sorprendía que de niño y a fuera un genio?

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué pasó cuando entró?

—Se abalanzó sobre mí con pasión y frenesí. Yo reaccioné como cualquier chaval de dieciséis años que aún no se ha acostado con nadie. En pocos minutos me había llevado a mi cuarto. Tenía experiencia y le dejé las riendas. Me bajó la bragueta, me la sacó y me puso un condón antes de que supiera siquiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. —Se rio con una carcajada hueca carente de gracia—.

Tampoco es que yo opusiera resistencia. Se me había puesto encima una preciosidad dispuesta a follarme hasta perder el sentido y, como buen adolescente, estaba en pleno éxtasis.

« Santo Dios…».

Horrorizada, reprimió un grito ahogado. Tenía que estar equivocada. No podía haber pasado lo que sospechaba que había pasado.

—Llevaba un cuchillo escondido en el sujetador —explicó Edward con voz temblorosa.

Estar en lo cierto le provocó una arcada.

—Y allí estaba yo, echando mi primer polvo, tan absorto en aquel erotismo embriagador que ni se me pasó por la cabeza que la situación era un tanto sospechosa. Cogió el cuchillo y comenzó a apuñalarme justo cuando empecé a correrme. Me cogió por sorpresa. Para cuando me percaté de lo que estaba pasando ya me había metido tantas puñaladas que no pude ni defenderme — explicó con voz entrecortada mientras se le hinchaba y deshinchaba el pecho.

La emoción hizo estremecer a Isabella, que se giró entre sus brazos para colocar una pierna a cada lado de sus muslos y rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó en una especie de sollozo—. ¿Por qué hizo algo así?

Enterró la cara en su cuello y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran a sus anchas por las mejillas. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de un Edward adolescente y vulnerable ahogándose en un charco de sangre por haber cometido el delito de comportarse como un chico normal.

Edward la estrechó entre los brazos y respondió con voz ronca:

—Por venganza. Mi padre murió antes de que el jefe del cartel pudiera castigarlo por haberle robado. Quería enviar un mensaje a todo el mundo:

« Esto es lo que le pasa a tu familia o a ti si tratas de robarnos».

No podían permitir que la insolencia de mi padre quedara impune. Murió antes de que le mandaran el mensaje y yo fui su sustituto.

— ¿Por qué Rose?

—El jefazo sabía que éramos amigos desde la infancia y quiso poner a prueba su lealtad. Estaba bastante metida en la organización y amenazaron con liquidar a su madre y a su hermano si no me mataba.

Por extraño que parezca, no había rencor en su voz.

Isabella, que se sentía tremendamente abatida, preguntó:

— ¿Está en la cárcel?

—Está muerta —respondió Edward sin mostrar emoción alguna—. Cuando me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre, huyó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Obviamente, dio por hecho que yo no sobreviviría. Se fue corriendo a una callejuela, se metió una cantidad de droga letal y se rajó las muñecas con el mismo cuchillo que había utilizado para apuñalarme. Llevaba en el bolsillo una nota de despedida y la confesión del crimen. Nos imploraba perdón a su madre y a mí, diciendo que había tenido que hacerlo para proteger a su familia. Nunca supo que sobreviví. Pocos minutos después de la agresión mi madre entró en casa. Si no hubiera llegado en ese momento, ahora estaría muerto.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, Isabella se echó a llorar en brazos de Edward, gimoteando por todo el dolor emocional y físico que había sufrido. ¿Cómo podía alguien superar semejante traición? Sobre todo viniendo de una amiga, de una mujer a la que adoraba.

—Cuánto lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con perplejidad—. No me apuñalaste tú. —Le frotó la espalda con la mano—. No llores. No me gusta.

Lo dijo con un tono severo, pero apoyo la cabeza en la suya y siguió acariciándole la espalda con una delicadeza reconfortante.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa triste esforzándose por controlar las emociones. Ese comentario era tan… de Edward: no entendía por qué lloraba por él, por qué el dolor de él era también el suyo. Que lo amara una persona que no fuera de la familia era una situación totalmente desconocida para él.

— ¿Qué pasó tras la agresión?

—Tenía heridas por arma blanca. Muchas. —En su voz había una pizca de burla. Se detuvo y preguntó con voz vacilante y ronca—: ¿Vas a volver a llorar si te lo cuento?

« Santo Dios. Me está contando el momento más traumático de su vida ¿y lo que le preocupa es si me echo a llorar o no?».

—Intentaré contenerme. Sigue.

—Pasé una temporada en el hospital. Tuve la suerte de que a Rose no se le daba nada bien matar. Apenas tocó mis órganos vitales y algunas heridas eran poco profundas. Tuvieron que operarme de varios órganos, pero sobreviví al quirófano. En cuanto me dieron el alta Jasper nos trajo a mi madre y a mí a California.

— ¿Pasaste miedo? —susurró junto a su cuello sin dejar de imaginarse al joven Edward asustado y herido.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando haber estado ahí para consolarlo.

—Si te digo la verdad, no me acuerdo de casi nada. —Sacudió levemente la cabeza—. Jasper me ha contado que mi madre estaba devastada. Lo único que recuerdo es que cuando recuperé la conciencia me sentí muy avergonzado. Y también triste porque Rose había muerto.

Atónita, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos y preguntó confundida:

— ¿Por qué? Tú no hiciste nada malo.

—Me puse cachondo y caí en una trampa. Estaba pensando con la parte inferior de mi cuerpo en lugar de con la cabeza. No tenía sentido que Rose viniera a casa a seducirme. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Debería haber sospechado. ¡Hay que ser imbécil! ¡Pero si durante meses solo me había dirigido la palabra para mandarme al carajo! Debería haberme dado cuenta de que tramaba algo, pero en lo único en lo que pensaba era en acostarme con ella. — Tenía una expresión taciturna y atormentada—. Estaba cabreado conmigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota y por hacerles pasar un infierno a mi madre y a Jasper. Me dejé engañar. Me había criado en un barrio peligroso y sabía de sobra cómo cubrirme las espaldas.

Isabella posó la mano en su cara para acariciarle la barbilla mientras pensaba que en el momento de la agresión Edward era un hombre con cuerpo de niño que esperaba tomar decisiones racionales aunque todas sus hormonas estuvieran alteradas. ¿No se daba cuenta de que, aunque ya tuviera la inteligencia de un adulto, su cuerpo era aún joven y tenía la madurez de un chico de dieciséis años?

—Edward, tenías dieciséis años. ¡Eras un niño! Aunque ya fueras un genio, no eras más que un adolescente.

—Ya, y no me convertí precisamente en un hombre…, eh…, normal.

Cogió la mano de Isabella, que estaba recorriendo su barba incipiente, y se la llevó a la boca para besarla con delicadeza. Entrelazaron los dedos y dejaron las manos unidas sobre su corazón.

—No, normal no. Eres un hombre extraordinario. Es lógico que te cueste confiar en la gente. ¿Qué ocurrió con el doctor Evans?

Sí, ahora necesitaba tener el control de las cosas, pero después de sufrir esa terrible experiencia era normal que le quedaran traumas. Ella sin duda los tendría.

—Me hacía hablar. Lo odiaba a muerte, pero iba todas las semanas por mi madre. Con el tiempo me dejó de resultar tan difícil. Me ayudó a gestionar mis sentimientos tras la muerte de Rose y la de mi padre. Pero jamás le conté toda la historia. Era incapaz. No podía contársela a nadie. Todo el mundo creía que Rose se había colado en casa porque la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y que me había apuñalado mientras dormía… y yo dejé que lo siguieran pensando. Parecía más fácil. —Se le puso todo el cuerpo en tensión—. Fue una solución muy cobarde.

— ¿No quedaron indicios en la habitación? El preservativo y…

—Al parecer, Rose sí que sentía algo por mí y tuvo remordimientos. Se llevó el preservativo y me la volvió a meter en los pantalones. Nadie puso en duda jamás que me hubiera atacado mientras dormía como venganza por lo que había hecho mi padre. Eres la única persona que sabe la verdad. Ni siquiera he podido contárselo a Jasper. —Su voz fue bajando de volumen hasta convertirse en un suspiro grave.

Le dolía el corazón y necesitaba consolar a Edward de algún modo. Apartó la mano de la suya para ponerse cara a cara y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Escúchame bien. Te agredieron cuando eras un jovencito vulnerable. No hay razón alguna para que te sientas culpable o avergonzado. Nada de lo que ocurrió fue por tu culpa. Entiendo que te cueste confiar en la gente. Entiendo por qué te entró un ataque de pánico la otra noche. —Al ver que sus ojos mostraban duda se enfadó—: Pero tienes que meterte esto en la cabeza. Sobreviviste a esa agresión y, a pesar de haber tenido tan mala suerte de joven, ahora eres un hombre atractivo, encantador y brillante. Eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido en la vida. ¿Lo entiendes?

Estaba furibunda y le salían chispas de los ojos. Tenía que comprender y asumir que era especial.

La miró con calidez y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí. Lo entiendo. ¿Puedes repetir lo de que soy atractivo?

Puso los ojos en blanco. Solo Edward se quedaría exclusivamente con la insinuación sexual del mensaje.

— ¿Esa es la única parte a la que le has prestado atención? —repuso perdiendo la paciencia.

—No. Pero es la más interesante —le dedicó una sonrisilla sin pudor alguno.

Frustrada, cogió toda el agua que le cabía en la mano y se la tiró por la cabeza.

—Estoy tratando de explicarte algo. No sé si me entiendes.

La agarró de la muñeca y volvió a atraerla hacia él con fuerza, de modo que una ola cruzó la bañera entera y les lamió la piel como una suave caricia. Le dedicó una mirada intensa y apasionada que transmitía lo mucho que le gustaría poseerla para siempre; un anhelo mucho más profundo que el deseo sexual.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que entiendo?

Isabella se estremeció al sentir que los brazos de Edward la rodeaban con más fuerza y la apretaban contra su cuerpo. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, asintió con la cabeza, a lo que él respondió con un susurro grave:

—Entiendo que soy el tío con más suerte del planeta porque me amas y me aceptas tal y como soy. Es más, creo que hasta me entiendes y eso es un milagro porque a veces no me entiendo ni y o. No sé cómo recompensarte como debería, pero eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo; es solo que no sé cómo hacerlo.

Ahora entiendo que antes de conocerte vivía en un mundo muy pequeño y que, no sé cómo, has logrado sacarme hacia fuera y hacerme mirar alrededor, y he visto cosas que no había visto jamás. Sé que me haces ser mejor persona. —Le rodeó el cuello con una mano y la besó apasionadamente, como si quisiera poseerla. Después se retiró con brusquedad y la cogió de la barbilla para mirarla fijamente—. ¿Te parece que entiendo lo suficiente?

A Isabella se le había cortado la respiración y se quedó mirándolo totalmente cautivada. Puede que no hubiera repetido exactamente lo que ella había querido transmitirle, pero era un comienzo. Estaba aprendiendo a ser amado. Enterró el rostro en su hombro y murmuró junto a su piel:

—Es suficiente. Por ahora.

—Te necesito, Isabella. No vuelvas a dejarme —pidió con voz varonil mientras restregaba la cara por su pelo.

No le había dicho que la amaba, pero le había confiado sus secretos, había desnudado su alma y estaba aprendiendo a expresar sus emociones. Y lo había hecho por ella. Así que, sí, por ahora era más que suficiente.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—Ni de coña —gruñó.

Isabella sonrió porque, aunque se dirigiera a ella con brusquedad, la mecía contra su cuerpo y la abrazaba como un amante cariñoso. Se equivocaba al decir que no sabía cómo recompensarla. Le mostraba lo mucho que le importaba en multitud de detalles, que a Isabella le parecían magníficos, le resultaban adictivos y la seducían. Era como si hubiera encontrado una pieza que encajaba perfectamente en el puzle hasta entonces incompleto de su alma.

— ¿La amabas? —Era consciente de que debería dejar el tema, pero quería saberlo.

— ¿A quién?

— ¿A Rose? ¿La amabas?

—No. —Edward no dudó un segundo la respuesta—. Me preocupaba por Rose porque era mi amiga y porque estaba coladito por ella, pero no la amaba. No quería que falleciera. Lo más triste de todo es que su muerte fue en vano. Pocos días después de que se suicidara las autoridades desmantelaron la organización.

El jefazo y todos los canallas que estaban metidos en el cartel se están pudriendo en la cárcel.

Su voz transmitía franqueza y aceptación de lo ocurrido. No estaba furioso ni amargado.

— ¿El terapeuta era bueno?

—Sin duda. El doctor Evans era el mejor. De vez en cuando quedamos para cenar. Creo que todavía está tratando de averiguar lo que escondo.

Soltó una carcajada sincera.

Isabella sonrió apoyada en su hombro.

—Eres un sujeto fascinante.

— ¿Me estás llamando rarito? —gruñó sobre su cuello.

—Eh… No lo tengo claro.

Se zafó de su abrazo y se puso de pie. No tenía ninguna gana de alejarse de su cuerpo, pero se moría por beber algo. Llevaba un buen rato en una habitación llena de vapor y tenía muchísima sed. No pudo resistirse a echar la vista atrás mientras subía los escalones de la bañera y recorrió con ojos hambrientos su cuerpo fornido y su atractivo rostro.

—Creo que necesito estudiarte un poco más antes de extraer conclusiones.

Edward se puso de pie con agilidad y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Como sigas contoneando ese irresistible cuerpo delante de mí, voy a tener que hacer mi propia investigación, encanto. —Su cuerpo avanzó por el agua con facilidad cuando comenzó a seguirla con una sonrisa amplia y los ojos entornados—. Y examinaré los datos a conciencia.

Isabella cogió una toalla de una pila que había junto a la bañera y salió corriendo del baño con Edward pisándole los talones. Se echó a reír porque logró cogerla de la cintura antes de que lograra salir del dormitorio.

— ¡No, tengo sed!

Cuando Edward la atrajo hacia él, Isabella notó en la espalda su pecho duro y mojado y se preguntó si de verdad beber agua en ese momento era tan necesaria. ¡Dios, qué cuerpazo! Al fundirse con su piel notó la excitación dura e insistente que le presionaba el trasero.

— ¿Tienes sed? —El tono de voz había cambiado y transmitía preocupación

—. ¿Has comido?

Le quitó la toalla de las manos y empezó a secarla con cuidado, frotándole primero la espalda y luego los pechos y el vientre. Isabella se mordió el labio mirándolo a los ojos. Edward parecía ansioso y levemente agitado.

—No tengo tanta hambre.

Empezaba a sentir apetito, pero no de comida. Para cuando Edward dio por válido el secado Isabella estaba convencida de que se iba a morir de deseo. Sin duda, el tipo era muy concienzudo.

—Necesitas hidratarte y nutrirte —gruñó dándole la bata de seda negra.

Se secó el cuerpo deprisa y se dirigió al armario para coger algo de ropa.

A Isabella le entraron ganas de gimotear cuando la ropa ocultó aquel viril cuerpo imponente. Se puso la bata negra a regañadientes, sintiendo que el calor que notaba entre los muslos era y a más intenso que la sed. Lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era meterse en la cama con Edward.

—No tengo tanta hambre, de verdad.

Edward la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para guiarla hacia la cocina.

—Ahora vas a comer. —Se detuvo para fulminarla con una oscura mirada de advertencia—. Mi intención es follarte luego hasta que me supliques clemencia.

Se le pusieron los pezones duros como piedras y el intenso calor que sentía entre los muslos se encendió como una llama. El semblante apasionado de Edward la hizo estremecer de deseo y un cosquilleo le recorrió cada centímetro de la piel.

« Sí, suplicaré. Pero no clemencia».

Suspiró frustrada y cedió a que la llevara a la cocina. Conocía bien esa mirada de determinación. No cejaría en su empeño hasta que no hubiera satisfecho las necesidades de Isabella, hasta que no le hubiera dado todo lo que necesitaba. Si se le ocurría mencionar que tenía sed, Edward iba a por agua. Siempre dejaba de lado sus necesidades y sus deseos para ocuparse primero de los de ella.

« ¿Y aún no entendía por qué lo quería?».

Edward le apretó la mano mientras la guiaba con determinación hacia la cocina, y a Isabella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ese hombre era una mezcla irresistible de hormonas masculinas, intensidad, ternura, vulnerabilidad y compasión. El hombre perfecto encarnado por un mandón atractivo e irresistible.

¿Que por qué lo amaba? Más bien la pregunta sería… ¿cómo no iba a amarlo?

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que jamás había tenido la más remota posibilidad de no enamorarse locamente de este hombre. Desde que se conocieron había algo que le atraía de él, algo visceral, incluso animal. Quizá le había dado miedo admitir esa intensa atracción, pero siempre la había sentido. Edward era como una fuerza de la naturaleza: por peligroso que fuera, era imposible resistirse a su ferocidad y a su magnetismo salvaje.

Recordó lo que le había dicho su madre una vez: « El amor de verdad no es para los débiles de corazón, pero las recompensas que ofrece merecen la pena».

En aquel momento Isabella era una niña y no había entendido lo que su madre trataba de decirle.

Ahora, gracias a Edward, el significado de esas palabras cobraba sentido y entendía perfectamente lo que había querido expresar su madre. Por fin había encontrado al hombre que merecía la pena.

Envió un agradecimiento silencioso a su madre por las palabras que había tardado tanto tiempo en comprender y, con una sonrisa bobalicona, dejó que Edward la llevara por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

 **Cuantas lloraron yo estuve triste por días la primera vez que lo lei aun me pongo triste que hizo ese pequeño hombrecito para merecer eso? Y Rose pobre de ella. Ya saben chicas porque el es asi**

 **Q tal les parecio esta confesión.**

 **Besos :'(**


	22. Cap 6: San Valentin Hermoso

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, al final de los 4 libros diré quién es la dueña de esta hermosa obra

 **Capítulo 6**

Edward abrió la puerta de la nevera con un movimiento rápido de muñeca.

— ¿Refresco o agua?

Cogió la lata directamente, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

—Refresco —respondió distraída.

Abrió la lata y se la dio antes de coger otro para él y beberse la mitad de un trago. No era de extrañar que Isabella tuviera tanta sed. Él no había estado ni la mitad de tiempo que ella en el baño lleno de vapor y ya estaba deshidratado. Se llevó la lata a los labios y bebió con la mirada fija en el pasillo abovedado que llevaba al comedor.

Edward se había olvidado por completo de los recados que había estado haciendo.

— ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Se acabó el refresco de un trago y tiró la lata vacía a la basura. La siguió al comedor con el ceño fruncido. Isabella no había pronunciado palabra. Quizá Sue y Marcie no habían acertado con los consejos. ¿Le gustaría algo de lo que le había traído?

Había tratado de ordenar bien las cosas: las flores sobre la mesa, los caramelos en las sillas, las joyas y el perfume en el suelo. Vale, había una mezcla de regalos y ositos de peluche desperdigados por el comedor, pero él lo había colocado todo lo mejor que había podido.

— ¿No hay nada que te guste?

¡Maldita sea! Pensaba despedir a su ayudante y a su secretaria en cuanto las viera. Le habían dicho que esas eran las cosas que hacían sentir a las mujeres especiales y valoradas.

—Ay, Edward, pero ¿qué has hecho?

Isabella acarició la superficie aterciopelada de una rosa roja, empujó con suavidad un globo con forma de corazón y se quedó mirando cómo se balanceaba en el aire.

— ¡Voy a poner a esas dos de patitas en la calle!

¡Mierda! Lo único que quería era hacerla feliz pero, en lugar de eso, parecía traumatizada. Sabía que tenía que haberle comprado más cosas, pero no cabía nada más ni en el Aveyron ni en el Mercedes.

— ¿A quién vas a despedir?

Se giró y lo miró atónita.

—A Sue y a Marcie. Me dijeron que este tipo de regalos era el que hacía a las mujeres felices.

Maldita sea. No podía despedir a ninguna de las dos. Hacían su trabajo demasiado bien. En realidad era culpa de él, que no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo mostrar su cariño a esta mujer. Daba igual; pensaba seguir intentándolo hasta lograrlo.

—Podemos ir de compras y así eliges algo que te guste —propuso con la esperanza de que le acompañara y le mostrara el tipo de cosas que a ella le parecían románticas.

— ¿Pediste consejo a Sue y a Marcie?

—Sí.

—Edward, esto es una pasada. No sé qué decir —comentó con voz temblorosa mientras se agachaba para coger un osito de peluche marrón que sujetó con fuerza contra el pecho—. Creo que Marcie y Sue te estaban dando ideas. No sugerían que lo compraras todo.

¡Ay, no! Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar. Esperaba que no lo hiciera.

—No sé cuál es tu flor favorita ni la clase de caramelos que te gusta. Tampoco sé tú color preferido. ¿Debería saberlo? ¿No debería saber las cosas que te gustan? —preguntó malhumorado.

Tiró el osito con delicadeza al suelo y se acercó a Edward.

—No hacía falta que hicieras todo esto. Es la primera vez que me regalan flores.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Tan solo había ido de compras. No era para tanto. Es verdad que él prefería que le hicieran una endodoncia antes que ir de tiendas, pero, por primera vez, había disfrutado comprando cosas.

—He ido de tiendas. Tampoco cuesta tanto.

« Y he ido en el último momento porque ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que era San Valentín. ¡Qué desastre! ¡Menos mal que el marido de Sue es muy detallista!».

—Has hecho todo esto por mí. —Estiró el brazo para señalar todo el comedor —. Las flores son preciosas. Me encantan. Se me hace la boca agua viendo esos caramelos y el resto de cosas me abruman de tal modo que me he quedado sin habla. Con un par de rosas y una tarjeta y a me habría emocionado. No hacía falta que hicieras todo esto. Hay mujeres que no reciben tantos regalos en toda su vida. Pero lo que más me conmueve no son las cosas, sino tú. Tus ganas de hacerme feliz. Eres el hombre más increíble del planeta. Por eso te amo.

Pegó un buen trago a la lata de refresco, la dejó en un hueco que quedaba libre en la mesa y se abalanzó a sus brazos de un salto. Edward saboreó la suavidad del cuerpo que se apretaba contra el suyo mientras los labios cálidos de Isabella le rozaban la mejilla y el cuello. La abrazó con fuerza de la cintura, dejando que su cuerpo fuera deslizándose contra el de él hasta que los pies tocaron el suelo. En ese momento decidió que en lugar de echar la bronca a Marcie y a Sue lo que haría sería darles un aumento.

—Estás loco. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Se apartó y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios—. Pero me encanta.

Pues, si le encantaba que estuviera loco, estaba dispuesto a comportarse como un auténtico zumbado.

Lo miró con adoración y añadió:

—Pero la próxima vez cómprame solo un regalo o una tarjeta, ¿vale? De eso nada. No le iba a cortar las alas haciéndole prometer algo así, de modo que su respuesta fue evasiva:

—Ya veremos.

—Espera. Tengo una cosa para ti.

Se apartó de él y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Regresó con una bolsita de regalo decorada con corazones y diablillos.

—La bolsa tenía tu nombre. —Lo miró con picardía y le entregó el regalo—. No tengo dinero propio, así que tuve que improvisar algo.

— ¿Necesitas más dinero? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —La miró con el ceño fruncido, cabreado porque no se lo hubiera dicho.

—No necesito que me des nada más. De hecho, quiero devolverte una parte. ¡Tengo casi cien mil pavos en la cuenta! No me hacen ninguna falta, Edward.

La miró a los ojos y levantó la barbilla con tozudez.

—Apenas has gastado nada. ¿Cómo vives? ¿Cómo cubres tus necesidades?

Isabella resopló.

—De eso y a te encargas tú. ¿Para qué necesito el dinero? No tengo ninguna necesidad ni deseo. Vivo como una mocosa mimada. Basta con que mencione algo para que aparezca como por arte de magia. No hace falta que compre nada.

—A las mujeres les encanta ir de tiendas y comprar cosas que ni siquiera necesitan.

Eso lo sabía por su madre, cuyo pasatiempo favorito era ir de compras.

—A mí no. Prefiero pasar mi tiempo libre leyendo o jugando al My the World II. Tengo todo lo que necesito, vivo a cuerpo de rey. —Le acercó la mano a la cara y le acarició los labios antes de pasar el dorso de la mano por su barbita incipiente—. La única necesidad que tengo eres tú.

Estaba tratando de distraerlo y lo estaba consiguiendo.

—El dinero fue un regalo y te lo vas a quedar —gruñó negándose a que se saliera con la suya por ponérsela dura… Y dura estaba.

Durísima. Preparada para la acción.

—No me lo voy a quedar. —Le dio un beso ligero en la comisura de la boca —. Abre la bolsa.

Aguantó como pudo la tentación de arrancarle esa sugestiva bata y de devorarla entera. Empezó a abrir la bolsa de regalo con el cuerpo en tensión mientras se esforzaba por desviar la atención de su latente verga y por reprimir el irresistible impulso de hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Al recordar que tenía que decirle a Isabella que el miserable que había tratado de secuestrarla estaba en la cárcel levantó la cabeza sin acabar la tarea:

—Hoy han cogido al otro tipo. Está en chirona. Probablemente tengas un mensaje de Newton.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! Pues entonces quítame la escolta. Creo que intimida a mis compañeros. No pasa inadvertida precisamente—dijo como si la noticia no tuviera gran importancia, pero Edward se percató de que su cuerpo se relajaba y vio alivio en su rostro.

Daba igual lo mucho que ella hubiera insistido en que ese tipo había dejado de ser una amenaza, sabía que la situación la alteraba y que estaba asustada. Tendría que ser tonta para no estarlo. El día que la agredieron le faltó el canto de un duro para perder la vida.

—De eso nada. La escolta se queda.

—Ya no es necesario.

— ¡No! No correré el riesgo de que te ocurra algo. Hay demasiado loco suelto y a lo largo de los años he hecho enemigos. —Vale que no había cabreado a tanta gente como su hermano Jasper, pero es imposible ser multimillonario sin que haya gente que te odie a muerte—. La escolta se queda.

Al tirar del papel rojo de la bolsa salieron disparados trozos de cartón en forma de corazón. Agarró uno al vuelo antes de que tocara el suelo. Isabella metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó lo que quedaba en el fondo: unos calzoncillos de seda negra que sujetó por el elástico. Edward se quedó mirando la prenda porque él siempre llevaba slips, pero entonces esbozó una sonrisa: la seda negra tenía un estampado de corazones y diablillos.

—Esto también tenía tu nombre, Edward. —Elevó las cejas al mismo tiempo que meneaba la ropa interior—. Vas a estar como un tren. Bueno, ya lo estás, pero cuando los vi no podía parar de pensar en lo sexy que estarías con esto puesto.

Isabella se acercó los calzoncillos al rostro y se acarició con la suave seda.

Edward la contempló fascinado y se empalmó imaginándose lo que sentiría cuando los labios de ella se posaran sobre la prenda cuando él la llevara puesta.

¡Madre mía! Aunque no estuviera acostumbrado a llevar bóxer, esos calzoncillos se acababan de convertir en sus favoritos.

—Ya he cortado las etiquetas. Póntelos para que te los pueda quitar —propuso entregándoselos con una sonrisa seductora.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward se abrió la bata y se los puso. Se estremeció al sentir el suave roce de las manos de Isabella, que se posaron en sus hombros para quitarle la bata, y se quedó de pie frente a ella con sus nuevos calzoncillos favoritos.

—Como un tren. Como un auténtico tren —murmuró.

Aquel susurro era tan sensual y expresaba tal anhelo que Edward casi pierde los papeles. Le gustaba sentir la seda sobre la piel, acariciando su miembro empalmado y, por supuesto, le encantaba la cara de avidez que tenía su chica mientras lo devoraba con la mirada. Le volvía loco que ella le mostrara las ganas que le tenía sin ruborizarse y que no se preocupara por disimular que se le iban los ojos a su entrepierna abultada.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Abrió la mano para mostrarle el diminuto corazón de cartón. Le dio la vuelta y vio un mensaje escrito a mano.

« Vale por un deseo».

Se quedó mirándola perplejo. Isabella se mordió el labio inferior con cara de preocupación:

—Es un corazón-deseo. No tengo dinero propio… —Levantó la mano pidiéndole que se callara en cuanto abrió la boca para rechistar—. No empieces otra vez. Total, que hice esto. Los puedes canjear cuando quieras. Valen por un deseo o un favor de mi parte. Cualquier cosa que esté en mi mano.

— ¿Lo que sea?

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza mientras se le pasaban diversas imágenes por la cabeza.

Isabella elevó una ceja.

—Lo que sea que esté en mi mano.

—Deseo que te quedes el dinero que te metí en la cuenta y que dejemos de discutir por el tema de la escolta.

Edward frunció el ceño pues se sentía un poco culpable por usar el regalo en contra de ella.

Isabella le dedicó una mirada como la que le solía dirigir su madre de pequeño: la muy temida « ¡Me has decepcionado!». ¡Ay, eso duele!

Cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho:

—Ese deseo interfiere con mi ética y mis principios. Además, son dos deseos. No es justo.

— ¿Llegamos a un acuerdo? —preguntó con dulzura, pues no le gustaba verla de mal humor.

El rostro de ella se relajó.

—Me parece bien.

—Deja el dinero en tu cuenta. Gástalo si lo necesitas. No digo que te lo tengas que quedar para siempre, pero al menos por ahora, hasta que acabes la carrera y encuentres trabajo. Más adelante podemos volver a negociar.

Obviamente no le dejaría que se lo devolviera nunca, pero en ese momento lo importante era que se lo quedara por si le ocurría algo a él.

—Deseo concedido. —Dejó caer los brazos por los costados y los apoyó en las caderas—. ¿Y los guardaespaldas?

—Déjame mantenerte la escolta. Me encargaré de que sean más discretos. Ni te darás cuenta de que están ahí. Pero déjame que sigan ahí. —Aguantó la respiración mientras observaba su rostro—. Será la única forma de que esté tranquilo, Isabella. Hazlo por mí.

—Lo haré por ti siempre y cuando se mantengan a distancia y dejen de asustar a mis compañeros. Deseo concedido.

Le quitó el corazón de cartón de la mano y lo rompió en pedazos. Edward se tiró al suelo para buscar como un loco el resto de los corazones.

— ¿Cuántos me has regalado?

Había encontrado dos. Vio otro debajo de la mesa y gateó para cogerlo sin prestar atención a las rozaduras que se estaba haciendo con la alfombra en las rodillas. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrar a esos bribones. Valían su peso en oro.

—Cinco —respondió con una carcajada.

Suspiró aliviado al encontrar el quinto sobre la alfombra. Al ponerse de pie vio que Isabella tenía la mano extendida y una mirada de expectación en el rostro.

— ¿Qué?

No pensaba darle ninguno.

—Has pedido dos deseos. Me debes uno de esos.

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. He cedido —repuso acalorado. Dar el brazo a torcer debería tener alguna recompensa. No era algo que hiciera todos los días ni con cualquiera.

—Dámelo —insistió moviendo los dedos.

¡Maldita sea! Le había faltado poco para salirse con la suya. A regañadientes, cogió un corazoncito de la palma de la mano y se lo entregó acompañado de un gruñido.

— ¿Me regalarás esto en todas las celebraciones?

—Ya veremos —masculló ocultando una sonrisa mientras hacía añicos el papel. — ¿Por qué has dicho que nunca te han regalado flores? Tuviste una relación larga.

Isabella suspiró.

—No era de hacer regalos. Decía que no le gustaba malgastar el dinero. Sobre todo con flores, porque se mueren.

—No te ofendas, cariño, pero ¿cómo pudiste estar tanto tiempo con ese tío? Apretó la mandíbula; lo que daría por pegarle un guantazo al ex de Isabella.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Probablemente tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de mis padres. Los echaba de menos y me sentía muy sola. Supongo que era demasiado joven, vulnerable y estúpida —comentó melancólica.

Edward le cogió aún más manía al impresentable ese, que se había aprovechado de una chica sola y desolada que acababa de sufrir la muerte de sus padres. « Ojalá hubiera estado a su lado en esa época. Pero lo estoy ahora».

Atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de Isabella, que no opuso resistencia, y se juró protegerla desde ese momento.

—Jamás volverás a sentirte así, nena. Siempre me tendrás a mí. Nunca dejaré que vuelvas a sentirte sola.

« Ninguno de los dos volverá a estar solo jamás».

Le quitó el pasador del pelo y lo tiró al suelo. Mientras acariciaba relajadamente los suaves mechones de cabello, se dio cuenta de que llevaba toda la vida solo. Lo que pasaba es que nunca lo había reconocido.

—Llevo toda la vida esperándote —susurró Edward con sensualidad.

En cierto modo la conocía desde el primer día que la vio. No de vista, sino de corazón.

Y solo Dios sabía cuánto la necesitaba.

Isabella se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara. No dijo nada, pero tampoco era necesario. Edward podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que lo amaba.

Recorrió con los dedos sus labios, las mejillas y el cuello, deleitándose en la suavidad que sentía en las yemas. Dibujó unas iniciales en el nacimiento de sus pechos, que la bata dejaba al descubierto. Las iniciales eran las suyas y las repasó una y otra vez para marcar a la mujer que lo llevaba al éxtasis y lo arrastraba al borde de la locura.

—Edward —gimió empujándolo de la nuca para acercarlo a sus labios.

Con la impresión de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho él gruñó entre sus brazos, disfrutando de las delicadas caricias en los hombros y del roce de sus dedos sobre su acalorada piel.

Necesitaba poseerla, reivindicarla de algún modo, y le metió la lengua en la boca con desesperación. Tan intensa era la necesidad de hacerla suya que prácticamente le dolía. La bestia posesiva que llevaba dentro suspiró aliviada cuando Isabella se mostró más que receptiva abriendo la boca para dejarlo pasar.

Entró a saco hasta que los dos empezaron a jadear y se quedaron sin aliento. Edward se retiró para coger aire y le mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose entre lo que le costaba separarse de ella y la necesidad de desnudarla cuanto antes.

Le cogió un pecho sin apartar la tela de seda y frotó con un dedo el prominente pezón.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de esta bata? —masculló lamiéndole con la punta de la lengua los labios.

—Palabra por palabra —susurró con voz sugerente—. Tengo recuerdos muy placenteros de esta bata.

—Y yo —respondió con pasión, antes de soltarla a regañadientes para enseñarle un corazoncito—. Pero en este momento deseo que te la quites.

Con un movimiento grácil le cogió el corazón de cartón de la mano y lo rompió en pedazos. Desató despacio la lazada de la bata y la seda se deslizó por sus hombros. Edward tragó saliva al ver sus perfectos pechos mientras la prenda se detenía un instante en los codos antes de caer al suelo formando un charco negro y brillante.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo para respirar metiendo y sacando el aire de los pulmones. Era preciosa. Y suya.

« Mía».

—Me chiflan estos corazoncitos —afirmó sujetando con fuerza los dos que le quedaban.

Sus imponentes ojos azules bailaron de alegría sin dejar de transmitir un deseo apasionado.

—Ese lo has malgastado. Te lo hubiera concedido igualmente. Te necesito.

« Te necesito».

Él sentía el mismo deseo y, tras dejar los corazoncitos a buen recaudo bajo un mantel individual, su cuerpo empuñó las armas para reclamar lo que era suyo. Tenía el falo más duro que una piedra y sentía la necesidad de meterlo en su sexo húmedo y cálido. A estas alturas temía explotar en cuanto lo hiciera.

Ella dio un paso al frente y, cuando rozó su piel suave como la seda contra la de él, lo hizo estremecer. Pasó la mano con delicadeza por los calzoncillos y le acarició la verga empalmada como si se tratara de su mascota favorita.

Le apartó la mano para cogerla en brazos, incapaz de esperar ni un segundo más.

— Hora de ir a la cama.

—Ya era hora —murmuró ella expresando su impaciencia.

Entonces, la atención de Edward se desvió de sus necesidades carnales a la mujer que llevaba en brazos. A su chica. Ella lo deseaba, quería que le diera placer y que saciara sus necesidades. Él también satisfaría las suyas, pero antes se ocuparía de las de ella. En la cama y fuera de ella Isabella siempre sería lo primero.

 **A que si sirvieron los consejos de Sue y Marcie que tal les parecio? Casi se compra todo lo de San Valentin quien quiere uno así? Porque yo si ;).**

 **Este es el último capítulo de hoy mañana volver a dejarles el último de esta tercera parte y empezare con la cuarta más o menos el viernes.**

 **Besos**


End file.
